


Intergalactic

by drsquee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 86,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been ten years since Kakarot was sent to Earth. He now returns as a fully fledged soldier, becoming one of Prince Vegeta's elite bodyguards. However, the two are drawn inexplicably closer...Set in a world where Vegeta-Sei was never destroyed. Warning! Contains Yaoi! GokuXVegeta pairing. Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own any characters/settings from DBZ.</p><p>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to upload this from FanFiction.net, so the majority of my work is now on AO3. Still ongoing, but will be ending soon!

Quick A/N: For this first section, I will refer to Goku as Kakarot when writing...in the next chapter, I will then change it to say Goku. Hope this is ok! Thank you for your patience!

Chapter One

The craft flew soundless through the vastness of space, the sole occupant buckling himself into the pilot seat as the timer counted down to his arrival. Sighing, he closed his eyes and brushed a hand through his bangs.

Ten years.

Ten long years since he had left his home, his family, behind him. It was finally over. He was finally going home.

An automated voice broke his thoughts, informing him that he was nearing his destination. He looked up to see a huge planet in front of his craft, closing in quickly. As the planets heavy gravity took a hold of his ship he began to prepare for landing, gritting his teeth as the ship began to shake and shudder under the pressure.

Clearing the atmosphere he messaged the landing crew, informing them of his incoming. Not a minute later a transmission was sent back, sending him landing co-ordinates which he calibrated into the ships system, letting the ships autopilot do the rest.

He felt his heart tighten as familiar buildings rushed past him, finally coming upon the Great Palace where his craft began to slow, coming to a stop just outside the palace grounds and above the Army Terminal.

Taking his ship off auto-pilot, he took control of the ship and began to descend, landing the ship perfectly in the landing zone as if he did this everyday. Letting loose a breath he didn't know he had been holding, the pilot powered down the craft and unbuckled his belt, opening the ship door and exiting.

A squadron of soldiers stood a few feet away from the landing zone, standing to attention as he exited and saluting him. A tall man at the front, his hair as wild as the look in his eyes, folded his arms and smirked at him. "So! You're finally here!"

The pilot grinned wildly seeing the man. "Raditz! I didn't expect to see you till later!?"

Raditz barked a laugh and strode forward, grabbing the younger man in a bear hug and lifting him off the floor. "Kakarotto! How I've missed you little brother! Ten year was much too long!".

Kakarot laughed as Raditz squeezed him. "I've missed you too brother!", he replied. As Raditz plopped him back on his feet, he saluted him, Raditz returning the gesture before barking at the squadron to start unloading the ship. The two began to walk inside the terminal, Raditz throwing an arm around his younger brothers shoulders, ruffling his already wild hair.

"You look well Kakarot! You must tell me all about your mission as soon as you return from debriefing" Raditz raised an eyebrow. "The King as asked to see you personally. Did you really manage negotiations between Vegeta-sei and this...Earth-sei?"

Kakarot laughed and patted Raditz on the back. "I'll tell you everything later. First, I need to make sure everything I brought back with me is secure".

"Well don't take too long...the King expects you in his council chambers in one hour" Raditz stepped away. "I'll be by your quarters then to take you to them". With a wave, he smiled and walked away, barking orders at the soldiers around him.

Kakarot smiled as he watched his brother walk away then followed the soldiers moving his things into the barracks.

Yes it was good to be home.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Prince Vegeta marched down the corridor towards the Council room, closely followed by his fathers bodyguard Nappa and someother low class soldier who was beneath his notice. He clenched his teeth as he spied the open doors where his father, King Bejita, and other stuffy councilman stood around, conversing quietly.

Honestly! Pulled away from his combat training, all to de-brief some third-class about his mission?! The very idea was absurd! Surely some general could not have de-briefed the soldier themselves before passing on the information to them? Did they not realize he had better things to do?!

His father looked up as he entered, a tight smile on his face. "Vegeta. Glad you could make it"

Vegeta saluted the bowed slightly, Nappa following his lead. "Father. You asked for me?"

King Bejita nodded, moving towards his chair at the center of the table, Vegeta following to seat at his right hand. "Yes Vegeta. I wanted you to be here when the soldier gave his report, as I think you should be involved in this matter. It concerns our possible alliance with the planet known as Earth".

Vegeta tried to keep the bored look from his face as he sat beside his father, Nappa moving to stand just behind the King. "Earth-sei? Was not the mission of this soldier to infiltrate and study them so that we could conquer them? Why should we ally ourselves with weaklings?"

King Bejita raised an eyebrow at his first born. "We shall soon find out". As the rest of the council seated themselves King Bejita straightened himself in his chair, a cold look crossing his face as his youngest son Tarble staggered in as the doors were closing. "And where have you been Tarble?"

Tarble quickly bowed, his cheeks burning in embarrassment as he took the seat beside Vegeta. "Forgive me Father...I was busy in the lab and did not realize..."

King Bejita cut in coldly. "I think in future I will leave you to your trinkets and Vegeta and I will handle council matters". Turning away, he ordered the soldiers to bring in the third class.

Vegeta turned to his younger brother who had wilted at their father's words and folded his arms, sitting back. "Next time, just refuse the summons!" he hissed quietly to Tarble who nodded, his gaze not leaving the table top. Vegeta shook his head and turned towards the soldiers who entered, wanting to see this third class that was the reason for interrupting his training.

His companion Raditz, walked into the council room and bowed low. "King Bejita". He nodded respectfully to Vegeta, who nodded back then again to Tarble. "Prince Vegeta. Prince Tarble. My I introduce my brother and soldier Kakarot, Third Class". Bowing again, he stepped to one side, his brother stepping forward to bow low.

Vegeta sat up. So this was Raditz's brother? He had heard Raditz talk of his brother many times, how he'd been sent off at age 15 to conquer an inferior planet and was not heard again until only 2 years ago. Vegeta studied him. He skin was darker than those of normal saiyajin, his skin tone more peach then the normal pale, his hair scattered wildly around his head. Almost as tall as his brother, he was solidly built, broad shoulders whittling down to a tapered waist and strong lean legs. His body language gave off the impression of calm, but Vegeta could tell from his stance that he was alert. He lidded his eyes. Why would the third class feel the need to be on guard?

Kakarot saluted them. "Your Majesties", he said, his voice light but respectful. "I understand that you wish to hear my report from my time of Earth-sei?".

King Bejita sat back in his chair, hands clasped together in contemplation. "Indeed. Tell us Kakarot...you said in your transmissions that you learned many things while on Earth-sei, things that would greatly improve Vegeta-sei's military and technlogical strength. Based on what you tell this council here today, we will either agree to an alliance with these...Earthlings...or we will send our armies to overthrow them. Although I would not usually consider allying with weaker life forms than our own, I am interested in your findings".

Kakarot bowed again then took a small breath before beginning. He told them about his time on Earth, how he had crash-landed there after losing control of his ship during landing before being found by a hermit, who took him in and fixed his injuries. The hermit turned out to be a master martial artist, a combatant of his world, who not only brought Kakarot back to full strength, but also taught him new combat strategies, improving his fighting skills. He spent many years with this hermit, until his passing. Kakarot then fulfilled the dying man's wish, taking his message to his benefactor, a man known as King Ox, who turned out to be Earth's ruler. Devastated at the loss of his old friend, King Ox took Kakarot into his home and introduced him to his friend and ally, Dr. Briefs, an incredible genius, responsible for many of the technological advances on Earth-sei.

Kakarot paused, eyes of the whole room upon him as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Inside holds two of the most valuable findings that I could bring back with me".

King Bejita hesitated that nodded to Raditz, who took the box from Kakarot, inspecting it quietly while Kakarot stood there, not even looking offended. If anything he looked...bored.

Vegeta meanwhile, could hardly believe what he had heard. A martial arts master?! Befriending the ruler of Earth-sei?! Was this low class idiot really supposed to believe that he, not to mention his father, was supposed to believe that crap?!

Raditz opened the box and paused for a moment before bringing it forward, placing it in front of King Bejita, who stared a good few moments before picking out the objects, a small green bean and what seemed to be a pill with a button on top of it. He looked quizzically at Kakarot. "These are your findings?"

Kakarot nodded. "Yes your majesty". He pointed to the pill. "On Earth-sei that is known as a capsule. It can be made to hold anything from vehicles to entire buildings with the simple click of the button".

The council began to murmur between themselves as King Bejita blinked at the capsule in his hand. Vegeta glared at it and snorted, leaning back in his chair, trying to ignore Tarble as he strained to take a closer look. "Impossible! Nothing so small could house something so incredible! The third class is obviously trying to compensate for his failure by making up such wild tales".

It was then Kakarot looked at him for the first time since he entered. His eyes were pools of black, his features defined but completely relaxed. Vegeta felt pulled into his gaze and flinched when the third class walked forward, holding his hand out to King Bejita, his eyes never leaving Vegeta's face. "May I?"

King Bejita blinked then plopped the capsule into the young saiyajins hand. Taking a few steps back, Kakarot held out the capsule for everyone to see before clicking the button and throwing it to one side, where it transformed into a vehicle upon hitting the ground. Kakarot pointed to the vehicle. "On Earth-sei, this is known as a car. The majority of earthlings use it to transport themselves from one place to another, as they cannot fly as we do".

Entranced by the demonstration some members began to talk loudly, others calling out questions to Kakarot who did not answer, but continued to stare at Vegeta.

Vegeta tried to conceal his amazement, instead glaring straight back Kakarot, hands folded tightly under his arms. Bastard! Show him up like that would he?

King Bejita coughed to regaining his composure, waving his hand at his fellow councilmen to settle them down. "Fascinating Kakarotto. And this?" he asked, holding up the small bean.

Kakarot tore his eyes from Vegeta to look at his father, a glisten in his eyes as he eyed the bean. "This I think you will find the most pleasing Your Grace. On Earth-sei it is called a Senzu Bean...it has the ability to heal any injury, even pulling one back from the brink of death".

On that the council went still, every eye turned to the small object between King Bejita's fingers.

Vegeta growled. "Lies! None of our greatest scientists could even come close to accomplishing such a feat! You expect us to believe that a back end mud ball like this Earth-sei could produce something so amazing?!"

Again, those piercing black eyes locked on his. "I don't expect you to believe me, I gave you this so you could find out for yourselves. But I saw its effects firsthand...I know it works", he looked back to King Bejita. "I just don't know how. Maybe your scientists could examine it, to uncover how we can mass produce it", he nodded to Tarble, who had been scribbling furiously into his notebook since the box had been opened.

King Bejita nodded and placed the bean inside the box, closing it firmly. "Indeed. Well Kakarot, your report has given me much to think of. Thank you for your time. You are dismissed". Waving his hand, he turned to the general on his left and began to mutter.

Bowing low, Kakarot straightened then turned to talk to his brother who put an arm around his shoulder, walking him out. As he left, he looked over his shoulder at Vegeta, a small smirk on his lips as he winked at him, before disappearing from his sight.

Vegeta bristled, his cheeks hot as he stood up quickly from his chair, almost knocking it to the floor, Tarble flinching at the action. Excusing himself quickly, he marched out after Raditz and his third class brother, Nappa hot on his heels.

The two were up ahead conversing loudly, making Vegeta even angrier. "You! Third class!".

Upon hearing the Prince's voice, the two looked round, Raditz quickly bowing in reverence while Kakarot stood there, blinking like a fool. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Vegeta growled as he looked up at the clueless saiyajin. "Fool! Have you no respect for your royalty!?"

Kakarot blinked again before bowing his head slightly, not looking the least bit shameful. "Apologies, Your Highness. Formalities were not so rigorously enforced on Earth-sei"

Vegeta sneered. "You really expect my father and the council to believe any of your lies? A magic box that can hold anything and a super bean that magically heals you? Preposterous!"

Kakarot shrugged, making Vegeta growl. "Well, they have to make up their own minds in regards to the Senzu bean, but I do know it works. But everyone saw the Capsule was the truth". Kakarot then smirked and leaned down to Vegeta's height, making the Prince curse his small stature. "Besides, I would've thought you of all people would believe that small things can be deceiving".

Vegeta's stared at him, his fists clenched in anger while Nappa and Raditz stared at Kakarot in pure shock. "How...how dare you talk to your Prince like that!? I should have you whipped!"

Kakarot leant back and rubbed the back of his head. "Can it wait till later? I need to say hi to my mother first, goodness knows she'll be upset enough as it is I've been away so long. Well later!" he said, waving goodbye before turning his back and walking off down the corridor. It was only just before he disappeared from sight that he stopped and turned back, bowing slightly. "By the way I no longer go by the name Kakarot. During my time on Earth-sei, the people gave me a new name as I lived beside them" He looked up smiling widely. "My name is now Son Goku! You may want to get someone to look into updating the records".

The three burly saiyajins looked on in shock as Goku exited the building, Vegeta turning his glare to the young saiyajins brother. "Raditz!"

Raditz jumped in shock, his face paler than normal as he bowed low. "Forgive my brother my Prince! He...he must have hit his head or something during his mission!"

Vegeta stomped his foot angrily. "Idiot! See to it that he never crosses my path again! Otherwise, you will take his whipping!". And with a flourish of his cape, he flounced off in anger towards the training rooms, Nappa glancing at Raditz apologetically before trailing after the fuming prince.

"How dare he?! Never have I been so insulted in all my life! Who does he think he is no good third class! And did you see what he was wearing!?"

\---


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Raditz hurried after his younger brother, who looked remarkably calm as he sauntered out of the Army Barracks, despite the fact that he just pissed off their Prince. "Kakarotto! What the hell was that?!"

Goku turned, blinking at his flustered brother. "What?"

Raditz spluttered. "That was the Prince! You can't just go around, mouthing off at the Prince of Vegeta-sei! There's a reason we named this planet after his father you know..."

Goku shrugged, resting both hands behind his head. "I'm just another face in the crowd Raditz, I'm sure he has more important things to worry about".

Raditz shook his head, glancing at Goku as they walked side by side. Something had definitely changed about him, no doubt about it. He had never seemed so...calm. Confident. Almost like a new person. As a boy, Kakarot had been wild, never backing down from a challenge, going out on his own for hours at a time, exploring the wilderness of Vegeta-sei. It was like his time on Earth-sei had...anchored his wildness. Focused it. Raditz smirked. He would love to see him fight.

Goku glanced over at his brother. "What?" Raditz shook his head. "Nothing. Come on, I'll take you to mom. She'll be happy to see you", he said, taking to the air, Goku smiling as he followed suit.

They soon landed at the outskirts of the city walking towards a small shack, situated away from the rest of the buildings. Goku tried to ignore the stares and whispers as they walked by, not surprised that news had travelled as quickly as it had done.

Knocking on the door of the little shack Raditz walked in, poking his head around the door. "Mother? Are you here?".

A voice rang out from the kitchen area, light and angelic and Goku felt a pang of sickness in his stomach, pushing past Raditz and entering the room. "Mother?"

A small woman appeared in the doorway, her hair long and thick, coming to a stop just below her shoulders, thin bangs curved delicately over her heart-shaped face. Her eyes shone like onyx crystal as Goku's heart leapt into his throat, seeing his mother's petite form before him.

Gine smiled widely and almost flew towards him, making him stagger as she latched on to him, hugging him as tightly as her small frame would allow. "Kakarotto! My baby boy! You've finally come home!"

Goku felt his eyes tear up and stifled them, hugging her back just as tightly. "Mother...I've missed you so!". He smiled widely as Gine stepped back, examining her youngest son from arms length. "Goodness just look at you! You've grown so much!" Her eyes took on a wistful look, hands tightening on his own. "You look so much like your father..."

Goku swallowed. His father had gone off planet with his squadron many years before he had left, a routine cleanup operation after conquering a planet. But something had gone wrong and all transmission with the squads sent there had been lost. No attempt had been at retrieval and Goku's father was officially declared Killed in Action.

Raditz snorted behind them. "Enough! Anymore of this gross display of affection and it might make me too soft to defeat even a saibaman!" He marched off into the kitchen, Goku shared a smirk with his mother, kissing her hand before following Raditz.

For the next few hours, the three talked among themselves, Gine breaking off at one point to make food for her sons. "So Kakarotto! Are you thinking about moving back in? I still have your room set out as you left it", Gine asked, moving to clear an empty bowl only to replace it with a full one, which Goku immediately took. "Actually, I've decided to move into the barracks. Now that my mission is over, I'm hoping to get back into training...maybe I'll even get placed into a squadron", he mused, finishing the bowl and setting it down with a sigh. "Mother that was amazing!"

Gine smiled, pleased as she cleared away the dishes, Raditz pulling off the last scraps of meat from a leg bone. "Well with these discoveries of yours, Captains will be fighting over each other to place you in their squads. I'll ask around, see what openings are available" He smirked. "Sometimes its good being the Prince's friend".

Goku rolled his eyes, helping his mother clear away before kissing her cheek. "I should go. Can I come by tomorrow?"

Her face softened as she touched his cheek. "Of course. I've been ten years without you..we have a lot of time to make up for".

Goku smiled and waved as he left, Raditz kissing his mother chastely on the cheek before following. The two flew back towards the barracks, the palace looming darkly ahead as the night began to draw in. Escorting Goku through the barracks, Raditz found out where they had accomadated him then showed proceeded to show Goku to his room, catching him up on the recent changes that had occurred in his absence. As they came to a stop outside of Goku's room, Raditz handed him his key. "So! Here's your key...You sure you wouldn't rather stay with Gine for a bit?"

Goku shook his head. "Nah we've both been away from each other for so long, it would be awkward around each other". He laid a hand on the door and looked around. "Besides everything I need is right here".

Raditz chuckled and slapped his brother on the back. "Welcome home brother...if you need anything, you know where I am". And with a small wave, he walked away down the hall and out of sight".

Goku watched Raditz disappear, a small twinge of uneasiness settling over him at being left alone. As much as he was happy to be home, being away for so long had made ieverthing...unfamiliar. Hoping the feeling would pass, he let himself into his new home and looked around. A desk and chair stood to his right, a small cooking area lining the wall to his left. His bed stood on a small pedestal, two steps leading up to it. A curtain near the bottom of his bed revealed a small bathroom, a shower with a pull around curtain as well as a toilet and sink. All in all, small but suitable for his needs.

The boxes from his craft had been left on and around his desk, so he set about unpacking his belongings. Taking out a small silver box, Goku peeked inside, making sure the senzu beans he had kept to himself hadn't been damaged or crushed during travel. Satisfied, he put the box in the desk drawer beside his bed before taking out his most prized possession. Holding up the 4 star dragon ball, Goku watched it glisten in the light, feeling a hollow pang in his chest at the thought of his lost master. Pulling out a small red pillow, he placed it lovingly on top of the drawer beside his bed, studying it for a few moments before a wave of tiredness fell over him.

Locking his door, he began to undress, throwing his clothes over the chair tiredly before falling on to the bed, barely putting his head to the pillow before he fell fast asleep.

\---


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What do you mean you're leaving?! Why?!"

King Bejita sighed and looked down to meet his first borns angry expression. "Vegeta it's simple. I will be leaving with a squadron of soldiers to negotiate our alliance terms with Earth-sei. You will stay and with work with the council to maintain order while I am gone".

Vegeta clenched his fists. "You think I am incapable of making decisions by myself without one of those olds worms to question me!?"

Frowning, King Bejita folded his arms. "Remember your place Vegeta. You may be next in line to the throne, but you have yet to learn the wisdom of ruling. Also, I do not want you to miss any of your combat training, which is why the council will only consult you regarding urgent matters. Anything small, they can hash out between themselves".

Enraged but seeing the truth of his fathers words, Vegeta forced himself to calm down, staring at the floor until he could unclench his fists. "I understand father. And how long will you be away for?"

"Four months. A month to travel there, two months stay, then another month back. I'll be taking Nappa with me, therefore he can no longer substitute as your bodyguard. I expect you to have another chosen before I leave".

Vegeta followed his father as they left the council hall, moving towards the barracks, both lost in their own thoughts. Vegeta glanced towards his father. "Does this have to do with what that third class brought to us 2 months ago? Those trinkets he brought back with him?"

His father nodded. "It was just as he described...the bean. We gave it to a saiyajin soldier who was badly injured during a routine planet cleanse...punctured lung, broken ribs as well as massive internal bleeding. He needed help just to swallow the bean. But as soon as he did..." King Bejita shook his head in amazement. "It was incredible to watch. The soldier jumped up like nothing had happened. His injuries healed in a matter of seconds. We need to find out more about these beans...and Earth-sei". His father turned to him gravely. "Who knows what else these earthlings are hiding".

Vegeta was about to answer when a roar erupted nearby, making father and son turn towards the sound in surprise. Their walk had taken them past the recruits training ground where a ground had gathered, two saiyajin in the centre of it all. Saiyajins of all classes stood around, whooping and shouting derogatory remarks or encouraging comments. Looking to one side he saw Raditz on the outside, shouting so loudly his voice sounded hoarse. "Kick his ass Kakarot! Ground him into the dirt!".

Frowning, he marched upto Raditz side. "Raditz!"

Raditz looked round, an expresson of fierce euphoria on his face instantly disappeared upon seeing Vegeta. He paled and instantly bowed. "My Prince! Forgive me! I had no idea..."

Vegeta growled. "Nevermind! What in blazes is going on?!"

Raditz blinked. "Its my brother sire. He was training with the other recruits when he was challenged by a second class saiyajin to fight". His eyes began to shine and Vegeta could tell he was trying to hold back a smile. "He's downed 3 so far and none have even landed a punch. He's about to go up against a first class!".

Vegeta scowled and looked towards his father, who was staring at the group in quiet interest. Vegeta looked towards the group but could not see anything, again cursing his small stature. Annoyed, he began to push his way through the throng of people, some of the group stepping back in shock once they realised who was pushing through. He ended up on the inside of the ring, blinking at what he saw. At one end was a first class by the name of Onio, being patted on the back encouragingly by his companions. Only slightly taller than Vegeta but almost three times as wide, Onio's size disguised his agility in the battle, deceiving his fellow warriors.

Vegeta looked over to Goku and blinked. The third class had his back to his opponent, crouched slightly, his head bent over covering his face with his hair. He took a drink of water from a crumpled looking tin cup then stood slowly, stretching out every part of his body until his was completely straight before turning to face his opponent, Vegeta sucking in a breath at the sight of him. The young saiyajin wore no shoes or shirt, his muscles glistening from the heat of the day, his pants tattered from the previous fights. But his expression. It was one not of anger nor steely determination. But one of acceptance.

This fight is already over, Vegeta thought to himself.

A white rag was thrown into the ring and Onio stepped forward, a sneer on his face as he cracked his knuckles. "You sure about this pretty boy? Gonna be a shame to ruin that face of yours in front of all our peers", he jeered, settling into an attack stance. He waited for a moment but when Goku made no movement to defend himself or attack, Onio shrugged. "Oh well. Too bad kid!" He flew forward, disappearing momentarily from sight to appear behind Goku, throwing a punch to the back of Goku's head.

Goku moved his head slightly, the blow whoosing past his cheek and grabbed the assailing arm tightly, pulling the soldier over his back, flipping Onio over his shoulder and onto the floor. The wide saiyajin landed heavily and gasped loudly, as Goku planted a foot on his shoulder. Bending his knee slightly, he then proceeded to twist Onio's arm, a loud cracking sound splitting the air as Onio's arm broke cleanly.

Vegeta blinked in shock as Onio began to scream loudly, writhing desperately under Goku's pin in an effort to get loose. Goku's expression never changed as he let go of Onio's now limp arm and stepped back fom him, instead going to his tin cup and draining it of its last drops of water, throwing it to one side and rubbing his mouth. Suddenly he cocked his head to one side, as if listening to a distant voice then turned, eyes locking straight onto Vegeta's.

Vegeta flinched at the sudden attention then glared right back, folding his arms. True to his word, Raditz had kept the third class idiot from out of Vegeta's path for the past two months, although this made Vegeta no less suspicious of him. And now all of a sudden here he was, in the middle of a recruit training ground, brawling like some sort of egotistical ruffian! The nerve!

Goku grabbed a tattered rag from the ground and wiped his face with it, stepping over Onio, who was now curled in a fetal position cradling his broken arm, and made his way towards Vegeta. He bowed low, a smirk on his face. "Greetings Your Highness. What brings you to the arena today?"

Vegeta growled at the mocking tone in the young saiyajins voice and was about to put the bastard in his place when a slow clapping stopped him. He looked to his side to see the crowd part for his father, who stepped for forward clapping slowly, an amused look on his face. "Quite an impressive display there...Kakarotto was it?"

Goku immediately dropped to one knee, bowing his head low. "Your Majesty", he said, his voice low with reverance, a twinge of annoyance pulling at Vegeta.

King Bejita waved his hand, signalling the soldier to rise. "Something else you picked up on Earth-sei that you neglected to inform us about Kakarot?"

For a fleeting moment a look at panic crossed the younger saiyajins face before it disappeared, but Vegeta saw it, mentally filing it away. "Ah well...I did learn a few things about conserving my energy from my sensei on Earth-sei". A small smile crossed his face in rememberance. "I didnt get many opponents to practice with on Earth-sei, so it felt good to put it into practice against highly skilled combatants" He glanced sidelong at Onio, who was now being helped out of the arena by fellow soldiers. "I guess it worked".

King Bejita smirked. "Indeed. I have a proposition for you Kakarot, but I want you to first past a test before I offer it to you"

Goku cocked an eyebrow. "But what I refuse after I pass your test?"

King Bejita chuckled. "Then at least we'll get a good fight out of it". He turned and began to walk away. "Be at the training hall in two hours and we'll see what your made of".

Vegeta watched his father walk away, a mixture of emotion bubbling inside him. He glanced back at Goku and was surprised to find him biting his lip, staring after King Bejita, a look of bewilderment and apprehension on his features. He caught Vegeta staring at him and quickly masked his emotions, moving to speak. Vegeta turned and walked after his father, not giving the slimy third class a chance to insult his person again.

Catching upto his father, he frowned. "Father? Care to explain?"

"Hmmm?" King Bejita looked up, pulling himself out of his thoughts and smirked. "The third class has impressed me. I wish to see if he can impress me enough to make my decision final".

Vegeta blinked. "What decision?"

"Why, to secure him as your bodyguard of course!"

\---


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Goku padded down towards the palace training hall, a nerve ridden Raditz padding along beside him. After a quick shower and change of clothes ,he had replaced his tattered gi with another, revelling in the weightlessness of the fabric. The standard skin-tight uniform and armour all saiyajins wore was comfortable for short periods of time but Goku had hated training in it, his worked up sweat made the fabric slick and rub against his body, irritating him and stifling his movements. The airy fabric of the gi allowed for the most free-flowing movement, plus it allowed him to wear his weighted shirts, given him training without working up the sweat. Although majority of his peers were used to seeing him training in it, he still pulled some odd looks now and again if he wore it in any other part of the grounds.

Raditz smiled grimly. "You sure you're ready for this? I mean, what if he asks you to fight him?"

Goku smirked as his brother. "Then I'll try not to kick his ass that badly". He chuckled at the panicked look on his brother's face and slapped his shoulder good-naturedly. "Relax Raditz, I'm sure its nothing as bad as that". They came upon two great wooden doors, inlaid with gold and silver markings where two soldiers nodded a greeting to them, opening the doors and allowing them to enter. As they walked in, Goku looked around him in amazement.

The hall was as wide as a football stadium, a rocky terrain filling the arena for ground combat and an open roof for aerial. There were no other doors or exits, Goku noted, that making the door they came through the only place in or out, unless you wanted to fly out. He noted a bench to the left of the arena and deduced that there must be a border but couldn't fathom as to where it was. As they approached the centre, he noted that King Bejita, Prince Vegeta and his bodyguard, Nappa was it?, were the sole occupants of the room, aside from himself and Raditz. As they neared, Goku could feel the Prince's gaze upon him and turned to glance at him. He sweatdropped to note that indeed was watching him, a murderous look on his face, Goku pulling his eyes away to rest upon the King instead, bowing as he came to a stop in front of the group before standing to attention. "Your Highness".

King Bejita nodded. "You came. Good. Now then, to business", he said, folding his arms and cocking an eyebrow, straight to the point. "In a few weeks time, I and a few subordinates will be leaving to travel to Earth-sei to negotiate the terms of an alliance".

Goku nodded. They must've tried the bean, he thought to himself. Strange that the King would go himself though, instead of an emissary, though if I were him, I would want to see it all for myself too, he reasoned.

"Because of this, Prince Vegeta will be taking command of my throne while I am gone. Although it is a necessary action, I know that by doing this, my son will be at risk. Rivals for my throne or even enemies of the saiyajins may try to attack in my absence due to the instability of the throne. In short, I want you to be Prince Vegeta's personal bodyguard, to watch over and protect him and the throne in my absence". King Bejita put his hands on his hips, waiting for Goku's response.

Goku blinked in shock as Raditz made some sort of choking sound in his throat, glancing over at Vegeta who spat on the ground, obviously infuriated at the King's suggestion that he needed protection. "Bodyguard Your Highness?". Goku glanced at Nappa. "But isnt he..."

King Bejita waved a hand at Nappa. "Nappa is my bodyguard. He has acted as my son's bodyguard only as a temporary position, but will be coming with me when I leave. Therefore, the position needs to be filled". He glanced at Vegeta who glared right back. "As strong as we are, we are royalty and as such are vulnerable in other ways. A bodyguard maintains that our line is always protected and serves as a reminder that we are not as invicible as we seem".

"Tch!". Vegeta made a rude noise and turned away, stomping away to the left of the arena. Goku winced. "Forgive me Your Highness, but the Prince doesn't seem to like your idea much".

King Bejita frowned and waved a hand at his son's retreating back. "Whether he likes it or not, I am his King and his Father and he will do as I say. Now, to the matter at hand" he said, stepping forward and placing a hand on Goku's shoulder. "You have potential. Although you have been labled third class, it seems that you have more power than you let on. Watching you fight, I was impressed but I need only the best to protect my son" The King smirked. "Therefore, you will fight Nappa, and if you hold your own against him, the position is yours".

Goku blinked then looked over at Nappa, who smirked and cracked his knuckles. "You want me to fight him? How powerful is he?"

King Bejita stepped over to Nappa and patted his shoulder. "Nappa is classed as Elite and one of the only ones to come close to Vegeta and myself. Why, does his class put you off soldier? Are you refusing to fight?"

Goku paused, sizing up Nappa quietly before turning to King Bejita and smirking. "Lets do this!"

Laughing loudly, the King slapped Goku on the back. "I like you third class! Dont disappoint me now!. He began to walk over to where his son stood, Raditz following like a puppy. "Whenever your ready!".

Vegeta glared as his father walked upto stand beside him, eyes never leaving the two saiyajin that were sizing each other up in the ring. "This is ridiculous! I do not need some babysitter like some nursing child! Epecially not some third class imbecile!".

His father said nothing, just stood watching as Nappa made some comment he couldn't hear, sliding into an attack stance, the other unmoving, just watching.  
Vegeta moved his glare to his father as Raditz moved to stand just behind them, a watchful eye on his younger brother. "Besides, you said I was responsible for choosing my own! Why tell me that then overrule it?!"

Still, King Bejita said nothing, his gaze never leaving the battlefield. Vegeta made a noise and turned his gaze back to the two warriors, watching Goku intently. The saiyajin had yet to move into a fighting stance, instead eyeing Nappa with a small frown on his face. Vegeta smirked. Probably regretting his decision, the fool. Nappa would annihilate him and then his father would stop this small bout of madness he was having and let him choose someone more suited to the protection of royalty, if he must choose at all. Content to let the third class ruin his chances by himself, Vegeta relaxed and lidded his eyes, folding his arms loosely. What a waste of a day.

Goku breathed slowly, his eyes never wavering as he watched Nappa fall into an offensive stance. He came to grips with sensing Nappa's ki, then slid into an offensive stance, smirking as Nappa blinked, a confused look crossing his face. Quickly shaking it off, Nappa growled then lundged towards Goku, who moved a split second after Nappa, quickly appearing at his side and delivering a swift kick to his ribs. Nappa grunted and reached out to deliver his own kick, Goku leaping up and and over Nappa's tree trunk of a leg, crouching and puncing Nappa in the back of his knee, making him go down on all fours.

Nappa grit his teeth and moved as Goku tried to deliver a kick to his ribs again, flipping up to a handstand then up and over onto his feet. He swung back, putting all his strength behind his fist, hitting Goku square in the jaw. Goku stumbled back, head swinging from the blow and used the momentum to back kick Nappa in the head, who growled and grabbed his foot, lifting Goku fully off the floor and slamming him back down onto the arena's rocky surface.

Vegeta watched the battle in awe. The third class...was actually keeping up with Nappa. If anything, he was leading Nappa on! He glanced sidelong at his father, who stood still as a statue, eyes never leaving the battlefield. Turning his eyes back to the battle, Vegeta felt himself tense more and more as he watched the young saiyajin fight. Just what exactly was this Earth-sei planet like and why was a third class so easily able to rise to Elite standards!?

Goku stepped back, panting slightly as he watched Nappa compose himself. He tasted copper in his mouth and spat it out, wiping away the blood that trickled down his chin. The fight had been going on over ten minutes now, and although Goku was holding up ok, Nappa wasnt showing any signs of slowing down. The man might have been the since of a brick wall, but his stamina was unbelievable. Goku frowned. He didn't want to have to use the Kaio-Ken technique infront of the royalty, but he knew that he might not win this either way.

Gritting his teeth, he crouched down into an offensive stance. Kaio-Ken alone would be enough to bring him to his knees. A little voice niggled at him from the back of his mind. "Why're you fighting so hard?" It asked. "Why're you bothered whether you win or lose?"

"Because", he whispered to himself. "I am not weak. Kaoi-Ken!".

His power flared up immediately, strength coursing throughout his whole body, filling him with invincibility. He grinned and leapt forward.

\---


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nappa looked tiredly at the young third class saiyajin that had so soundly beaten his ass into the ground little more than two days ago and stifled the urge to clip him upside the head. Again.

"Kakarotto, stop slouching! Now, tell me precisely what your daily duties are, from beginning to end"

Goku yawned slightly, making Nappa grit his teeth. "I must be present to wake the Prince up at precisely 6am. He must be dressed and ready to leave no later then 6:30am. After breakfast, we shall rendezvous with the council. If there are no urgent matters to attend to, then the Prince must train up to 12pm, where upon lunch will be served", he described boredly, a small note of sarcasm clear in his voice. "After lunch, the Prince must study for at least an hour every day. After study, he can either choose to train or do other activities until 5pm, when dinner is served. After dinner, he must then take part in some leisurely activity to calm his mind, before bathing then bed".

Nappa nodded, satisfied. "Excellent! Remember Kakarotto, your day ends and begins with Prince Vegeta. A guard will take your post outside his room when you are dismissed for the night and will leave when you arrive in the morning. For the time being however, you will be shadowing me to make sure you can correctly fulfill your abilities as Prince Vegeta's bodyguard, so you will not be shadowing him until I officially leave".

Goku rolled his eyes and seemingly pouted. "Come on Nappa, I know all this already! All I need to do is "stand there and shut up", just like the Prince said ok? Come on, let's go spar or something!"

Nappa stifled a grin. The young saiyajin's playful attitude was infectious and ever since their bout several days ago, Goku had been eager to fight again, exclaiming that Nappa was one of the toughest he'd ever fought. He moved his arm and winced at the slight stiffness, rolling it to unclench the muscles. He sure didn't feel tough, especially when the kid had come some close to knocking his head clean off his shoulders.

He could still see the look on his King's face when he had to forfeit the match, no longer able to fight after Goku had unleashed that raw power against him. The King had said nothing, just nodded and left, the small Prince left staring at the pair in shock before realizing his father was leaving, hurrying after him in a fit of expletives and stomping feet. The look on Raditz's face was priceless. Nappa had thought he'd had a heart attack and teased him relentlessly. Sometimes being a General made Raditz's ego as big as his hair and Nappa had liked the fact that was able to knock him down a peg or two.

He looked at Goku's eager expression and sighed, standing. "Sorry Kid, maybe when I get back. For now, we have to go to the council chambers, their ironing out the last few details before we leave in 2 days".

Goku huffed annoyed and stood, following Nappa as they walked down the halls towards the chambers. "Why 2 days? Would it not be more feasible to leave when I'm fully trained? I've never even fought in a proper squadron before", Goku asked, trying not to tug at his gloves, but Nappa shrugged instead, going quiet as they came upon the council chambers.

As a requirement, he had to wear the body armor and skin-tight suits he hated, along with tight white gloves, boots and a scouter to match, which he despised. Nappa had explained that everyone wore a scouter as they also worked as communicators, which would prove handy in a crisis and so he wore it as required, though did not bother to use the ki sensor function.

He screwed up his face in thought. He still hadn't told anyone about his ability to sense ki without one, but since no-one had asked he had thought best to keep quiet. He was already standing out too much as it is already without adding more reasons himself. At least he was permitted to wear his Gi while he trained, thankful for small mercies.

As they walked into the chamber, he saw Prince Vegeta standing beside his father as he talked to a council member, an expression on his face that spoke volumes about what he was actually thinking. Catching his eye, Goku smiled slightly and waved but dropped it when Vegeta's expression hardened, his jaw clenching. Sighing inwardly, Goku took his place standing behind Prince Vegeta's chair to the right just as Nappa had shown him. It was gonna be a long day.

Vegeta glanced behind him at the third class as he stood just behind his chair as the council chairman droned on, his new bodyguard wearing the thousand yard stare he had perfected so well, arms clasped behind his back as he stood up straight. The chairman had talked on and off for almost an hour now, finalizing the plans for his fathers trip, and Vegeta was now well and truly sick of the whole thing. It looked like Kakarotto was as well, his eyes lidding every so often before shooting back open, glancing around the room before sighing, going back to stare at a spot on the wall. Then the whole thing would start again.

Vegeta smirked. He wondered how long it would last before the idiot royally screwed up, giving Vegeta all the pleasure of firing his third class ass and sending him back to where he belonged. His fight with Nappa had proved nothing except what Vegeta had said ever since he laid eyes on him. That he could not be trusted.

"Prince Vegeta? Is there something amusing?"

He looked up to see the council staring at him, his father narrowing his eyes. Sighing loudly, he stood, his chair scraping loudly on the marble floor. "I'm amused at how much tolerance I have for your monotone voice Councillor. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave" he said, moving to exit.

"Prince Vegeta you should be here to know what our decisions about the forthcoming expedition to Earth-sei", Zorn, his father's advisor said, disdain evident in his voice.

Vegeta growled in response, eyeing his father venomously. "The King has made it clear that I , will not be attending this trip, therefore, I don't need to know anything about the little mud ball until the expedition party returns and informs us of their findings". With a swish of his cape, he made for the door, his boots clicking sharply. "Good day gentleman".

Goku blinked as he watched Vegeta leave then glanced at Nappa, who was frantically signaling him to follow. Jumping to attention, he quickly bowed to the council and King Bejita before hurrying after the small prince.

King Bejita sighed as he watched the pair go then turned back to the council. "I'm sure my son will catch up on the minutes of the meeting later. For now, let us carry on gentleman".

Vegeta tried to ignore the large lumbering steps that followed his own, moving quickly down the hall, soldiers darting from left to right out of his path.

He turned abruptly into an empty hallway and turned to face his bodyguard, who stumbled to a halt a few inches from him, blinking rapidly in surprise. Vegeta grit his teeth, taking a step back so as not to be face to face with the idiots wall of muscle and looked up. "Stop following me!"

Goku blinked down at his diminutive charge, tilting his head slightly. "Forgive me my Prince, but I was tasked with keeping you safe".

"Hah! By my father's wishes not mine! And even if I did need a bodyguard, I would never choose some third class idiot like yourself Kakarotto!", he said fiercely folding his arms.

"Goku".

"What?"

Goku smiled slightly. "I changed my name. The people on Earth-sei gave me a new name and I grew to like it. My name is Son Goku now".

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "See!? A true saiyajin would not so easily abandon his birth name! You don't even have a tail! You are not a true saiyajin warrior! ".

Goku flinched and looked to the floor, his bangs covering his eyes. Vegeta blinked at the saiyajin's reaction, noting how he bit his lip.

"My...my tail was lost in battle Your Grace. The enemy cut it off before I had a chance to stop them", he replied, his voice filled with bitterness. "But not before they had a chance to break it several times".

Shifting uncomfortably, Vegeta folded his arms. "I...I'm sorry to hear that". He raised an eyebrow, trying to push away the guilt. "How come it hasn't grown back yet?"

Goku shrugged. "The doctors said it may be that Earth's medicine have stunted its growth. Who can say for sure though?", he grinned slyly. "At least I no longer have to worry about it in battle. As much as I miss being able to turn Oozaru, I don't have to worry about training it...for a while at least".

Vegeta nodded as the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. The moment passed when a beeped sound made them both flinch, Goku blinking before pushing a button on his scouter. "Oh! Your highness, it's time for your lunch!" he exclaimed.

Raising an eyebrow, Vegeta glanced at the young saiyajin's scouter. "You have my entire schedule on there?"

Goku nodded, pleased with himself. "Yes Your Highness. So I don't miss anything important in your day" he said before shuffling his boot. "If you wish, I can request one of the guards to escort you to the dining hall?"

Vegeta paused, looking the saiyajin warrior up and down for a moment. He then frowned slightly, pointing a finger in Goku's face, who blinked stupidly at it. "Listen here soldier! You have proven yourself to be an exceptional warrior and you clearly are willing to accept the job. Therefore, I will tolerate you as my bodyguard". He lowered his voice dangerously. "But let's get something straight here and now...that does not mean I trust you. One step out of line and your done! I'll have you whipped till your ribbons then sent to the meat distribution district...and it wont be to distribute meat, understand?"

Goku blinked nodding in agreement, swallowing nervously.

Satisfied, Vegeta nodded his head and turned. "Good. Now, lets eat shall we?", he said, striding off down the hall. He stopped at the end, pausing before turning back to Goku. "And I will not address you by that ridiculous Earth name! Your name is Kakarotto and you'll be addressed as such got it!?". And with that, flounced out of sight.

Sideswiped, Goku shook his head and blinked before breaking into a wide grin, quickly trotting after the Prince of Saiyajins. "As you wish Your Highness!"

\---


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Goku stood by the door to the royal dining hall, looking longingly at the food piled high on the table in front of Vegeta, who ate everything that was set in front of him slowly and methodically. He grimaced and placed a hand on his stomach, trying to hold back the rumbling. Having not eaten since early morning, his appetite was getting the better of him and it took all this willpower not to rip a leg from the roasted beast sat in the middle of the table and devour it, bone and all.

Vegeta smirked. He had seen the look on Goku's face when he had sat at the table to dine and was waiting to see how long he could keep him at bay. The fool was so obvious it was painful to watch.

Finishing his bowl, he set it to one side and reached over, ripping of a limb of the roasted beast, tearing off a huge chunk, licking his lips to catch the sauce. "Mmmm, exquisite!"

Goku's stomach protested loudly and he fidgeted, looking away as Vegeta glanced at him. "Fo...forgive me, Prince Vegeta. I do not wish to disturb your meal time".

Vegeta swallowed the meat and sighed, setting the limb on his plate. "Sit".

Goku blinked and looked over. "Excuse me?"

Vegeta agitatedly flapped a hand at him. "Come and eat with me fool! I cant stand to see that expression on your face any longer! Like it's my fault you cant control yourself!"

The chair across from him scraped loudly and he blinked to see Goku in front of him, the expression on his face one of pure, undulated joy. Before Vegeta could even breath, the bodyguard had begun grabbing anything and everything he could get his hands on, stuffing the food into his mouth at an alarming rate. He reached over and ripped the roast beast almost in half in his hurry to get the delicious meat, making loud chewing and slurping noises as he devoured it.

Vegeta's eye twitched as he watched open-mouthed at the sight. The young saiyajin was tearing into the food as if his life depended on it, almost decimating the table top in less than five minutes. "Kakarotto!".

Goku stopped, his cheeks bursting with food as he looked over, tilting his head slightly. "?"

Vegeta slapped his forehead. "What a disgrace! Did Nappa teach you nothing!?"

Swallowing the food he had in his mouth, Goku set down the meat in his hands. "Whats wrong? Do I need to say grace or something before starting?"

Throwing him a contemptuous look, Vegeta opened his mouth to berate him when a knock at the door interrupted him. "Ugh never mind! Answer it!".

Goku frowned at Vegeta in confusion then stood, answering the door, only to come face to face with...himself.

He blinked in surprise. Well, a saiyajin that looked surprisingly like him. The other saiyajin's hair stood out exactly like his own, his face almost a mirror image, if not that his features were slightly more sharper. His skin tone was also off, a more greyish hue to it that made Goku feel queasy just looking at him. He was just as tall as Goku, but some how he looked out of proportion, his limbs looking too long for his body. "Ah yes? Can I help you?"

The saiyajin looked Goku over, cocking an eyebrow in a way that Goku found put him on edge. "My name is Turles, is Prince Vegeta there?"

Goku straightened, the tone of the other saiyajin grating on his nerves. "The Prince is unavailable at the moment, enjoying his lunch. I'm afraid you will have to come back later", he replied, attempting to close the door in the peculiar sayajins face.

Turles, however was not amused. Instead, he held out his arm, making it unable for Goku to close the door. He glanced slightly behind him. "He's here My Prince, but his bodyguard won't let us in. Should I kick his teeth in?"

Goku clenched his teeth in anger before blinking in surprise as a small boy peered out from behind Turles, blinking at Goku in equal surprise before smiling widely.

"Ah! So you're the one Father hired for Vegeta! The saiyajin from Earth-sei!", he said excitedly, grabbing a hold of Goku's hand before he could react and shaking it vigorously. "I'm Prince Tarble! It's an honor to meet you!"

Goku blinked stupidly, still trying to absorb the situation. "Prince Tarble?"

"Is that Tarble, Kakarotto? Let him in, it must be important if he's interrupting my lunch", he heard Vegeta call behind him and stepped to one side, letting the two enter, glaring at Turles who smirked as he entered.

Tarble practically bounced over to the seat vacated by Goku a minute ago, his tail wagging excitedly as he looked at Goku, who went to take his place behind Vegeta's chair, while Turles stood just behind Tarble's own, mimicking Goku. "Wow! I can't believe you have him as your bodyguard! That's so exciting!"

Vegeta shrugged, finishing his bowl of soup. "What is it Tarble? You know I like to eat alone".

Tarble flushed at the tone in his older brother's voice and held up some papers. "These are the minutes from the council meeting you left halfway through. Father asked me to give them to you so you could catch up on their decisions".

Vegeta clicked his fingers, getting Goku's attention and pointed to the files, Goku accepting them from Tarble while Vegeta carried on eating. "Is that all?"

"Well not really", he answered shyly, eyes flickering in Goku's direction. "I was wondering if you could let me in on what your new shadow. I mean, he's your bodyguard now, I bet he's told you all sorts of things about this Earth-sei..."

Sighing, Vegeta cleared the bowl and pushed away from him, sitting back and folding his arms. "No, and I don't intend to ask him" he said, giving Tarble a bored look as he shrugged his shoulders. "He's my bodyguard, not my best friend. His duty is to protect me apparently, not to braid my hair while we share stories".

Goku grimaced at the look on Prince Tarble's face as Vegeta gave him a verbal dressing down. The younger saiyajin wilted more and more as Vegeta went on, eventually staring at the table top with a defeated look. Annoyed at Vegeta's attitude, he cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the group. "If Your Highness would allow me to interject, I would be happy to answer any questions Prince Tarble has for me"

Both Princes blinked at him in quiet surprise, a smile curving on Tarble's face as he sat up. "You mean it!? Really!? That would be wonderful!"

Vegeta coughed, frowning at Tarble's enthusiasm. "That would be helpful, if only your time were not filled protecting your next King Kakarotto".

Goku shrugged, infuriating Vegeta further. "I have only been assigned to protect you from the moment you awaken to the moment you fall asleep. Any time outside of that is my own", he smiled at Tarble. "That is if you don't mind meeting me during the early morning or the midnight hours".

Tarble nodded. "That would be great! I'm always in the lab, so I regularly work through the night!". He glanced at Vegeta. "That ok Vegeta?"

Vegeta growled, looking away haughtily. "Do as you wish! Just don't come bawling to me when you don't get what your after!"

Tarble grinned widely, turning to Goku who smiled back at him. "Then it's settled! Come to the lab when your free! I'll be ready!". Bidding them both farewell, he rushed out the door, Turles quickly following, leaving after throwing one last curious look at Goku.

Vegeta rapped his fingers on the table agitatedly. "Must you encourage him! He's enough of a pariah as it is without you indulging in his childish fantasies!"

Goku moved to stand next to Vegeta. "He's your brother Vegeta! Whether you approve of his chosen path or not, you should support him, not keep beating down like that!", he admonished.

Scoffing, Vegeta stood. "Bah! He's lucky! If he was talking to our Father like that, he would have been shuttled off to some god forsaken planet!" He strode to the door, flinging it open. "Now come along! I don't want to be late for my training!"

Goku rolled his eyes and sighed, following after the hot-headed Prince out to the army training halls, perking up slightly when they entered. Goku hadn't yet trained in the halls, instead preferring to spar outside in the barracks. The hall was as tall as the palace training hall he'd sparred with Nappa in, though the walls were re-enforced with steel bars, various dents and cracks littered around. Weights and other apparel were littered around the room, sections of the hall cornered off for sparring matches so that the fights would not interfere with other people's training.

Two guards came up to meet Vegeta, bowing slightly before taking his cape from his shoulders, waiting for the Prince to remove his royal armor before handing him a set for training. Vegeta pulled it on, making sure it fit comfortably before rolling his shoulders, moving towards a cornered off section. "Well Kakarotto, care to test me?"

Goku blinked and pointed at himself. "Me? You want to fight me?"

Vegeta smirked. "What's wrong Kakarotto? Scared?"

Goku hesitated, holding back his own primal urge to fight. "Dont let him bait you", he muttered to himself. Swallowing, he stood up straighter. "I apologize Your Highness, but I cannot".

Vegeta's smirk widened. "I knew it. That battle with Nappa was all bluster wasn't it?"

Gritting his teeth, Goku grinned. "Unfortunately My Lord, as your bodyguard, I cannot spar against you. If, heaven forbid, you injure me, I would no longer be able to protect you to the full extent of my abilities"

Vegeta blinked, looking at him in surprise. "What?! What do you mean you can't fight me!?"

Goku shrugged. "I'm sorry Sire, but it's true. It was the first thing Nappa made me promise...that I would never fight against you, only for you".

Vegeta growled and turned away, frustrated. Damn Nappa and his Father! Even his bodyguard wasn't truly his own! Ever since watching Goku against Nappa he had wanted to test the saiyajin's skills himself, neither of them holding anything back. Denied yet again!

He turned and soundly punched the saiyajin guard who had entered the ring with him. The guard's head whipped back, almost breaking with the force of Vegeta's punched and he staggered back, holding his now broken nose. He blinked in shock, then quickly took an offensive stance as Vegeta leapt forward to deliver another crushing blow.

\---


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The door slammed firmly shut behind the pair as Vegeta stormed back into his room, Goku sliding in behind him quickly before he got splinters in his face. The Prince had been in a foul mood ever since the training hall and Goku wondered what had gotten into him. Only one day in and already things were getting out of hand. The soldiers who had dared to step into the ring with the Prince had found themselves being dragged away soon after. Goku was pretty sure one had been lifeless when they carted his body away.

"Sire? Are you ok?" he asked tentatively, trying to blend into the background as Vegeta stomped around the room, seemingly not knowing what to do with his anger.

"No Kakarotto I am not ok! But THAT is none of your concern idiot!" he kicked off a boot which flew across the room, hitting his cupboard with a thunk as he hopped around, trying to pull off his other boot. "Go run me a bath! I need to relax".

Goku discreetly rolled his eyes and walked to the adjoining bathroom, setting the water running as Vegeta carried on undressing, throwing his clothing around in anger, ending up naked in the middle of his room, panting in exertion.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax. The council would be watching his every move now that his Father was due to leave. He couldn't afford to let his anger get the best of him.

Goku poked his head back into the room. "Hey Vegeta, your bath is..." He blinked, staring at him. "You're naked"

Vegeta growled, feeling his face heat up. "Idiot! Of course I'm naked! How else would I bathe?" He strode past the fool, stepping into the searing water, reveling in the heat that engulfed his body. Sighing, he leaned against the tub, letting his head roll back as his anger melted away with the steam. He glanced up at Goku, who was stood by the door, watching him curiously. "So Kakarotto..."

Goku flinched, standing up straight as he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. "Ah yes sire?"

Vegeta rolled over, arms folded on the rim of the tub, resting his head on his forearms as he looked at Goku, his eyes lidded. "Fancy joining me?"

Goku blinked stupidly at him. "Um...join you? In the...bath?"

Vegeta nodded, a small smirk on his face. "Sure why not?" His tail lifted out from the water behind him, clutching a sponge. "You can scrub my back for me?"

Goku hesitated, the shrugged and began to pull off his gloves. Vegeta blinked then sat up, water sloshing over the rim of the bath. "What're you doing?"  
Goku stopped, blinking at him in the midst of trying to pull a boot off. "Ah...you said I could join you so I..." Goku stopped mid-sentence, the Prince's face darkening with each passing second. "Um...Sire?" He yelped and dodged as the sponge thumped into the wall behind him, quickly ducking out into the Prince's bedroom. He stopped and peeked in a moment later. "So does this mean I'm dismissed for the night?"

Vegeta growled and flung the scrubbing-brush at Goku's head, who quickly pulled the door shut, the brush breaking upon impact. "Get out idiot!"

Goku blinked then smiled. "I guess that means yes!" Perking up, he pulled out the notes from the meeting and placed them beside the Prince's bedside before walking out into the hallway, posting a guard by the door before walking off down the hallway, mood lightning with each step he took. As he neared the training hall, he was practically running, the widest smile on his face. He had some training to catch up on!

 

2 Days Later

Vegeta watched solemnly as King Bejita boarded the ship, Nappa close behind him. He saluted the ship, Tarble beside him mimicking him his movements while Goku and Turles stood behind their respective charges. The ship roared into life, slowly ascending into the atmosphere, other small soldier ships rising with it, flying into a protective formation around the larger craft. Vegeta watched as it rose higher and higher into the sky, eventually disappearing among the clouds.

Tarble sighed and glanced at his elder brother. "So now what do we do?"

Letting out a slow breath, Vegeta looked at Tarble. "Isn't it obvious Tarble? We do nothing, as usual", he hissed as he turned, walking back into the palace grounds, Goku, Tarble and Turles hot on his heels.

The group walked silently back into the palace, soldiers saluting them left and right. Vegeta veered off towards the training halls, Tarble hesitating before following, slowing his pace slightly. As they entered, soldiers moved to clear a space for the group, Vegeta changing as quickly as he could before moving to spar against one of the guards, Goku moving to stand by the wall to watch.

He watched Vegeta's form as he fought, his brow furrowed slightly. He couldn't understand why Vegeta never warmed up before he went straight into a fight. The Prince's fighting technique, while effective, wasted a lot of energy. His short jabs and kicks were powerful, but didn't allow for much movement, therefore unable him to effectively follow through into combinations. If the soldiers fighting him weren't so afraid to put their full power into the fight or recovered quicker, Vegeta would probably be having a harder time defending himself.

He heard a moan to his right and looked over seeing Tarble laid on the floor face first, looking embarrassed. Holding out a hand, Goku helped Tarble up. "Everything ok Prince Tarble?"

Tarble flushed. "Sorry I didn't mean to distract you from your duties Kakarotto. I'm afraid I'm not very good at training and…combat". He glanced at his older brother, who knocked out another guard, smirking victoriously. "Comes more naturally to my brother than myself".

Goku blinked at him. "Don't you have a teacher?" Tarble shuffled. "Nobody will teach me, besides my father says its waste of time for another to hold back their own skills just to try to make mine slightly better".

Goku shook his head in amazement. How a father could say such things to his child? "What about Turles?"

"Turles is bound by the same rule as yourself" he replied, throwing another quick glance at his own bodyguard. "Fight beside or for me, never against me".

Goku rolled his eyes. What a ridiculous rule. He stepped over to the training mats. "Then allow me to aid you Prince Tarble".

Tarble blinked. "What? You…you'll teach me? But…but what about Vegeta? And the rule that says you can't spar against us?"

"I made the oath to Vegeta, not to yourself, that's Turles' job" he said and smiled. "Besides I'm not going to spar against you, just show you where you're going wrong". He turned and folded his arms behind his back. "Ok, begin your first kata".

Tarble hesitated before sliding nervously into his first stance, moving from one position to another awkwardly. Upon reaching the tenth stance, he tried to turn into the eleventh stance and tangled up his feet, floundering before falling to the floor with a yelp. He groaned and looked up at Goku. "See? I'm useless. I get it wrong every time."

Helping Tarble up, Goku dusted him off. "Your form is good but you're putting too much pressure on thinking ahead into the next stance. You need to relax more, the kata positions need to feel as natural as breathing. Here". He moved Tarble to stand next to him, the moved into the first kata position. "Move into the stance".

Tarble did so and Goku walked around him looking over his position. "Now see, you're too tense. Your stance needs to be looser than that, otherwise it won't flow correctly. Taking a deep breath, then as you exhale, relax all your muscles ok?"

Tarble nodded, a small flush on his face at the close proximity. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling and relaxing slowly, feeling more at ease.

Goku nodded. "Now, stand back up. When you go to move into the first stance, exhale as you move into the stance ok?"

Tarble straightened then did so, smiling widely as he slid into the first kata stance flawlessly. "Hey! It worked!" Laughing, Goku patted him on the back. "See? Now, every time you move into a new stance, breathe in, then exhale as you take the position ok? This will keep your body relaxed but your mind focused ok?" He moved to stand beside Tarble, smiling down at the younger Saiyajin. "Ready?"

\---

Vegeta smirked as his opponent crashed to the floor, groaning as he struggled to get up. He cracked his knuckles and rolled his head from shoulder to shoulder as he floated back to the floor, ignoring the crumpled mess of the soldier as others rushed to move him out-of-the-way.

Moving the bench, he grabbed a bottle of water and sipped it, putting his arm up against the wall to lean on it. As much as he enjoyed beating the crap out of his soldiers, it felt…tiresome. He needed a challenge, someone to really test his strength against. Otherwise, how could know he was truly surpassing the others? Surpassing his father?

He heard a laugh come from his left and looked up in surprise. No one ever laughed in the training hall, unless it was in jest at another's defeat or a victory. His eyes widened upon seeing Goku standing side by side with Tarble, smiling as they worked through a set of complex kata's together, Tarble watching Goku with an awestruck expression plastered on his face.

Vegeta growled. What the hell was that third class playing at?! He should be busy watching Vegeta, protecting him! Not dancing around with his younger brother!

Leaving the training ring briskly, he waved off the next opponent, who bowed and left, searching for another fight, and walked over to the two Saiyajins. "Kakarotto!"

Goku blinked and looked up to Vegeta, coming out of his stance as the smaller Saiyajin came to stand in front of him. "Vegeta? You finished training already?"

Vegeta put his hands on his hips, glaring at the taller Saiyajin. "What do you think you're doing Kakarotto?! You're here to keep watch incase anything happens, not prance around with my younger brother!"

Tarble pushed between them, looking at his brother begging. "Vegeta! Please don't be mad, I screwed up and Kakarotto was just trying to help!"

Goku looked back and forth between the brothers, wanting to step in. Tarble smiled up at him. "He's really helped me Vegeta! I got through all my katas perfectly! Kakarotto said that with more training, I could even start sparring!"

"Hah! Suddenly you're a teacher now Kakarotto! Perhaps my father was remiss in appointing you as my protector!" Vegeta spat, folding his arms annoyed. The way Tarble kept looking Goku made him feel…odd. He didn't want them smiling together, like they shared a joke he wasn't a part of. Like he was the joke.

Goku pushed Tarble behind him. "Please Vegeta, let me carry on training him. He has real potential, and it would give me something to do while you're training". A small smirk lit his face. "As much fun as it is to watch you beat your guards senseless, it kind of gets a little boring if I can't join in".

Vegeta tried to keep the smirk of his face. He knew Kakarotto was just trying to butter him up so he could have his way. But it was working goddamn him!

He looked at the pair, Tarble looking at him anxiously while Goku looked at him pleadingly. After a few moments, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh for goodness sake fine! You can continue your training with Kakarotto! But only when I'm training do you understand!?"

Tarble smiled widely as Goku pumped a fist, whooping in delight. "Yes! Thank you Vegeta!" He grabbed Vegeta's hands shaking them firmly. "Don't worry, I won't let it interfere with your protection I promise!"

Vegeta blinked and looked down at their hands, pulling them away slowly. "Yes well see that it doesn't". He turned and took of his training armor, replacing it with his regular armor and cape. "Now let's go eat, I believe I've worked up an appetite".

Goku smiled at Vegeta as he began to leave, turning to Tarble. "So! I'll see you tomorrow! Keep practicing what I taught you in the meantime ok?"

Tarble blinked up at Goku. "You…called him Vegeta"

Goku blinked back clueless. "Yeah…why?"

"You…you called him Vegeta. Not Prince Vegeta. And he didn't reprimand you…" Tarble stuttered, glancing at his brother as he reached the hall doors. "He…he never lets anyone talk to him so casually before…not even me"

"Well…maybe he's feels more relaxed now that's the King's not around. Well, see you later!" Goku said brightly, slapping Tarble on the back before running to catch up with Vegeta, who was stood by the doors waiting impatiently for him.

Tarble watched curiously as the two left, Goku smiling down at Vegeta who glared back up at him red-faced. A small smile lit his face before he turned to Turles. C'mon Turles, let's go back to the lab!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

3 weeks had passed since King Bejita and his squadron had left for Earth-sei, Goku and Vegeta falling into an easy routine. The two were inseparable, Vegeta becoming more at ease with Goku's constant presence and quietly appreciating his honesty, although it took longer to grow accustom to the way Goku ate. And as much as he did not like Tarble and Goku training together, he could not deny Goku's results. Tarble's skills were improving every day, his confidence soaring with every session.

That still didn't mean he had to like it.

Today, however, was different. Something was definitely wrong and Vegeta was becoming more and more agitated at Goku. Ever since he had come to Vegeta's room this morning he had been distant, his gaze wandering and constantly loosing focus. He had barely said a word during breakfast and was anything but attentive to Tarble during his training. Lunch had been another quiet affair and now they were in a council meeting, his focus was again glazed, as if he was in a world of his own. Whatever was troubling the larger Saiyajin was starting to affect his duty and it was pissing Vegeta off.

Trying to ignore him, Vegeta tried to concentrate on the issue at hand but found himself glancing back at Goku. The idiot might as well be asleep for all the attention he was paying. It was then Vegeta noticed the dark circles under Goku's eyes and wondered how long they'd been there.

"So what you're saying is that Tarble and the other scientists couldn't produce any significant results from the tests they administered on the Saiyajin who had ingested the bean?" he asked, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms. A female Saiyaijin, Celipa, sat across from him, looking ticked off at his comment, although she almost succeeded in hiding it. Almost.

"I'm afraid not Your Majesty. It seems the bean completely integrated with the soldier's biology, becoming part of him so to speak, once it had healed him. Because of this, we can't find any traces of it to extract and examine". She sat back and looked pointedly over his shoulder. "Maybe if we could get another to examine, before it's ingested…"

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Goku. "Kakarotto"

Goku blinked, discreetly trying to shake the fog from his head. "Yes My Lord?"

"That senzu bean you brought back with you from Earth-sei…that was the only bean you brought with you? You didn't bring anymore?" Vegeta questioned, raising an eyebrow at Goku. Goku shook his head. "I'm afraid not Your Majesty. The beans are quite rare on Earth-sei, I was lucky enough to convince them to let me bring one back", he said, hating to lie. Vegeta glared at him for a moment longer then turned back to the table. "Well you heard him. Looks like we'll have to wait and see if my father is lucky enough to bring more with him", he turned to King Bejita's head advisor Zorn. "Any word since they departed?"

"We received a transmission yesterday saying that they had landed safely but were yet to make contact with the King of Earth-sei. I've made sure that I am informed of all lines of incoming communication from the royal excursion immediately", he replied matter of factly, irritated at having to answer to the Prince.

Vegeta ignored his arrogant tone and stood, the council rising to stand with him. "Well then, I think this meeting is adjourned. Inform me immediately if there is any changes to your research or if my Father makes contact. You are dismissed". He nodded his head to the councilmen, who bowed back respectfully before making his way out of the chamber, Goku following close behind. He carried on walking down corridors until he found a secluded area then turned suddenly, startling his protector. "Alright then, out with it".

Goku blinked stupidly down at him. "Pardon My Lord?"

Vegeta glared at him, folding his arms. "You heard me. Don't lie to me Kakarotto, I know something's going on in that pea brained head of yours. You've been distracted all day, and it's clear that you haven't slept well, if at all. Now tell me what's going on!"

Goku bit his lip, Vegeta's glare never wavering from his own stare. He hesitated then sighed, lowering his head. "I can't".

"Bullshit! You tell me right now what's going on or you're done!" Vegeta yelled, grabbing the front of Goku's armor and shaking him slightly. Goku looked worriedly at Vegeta for a moment longer then sighed. "Ok…I'll tell you. But…it means…I have to tell you something. Something I haven't told anyone since I came back".

Vegeta blinked and let go of Goku's armor. "So I was right, you have been keeping secrets".

"No! Not secrets!" Goku waved his arms, trying to sound reassuring. He scratched the back of his head, trying to avoid Vegeta's penetrating gaze. "I…I'm not sure how to put this but I…while I was on Earth-sei I…learnt how to sense people's power…their Ki". He plucked the scouter off his head, playing with it in his hands. "It was one of the things I was taught by my Sensei…the only reason I wear this stupid thing is to communicate with the other guards…and to keep up with your schedule".

Vegeta blinked, trying to hide his amazement. "You can sense Ki without a scouter…and you've told no-one? What about Tarble?"

"No, no-one. I thought it might…I don't know, freak everyone out! I'm already a bit of pariah since I came back, the only people who will talk to me are my family and Tarble", he said bitterly, then blinked and looked at Vegeta. "And you of course"

Turning away, Vegeta snorted. "Pfft thanks for the afterthought! Now what's this got to do with how you've been acting?"

Goku narrowed his eyes and looked off into the distance. "Well in the last couple of days something's felt…off. I've been sensing something within the castle grounds…it feels…malicious. But whenever I think I've got a lock on it, it seemingly disappears and reappears elsewhere". He grit his teeth, growling in frustration.

Vegeta hesitated then nodded. "So with this new found power of yours, you're able to pick up something that normal scanners can't, but its fluttering is making it difficult to lock onto correct? Do you know if it only frequents certain parts of the grounds?"

"No, it seems to be going everywhere, never seems to stay in one place for very long", Goku replied, then crumpled slightly, his whole body wilting. "I'm sorry Vegeta, this thing may be a threat to you or Tarble and yet I can't do anything to stop it!"

Vegeta whapped him slightly round the side of the head, snorting. "Idiot! You don't even know what it is yet! It could be just some sort of wild beast, wandered onto the grounds! Stop belly-aching already!"

Goku rubbed his head. "Apologies your Highness"

"Now….this Ki sensing trick of yours…I want you to teach it to me"

Goku stopped and looked at Vegeta, who stood looking at him with his hands on his hips. "Um…excuse me?"

"Idiot don't you ever listen!? I want you to teach me this trick of yours", his eyes narrowed. "Unless there's some reason why you think you shouldn't?"

"No! No, of course not Vegeta, I just don't think…" Goku stammered, trying to think of a reason to get out of teaching when Vegeta slapped him on the back, interrupting him.

"Good! Then we start tomorrow after lunch. I look forward to it Kakarotto", Vegeta said proudly, then turned to make his way out to the training halls before pausing and looking back at Goku. "You wouldn't happen to be hiding anything else now would you Kakarotto?"

Goku shook his head wildly, biting his lip as he thought about the dragonball sitting on his bedside table and the senzu beans in his drawer. Vegeta studied him for a moment longer before nodding. "Good. Now come along!" he said, walking out into the main corridors, Goku following along doggedly.

\---

Later that evening…

Goku sighed as he shut the door to Vegeta's bedroom, stretching his arms and groaning slightly as he felt his joints pop and crack. Even though he hadn't done much except stand behind Vegeta the majority of the day, standing so still and straight all the time while stretching out his own senses mentally wore him out.

He smiled to himself, feeling a great weight had been lifted from telling Vegeta about his ability. And although he'd kept some other things to himself, he felt much better letting at least one thing off his chest.

Vegeta. Goku touched a hand to the door, sensing Vegeta's Ki just behind it, becoming restful. So much had changed between them in such a short time, it was like Vegeta was a completely different person from the scowling Saiyajin Prince who had threatened him when they first met. Goku's smile widened slightly, then disappeared as he frowned, clutching his fist determinedly. He had promised Vegeta he would protect him. He would not let him down.

He started off down the hall, pushing his senses to the limit as the night guard walked past him, saluting each other as they crossed paths. Goku turned the corner and hesitated, making sure the guards Ki was in front of Vegeta's door before turning to carry on.

\---

The shadow watched as the tall wild-haired Saiyajin walked off down the hall and disappeared, another taking his place in front of the door to his prey. He paused, waiting for the moment when the guard began to relax, settling in for a long night. When his guard was down, the shadow moved into the hallway and held his breath.

He smiled satisfactorily as he slit the guard's throat, who stared at him through glassy eyes, seeing but unable to prevent. He moved the body away from the door so that it would crumple to the floor without blocking the exit then quietly walked inside, closing the door before exhaling.

Guld quietened his breathing as his ability wore off, watching his target in the bed shuffle, trying to lay comfortably. Quietly wiping the blood off the dagger, he moved toward the bed, making sure his footsteps were silent but quick. He couldn't dally with this mission. The larger Saiyajin had managed to somehow pick up his Ki, but with Guld's ability, couldn't pin point him exactly, but Guld couldn't take the chance he could be caught.

He climbed up onto the bed, and looked down at the Prince of Saiyajins, a small smirk on his face. He'd been waiting a long time for this. Saiyajins were a terror, monsters of the galaxy, but Guld worked for the King of monsters, and was more than happy to be given the chance to put one down. And not just anyone. Royalty no less. Guld thought it fitting the Prince be covered in the thing his kind craved. Blood.

As Vegeta rolled onto his back, Guld stepped over him, straddling his frame. Vegeta, subconsciously feeling the shift in weight on the bed, blinked sleepily, looking up. His eyes widened and he began to sit up when Guld smirk and threw out his arm towards Vegeta, paralyzing him in an instance. Vegeta stopped, his whole body frozen, his eyes wide looking up at his attacker, who sneered down at him.

"Surprised Vegeta?" he hissed. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing", he said, putting the knife to Vegeta's chest, chuckling darkly. "That is, until I stop my power. Then you'll feel something".

Vegeta tried to speak, to say something, anything, but all that came out was a strangled grasp. All he could do was watch as Guld raised his knife, one name on his lips he was unable to scream.

KAKAROTTO!

A loud bang rang his ear drums and suddenly Guld was flying off of him into the wall, crying out as he hit it, cracking the stones with the force of his impact and releasing Vegeta from his paralyzing grip.

Vegeta gasped for air, coughing slightly as he struggled to regain his breath. He felt an enormous presence beside him and looked up to see Goku stood beside his bed, his aura glowing like wild fire around him, a furious look on his face as he stared down Guld.

"Don't you dare touch my Prince", Goku hissed, his voice full of contempt as he looked down at the squat alien struggling to stand. The would-be assassin stood, leaning against the wall, blood dribbling from his lips as he looked back up at Goku. "Be careful Kakarotto, he has psychic abilities", Vegeta breathed, climbing out of his bed to stand beside him. Goku glanced at Vegeta and discreetly took a step forward, putting Vegeta behind him. "Put down your weapon and surrender and nobody has to get hurt" Goku said, holding out his hand in a supplicant gesture.

Guld blinked, looking at his outstretched hands then smirked, spitting blood on the floor as he dropped the dagger. "Hah! Like I would take mercy from a Saiyajin", he huffed, trying to stand up straight but wilting, feeling pain in his side. Definitely a cracked rib. He could try holding his breath and killing Vegeta like he did the guard but he wasn't sure he could hold his breath that long. His best chance was to hold his breath as long as he could and make a run for it, try again another day.

He glanced from one to the other then smirked. "You'll have to catch me first". He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, holding it in. Opening his eyes, he blinked in surprise to see a fist in front of his face, a look of fierce determination on the larger Saiyajin's face. Guld gulped and quickly made to run to the door, gritting his teeth in agony as his rib protested the movement. His instinctual reaction to breath kicked in and he let out his breath, clutching his side.  
"Kakarotto there!" he heard Vegeta yell and looked back, only to come face to face with a foot, kicking him fully into another wall. Something else broke as he hit the wall and he cried out, coughing up more blood. As he struggled to sit up, a foot planted itself on his neck, cutting off his breathing and he gripped the boot, looking up at his assailant. Goku glared down at him. "Pull a stunt like that again and I'll break your legs".

Guld nodded as Goku took his foot off of his neck, gasping for air. He looked up, about to retort when a short beam came out of nowhere, hitting Guld between his big bulbous eyes. He jerked once before his body slumped, a glazed look in his eyes as his life faded then died.

Goku blinked in surprise then whirled round to face Vegeta, who stood by the doorway, one finger pointed towards Guld, a menacing look in his eyes. "Vegeta! Why did you do that?! We needed to question him! Find out who sent him and why! Now we'll never know!"

Vegeta glanced at Goku and dropped his arm to his side. "The bastard threatened me with a knife. A fucking knife Kakarotto!" he looked at Guld's now lifeless body then turned away. "To defeat me in battle is a true death, one that I would gladly accept. But to try and kill me in my bed, with a goddamn tool? I cannot…and will not…allow such a dishonorable person to live".

Goku blinked at Vegeta, studying the small Prince, a shadow within the darkness of the room, taking in the weight of his words. With a small sigh, he turned to look at the body and pressed a button on his scouter, calling for guards to retrieve the body.

\---


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"His name is Guld, and he is one of the elite members of a group of mercenaries known as the Ginyu Force. He is actually a mutant of his species, the Bas, and his psychic abilities made him the assassin of the group". Celipa looked over the body laid on the examining table before her, Goku stood across from her, arms folded as he frowned at the body.

"You think this, Ginyu Force, was behind the attack on Prince Vegeta? Why would a bunch of mercenaries try to assassinate a Prince?" he asked. Celipa sighed and started to put away her surgical tools. "They're mercenaries Kakarotto, they could've been hired by anyone. Saiyajins don't exactly have the best reputation with other species" she replied, voice full of sarcasm. "What with our winning personalities and all".

Goku smirked then looked over the creature again. This Guld was tiny, only reaching up to Goku's knee standing upright. His skin was a sickly green color, covered in lumps and what seemed to be a thin layer of mucus. He had four eyes, two regular eyes and another two bulbous eyes on top of his head, now complete with a hole in the middle of them. His whole body looked grotesque to Goku and he averted his eyes, looking back at Celipa. "So unless we contact the Ginyu Force ourselves, we won't know who wanted Prince Vegeta dead".

Celipa looked back at Goku. "Right. But even if we did enquire, they're not likely to tell us. Client confidentiality and all that. Plus, it's not like we can just pin it on one or two races. King Bejita has many enemies looking to settle scores, and unfortunately, both Prince Vegeta and Prince Tarble have bull's-eyes on their backs. That's why we have you guys", she slapped Goku on the back then pulled the cover back over Guld's body. "Whoever did it, he's not going to tell us now".

Sighing, Goku thanked Celipa then left the laboratory, heading off down towards the council room, which was filled with bustling council men all arguing while Vegeta stood off to the side, looking exceedingly annoyed with all of it and an anxious Tarble stood fidgeting next to him. Goku walked over, purposefully bumping Vegeta slightly, who flinched and looked round, relaxing slightly upon seeing who it was. "You're back".

"Yeah. Celipa couldn't tell me anything more than what we already know. Belongs to a mercenary group, mutant of his species etcetera" Goku said, turning to face the members of the council. "What's going on?"

Tarble turned to them, his voice low. "There's been a big argument about calling Father…I mean King Bejita…and informing him of the attempted attack. There's also been a discussion about security and who should be punished for missing his presence".

Goku blinked and looked back at the group as a voice rose above the rest, quieting them. Zorn. The councilman had rarely spoken at the meetings that Goku had attended but when he had, his words had been quiet and calm, his reasoning and demeanor impeccable. Goku could tell that while he may not have the strength to win a battle, he definitely had the cunning. One to watch out for, he thought to himself, furrowing his brow lightly.

"It doesn't matter how he got onto the castle grounds, what matters is, he achieved it. In light of this attempt on our future King's life, the guard should be doubled and patrols increased" Zorn said stoically, the other council members nodding in agreement, Vegeta making a rude noise under his breath.

"I also believe that during King Bejita's excursion to Earth-sei, this attack will unfortunately be the first of many. Therefore I am proposing that we move both Prince's to new accommodation, which they will share with their bodyguards for added protection during this time", he added, sitting back in his chair to let the room absorb his words.

Vegeta spluttered and stood upright, looking at Zorn like he had just grown another head, Tarble also letting out a strangled gasp. "You cannot be serious Zorn?!"

Zorn looked toward Vegeta boredly and interlaced his fingers. "I feel it is necessary Prince Vegeta, that you and Prince Tarble are protected at all times. As both bodyguards have proved capable, I believe it to be the most logical action to take at this time. Once King Bejita returns and our forces once again replenished, we will then discuss with the King whether to continue this course of action or resume our normal patterns".

Goku blinked as Vegeta growled. "You have no say over me Zorn! I am the Prince and acting ruler during my Father's absence and I won't have you dictate to me what should and should not be done!"

A smirk graced Zorn's lips. "On the contrary Prince Vegeta, while you may be the figure head, King Bejita granted this council over-ruling power, should a matter be put to a vote or the majority council members agree on an issue. It is my understanding that in this instance, everyone except yourself agrees with this course of action?" Zorn looked around the hall, all members quietly nodding their approval. "Then it's settled. The Prince's and their bodyguards will be moved to new, adjoining quarters immediately".

Vegeta's face began to redden, glaring at each council member before turning with a swish of his cape and storming from the room, Goku hot on his heels.

As they neared Vegeta's room, Goku moved closer, trying to grab his attention. "Vegeta? Vegeta! What's going on? I don't understand".

"That bastard Zorn! Undermining my authority! I have a good mind to make him swing from the rafters!" Vegeta fumed, completely ignoring Goku, who sighed and decided to wait till Vegeta was done venting.

They came to a stop outside Vegeta's room, both blinking at the sight of guards moving furniture and other belongings out of it. Vegeta hesitated only a moment before bellowing in rage, stomping forward and frightening the guards.

Goku watched curiously, waiting for Vegeta to go quiet before approaching him again. He lowered his voice, touching Vegeta lightly on the shoulder, who tensed on the contact. "Vegeta? What's going on?"

Vegeta glanced at Goku. "They're moving us out of our respective rooms and putting us under one roof Kakarotto", he turned, his glare now fully directed at Goku. "You better not snore".

Goku gulped. "What?! We have to sleep in the same room now?!"

"More or less. We'll have to wait and see" he glared back at the soldiers moving his things. "Fucking Zorn! He had this planned from the beginning! I bet he had guards inside our rooms before we even finished that meeting", he growled, then blinked startled as Goku shot past him, trying to move past the guards. "Kakarotto?!"

"I'm sorry Vegeta! Just…wait there I'll be right back!" Goku called over his shoulder, disappearing off down the hall, breaking into a flat out run back to his quarters. He hoped to whatever deity was listening that they hadn't already started to move his things yet!

Vegeta watched the large Saiyajin disappear and folded his arms, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Seemed like Kakarotto still had things to hide. Well, he wouldn't be hiding it for very long. At least something good was coming out of this move.

\---

Goku looked around his new lodgings in amazement. His new room was now located within the palace itself instead of in the army barracks as it was before and was twice as big. Now located in the corner of the palace, giving it a slight L-shape, his bathroom was still a walk in but now had a door instead of a curtain and was better ventilated than his other accommodation. He had a huge arch shaped window that looked out over the palace gardens, a window seat built into it for relaxation. His bed was twice as big as his last one, with a huge canopy above it. It also had net curtains attached to each post that opened and surrounded the bed, allowing for privacy and to keep out all manner of insects in the hotter seasons. A wardrobe, cupboard, bookcase and desk lined the wall near the doorway, a hamper for any dirty clothes stood next to the door, the palace servants taking care of that particular issue he was assured.

He looked at the door connecting his own bedroom to Vegeta's, which at this particular moment was closed. As far as he could tell, Vegeta's room was exactly like his own except that it was more open and decorated. Next to Vegeta's room was Tarble's and connecting Tarble's was Turles room, taking the other corner of the palace. As far as Goku could tell, all four of them took up one whole side of the palace.

He went to the connecting door then stopped and shook his head, turning back to his belongings. Since moving, Vegeta had stated that he wanted to be alone so Goku had left him to his own devices, keeping a sense on his Ki to make sure he didn't try to sneak out. So far, he had stayed right where Goku had left him, allowing Goku to relax slightly and get accustomed to his new living arrangements. He moved his belongings into the spaces provided then paused when he came upon the box of senzu beans, wondering where he should stash them. Last time it had been easy to keep them out of sight as nobody ever went into his room at the barracks, but this was the palace, servants would be coming in and out all the time. Thinking for a few moments, he looked up at the canopy over his bed and smiled, levitating slightly and placing it into one of the corners, making sure it was secure. He then lovingly took the 4 star dragon ball out and placed it on the top shelf of his book shelf, making sure it wouldn't fall before taking a step back to admire his new room.

Hearing a knock on the connecting door, he blinked and went to answer it. "Everything ok Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked at him, a scowl on his face. "I'm fine...or at least I will be when I get to the training halls and punch somebody in the face. Coming?"

Goku smiled lightly. "Of course" he agreed, quietly shutting the door, taking a quick look around Vegeta's room. Vegeta noticed the look and smirked. "Take a good look Kakarotto, you won't be seeing much of it". He pointed a finger in Goku's face. "Get this straight, you keep to your room and I'll keep to mine, got it? Just because they stuck us together, doesn't mean it is open season for you to come and root through my belongings understood?"

"Relax Vegeta, there will be no need for me to be in your room anyway. I'll be able to sense whether or not there's anyone besides yourself in there" Goku replied shrugging. "Honestly, this will make it a lot easier for me to do because there's less distance between us".

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really? How far can you sense Ki?"

Goku scratched his head. "I'm not sure, quite a while away, but it takes more concentration and more energy to do. To do it all the way from the barracks to your old room took a lot out of me, I had to learn how to sleep lightly and still concentrate enough to know when something was wrong".

Vegeta stopped and looked at Goku, studying him intensely, Goku fidgeting under his stare. "Vegeta?"

"It's decided. Forget training today", Vegeta said, walking back into his room. "You're going to teach me this Ki sensing of yours".

Goku followed Vegeta back into his room, trying to cover the grimace on his face. "What now? Can't you just go…you know…beat somebody up?" he asked, trying to wheedle Vegeta out of his decision.

Vegeta ignored him and sat on the floor, crossing his legs as he looked up at Goku expectantly. Sighing, Goku sat across from him and began to teach Vegeta

\---


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Turles glanced around, making sure that he was alone before pulling out his communicator. He had left Prince Turles with his brother and that idiot bodyguard in the training halls, claiming to be on an errand, but could not risk being away for too long. It had been a week since the move to their new accommodations and Turles was finding it harder to breath with so much security around. After making his way to the gardens, he had had to wait until his scouter no longer picked up any nearby energy signals before attempting his transmission. Turning it on, he typed in his personal code, securing the line to make sure his transmission would not be picked up by any other message signals before typing in his message:

-Solo Attempt Failed

-Cuckoo and Signets under Heavy Guard

-Requesting New Orders?

He hit send then waited, the minutes passing agonizingly slow. Biting his lip, Turles began to worry that his message had not been received when the red light flashed, a reply scrolling up on his screen.

-Original Orders Still Stand

-Stay Close to Signets

-Will Contact Soon

Turles breathed a sigh, whether out of relief or frustration he couldn't say. The attempted assassination with Guld had sent everyone on high alert, especially that pragmatic windbag Zorn. It was hard enough keeping tabs on the hot headed Prince Vegeta as it was without sticking him in a room with his bodyguard. Although this new move meant that at least he wouldn't have to sneak around as much, what with them all being on the same floor.

He had foolishly began to grow fond of Prince Tarble. The little Saiyajin Princeling had wheedled his way into Turles' heart with his naivety and boyish curiosity. Turles only hoped he could get him to relative safety if the shit really did hit the fan. At least all the attention was being focused on the older prince. For now.

Closing his communicator, his pocketed it and began to make his way back to the training halls, nodding greetings to passing soldiers. As he entered the halls, he found Turles practicing his sparring with Vegeta's shadow Goku, Turles trying to keep an irritated look off his face. The third class was becoming something of a problem, having integrated himself firmly within the royal family and making a name for himself with the other soldiers. It was all over the palace how he had leapt to Vegeta's defense on the night of the assassination, rumors spreading that not only did he defeat the would be assassin, that he had crushed the alien's head under his boot out of spite. Turles had scoffed at such rumors, having examined the body himself once the labs had been closed for the night, making sure to remove any and all evidence that may lead back to him and his employer.

He called out a greeting and Tarble turned to face him, a wide grin on his face upon seeing Turles. He called a timeout with Goku and ran over to greet him, Turles not even attempting to fake the grin that spread across his face upon seeing his charge. "Turles! You're back!"

"Of course! I told you I wouldn't be long" he replied, ruffling the young Prince's hair. Goku nodded in greeting to Turles, who gave a slight nod in reply before returning his full attention to Tarble. "Are you ready to eat young master? I believe your dinner will be ready any minute now".

"Oh sure! As soon as I'm done, can I go back to the lab?" Tarble asked cautiously, his tail up and alert. Turles looked at it and raised an eyebrow at Tarble, who grinned sheepishly and wrapped it back around his waist. "Of course Prince Tarble as long as you promise to study before bed agreed?" he asked, holding out his hand, Tarble shaking it vigorously in agreement, giggling at Turles before turning to Goku and waving. "See you later Kakarotto! Bye Vegeta!"

Goku waved back at Tarble then flinched as Vegeta punched him on the arm, yelling something about Tarble, Goku rubbing his arm with a small grin on his face as Vegeta continued to yell oblivious.

Turles watched the two curiously as he followed Tarble out of the hall, making a mental note to watch the two more closely before putting it to the back of his mind, smiling down at his Tarble.

\---

Goku sighed as Vegeta followed him into his bedroom "Vegeta, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it! I am his sensei in a sense anyway! It's polite to say thanks to your sensei first!"

Vegeta huffed, slamming the door behind him. "I don't care Kakarotto! You and my brother are too close and I don't like it!"

Goku rolled his eyes, pulling off his Gi shirt and tossing it into the hamper. "Vegeta you're being ridiculous! We respect each other as sensei and student! Besides, since we all got put up here together we've been seeing each other a lot more. You can't turn the corner without Turles or Tarble or both being there".

"Hah! You admit it!" Vegeta said, folding his arms triumphantly.

"Vegeta…" Goku said, his tone dropping in exasperation as he sat on his bed, pulling off a boot. "What's gotten into you lately?" he asked.

Vegeta shuffled, looking away. Frankly, he didn't know. The living arrangements with Goku had put Vegeta on edge and not just because it was Zorn who had ordered it. Having his bodyguard right next door was convenient as hell, now that Goku was teaching him to sense Ki outside of Vegeta's other activities. But at the same time, Tarble and Turles were also around, which meant that the foursome were spending more and more time together, Tarble and Goku laughing and joking around with each other. In fact, Goku teaching Vegeta seemed to be the only time they spent alone together anymore. It was pissing Vegeta off. Goku was HIS bodyguard! Not Tarble's!

Vegeta turned back, his mouth open to speak but stopped and stared wide eyed upon seeing Goku was now half naked and in the process of untying his sash. "Kakarotto! What in blazes do you think you're doing!?"

Goku blinked at Vegeta and looked down at himself. "I'm getting undressed for a bath. Why?"

"Idiot! Don't be so lackadaisical about your nudity in front of you Prince!" Vegeta yelled, his face turning bright red, turning his back on Goku. "Have you no shame?!"

Shrugging, Goku finished undressing, throwing his dirty sweat soaked clothes into the hamper. "Should I be?"

"In this instance yes!" Vegeta yelled back over his shoulder, careful not to look. "…How long are you going to be? Can't this wait till after you've taught me more Ki training?"

He heard Goku stifle a sigh behind him and tensed. "Give me five minutes then we'll carry on with your training ok?" he said quietly, putting a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, who flushed and quickly shrugged his shoulder out from Goku's touch. "Fine! But hurry up idiot!"

Vegeta heard Goku pad away from him and threw a quick glance over his shoulder, seeing nothing but a peachy blur disappear into the bathroom. He sighed, letting out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes, trying to relax. This is ridiculous! Why was he getting so…wound up around Goku!? The sight of him and Tarble together was driving him mad! But why?

Opening his eyes, he shook his head and glanced around his bodyguards' room. Since they had been moved here, he'd never been in his bodyguards' room, insisting the two keep to their own. However, his curiosity began to get the better of him and he wandered round, looking at the larger Saiyajin's personal belongings, surprised at the small amount. He spotted a photograph on the desk table and picked it up, examining the people in it. It was Goku and Raditz with a small woman, Goku in the middle, with one arm around a glaring Raditz and the other around the smaller woman, whose smile was just as wide as Goku's, her own arm wound around the third class's waist. He felt a twinge of something in his stomach and set it down, but didn't look away, instead studying the expression on the young Saiyajin's face.

"That's Raditz and my mother Gine". Vegeta whirled round to see Goku stood a few feet behind him, a small white cotton towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets running down from his hair and over his skin. Vegeta quickly looked back to the photo, feeling a sense of relief wash over him. "Your mother…Raditz takes after her more than you…but you have her eyes", he said quietly.

Goku walked up next to him and took the picture, studying it with a sad expression on his face. "I haven't seen her much since I became your bodyguard…I do send messages though…make sure she's ok…" Setting the picture back down, he turned to Vegeta. "I thought about her all the time while I was on Earth-sei…I was worried she might forget me…that I might never see her again".

Vegeta looked to the floor. "Our mother died not long after Tarble was born…if not for the picture's my father keeps', I might have forgotten her altogether". He closed his eyes. "I've already forgotten the sound of her voice".

"You miss her" Goku stated quietly, making Vegeta look back up at him. "All the time", he replied and the two stared at each other, words becoming meaningless between them. Goku bit his lip and instinctively moved his hand to cup Vegeta's face, startling the two out of their stupor, Vegeta coughing in embarrassment. "Put some damn pants on Kakarotto and let's get on with this training! We've wasted enough time as it is!" he said gruffly and stomped off into his room, the young Saiyajin watching him leave, a small smile on his lips as he turned to dry himself off.

"Yes My Prince".

\---


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Tell me again why you're blindfolding me?" Vegeta asked, fidgeting nervously in the middle of his bedroom as Goku walked in from his room, leaving the connecting door open, a small black cloth in his hands.

"Well you're progressing faster than I anticipated, so I think you're ready to try this", he said smiling, moving behind Vegeta and wrapping the cloth over his eyes, tying it into a light knot at the back of his head, Vegeta flushing at the close contact. "It'll help with your focus".

Vegeta swallowed, crossing and uncrossing his arms as everything went black. Goku leaned close, putting his hands on Vegeta's shoulder, whispering into his ear. "Remember to relax, ok?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, tensing up as he felt Goku's hot breath on his cheek. "I can't relax when you're touching me like that".

Sighing, Goku moved to stand in front of him, hands on his hips. "Are you ready?"

Vegeta lifted up a corner of the mask. "Are you sure about this? Isn't there something else I can do?"

Goku bent down to his level, smiling. "Nope! Now stop wasting time!" he chirped, pulling the mask back down into place, Vegeta grumbling under his breath. Standing up straight, Goku moved back a few paces. "Ok, now I'm going to suppress my Ki. Once you've focused on it, I'm going to move around the room. Point at me when I stop and I'll tell you if you're correct or not ok? You ready?"

Vegeta nodded determinedly. Goku waited for a few moments, watching Vegeta's breathing, making sure he was relaxed before closing his eyes, suppressing his Ki down as far as he could without straining himself. As soon as he'd stabilized it, he opened his eyes slightly to look at Vegeta. "Got a lock on it?"

Vegeta grit his teeth, straining to keep his senses focused on such a small Ki signature. "Yes…barely"

Goku nodded, then concentrated a small amount of his energy, hovering off the floor slightly. He moved slowly to the left corner of the room, watching Vegeta. Vegeta hesitated a moment then turned to face him, pointing a finger in his direction. "There"

Grinning widely, Goku clapped. "Correct!" Moving quicker, he moved about the room, pausing momentarily now and again, Vegeta picking him out correctly each time. After the seventh time, he grinned and floated into his own bedroom, waiting for Vegeta to pick up on him.

Vegeta growled, barely sensing Goku's small Ki as it moved further and further away from him. "Kakarotto!"

No reply. Vegeta hesitated then took a tentative step forward, holding out his hands warily. "Kakarotto that's not funny! Come back!" He waited for Goku to make some sort of sound or for a fluctuation in his Ki but nothing. Then his Ki vanished completely.

"Ack! Kakarotto!" Vegeta cried out worriedly, trying to walk forward to where he last felt Goku's Ki, smacking straight into a wall and falling heavily onto his ass.

He heard a chuckle and lifted up the mask slightly, glaring but seeing nothing. Pulling the mask off, Vegeta stood and looked in Goku's room, which was curiously empty. He walked in, looking around, trying to sense Goku's Ki. His senses picked up a flash of it and he whirled round, looking up as a great big lump of Saiyajin jumped down on top of him, making him crumple to the floor.

Goku grinned above him, pinning Vegeta to the floor. "You did well but you let your guard down too quickly. You need to learn to keep your other senses open at the same time, or you won't be able to defend yourself effectively against a threat".

Vegeta glared up at Goku, a small blush on his cheeks. "Yes I see. Was it really necessary to jump me from the ceiling though?"

"Of course! Attacks can come from anywhere, you need to be ready", Goku answered as he stood up, holding out a hand to help Vegeta up. Vegeta sighed and clasped it, yelping when Goku pulled him up to quickly, stumbling up and losing his balance, clinging to Goku's chest. "Idiot! Watch what you're doing!"

"Ah sorry Vegeta" Goku said sheepishly, helping Vegeta stand upright, his hands on Vegeta's sides. Vegeta looked up, Goku's face inches from his own and the two stared at one another, Vegeta grasping Goku's armor tightly as Goku held him. The blood rushed to Vegeta's face as Goku licked his lips subconsciously and he looked away, Goku taking the chance to examine Vegeta's features up close. He was so petite, his skin so pale up close. Had he always been this flawless? He began to lean in closer, Vegeta looking back at him in surprise when a knock sounded at the door, startling both Saiyajin.

Vegeta muttered something unintelligible under his breath as he went to answer the door, Goku shaking the foggy sensation from his thoughts. Tarble blinked as Vegeta opened the door, Turles stood behind him with an equally curious look on his face. "Vegeta? How come you weren't in your room?"

Vegeta coughed, trying to hide his annoyance. Goddamn Tarble! "Kakarotto and I were discussing some sparring techniques is all. What do you want Tarble?"

Tarble glanced at Goku before turning his attention fully to Vegeta. "I've finished my tasks for the day but I have to study before bed. I was wondering if you would come study with me, there's a couple of things in the history books I'm not completely clear on"

Vegeta huffed and folded his arms, nodding to Turles. "Can't he help you?"

Tarble shook his head, holding up a familiar book to Vegeta. "It's about our ancestors history…Turles wouldn't know seeing as he's a third class like Kakarotto…and I know you've already been through it so I thought…maybe…"

Watching Tarble's expression turn from hopeful to disappointed, Vegeta sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Goddamnit, but his brother was a pain in the ass! "Alright! Alright I'll help you study ok? But only for an hour got that!? I don't want it to turn into another all-nighter with all your questions"

Tarble grinned. "Thank you Vegeta! Can you come now?"

Vegeta turned back to Goku and blinked in surprise to find Goku seemingly staring at him. He clicked his fingers, grabbing the young Saiyajins attention. "I'm going to Tarble's room to help him study. I won't be long ok?"

Goku paused then nodded. "Of course. What time shall I expect you back?"

"If I'm longer than an hour, contact me ok?" he said, tapping his scouter while raising his eyebrow at Goku, hoping he would get the underlying message. Goku tilted his head for a moment then a flash of understanding crossed his features and he smiled, nodding his head. "Yes Your Majesty".

Vegeta nodded then left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. "Well then, shall we?"

Tarble blinked, following Vegeta hesitantly back to Tarble's room, Turles following closely. "Shouldn't Kakarotto be coming with you? I mean…"

"Kakarotto has his scouter locked on my Ki, he'll know if I'm ok or not. Besides, there's no reason to make him come when it's only two doors down from his own room Tarble", he glanced back at the room. "Besides, I think he needs to be alone for a while…"

\---

Later that night…

Vegeta sighed, walking back into his now darkened bedroom and closing the door quietly. Tarble could be such a handful when his curious nature took over. His one hour study session had gone over nearly three hours, Goku raising his Ki for Vegeta to sense at the hour mark, and then again after an hour and a half. Vegeta had had to contact him via scouter and assure him that he would be back within the hour.

Removing his armor and gloves, he moved to the bed to pull off his boots when something stopped him, making him sit up in surprise.

Goku was singing.

Looking over to the connecting door, Vegeta realized it was still open from earlier and quietly tiptoed over, peeking into Goku's darkened room.

Goku sat on the window seat, looking out into the night. The light from the moon shone down on him, illuminating him and for a moment Vegeta panicked before realizing that there was no full moon for another few days. Sighing in relief, he inched slightly closer into the doorway and saw that the moon was only a quarter full and partially hidden by the clouds. Relaxing, he turned his attention back to Goku, watching as he lifted a hand to the window and placed it on the pane, his voice so soft and low, it was almost hard to make out the words.

"You're my concentration…Everything else is a bore…I've got myself snagged on you…No self-control"

"Now all that I want to do…Sleep in the shadow of you…for the rest of my life…"

Vegeta stepped quietly into the room, leaning against the wall, watching Goku as he continued to sing to himself, oblivious to Vegeta's presence.

"Now we can chisel…Chisel off built up walls…Of pain deposited…from past lovers"

"Memories they can sleep…And we can live comfortably for the rest of our lives…"

Goku leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes as he strengthened his voice, singing slightly louder, his voice lulling and crystal clear.

"Wrong or Right…Shipwrecked into you, situation is foolish…Put up a fight…You're my big distraction, obvious companion…I'm falling fast….Like an avalanche…"

He tapped out a rhythm on his leg with one hand, drawing patterns on the pane with his other.

"Indentured servant…A slave to a slave…Thank god for my hopeful heart…And for mutual feelings…"

"For look how it's balanced now…Maybe we'll settle down…For the rest of our lives…"

"Wrong or Right…shipwrecked into you, situation is foolish…Put up a fight…You're my big distraction, obvious companion…I'm falling fast…Like an avalanche…"

Vegeta felt a tingle run over him as he listened to Goku sing, watching how the words came to him so easily, his whole body involved with the song, despite barely moving a muscle. He stepped forward, coming out of the darkness and Goku stopped, sitting up startled. "Vegeta?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to disturb you", he said quietly and meant it. Goku singing in the light of the moon had been such a beautiful sight to behold, he had hated himself for breaking it. "You sing wonderfully"

An embarrassed look crossed Goku's face. "Sorry if I disturbed you", he said shyly. Vegeta shook his head, coming to stand before him. "Not at all. I just…wanted to let you know I was back", he said, a feeling of awkwardness flowing over him. No. That wasn't why he was here. But then why?

The two shifted awkwardly, Goku standing. "Everything…ok?"

"I…yes…I'm fine…I…I'm going to bed…goodnight Kakarotto" Vegeta stuttered quickly, turning and walking quickly to the door. But before he could enter his room, Goku was behind him, reaching over him and shutting the door with one hand. "Vegeta…"

Vegeta turned to look up at Goku, his stomach turning over on itself. "Kakarotto?"

Goku looked down at him an unreadable expression on his face, his arm still outstretched, holding the door closed. Vegeta backed up slightly, leaning up against the door as Goku leaned down, his face millimeters away from Vegeta's own. He licked his lips nervously. "Kakarotto, what're you…"

"I…I don't know…I just…" Goku bit his lip, a look of desperation and indecision on his face. He sighed loudly, sinking forward to lay his head on Vegeta's shoulder. "…Just…don't go yet...".

Vegeta froze, unsure of what to do. Goku's frame filled his vision, his hair tickling Vegeta's face slightly, giving off his earthy scent, the tension between them palpable. Vegeta closed his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath as he reopened them, putting his hands on Goku's chest and gripping the top of his armor.

Goku started and looked up, staring at Vegeta with a searching look. Vegeta swallowed loudly and gently pushed Goku back, moving them both away from the door before stepping away from Goku. "…Goodnight…Kakarotto"

Goku's breath hitched slightly before he looked down, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Goodnight Prince Vegeta".

Vegeta looked at the younger Saiyajin then quickly turned away and walked back through the connecting door and pulled it quietly shut. He leaned against it for a moment, his heart beating wildly in his chest, feeling like it was going to burst right out. Balling his fist, he bit into it, trying to stifle whatever was going on with his body. After a few moments, he felt himself begin to calm and took his fist out of his mouth, shaking as he finished undressing and got into bed, falling into a restless sleep.

\---


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Harder! Harder! That's it, put your full strength into it!" Goku shouted, Tarble gritting his teeth as he threw punch after punch at Goku, who caught or blocked each one easily.

"Ok now switch! Fast combos, flow from one into the other! Go!" he said, moving around as Tarble went from short sharp punches to a combo, throwing a punch with his right then following through the momentum, launching a back kick at Goku's head.

Goku blinked, managing to block it in time, a small smirk on his face. "Good! You're progressing well Tarble!"

Tarble smiled back, his face lightly flushed as he stepped back. "You think so?"

"Of course. Now, how about we step it up a bit huh? I'll come at you with some light attacks and you block me ok?" Goku said, stepping into an offensive pose. Tarble hesitated then nodded, moving into a defensive position. Goku stepped forward, throwing a light punch toward Tarble, who deflected it, throwing his own punch. The two began to lightly spar, speeding up as they began to gain ground, an ecstatic grin on Goku's face. This was the first time since he had taken up his role as Vegeta's bodyguard that he properly sparred with anyone, the adrenaline beginning to build up inside as Tarble fought with him.

Tarble jumped up, scissor kicking Goku before twisting into a back kick with his right leg, pushing off Goku's arm when he blocked it, using it to back flip over and away from him. He grinned as he crouched, leaping forward to charge at Goku when he caught his foot on the training mat, a panicked expression on his face as he stumbled forward, crashing into a clueless Goku, both landing heavily on the floor.

Tarble groaned, sitting up as he rubbed his head. "Damn Kakarotto, you're like a brick wall!" he exclaimed, looking down at Goku before flushing at the position they had landed in. Goku had landed flat on his back, Tarble landing firmly in Goku's lap, straddling him when he sat up properly. Goku sat up, blinking at Tarble. "You ok Tarble? You didn't sprain anything did you?"

Tarble shook his head, his face red with embarrassment as he struggled to remove himself from Goku's lap with some sort of dignity. Goku blinked as Tarble unknowingly rubbed himself against in a manner undignified and blushed, standing as quickly as he could once Tarble had removed himself from his lap. "Ah…um…I think we should end it there today ok?" Tarble nodded his agreement, his face still beet red as he avoided looking at Goku, who closed his eyes, sighing inwardly as he grabbed his towel, rubbing the sweat from his face.

As much he had tried to force it from his mind, last night's "incident" with Vegeta had affected Goku more than he had cared to admit. Ever since he had taken this job to protect him, their attitude towards each other have changed drastically, from aggravation and mistrust, to banter and friendly rivalry to….what? Goku leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. He had no idea. The attack the other week on Vegeta's life had scared him, the knowledge that Vegeta had almost been killed had filled him with such terror, he had never known anything like it. The force of his emotion had scared him. When had everything changed?

"Kakarotto".

Goku opened his eyes and looked up, Vegeta stood next to him looking mildly irritated. "I've been calling your name for the past five minutes! Tarble already left!"

"Sorry Vegeta", he said quietly, standing straighter. "You finished training for the day?"

Vegeta nodded and turned to leave, Goku following him like a puppy as they walked back to Vegeta's room, Goku closing the door quietly behind him. The two stood silently in his room, Vegeta with his back to Goku, the tension filling between them until Goku could bear it no longer. He sighed and took off his scouter, placing it on the desk near the door. "Vegeta…about last night".

Vegeta stiffened but kept his back to Goku, who bit his lip and took a step towards him. "Look I…I think we should talk about it…"

"There's nothing to talk about Kakarotto. I understand perfectly", Vegeta said, venom in his voice, practically spitting the words. Goku blinked at the spitefulness of his words. "You…you do?"

"I understand alright", Vegeta said, turning to look at Goku, disgust clear on his face. "I saw you and Tarble today Kakarotto…I saw your little "sparring session" if it could even be called that! You make me sick!" He stomped over to Goku and hit him in the chest, Goku stumbling back in shock. "You think you can lull me under your spell while you and my brother play behind my back! Like I would be too stupid to figure it out!? Well Tarble can have you!"

"Vegeta! What are you talking about!? There's nothing between Tarble and me!" Goku pleaded, trying to reason with Vegeta. "If Tarble has some sort of crush on me, then there's nothing I can do about that! But believe me his feelings aren't reciprocated!"

"You expect me to believe that shit!? All you do with each other is laugh and joke and coddle together! It's disgusting to watch!" Vegeta lashed out again, hitting Goku in the shoulder. "You both looked some comfortable there today, you wouldn't have noticed in the ceiling fell around you!"

"Stop hitting me Vegeta" Goku growled out between gritted teeth. Vegeta ignored him and hit him again, punching him soundly in the shoulder. "Don't try and talk me around! You couldn't have Tarble last night so you tried to have me instead!? I'm the goddamn future King of the Saiyajins! I won't be played with do you hear me?!" he yelled, moving to hit Goku again.

Goku caught the punch, gripping Vegeta's fist tightly, growling in frustration. "Will you shut up!? God, for someone who claims to be intelligent, you can be so stupid!" Goku yelled back, shocking the Prince, who gaped at him wide eyed.

"Wha…what did you say?!" Vegeta asked incredulously. Goku let go of Vegeta's fist, running a hand agitatedly through his hair as Vegeta stared at him in disbelief. Goku had never, not once, raised his voice to Vegeta. Never. What the hell was going on with him?

"Kakarotto…" he began but was interrupted by Goku, who barked a laugh at him. "You always call me an idiot, yet you're the one spouting crazy accusations!" Goku looked at Vegeta sadly, moving closer to him. "I don't have feelings for Tarble…it's you"

Vegeta stared back at Goku, a ringing in his ears. "M…me?

Goku's eyes lidded as he looked down at Vegeta. "Yes…you", he breathed, leaning in and planting a soft, hesitant kiss on the Prince's lips before straightening, watching Vegeta for a reaction.

Vegeta blinked, stunned as he looked back up at Goku, a flush creeping up on his cheeks. "I…I...ahh"

Goku grinned stupidly. "Speechless? So this is what it takes…"

Vegeta didn't answer. Instead he reached forward, grabbing Goku by his armor and pulling him down, planting a searing kiss on his lips. Goku staggered forward in surprise, trying to lean back to counterbalance, only to topple backwards onto the floor, a red faced Vegeta still latched onto him, their kiss broken by the fall.

Goku groaned, sitting up slightly. "Ugh, what is it with you Princes' and throwing yourselves on top of me?"

Vegeta ignored the comment, hands still clutching Goku's armor as he looked down at the larger Saiyajin. "Ah…sorry"

"It's ok…just um…didn't think you would be that…ah, receptive" Goku said, a stupid grin on his face as he looked back up at Vegeta. If he was standing up, he would have his hand behind his head, Vegeta thought wryly to himself. He moved himself off to sit on his knees between Goku's open legs so that Goku could properly sit up, the flush fading from his face.

The two sat staring at the floor for a few moments before Goku looked up, tilting his head slightly. "So…do you believe me now? No more Tarble nonsense?"

Vegeta harrumphed, folding his arms annoyed. "I suppose so…can't blame me for thinking it though! You've been spending more time with him then I and you're my goddamn bodyguard!"

"Vegeta, I'm with you practically twenty four seven!" Goku scooted closer, moving himself into Vegeta's line of vision. "I'll admit he's been around a lot more lately…but I think it's because he wants to spend more time with you, not me"

Vegeta looked away, his blush returning when Goku cupped his cheek, turning him to look back at Goku, who smiled slightly. "So…now what?"

"Well…I think I'd like to kiss you again" Goku said, his smile widening. "Then why don't we just…see where it goes from there?"

"Were you always this brazen?!" Vegeta breathed, eyes lidded as Goku leaned in, pausing for a moment before kissing him, his kiss more firm and insistent the second time. Vegeta leaned into it, his hands finding their way to Goku's armor again, a rush of emotions flooding him at the contact, making him feel dizzy and light headed.

Goku slid his hands around Vegeta's waist, settling on his lower back as he opened his mouth more to deepen their kiss, a wave of excitement washing over him as Vegeta returned the action, moving his own mouth against Goku's.

A sudden beeping noise intruded on their moment, Goku making an irritated noise as he broke from their kiss. "Damn, my scouter". He moved to stand but Vegeta held him back, still gripping his armor. "Ignore it" he breathed, trying to kiss him again, only to scowl when Goku pulled away. "It could be important, I should check, otherwise they might come looking for us" he reasoned, Vegeta hesitating before letting him go, clearly unimpressed. Standing unsteadily, he waited for his head rush to settle before picking up his scouter, checking the reading. "Ah, it's time for lunch. We should go, you promised Tarble he could eat with us today".

Vegeta muttered a curse as he stood, brushing himself off. "Wouldn't want to disappoint the little Princeling now would we?" he said sarcastically before moving to the door. Goku stopped him before he opened the door, planting a chaste kiss on the hot headed Prince's lips, smiling as Vegeta's face flushed.

"To be continued" he said playfully, holding the door open for Vegeta who scowled at him and stomped from the room, Goku following with a spring in his step.

\---


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Vegeta's entourage, consisting of himself, Goku, Tarble and Turles, ate together in the Palace dining hall, Vegeta and Goku seated together on one side of the table, Turles and Tarble across from them. Vegeta noted how they mirrored each other, Tarble a younger looking version of himself, Goku a lighter skinned, younger version of Turles. The irony was not lost on him and he would've laughed had the situation not been as tense as it was.

Goku ate with his usual gusto, oblivious to the tension in the room as he tried to consume as his mouth would allow in one go. Tarble kept glancing at Goku, a small blush on his cheeks as he absentmindedly played with his food, taking small bites now and again, Vegeta fighting to hold back a growl.

Turles was subdued as usual, watching the proceedings with little interest, although Vegeta could sense he was acutely aware of what was going on and was mentally filing it away.

Vegeta ate quietly, trying to ignore the others and instead think about what happened earlier. He fought to keep the blush from his cheeks as he remembered the kiss he'd shared with Goku, the image of the tall idiot grinning down at him, shyly admitting his lust for the Prince.

An image of where it could have gone had they not been called away filled his mind and he almost bent his fork in agitation, quickly setting it down and picking up chunk of roast meat on the bone, biting into it as he tried to retrace exactly when his feelings had grown for his bodyguard.

He tried to remember the day he had first laid eyes on Goku, how he had felt that day and all the other subsequent days after. He remembered indignation at his attitude, the frustration at not being able to pummel his smug face into the ground. But he also remembered…admiration? Goku was the first person who had ever back chatted him, had ever treated him as an equal. He had never kiss assed Vegeta, always telling him exactly what he thought. He had never met someone so….honest.

He sighed and laid back in his chair, biting into the meat, despite it having lost all flavour some time ago. Being around Goku was so…easy. So comfortable. It suddenly dawned on him how lax they had become around each other, Goku rarely even referred to him as Prince Vegeta, or even Your Highness anymore. He realised they would have to step up their appearance if they were going to continue….whatever this was.

Ugh! A couple of stolen kisses and Vegeta was already acting as if they were planning midnight rendezvous! The urge to pull his hair and scream bloody murder was extremely tempting.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta blinked and looked up, blushing in embarrassment when he noted that the whole table was looking at him. He looked over at Goku, who was raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes Kakarotto?"

"I said, you gonna finish that?" Goku asked, pointing to the roast meat bone still in Vegeta's grasp. Vegeta blinked at him then back at the bone before holding it out to Goku. "Take it"

Goku made a small happy noise and grabbed it from Vegeta's hold, practically swallowing the whole thing in two bites. Vegeta blinked as his bodyguard contently licked his fingers clean, a grin of satisfaction on his face and slammed his head on the table, covering his head with his hands.

Goku and the others blinked in surprise, Goku moving his chair back slightly so he lean over to Vegeta. "Vegeta? Hey you ok?" he said, rubbing Vegeta's back through his cape gently.

Vegeta made a small noise, like a whimper and a groan rolled into a chuckle. Goku looked at him worriedly and looked up at Tarble, who was staring wide eyed at his older brother. "Tarble, could you please give me a moment to speak with Vegeta?"

Tarble blinked, looking from Goku to Vegeta before nodding, standing up and beckoning to Turles, who followed him out of the room. As soon as the door had closed, Goku leaned in close to Vegeta, shaking him slightly. "Vegeta? What's going on?"

Goku tilted his head, his ear pointed at Vegeta, trying to listen for any sort of sound. He scrunched his face up in annoyance, hearing Vegeta whisper "idiot" and sat up, leaning back. "Vegeta! Talk to me! You totally freaked out Tarble and Turles! Tell me what's going on!"

Vegeta sighed and uncovered his face, leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes. "How can you be so calm Kakarotto?"

"Hmm?" Goku tilted his head, a clueless expression on his face as he folded his arms. "Calm about what?"

Vegeta spluttered, sitting up in his chair as he hissed at Goku. "About this! Us!"

Goku frowned. "Vegeta, it was one kiss. There isn't really an 'Us' yet…"

Vegeta slunk down, looking forlorn for a split second. "It was two kisses actually…but still! How are you so calm!? I've been racking my brain trying to figure out how to…!" He was stopped mid ramble by Goku pressing a finger to Vegeta's lips, a small smile on his face. Vegeta glared up at him.

"You're letting yourself get too worked up about it. I mean, if you keep thinking about it, then you work yourself up about it and then people can tell something's bothering you, y'know?" Goku said, a curious look on his face as he thought about it, Vegeta surprised at how intelligent he sounded.

"How the hell can you be so reasonable?" Vegeta muttered, folding his arms as Goku moved his finger away, already missing the contact.

"Well it's not as if we decided to take it any further right? I mean…do you? Want to?" Goku said, staring at Vegeta with those clear, questioning eyes. Vegeta shifted uncomfortably under his questioning look. "Well you said, to be continued, so I thought you…we…would…" he drifted off, looking away and the two became quiet, the room filling with silence.

Goku watched Vegeta for a moment before sighing, standing and pushing his chair back under the table. "Come on, let's go for a walk around the gardens…maybe the air and the quiet will do us both some good".

Vegeta nodded and stood, turning to walk from the room when Goku grabbed his arm, pulling him into an embrace. "Before you make your decision, can I add one thing?" he whispered, planting a searing kiss on Vegeta's lips, Vegeta's eyes opening in shock before lidding, kissing back momentarily before Goku pulled away, a smirk on his lips.

The pair stared at each other for a moment longer before Vegeta pulled back, punching Goku in the shoulder. "Bastard! That was unfair!" he hissed, turning with a flourish of his cape as he yanked open the door and left, Goku hesitating before following his charge.

\---


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Vegeta lay in his bed, staring up at the darkness as he listened for any sounds of movement in the other room. After their walk around the gardens, the two had returned to Vegeta's room, only for a guard to be waiting for them, requesting Goku's presence in the control room, a concerned looking Turles standing behind him in the hallway.

After a small heated row, in which Goku had had to coerce a furious Vegeta into having a bath instead of storming down to the control room and demanding to know what was going on, Goku had left, a guard standing as protection outside Vegeta's room in his stead. For a while, Vegeta had kept an eye on Goku by sensing his Ki, straining to keep a lock on it as the time dragged on. After more than two hours, Vegeta gave up, a wave of exhaustion flowing over him as he climbed into bed, but he soon found that he could not fall asleep and so resolved to wait up until Goku came back.

It had now been nearly three hours since Goku had left and it was coming up to midnight. Vegeta turned, punching his pillow in an effort to get comfy, trying to ease off the feeling of loneliness he felt. How strange, he thought, to feel such emotion in such a short space of time?

Strange and pathetic, his other part argued, closing his eyes. A couple of kisses and he was weak in the knees like some dainty woman! He clenched his fists, scrunching the pillow in his hands.

Dammit! What the hell was going on with him?! He'd had plenty of lovers in the past, both men and women. Each time had been a thrill, he would not deny it, but he had never felt like this before. For any of them. So why the hell did he feel so messed up around Goku?!

A noise made him start and he froze, listening for any other sounds. A moment passed before he heard voices coming from Goku's room, making him sit up in bed, eyes focused on the connecting door, now completely alert.

The sounds of muffled conversation came through the door before Vegeta heard Goku close the door, heaving a loud and tired sigh, his footsteps padding around the room before eventually his bedsprings creaked heavily, silence crashing in once more.

Vegeta hesitated momentarily, considering trying to go back to sleep before slowly getting out of bed, padding across to the connecting door, quietly opening it to peek into the other room.

A small candle was lit, the only source of light in the room, casting flickering shadows around the room. Goku was laid face down on the bed in a spread eagled position, clad only in his boxers with his face burrowed in the pillows. Vegeta slipped in and quietly shut the door, tiptoeing over to Goku's prone form, standing awkwardly next to the bed. He tentatively reached forward, pushing the larger Saiyajin. "Kakarotto? Kakarotto...Wake up!" he hissed, pushing more firmly when he received no response. Goku let out a groan, lifting his head from the pillows, squinting at Vegeta in the low light. "Vegeta?"

"Kakarotto where have you been? You've been gone for hours!" he said, trying to keep his voice quiet yet insistent. Goku rolled over onto his back and sat up. "You worried about me?" he asked as he yawned, sleepily rubbing his eye as he sat back against his headboard. Vegeta pouted and folded his arms annoyed. "Don't change the subject! Tell me what happened".

Goku rubbed a hand through his hair, yawning again loudly. "Can't this wait till morning? Am really sleepy Vegeta…?"

"And that!" Vegeta said, pointing at Goku. "You have to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Goku asked, leaning his head back onto the headboard, giving Vegeta a look of boredom mixed with sleepiness.

"Being so familiar with me! You stopped calling me by my title! You need to stop doing that, otherwise people will get suspicious!"

"Wouldn't they be more suspicious by the fact that I've been doing it all this time, but you haven't disciplined me about it?" Goku countered, lidding his eyes as Vegeta stood there, at a loss of a comeback. Sighing, he scooted down and flipped over onto his stomach, burying his face back into his pillows. "Vegeta I'm going to sleep".

"No idiot! You were supposed to tell me what went on! Idiot don't ignore me!" Vegeta hissed angrily, climbing onto the bed when Goku didn't move, trying to turn him over onto his back again. "Tell me!"

"Vegeta!" Goku groaned as the smaller Saiyajin succeeded in flipping him on his back. He so desperately needed sleep. "Ugh fine! Just stop!"

Vegeta quietened, settling into a cross legged position next to Goku's legs, waiting with a curious look on his face. Dammit if he wasn't so sleepy….

"Mmmngh! A transmission from your Father came through from Earth-sei. They've successfully made contact with the King and currently in talks with him and his council. They're preparing to go on a small tour to get more acquainted with Earth's customs", Goku explained, struggling to keep his eyes from closing fully.

Vegeta didn't take the bait, frowning as he folded his arms. "You're hiding something Kakarotto! They wouldn't keep you for three hours to discuss something so trivial! Tell me!"

Goku closed his eyes, sighing as he thought how to carefully word what he wanted to say when Vegeta punched him in the thigh, making him sit up and hiss in pain, clutching his leg. "Ouch! Dammit Vegeta!"

"Stop stalling!" Vegeta said then smirked as Goku pouted back at him, rubbing his leg.  
"Fine! The King has requested that a company of Saiyajins, including yourself, go to a planet called Namek. The King of Earth-sei has stated that the guardian who watches over Earth-sei, known as Kami, is Namekian. He says while he finds out more about their involvement on Earth, he wants a small team to go to Namek and investigate on our end aswell. Purely research, no hostile movements are to be made against them unless he states otherwise". Goku took a breath then sat back, putting his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. "The reason I was held up was because the council was debating whether you should go or not, what with King Bejita being away and all".

Vegeta stared at him. "And what valuable contribution did you make?"

"I argued against it and they eventually agreed with me", Goku said simply, quickly moving his leg away as Vegeta made to punch it again. "Vegeta!"

"You! You do not make my decisions for me! You're my bodyguard! If I think I should go then I will!" Vegeta stood, pacing the room angrily. "How dare you! How dare THEY!? Going to my goddamn bodyguard instead of having the guts to...I'm their Prince! They're fucking future king!"

Goku sat up, looking at Vegeta with an annoyed expression. "Vegeta I didn't like it any more than you do, but you're not exactly the easiest person to…reason with" he said, barely flinching when Vegeta stopped to throw him a dirty look. "Besides, you shouldn't go. After everything that's happened lately, you need stay here where it's safe".

"What the fuck would you know?! You're a third class, keep your business where it belongs!" Vegeta growled before he could stop himself, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Goku stared at him for a few moments, a frown creasing his face. "You're right I'm just a third class…but even I know things are unstable enough around here right now without the hot-headed first born son of the King to go gallivanting off to a planet we know nothing about, while the King himself is in foreign territory, which could become hostile at any moment. Not to mention leaving his vulnerable kid brother to the mercies of greedy councilmen and hostile assassins", he shot back calmly. "I suggested a small group to go scout the planet first, then we can decide from there, which they agreed on and will contact the King for his approval. Forgive me if I over stepped a line, My Prince, I was only trying to do my duty as your loyal bodyguard and servant" Goku said, his voice laced with sarcasm at the end. He scooted down and pulled the thin blanket over him, turning his back to Vegeta as he laid down. "Please show yourself out Your Highness, I would like to get some sleep now".

Vegeta stared at his back, wrapping his thoughts around Goku's explanation, feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over him. Of course, Goku would have to be so reasonable. Damn him! It made perfect sense of course, but he still should've been involved in the process!

He approached the bed. "Kakarotto…I...Understand. But I still should've been there! I should've been involved in the decision making process! Otherwise, how can I expect them to take me seriously when I ascend the throne!?"

Goku didn't answer, just shifted slightly under the covers. Vegeta sighed and gritted his teeth. "Stop being awkward! I'm trying to apologize here!"

"Then apologize" Goku said, his back still turned to Vegeta. Vegeta ground his teeth together, fists clenched at his sides. "I'm sorry ok!? I didn't mean to say that stuff! I just…I got angry alright?!" he said, looking away as he folded his arms.

A sharp tug on his arm made him lose balance and he toppled over with a cry onto Goku's bed, looking up red-faced at Goku, who smiled sleepily back down at him. "There, was that so hard? You're so stubborn Vegeta".

"And you're an ass!" Vegeta hissed back, face heating up more as Goku pulled him into his arms, pulling the blanket over both of them.

Yawning, Goku leaned over and blew out the candle, plunging them both into darkness. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep".

Vegeta paused then shuffled, trying to get comfortable while lying in Goku's arms, unable to keep the heat from his face at such close contact. Eventually he gave up, resolved to lying with his head tucked under Goku's chin, his face pressed into the crook of Goku's neck. He felt Goku move, then gripped the covers tightly when Goku planted a kiss on his forehead, nuzzling into Vegeta's hair. "Night Geta" he mumbled sleepily.

Vegeta blinked then smiled lightly, closing his eyes. "Goodnight Kakarotto"

\---


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Goku awoke early the next morning to birdsong and the feeling of something light brushing against his nose, tickling him unbearably. He sniffed, trying to blow whatever it was away from his nose so he could fall back asleep but the tickling persisted, becoming more insistent as his sleep fuddled mind cleared.

He shifted slightly, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he peered at his clock on the bedside table, groaning inwardly when he saw the time. 5:30 Am, barely even a full night's sleep. Goku laid his head back on the pillow, intent on sleeping a little longer when the tickling came back in full force, almost making him sneeze. Annoyed, he pulled his head back to find the source of the tickling and froze.

In his arms lay a sleeping Vegeta, his head laid in the crook of Goku's neck, his arms pulled up and crossed in front of his chest, a hand on Goku's own chest, his hair the source of Goku's ailment. Goku blinked at the image then smiled, his arms tightening ever so slightly around Vegeta's prone form, Vegeta mumbling in his sleep and leaning in to the contact subconsciously.

Gently, Goku sat up on his side and rolled Vegeta onto his back, intent on pulling his arm out from under Vegeta's shoulders so that he could get up without disturbing the Prince but Vegeta instantly rolled back onto his side and into the warmth of Goku's body, mumbling louder as he nuzzled Goku's chest.

Goku blushed, resigned to letting the insistent Prince have his way. "So stubborn, even when your asleep", he thought to himself, staring down at Vegeta in quiet awe. He felt his heart lurch as he watched his Prince sleep, so beautiful, his face taking on a look of blissful peace Goku knew he would never see while Vegeta was awake.

He wasn't stupid. He knew what they were doing was wrong, that being with the Prince was wrong. That Vegeta needed to find a mate, a strong female Saiyajin to be with, to have heirs and carry on his line. But Goku couldn't hide his feelings, had never been able to, he just wasn't built that way. How he'd been able to hold himself back this long was beyond him.

He remembered the day he came back, when he had first be taken to the council to give them his briefing. He remembered the pull of the strongest Ki, so big it drowned out everything else. He had fought every natural urge he'd had to find it, to just take off and confront it. How shocked he had been when he had been presented to the Ki itself, sat beside his ruler with an extremely furious look on its face and a bad attitude to match. Goku had kept his eyes firmly on his King during his briefing for fear of ending up gawking like an idiot at the Prince until Vegeta had spoken up, trying to disrepute him in front of their peers. He had been filled with glee at gaining Vegeta's attention, even going so far as to tease him when Vegeta had chased after him and Raditz.

Pushing back the few thin bangs that had fallen over Vegeta's face during sleep, Goku ran his fingers lightly down Vegeta's cheek, the Prince twitching slightly at the action. He had no idea when his feelings of admiration and curiosity had turned to something more and although he still wanted to fight Vegeta, it was no longer about just testing his strength against the best.

Unable to help himself, Goku leant over Vegeta and kissed him firmly on the lips, a feeling inside him that he couldn't describe filling up and overwhelming him. At first Vegeta did not stir, then slowly the Prince awoke and began to join in, kissing him back, a hand sliding up Goku's chest to cup his face.

After a moment the Prince broke the kiss, pulling back from Goku, who made a noise at the interruption. He opened his eyes and looked down at Vegeta, who looked up at him sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Kakarotto".

Goku smiled at the sleepiness of his voice. "Morning Geta. Sleep well?"

Vegeta paused and looked at Goku flatly, the sleepy look on his face now mixed with a tad of annoyance. "You're getting lazier".

Goku blinked. "What? Lazier?"

"Yes. First you drop my title, and now you can't even be bothered to pronounce my full name" he mumbled, putting a hand over his mouth as he yawned. "Soon you'll just start grunting and giving me hand gestures to get my attention like a true monkey".

Scrunching his face up, Goku answered back in the same manner. "Well, good morning to you too sunshine".

Vegeta grunted in reply then froze, finally taking in his surroundings and his position, his cheeks reddening. "We….we slept together?"

"Yes remember? I came back late, you wouldn't leave me alone, so you ended up sleeping here" Goku replied, taking Vegeta's chin in his hand and making him look at him. "You're cute when you're asleep".

"Be quiet fool" Vegeta growled, the look in his eyes softening as he looked back at Goku despite the tone of his voice. Goku shrugged. "As you wish", he said before planting another kiss on Vegeta, who flinched before melting into the contact, his arms snaking around Goku's neck as Goku hugged him firmly to his body, his kiss more insistent than the earlier one.

The two continued to kiss, a feeling over excitement and urgency beginning to well up between them. Goku instinctively rolled over, moving on top of Vegeta, who pulled up his legs to let Goku rest between them, their mouths opening during their kiss to let their tongues dance wildly together. Goku pulled his hands out from under Vegeta, using them to lean up slightly and break their kiss again, both panting as they looked at each other through lidded eyes.

"Vegeta…I…uh are you sure about this? I mean…isn't this kind of…fast?" Goku stammered, looking down at his Prince hesitantly, biting his lip. Vegeta blinked then smirked up at him. "Come now Kakarotto, don't play coy with me" he purred, grinning as he moved his arm between them to slide into Goku's boxers, the larger Saiyajin yelping as Vegeta gripped and stroked him, Goku's face flushing red. He leant up, biting Goku's ear lobe as Goku panted hotly on his shoulder. "You wanted this didn't you?"

"Mmmngh Vegeta…" Goku groaned, moving his head to kiss Vegeta again, whimpering slightly in his throat at Vegeta continued to stroke him.

A sudden knock on the door made the pair freeze, Vegeta throwing Goku off of him and onto the floor grabbing the cover and pulling it over himself. "Yes?!" he called out, then mentally slapped himself. This was Goku's room not his own!

The soldier outside the door faltered. "Prince…Vegeta?" he called out tentatively.

Vegeta swallowed. "Yes idiot! What do you want!?" he bellowed, trying to sound as haughty as he could. The guard snapped to attention, even though the door was closed and tried to gather his courage. He really didn't want to get on the wrong side of the Prince! "Your Majesty? Where is Kakarotto? Shouldn't he be guarding you?" he asked.

Vegeta threw a glance at the floor, where a very pissed off and confused Goku lay spread-eagled, staring up at the ceiling. "The fool overslept! I came here and kicked his worthless ass into the shower to change and now I'm waiting for the buffoon to finish! Now, stop wasting my time and tell me what you want?!"

The soldier wiped the sweat off his brow. Thank the good graces he wasn't in the same position Kakarotto was! Poor bastard. "Your Majesty, please inform Kakarotto that he is to escort you immediately to the council chambers as soon as possible. The council request your presence for an urgent meeting".

Vegeta blinked. An urgent meeting? The fools must've only gathered up the courage to tell him of their idiotic plans from last night. He realized he was staring at the door and snapped back to reality. "Very well. We will be there shortly! Dismissed soldier!"

The soldier sighed in relief and quickly left, pitying the idiot Kakarotto. He was sure to get a few laughs out of that from his fellow soldiers when they went drinking later!

Vegeta sighed as he felt the soldiers Ki fade away and crawled to the edge of the bed, leaning over it. "Kakarotto?"

"….Ow"

"I panicked! I thought he might come in!" Vegeta said, gripping the covers.

"And you thought it would be less conspicuous if I was on the floor in my boxers rather than in the bed in my boxers?" Goku asked deadpan, raising an eyebrow at Vegeta.

"…..Yes".

Goku sat up, rubbing his back. "And you called me coy", he mumbled, standing and stretching until he felt his joints pop, sighing in satisfaction. "Well, looks like we should get moving then".

"Yeah I guess so…" Vegeta said, sliding off the bed awkwardly, quickly disappearing into his own room.

Goku watched him go then slumped, sighing heavily as he ducked into his bathroom, treating himself to a quick and very COLD shower.

\---

2 hours later.

Vegeta growled as they left the council chambers, stomping off down the hall towards the dining area for breakfast.

Well, that had gone as expected. He had been right in assuming that the meeting was to inform himself and Tarble of the discussion that had been held last night, and their decision. While the other council members had been apologetic in their tones towards him, Zorn's had been downright disrespectful and Vegeta was having none of it. Goku had almost used his Kaio-Ken technique in an effort to restrain Vegeta and Zorn, or face an all-out brawl in the council chambers.

After tempers had cooled, Vegeta and the council had selected their choice of soldiers to go off on this mission, Raditz being Vegeta's only choice other than Nappa, who wasn't here. In the end, Goku's brother was chosen to lead two scientist and another lower class soldier in a group to infiltrate and study the Namekian home world.

That fucking Zorn! Always trying to undermine him. Once his Father returned, Vegeta would recommend that maybe it was time for the elder councilman to "gracefully retire" from his position. Or at least put him somewhere he could not offend Vegeta' sight with his smug self-superiority.

Vegeta turned to retort to Goku about the meeting but stopped seeing the look on his face. Goku stared at his feet as they walked, a small crease in his brow as he bit his lip, clearly trying to think something through.

Good luck with that, Vegeta thought to himself, smirking at his own joke. Goku caught Vegeta watching him and started, standing straighter and looking around, as if an assailant would jump through a wall to attack them at any moment.

They reached the dining hall and walked inside, Vegeta firmly shutting the door and shooing away any cooks or waiters standing nearby. Once they were alone, he took off his scouter and switched it off, placing it on the table top, ensuring that no one would accidentally pick up on their conversation. "Ok Kakarotto, let's talk".

Goku blinked. "Talk My Lord?" he asked, taking off his scouter and turning it off when Vegeta gestured at him to do so.

"Now we've established we're alone, I want to know what's been bothering you, before your brains explode and make a mess down the back of my cape" Vegeta said, smirking as he folded his arms.

Goku frowned at his joke and looked away, suddenly looking embarrassed. "It's nothing".

Vegeta approached him, coming to a stop directly in front of him, Goku blushing at their closeness. "Is it about this morning?"

Goku's blush deepened and Vegeta guessed he'd hit the nail on the head. "Kakarotto I'm going to ask you something and you need to be honest with me ok?" Goku nodded and Vegeta pointed at him. "Have you ever had sex before?"

Goku nodded so Vegeta continued. "With a girl right?" Goku nodded again. "But not with a guy?" This time Goku lowered his head, covering his eyes with his bangs as his whole face turned red. "No". Vegeta nodded. "I see…I thought so. It's nothing to be ashamed about Kakarotto".

"I know, I just got…worried. We seem to be moving so fast and I…well…I don't know what I'm doing, I didn't want to…you know" Goku stuttered, the first time he'd been lost for words in Vegeta's opinion.

Vegeta wiped a hand over his face. "So all this time, you've just been running on instinct?" Goku nodded again and Vegeta looked away, mumbling. "Could've fooled me."

The two went quiet before Vegeta sighed. "Listen Kakarotto…does it bother you? We don't have to go any further if this isn't what you want?" Vegeta asked quietly, looking up at the other Saiyajin.

"What!? No!" Goku practically shouted at Vegeta, who flinched and backed up as Goku clenched his fists, looking at Vegeta determinedly. "I want to do this! I'm just….not sure…how".

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I'm giving you a get out free card now…..it's only going to be offered once and if you take it, you never look back…change your mind?"

Goku pouted. "No deal!"

Vegeta grinned. "Idiot. Fine, tonight then" he said, grabbing his scouter as he took a seat at the table.

Goku blinked cluelessly at Vegeta, his earlier bluster gone. "Tonight? Really?"

"Why not? Unless you're backing out…"Vegeta questioned, his voice light and breezy as he re-attached the scouter. Goku glared and grabbed his scouter, sitting down across from him. "Never!" he replied vehemently, looking at Vegeta determinedly, as if they were about to do battle.

Vegeta smirked and grabbed himself some fruit. "Good! I look forward to it…Kakarotto".

\---


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Lighting the last of his three candles, Goku blew out the flame on his match then stood back to admire his handiwork. It was now late into the night, and Goku had spent the last hour tidying his room, readying it for his night with Vegeta. A wave of excitement and nervousness flowed over him and he felt the urge to run to the training hall and spar out his anxiety.

Thinking back on his experiences with the female he had…made love to…on Earth-sei, Goku had tried to recreate his first experience as best as he could. As Vegeta and he had already eaten together before going to their separate rooms, he had gone and purchased two more candles for his room, grouping them together with his other to make a more stable light source, yet keep the room dark and cozy. He had also managed to steal away from Vegeta for a short period of time, sneaking into the gardens and discreetly picking some of the more exotic flowers, using their petals to decorate his bed top and the surrounding floor with them.

Dusting off his hands, he changed out of his Saiyajin armour and suit, changing into his Gi trousers but leaving off his top and boots, deciding it was too warm for a shirt. Fidgeting, he stood and paced the room for a bit as he waited for Vegeta. He sat down on the bed before standing up to pace the room again, wringing his hands slightly. He had never felt so nervous before! Not even an opponent ten times stronger than he had made him feel this anxious.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and let it out slowly, relaxing as he did so. Opening his eyes, he wandered over to the bookshelf and hovered up slightly, smiling upon seeing the 4 star dragon ball sat serenely on its cushion, seemingly aglow with its hidden power. Cradling it gently in his hands, he brought it to his chest, feeling a wave of calm and confidence flow over him as if the ball was gracing him with its own strength. A memory came to him suddenly, of darkness and manic laughter, the smell and taste of his own blood. Of pain, so acute, every breath was agony. Screams echoed, his own name ringing in his ears, desperate and fearful. Shaking his head, he banished the thoughts and shakily returned the ball back to its cushioned pedestal, slightly thrown by the suddenness of the memory.

"Kakarotto?"

Goku turned to see Vegeta stood by the connecting door, clad in only his boxers and a vest top, watching him curiously. A wave of relief washed over him at seeing the small Prince stood there and he smiled. "Vegeta"

"What're you doing up there?" Vegeta asked, coming completely into the room and closing the door as Goku lowered himself to the floor. Goku didn't answer, instead walking up to Vegeta and pulling him into a tight hug, burrowing his face into the smaller Saiyajins shoulder, instantly comforted by his presence.

Vegeta blinked, his face heating up at Goku's half nakedness, before nervously patting Goku on the back, in what he hoped, was a comforting gesture. "Kakarotto? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing I just…really needed this" Goku mumbled into his shoulder, squeezing him slightly. After a few moments he straightened, keeping his hands on Vegeta's side, unknowingly gripping onto him. "Where have you been? I thought you weren't going to come…"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I took a shower and made sure nobody was around before I decided it was ok to come in". He paused, looking at Goku questioningly. "Are you sure you're ok? You don't look it…are you having second thoughts?"

"What!? No! Of course not!" Goku said defensively, letting go of Vegeta. "I was just….worried and its late is all!"

Vegeta watched him critically. "…I know you're hiding something from me…I'll let it slide for now, but don't think I'll just let it go altogether!" he said, pointing warningly at Goku, who rolled his eyes and stepped forward, pulling Vegeta to him again.

"Ok, Ok fine! I get it!" he said, leaning and cupping Vegeta's cheek, who blushed at the close quarters, lidding his eyes. "So…."

"So…" Vegeta replied, biting his lip he looked up into the larger Saiyajin's eyes. He broke their contact and moved away towards the bed, about to make a remark when he saw the petals and candles. "What…what the..."

"Oh! Do you like it? I wanted to surprise you so I thought I would…Vegeta?" Goku blinked, pausing in his explanation when he noticed Vegeta's face darkening. "What's wrong?"

Vegeta spluttered. "What's wrong!? Look at this! What am I, some woman to be romanced!? What story telling drivel did you read to come up with this….ridiculousness!?" Vegeta practically yelled, pointing wildly at the decorated surroundings.

Goku stared at him blankly before drooped, sitting on the bed despondently. "I'm sorry I just….thought you'd like it. This is how it was for me for my first time so I thought it would be nice to….uh…" he ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the floor, going quiet.

Vegeta watched Goku, wanting to kiss him, slap him and roll his eyes at the same time. The romantic fool! As Goku sat before him, his face full of regret, Vegeta wiped a hand over his face, feeling like a gigantic asshole. He sighed and walked forward, giving Goku a quick kiss on the lips, making him blink at Vegeta in surprise. "Idiot. Just….be a little more discreet next time ok?"

Goku lit up, a wide smile on his face. "Ok! I promise!" he said, excitement lacing his voice, Vegeta trying to hide his smile. He leaned in, lidding his eyes as he ran his hand through Goku's hair. "You're such a sentimental fool…" he whispered, gripping Goku's hair and gently pulling Goku's head back before nibbling along his jawline, his other hand moving to stroke the younger Saiyajin through his Gi pants, the younger Saiyajin hardening instantly at his caress.

Goku's eyes lidded as Vegeta touched him, licking his lips as his breath caught, gripping the bed covers in excitement. He turned his head towards Vegeta and captured his lips, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from both Saiyajin's. Vegeta gripped him slightly harder then pulled back, breaking their contact to pull off his shirt. "Ok Kakarotto, seeing as it's your first time, I've decided to let you have me".

Goku blinked, a slightly glazed look in his eyes. "Let me have you?"

"Yes. As you're inexperienced, I decided it was better if you were…shall we say, on top, this time around, so that you're not too out of your comfort zone?"

"Oh! Um…ok". Goku scratched his head. "So what do I do?"

Vegeta smirked. "…Nothing at all" he soothed, leaning in close before pushing Goku harshly in the shoulder, making him fall back onto the bed, his legs draped over the side as he climbed on top of him, straddling the younger Saiyajin's hips. He smirked down at him, running his hands over Goku's muscled chest as he ground himself against Goku's lap, feeling the young Saiyajin's hardness beneath him. "Just follow my lead".

Goku nodded, running his hands nervously over Vegeta's thighs as the Prince began to untie his sash, pulling it off him. He leant over, capturing Goku's mouth with his own to share a tender kiss before pulling away to kiss his jawline and chin, trailing kisses down his neck to his chest, lingering momentarily to worry Goku's nipple with his tongue, drawing a hiss of pleasure from his bodyguard. He continued his path, Goku flinching slightly when Vegeta playfully bit his ribs, pulling away Goku's Gi pants and boxers, freeing his erection as he descended, scooting off the bed. Kneeling between Goku's legs, he threw the clothing to one side and took off his own, the two now completely naked. Vegeta sat up on his knees, sliding his hands over the other Saiyajin's pale skin, Goku sat up slightly watching him, a look of apprehension on his face.

Lidding his eyes, he leant in and nipped the tender flesh of Goku's thigh, drawing a yelp from him and a flush of heat lighting up his cheeks. He moved up further and further, dropping kisses here and there before coming face to face with Goku's erection, slowly licked up the length of the shaft, from stem to tip, taking the head into his mouth when he reached it. A moan escaped Goku as Vegeta's mouth engulfed him, flopping back onto the bed as he closed his eyes, focusing on nothing but the tight heat of Vegeta's mouth.

Vegeta slowly moved his tongue over Goku's penis, taking in more and more each time as he sucked, tightening his lips around the shaft as the excitement grew inside Goku, who could not help but squirm under Vegeta's touch.

Vegeta ran his hands over Goku's body, gently dragging his nails down over Goku's stomach, Goku gripping the bed sheets as Vegeta bobbed his head up and down, moving quicker as his own excitement grew.

"Ungh! Ve…Vegeta" Goku breathed, hips twitching as he tried to fight back the urge to thrust upwards. Vegeta opened his eyes, panting as he moved his mouth away, gently stroking Goku instead.

"So…enjoying yourself yet?" he purred, smirking at little at the expression of glazed delight on his bodyguard's face.

Goku looked up at Vegeta then suddenly grabbed him, pulling Vegeta on top of him, who cried out in surprise before Goku smothered his mouth with his own, his kiss desperate as he clung to Vegeta, his hands gripping Vegeta almost painfully.

Vegeta kissed him back almost as urgently before trying to pull away, "Kakarotto..." he panted into Goku's mouth as Goku tried to capture his mouth again. "Kakarotto…calm down…"

"Nngh…Vegeta…I need you…I need you now" Goku breathed, his head clouded by the heat and ecstasy. Kissing Vegeta had been heaven enough but having Vegeta orally pleasure him…Goku had been sure he would burst had he continued on!

Vegeta sat up, pushing Goku back when he tried to kiss him. "Fool! Calm down I said…I need to prepare first otherwise it'll hurt more" he said firmly, re-straddling Goku's lap.

"Prepare?" Goku asked, a curious look taking over his features, though his hands still twitched to grab at Vegeta. He watched as Vegeta stroked himself, biting his lip as pre-cum spilled slightly from Vegeta's tip. "…May I?"

Vegeta looked up at him then moved his hand away, sighing and tilting his head back as Goku took hold and began to stroke him gently, gripping Goku's thighs as the pleasure began to fill him. Goku watched him through lidded eyes, leaning into kiss him, pushing his tongue into Vegeta's mouth, encouraging him to play.

Vegeta reciprocated, wrapping his arms around Goku's neck and clutching his hair as Goku began to quicken his strokes, spilling more pre-cum from his erection, covering Goku's hand.

Vegeta broke the kiss, putting a hand on Goku's, stopping him. "There…there that's…that's enough".  
Goku pouted, Vegeta smirking at the expression, feeling breathless. He sat up slightly and guided Goku's hand beneath him, maneuvering him to his spot. He closed his eyes as Goku's finger lightly touched him. "There…"

Goku nodded and instinctively pushed a finger inside, Vegeta hissing from the pleasurable pain before moving his own hand away to grip Goku's hair instead. Goku lidded his eyes, and began to move his finger in and out reflexively, pausing only to push a second digit inside, a small smile on his face as he felt Vegeta's grip on his hair tighten, his face a mask of pleasure. He leant up to nibble Vegeta's jawline as he moved his hand, twisting his fingers every now and then to increase the pleasure, Vegeta letting out a low moan.

"Ka…ngh! Kakarotto! I…I can't…" Vegeta groaned, Goku needing no more than that. Pulling his fingers swiftly away, he pulled Vegeta closer to him with one hand, moving his erection into place before thrusting upwards, Vegeta clapping a hand over his mouth as he cried out, almost ripping Goku's hair out with the other as Goku moaned in pleasure at the tightness that enveloped him.

The two sat joined together for a moment, adjusting to the feeling of each other. Letting go of Goku's hair, Vegeta cupped his face and softly kissed him, the urgency from earlier gone. Goku closed his eyes and kissed back, sliding his hands over Vegeta's thighs, cupping his buttocks. As they kissed, Vegeta began to slowly move up and down, Goku's grip on his rear tightening, massaging the flesh as he gasped into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta growled in his throat as he rode Goku, the pleasure communicating itself to him, making him move quicker as it overtook the pain, loosing himself to the sensations that flowed through him. Goku moaned loudly, panting into Vegeta's mouth as his hips jerked upwards slightly, wanting to move alongside Vegeta.

Unable to take it much longer, Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta and rolled him onto his back, putting himself on top, groaning loudly as he pushed himself more deeply into Vegeta, who stifled the urge to cry out loudly, gripping Goku's back and digging in his nails.

As Goku began to thrust into him, Vegeta pulled his legs up and wrapped them around Goku's back, putting his heels into Goku's ass cheeks to urge him on. Goku laid his head on Vegeta's shoulder, panting heavily as Vegeta kissed his neck and shoulders, their skin slick with sweat as they moved against each other. Goku lifted his head to kiss Vegeta, who kissed back before biting his lip hard, Goku crying out and thrusting more deeply into Vegeta out of spite. Vegeta gasped, letting go of Goku's lip and arched his back, pushing his head back into the mattress. "Oh gods Kakarotto!" he breathed, clawing at Goku's back, drawing small trails of blood.

"Vege….Vegeta! I…Oh…I'm…I'm gonna…" Goku whimpered, slowing his thrusts as he felt his climax nearing, pushing himself deeper as he slowed, pulling himself out to the tip only to push his full shaft back in, penetrating him fully.

Vegeta bit his lip, taking his legs from Goku's back and planting his feet on the bed, moving his hips time with Goku's thrusts. "Just…just a…a bit…longer".

Using one arm to lean up with, Goku reached between them and began to rub Vegeta's erection, trying to move it in time with his own thrusts. Vegeta reached up and gripped Goku's hair with one hand, using the other to cover his mouth as he cried out, releasing himself all over his own stomach and Goku's hand, Goku continuing his strokes until he felt he was reaching his own climax. Letting go to lean up fully, he thrust quickly as he came, shuddering with each thrust as he slowed before stopping completely, his arms shaking as the last shots of adrenaline coursed through him.

The two panted heavily from exhaustion, their bodies slick and sticky. Goku took a deep breath then winced as he slowly pulled out from Vegeta, who gasped at the feeling of Goku leaving him. Goku laid next to him, hissing slightly before pulling Vegeta to him, nuzzling him lightly. He looked down at Vegeta, who stared at the canopy above Goku's bed. "You ok Vegeta?"

Vegeta didn't answer, closing his eyes instead, his breathing becoming steadier as he relaxed, his heart pounding like a drum. "That was…intense". Goku blinked than smiled. "Yeah…really intense. Image doing that after a fight…or even during!" he said, his voice taking on an excited tone as Vegeta looked up at him incredulously then chuckled, Goku looking at him innocently. "What?"

"Nothing…nothing at all" Vegeta sighed "For someone who's had no previous experience, you certainly seemed to know what you were doing" he smirked, Goku shrugging in reply, a small smile on his own face. "Instinct?" he said, Vegeta nodding in agreement, feeling a sudden chill overcome him as his body back to steadily come down from its high. He shuddered and stretched, breaking away from Goku's embrace to sit on the edge of the bed before standing, wincing at the slight pain in his rear when he noticed he had petals stuck to him, brushing them off annoyed. Goku sat up, watching Vegeta, yawning slightly as he noticed the candles were almost out, flickering as they got closer to the wick end. As Vegeta made to stand, Goku reached out, clutching his wrist, Vegeta raising an eyebrow. "Don't go…please?"

Vegeta paused and looked over, raising his eyebrow. "I won't…I just need the bathroom"

"Promise you'll come back?" Goku asked, his voice unknowingly timid along with a pleading expression plastered on his face. Vegeta blinked then smirked, leaning in to kiss the younger Saiyajin. "Don't be a fool", he said as he pulled his hand out of Goku's grip, moving to grab his discarded boxers from the floor. "I'm going to the bathroom, not another planet Kakarotto".

Goku huffed and sat back, folding his arms watching Vegeta as he disappeared into the bathroom. Sliding under the covers, Goku fought against the overwhelming urge to close his eyes, tiredness creeping up on him as he waited. He yawned and sank back, straining to keep his eyes open as he heard the water running.

Finished cleaning up, Vegeta pulled on his boxers and exited the bathroom, blinking upon seeing a snoring Goku slouched in bed, losing his battle with his exhaustion. Smirking, he climbed in beside him and pulled the Saiyajin into an embrace, Goku's head resting on his chest, chuckling when spied petals stuck in his hair and on his back. Goku smiled in his sleep, subconsciously hearing the beating of Vegeta's heart and cuddled in closer, nuzzling the Prince's chest. Vegeta watched him sleep for a few moments, stroking the younger Saiyajin's hair, the motion comforting both of them. Feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him, Vegeta yawned then turned, blowing out the candle before settling into the bed, holding tightly onto Goku as he drifted into a blissful sleep.

\---


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Vegeta awoke the next morning to a dead weight on his chest and the sound of soft snores emanating from below. He blinked and rubbed an eye, slightly disorientated by the unfamiliar surroundings before remembering what had happened the night before.

Smiling to himself, he glanced down at the mop of unruly hair that lay but a few centimetres away, a look of absolute contentment on his bodyguard's face as he slept. Lidding his eyes, Vegeta tilted his head, studying Goku as he slept, his features seemingly delicate and flawless in the early morning light. But Vegeta knew that, behind this friendly, calm exterior, beat the heart of a true warrior. Vegeta bit his lip. He wanted so very much to fight Goku one on one, to really put himself and the younger Saiyajin to the test. He knew Goku would be a formidable opponent, he could sense it right to his very bones.

Leaning forward, he softly kissed the top of Goku's head, running his fingers through his bodyguard's hair. He could get used to waking up like this.

As Goku began to stir Vegeta went still, wanting to watch the young Saiyajin as he awoke to a new day. His eyes fluttered, eyelashes tickling Vegeta's chest as they flickered lightly against his skin. He blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the morning, scrunching up his nose as he yawned, lifting his head to rub an eye. Looking around the room, he blinked and looked down at his substitute pillow in confusion. He followed the skin up and up till he was looking up at Vegeta, who was trying to stifle a laugh at the sleepy expression on the others face. "Morning".

Goku blinked then grinned widely, leaning up more. "Morning! Sleep well?"

Vegeta ran a finger down the side of Goku's face, coming to a stop under his chin. "Very. Although there's one thing that'll really make this day better".

"Oh? What?" Goku questioned, staring up at Vegeta with that adoring, clueless look on his face. Vegeta smirked then leaned in, capturing Goku's mouth in a soft kiss, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss before pulling back, raising an eyebrow at him. Goku blinked rapidly then grinned up at him. "Ah! I get it! Well then, I know an even better way to start the day!"

"Oh you do? Please enlighten me" Vegeta answered, his tone light as he played along. Goku's grin turned into a smirk as he lidded his eyes before scooting down, disappearing under the bedclothes. Vegeta blinked, sitting up slightly as he watched Goku disappear then jolted, hissing in surprise as Goku took him into his mouth, flopping back onto the pillows with a moan of pleasure.

This he could DEFINITELY get used to.

\---

An hour and a half later, Vegeta made his way down to the dining hall for breakfast, his cape swooshing behind him as an eager Goku followed close behind, unable to keep the wide grin from his face. They entered the room and took their seats, the servants filling the table before them then leaving them to their breakfast with no sign of Tarble or Turles yet.

Goku began to eat with his usual gusto, glancing at Vegeta every now and again as he ate while Vegeta ate slowly, savouring the hot delicious food before him. "Kakarotto" he said warningly, with barely even a glance in Goku's direction.

"What? Am not doing anything?" Goku asked innocently, a grin on his face as he chewed.

Vegeta lidded his eyes, placing more food onto his plate. "We've already discussed this. We need to stay discreet remember?"

"I know I know I'm just…." Goku replied, shrugging happily. Vegeta sighed, taking a sip of warm wine. Goku peered over at him, watching as Vegeta settled back into his chair, then smirked as he leant over, licking Vegeta's ear sensually from lobe to tip.

Vegeta stiffened, a flush coming over his face as a chill went up his spine, his tail fur sticking out at the sensation. He swatted at Goku who dodged Vegeta's flailing fist, laughing delightedly at Vegeta's reaction. "Bastard! Stop it!"

There was a quiet knock at the door, Tarble and Turles entering, Tarble raising an eyebrow as he took his seat across from Vegeta. "Good Morning".

Vegeta grunted in reply, turning back to his meal, his face still flushed as Goku waved a greeting, swallowing his food. "Morning Tarble. Turles".

Turles nodded a reply, helping himself to the meals set out before him. "So, I'm assuming we'll be heading straight to the control room when we've finished here, correct?"

Vegeta and Goku stared at Turles as if he'd grown another head. "What? What for?"

Turles looked at Goku in the same manner. "You don't know?! Is there something wrong with your scouter?"

"My scouter?" Goku blinked and pulled the device off his head, examining it before grinning in embarrassment. "Oops! I turned it off and forgot to turn it back on!"

The others looked at him in horror as he turned it back on, grimacing as an angry voice made itself known. "Oi Raditz! I'm sorry I…yes, yes…ah…excuse me a moment" Goku grinned sheepishly as he left the table, apologizing profusely into his scouter as he walked away to stand in a corner of the room, Vegeta groaning as he hid his face. He glanced up at Turles. "So what's going on?"

Turles tilted his head, glancing at Goku who was rubbing the back of his head as he talked to Raditz. "I received a communications message this morning, telling me that I needed to accompany Prince Tarble to the control room after breakfast". He sighed, moving the food around on his plate. "I wasn't informed of why though. Maybe Kakarotto will learn something from his brother".

Goku returned to the table, a sheepish grin on his face as he took his seat, Vegeta turning to him instantly. "Well?"

"Ahh well Raditz wasn't happy that my scouter was off…said it was extremely irresponsible of me to do so in case you were attacked again", he said, attention diverting as the scent of food reached him again. He moved to grab some when Vegeta grabbed his chin, making Goku look at him, trying to hold back his temper. "Dammit Kakarotto stop thinking with your stomach! Why do they want us there?!" he hissed.

"There's been a message from the King's squadron on Earth-sei…the King wants to talk to you and Tarble personally when your available" Goku answered, blinking at Vegeta who examined him for a moment before releasing his face, Goku rubbing his cheeks as he pouted at Vegeta for his rough treatment.

Vegeta sighed and pushed his chair back, looking at Tarble and Turles, who were staring at him. "Well no time like the present. Shall we?"

\---

Moments later Vegeta and Tarble were seated in the control room, Goku and Turles taking their respective places behind their charges, Vegeta tapping his finger impatiently as he waited for the signal from the King's reconnaissance crew to come through, the room empty apart from the foursome as the King's request. Having already sent their signal, they had to wait for a receiving signal to be able to open a line of communication between the squad and Bejita-sei, due to the distance between the two planets, which annoyed the hell out of Vegeta. Hadn't Zorn told them he had an open line of communication with King Bejita's squad at all times? He made a mental note to bring it up at the next meeting.

A beeping noise blared in the room, a red light flashing to indicate the signal had been reached. Vegeta turned on the communication screen, bowing when King Bejita appearing moments later. "Your Majesty. It is a pleasure to see you doing well".

King Bejita nodded at Vegeta, taking his time to look at the others, who bowed graciously. "Many thanks for your concern. I am also relieved to see you all still in good health" he turned to Vegeta. "Especially you Vegeta. I was told of the recent assassination attempt on your life. It seems I was not misplaced in appointing Kakarotto as your bodyguard". He turned to look at Goku, a small smirk on his face. "My thanks to you Kakarotto, for keeping your future King safe. I shall see to it that you are suitably rewarded for your efforts on my return".

Goku bowed. "It was nothing My Lord. I expect no rewards for my duty".

"Nethertheless, you shall have it. Now, to press on", the King sat back, crossing his legs, a thoughtful look on his face. "I have gathered you here to inform you that, we will be returning from our journey sooner than previously stated".

Vegeta felt his stomach drop, an icy chill running over his body. "You're….returning early?"

"Yes. My scientists and I have agreed that we have seen enough, although a few had decided they would like to stay out the full two months before returning. Nappa and I however, had decided only to finish out the month before returning" he paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. "It has also been agreed that the King of Earth's daughter and a small company of hers will be accompanying us back to Bejita-sei. The King has expressed in learning about our culture but cannot leave the planet, as he has no heir apparent. Therefore, as a show of trust between our two species, I have agreed to let her accompany our company back to our planet".

The room filled with silence, Vegeta trying to keep the shock from his expression, a sinking feeling overcoming him. There was something more behind this. He didn't know what, but something wasn't right. "Why not leave his daughter to rule in his stead as you have?" he questioned, keeping his voice light with curiosity.

King Bejita shrugged at him, trying to mask his true intentions. "In accordance with Earth customs, it is men who hold the line of succession, not women. Therefore, the Princess has not been taught the proper intricacies of how to rule, only to marry and breed".

Vegeta's eyes widened but he quickly smothered it, looking away. "I see. We will make the proper arrangements. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

The King thought for a moment then snapped his fingers. "Ah yes! The Namek excursion". He nodded at Goku. "Kakarotto put forward an excellent argument in why you shouldn't attend and I have agreed for a small reconnaissance to go ahead and gather Intel. However, once they and I have arrived back, I would like us all to sort through their findings. You will then proceed with a small squadron of your own to meet and negotiate with the leader of the Namekians". The King raised an eyebrow. "What do you say?"

Vegeta barely hesitated. "I accept of course. I wasn't exactly happy at being left out of earlier talks in regards to this Namekian plan", he said, trying to keep the growl from his tone as he glanced back at Goku, who rubbed the back of his head in an attempt to dissuade Vegeta's attention from himself.

King Bejita nodded. "I am aware of your feelings and I have also informed Zorn that he was not in the right in keeping this from you. However, the matter has been settled and I expect no more hostilities…from either of you". His expression never changed, although his tone said as much as any words could. Vegeta huffed, King Bejita taking it as a sign of agreement and sitting up. "Well then this concludes this meeting. I will contact you again before we depart from Earth-sei".

Taking a moment to look at each one, the King saluted them, Vegeta and Tarble saluting back while Goku and Turles bowed low before he cut the connection, the tension in the room instantly dissipating.

Vegeta sat back heavily in his seat, closing his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. Tarble stood, heaving a sigh. "I'm going to the labs…see you later?"

Vegeta waved his hand in Tarble's direction, Tarble shrugging and waving to Goku as he exited, Turles trailing behind him, seemingly in deep thought. Goku watched them go before turning to Vegeta, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Vegeta?"

Vegeta ignored him for a moment before standing, leaving the room as the usual personnel filed back in, resuming their duties. Goku followed, raising an eyebrow when Vegeta bypassed the training halls, instead going straight back to his room. Following the Prince inside, he shut the door as Vegeta flopped onto his bed, staring at the canopy above his bed. He shuffled awkwardly, standing by the door before walking up to the bed, peering down at Vegeta. "Vegeta? Everything ok?"

Vegeta snorted, turning his gaze to Goku, studying him for several moments before reaching up, grabbing the young Saiyajin's armour, pulling him down on top of him to plant a fiery kiss on his lips. Goku fell down with a yelp, trying to minimize his landing so that he didn't hurt Vegeta when he landed on him, blinking in surprise as the Prince kissed him. He kissed back before breaking the kiss, leaning up from Vegeta. "Vegeta, what's going on?"

Vegeta looked at him, a sad grin on his face. "Don't you get it Kakarotto? That Earthling Princess…she's not coming to learn about our culture?"

Goku blinked. "She's not? But I thought…"

Vegeta shook his head. "That's the cover my Father's concocted but it's not his true intention. I saw through it straight away. Kakarotto, he wants me to marry her".

\---


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Wait…wuh? Marriage?" Goku blinked as he sat back, not having to fake the surprise on his face. "What makes you think that?"

Vegeta sat up sighing, a slight expression of sadness on his face. "C'mon Kakarotto, bringing the unwed Princess of Earth-sei here to learn about our 'culture'? Pfft! The notion of such a thing is laughable. No, there's no other reason she'd come here. My Father wishes us to wed".

Goku looked away, sitting hunched over on the side of the bed. "Wow that's just…wow".

Vegeta waited for Goku to say more, sighing when he didn't. Standing, he pulled of his cape and folded it up, placing it on the bed. "Dammit I need to relax. Come on, were going to the bathhouse".

Goku looked up. "Bathhouse? The palace has a bathhouse?"

Vegeta nodded, rolling his shoulders as he moved to exit the room, Goku following. The Prince stalked along the hallways, nodding slightly at anyone who greeted them but generally ignoring the populace, seemingly deep in thought. Goku watched him walk, his own thoughts reeling through his head as they travelled.

They suddenly turned a corner, coming upon a part of the palace Goku hadn't come across before. The air turned humid, the heat washing over them like a tide. A wooden platform divided a small lake, flowering lily-pads floating serenely on top of the water, giving passage to two, what looked like, slatted saloon doors. Vegeta walked up to them, pushing one aside as he entered, holding it open for Goku before letting it swing shut.

The room they had entered was littered with potted exotic plants, a desk the only piece of furniture in sight, seated at the rear wall between two open hallways which led off deeper into the complex. A female Saiyajin was seated behind the desk looking over some papers as they entered, standing and bowing immediately when she saw the Prince. She was extremely petite and willowy for a Saiyajin, Goku figuring her small stature as the reason she had been sectioned to work in a bathhouse, rather than train as a warrior. Being so slight, he knew that she would be incredibly light on her feet and couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't train her to use this advantage, seeing it as an incredible waste of potential but then shrugged it away, reminding himself that he was unfortunately not in a position to change the military's way of thinking.

A smile curved up on her lips as she greeted them, her long dark hair braided back neatly. "Sire, you honour our humble bathhouse with your presence. And you bring a guest". Her bright eyes turned to Goku, looking him over from head to toe appraisingly, Goku feeling a blush heating his face at her scrutiny. "Will you be wanting any of our treatments today Your Highness?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Were just here to relax Saya, and I would like it if no one disturbs us today". He gave her a pointed look, a look of understanding flashing across her face before she smiled again, bowing to him.  
"Of course sire. If you and your companion would follow me?" Turning, Saya began to walk down the corridor to the right, Vegeta and Goku following. They walked in silence down several winding hallways before coming to a small changing room, a long bench at the center of the room, doorways leading to the changing rooms themselves spaced around it.

Saya pointed towards the doors. "Please remove your clothing and use one of the towels provided to cover your modesty. An assistant will be along shortly to store your clothes for you while you enjoy our facilities. Should you need anything at any point, or you wish to leave, please ring the bell and an assistant will attend your needs". She looked at Goku. "When you have finished dressing, please proceed to the exit to your left, which will take you to the soldiers' heat springs".

Vegeta shook his head. "He will be staying with me Saya. As my bodyguard, he must go where I go. So it was decreed by King Bejita and the council". Vegeta spat out the last part of the sentence, trying to brush off the hostility in his voice by removing his boots.  
Saya nodded, unfazed. "Certainly Your Majesty. Please do not hesitate to let me know if there is anything you need". With another low bow, Saya swept away, disappearing back up the winding hallways.

Vegeta left his boots on the center bench, moving into one of the changing booths to undress. Goku moved awkwardly into another, shutting the door before changing. Not knowing where to leave his things, he left them in a pile in a corner, wrapping the towel provided around his waist before venturing out. He paused at the two exits, struggling to decide whether he should take the left exit or not before remembering Vegeta's words to Saya and moving off down the right.

Goku blinked as he exited to an open air hot springs, boulders sectioning off areas of the springs for large or small parties, a tall wooden fence separating them completely from what Goku assumed would be the soldier's springs. Blossom trees were scattered around, their willowy branches draping their leaves and flowers almost to the floor, giving the area a calm and serene look. Steam rose from the water but Goku could barely feel the heat from where he stood at the door. He noticed a table next to the doorway, a bell stood upright on it which he guessed is what was used to summon the 'assistants'.

Unwrapping his towel from his waist, he stepped closer to the pool and dropped his towel to the side, hissing as he stepped into the hot water. Taking a few minutes to get used to the temperature, Goku sighed and fully immersed himself in the water, a wave of relief washing over him. He dunked his head under the water, revelling in the warmth that engulfed him then breached, closing his eyes as he sat back against the stones.

He heard the patter of feet on stone and opened his eyes, turning his head expecting to see Vegeta, blinking in surprise at seeing a female Saiyajin standing cautiously a few feet away from where he sat, a white robe wrapped tightly around her. He sat up, water sloshing about slightly as he looked up at her. "Erm…can…can I help you?"

She knelt on the tiled floor beside his head and bowed lowly, her hair an unusual fair brown colour rather than then dark brown or black coloring Saiyajins usually had. "Mistress Saya sent me to ask if there is anything I can do appease you?"

"A…appease?" Goku stuttered, her sudden appearance having thrown him. The woman sat back up and began to undo her robe sash, shamelessly pulling it open to reveal creamy pale skin and small pert breasts. Goku flushed brightly, yelping when she began to let the robe drop from her shoulders, quickly grabbing its edges and pulling it back up, clutching it tightly together to conceal her. "Ack! What're you doing!? I don't….don't…"

The woman tilted her head at him curiously, gently putting her hands over his. "Am I not satisfactory for you? Would you like me to send another?"

"What?! Another!? No! No no I don't ahh…need 'appeasing' ok!?" he stammered, trying to ignore the feeling of her breasts being squashed under his fists, the flimsy material of the robe the only thing stopping their skin to skin contact.

"Kakarotto?"

Goku and the woman looked over to the owner of the voice, Goku almost weak with relief upon seeing Vegeta watching them, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Vegeta! There you are!"

"What's going on here? I specified that we were not to be disturbed" Vegeta said curtly, folding his arms in annoyance as the woman moved herself out of Goku's clutches, bowing low to Vegeta.  
"Forgive me my Prince, Mistress Saya sent me to enquire if your…bodyguard…was interested in our relaxation therapies" she said, her voice humble with reverence.

Vegeta huffed, dropping his towel on the floor besides Goku's before wading into the heated water, barely showing any acknowledgement to the scalding water. "Well as you can clearly see he isn't. Now leave us, I won't tolerate any more disturbances understood?"

The woman bowed again then stood, hurrying away quickly, clutching her robe to her as she disappeared from view. Goku sighed in relief, sinking back into the heat. "Phew! Thank goodness you showed up! I dunno what would have happened if you hadn't, she didn't seem to want to take no for an answer!"

Vegeta laid his head back against the rocks, staring up at the sky above them. "Don't be so soft Kakarotto…" He paused then looked over at Goku, who was trying not to pout. "Why didn't you take her up on her offer anyway? I would've given you some privacy…"

Goku blinked, looking at Vegeta like he'd spoken a foreign language. "What? Why would I? She wasn't that attractive…besides…what about…us?" His voice lowered, despite the fact he couldn't detect the slightest hint of Ki around. "Last night….and this morning?"

Vegeta sighed and sat up, looking at Goku seriously. "Kakarotto…we should give this up before it has even begun. I mean, nothing was ever destined to come of it anway, we may as well stop before it goes any further…" he trailed off, hating to say the words but knowing full well it was the right thing to do.

Goku hesitated a moment before paddling over to Vegeta, stopping in front of him, his own expression just as serious. "Vegeta…no".

"…No?"

"No". He sat up, the water sloshing around them as he folded his arms. "I refuse"

Vegeta scoffed. "Refuse? You can't refuse, this isn't an offer".

"Yes I can and I am doing". His expression softened as he moved closer. "Vegeta, you can't expect me to just….give up. That's not who I am…I'm not built that way".

"Kakarotto don't be ridiculous! When my father returns not only will my whole life be put back under the spotlight, but I WILL be expected to marry! I'm the Prince!" Vegeta fumed, looking away. "If he found out about us…about what we've done...even if it was a one-time thing, you would be imprisoned! Maybe even executed". He closed his eyes, his voice bitter. "It's frowned upon for someone of my standing to be caught messing with low-class females….but dalliances with low-class males? Especially ones who are supposed to be protecting me!? I can't even imagine what they would do…"

Goku bit his lip, turning Vegeta to face him. "I'm sorry Vegeta but I can't…don't ask me to just…give you up". He cupped Vegeta's face in his hands. "Because I can't…I won't…no matter what happens".

Vegeta smiled sadly. "Kakarotto that's just foolish. We've only been together twice! Barely a kiss more than that! You can't be so…infatuated after such a small space of time".

"Why not? Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Goku stared at Vegeta, stroking Vegeta's cheeks softly with his thumbs as they looked at each, his eyes open and honest. "I might be naïve…foolish or whatever else you think I am! But I'm honest enough to admit what I feel inside…and I knew from the moment I kissed you…" He lidded his eyes, leaning in, his lips brushing against Vegeta's. "I just….knew…"

Vegeta closed his eyes and completed the kiss despite the turmoil he felt instead, the teasing feeling of Goku's lips brushing against his own unbearable. He gripped Goku's wrists, needing something to anchor him as Goku's kiss sent his senses awry, his body instinctive in its reactions. He moved himself closer, arching his body against Goku's as their kiss became fevered, suddenly uncaring if anyone came across them or not. He could feel a vibration coming from somewhere, only to realise that it was Goku purring, the rumbling sound coming from his chest.

They broke away, staring lustfully at one another as each panted heavily, excitement taking over. Goku moved to sit against the wall and pulled Vegeta atop of him, trailing his hands over his Prince's slick skin as Vegeta leaned down to kiss him again, running his fingers through Goku's gravity defying hair.

Opening his mouth Goku's tongue played with Vegeta's, increasing his already rock hard arousal. He slipped one hand beneath the water, cupping Vegeta's ass cheek as he slipped a finger inside him, Vegeta growling as they kissed. Not even two minutes later and Vegeta pushed away Goku's hand, plunging his own hand beneath the water's surface to find Goku and position him, pushing himself onto his shaft almost insistently, twin groans of pleasure erupting from them both.

As Vegeta began to slowly move up and down on top of him, Goku hugged him close, his face buried in Vegeta's chest as he tried to stifle his own cries. He looked up at Vegeta whose cheeks were flushed as he bit his lip, lidding his eyes as he met Goku's gaze. Goku tilted his head up to Vegeta, running his tongue along Vegeta's lips. "My Prince….my own. I…I don't want anyone else…just you. I belong to you Vegeta…and your mine. I won't let anyone else have you".

Vegeta blinked, almost losing his rhythm as Goku spoke, gripping Goku slightly tighter. No one had ever spoken to him in such a…possessive way. It was startling….and incredibly arousing. As Goku kissed him, he concentrated on kissing back, which helped keep the stupid grin that tried to overwhelm him off his face.

No. He wouldn't let him go either.  
Goku was his.  
And there was no way in hell he would give him up.

\---


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The weeks passed by in what felt like the blink of an eye, Vegeta and Goku spending almost every waking minute together and sleeping beside each other the rest of the time.  
In the time since King Bejita's video call and their trip to the bathhouse, Vegeta had conferred with the council, making plans and setting decisions into motion for the Earth-sei party that would be arriving. It was decided that the day the party arrived, introductions would be made followed by escorting the party members to their respective rooms, as both the Earth-sei guests and King Bejita's squadron would be exhausted after the strenuous trip. The following day would consist of a tour of the grounds and meetings with the Council and other high standing members, with a banquet to be held in the evening. After that, it would be up to the guests to decide.

It was now the day before King Bejita and his party were due to land with the whole palace seemingly quiet, as if everyone wished to enjoy the few precious moments before the inevitable chaos ensued. Vegeta sighed as he laid back against the headboard of Goku's bed, clad in his boxers and a vest top, taking a mouthful of wine. After the latest meeting in which they and the council had decided upon how the food should be served at the banquet, he had stolen some wine from the kitchens and brought it back to drink in the comfort of their own rooms, Goku chastising him at every point. The larger Saiyajin in question sat on the floor, clad in naught else but his Gi pants. He leant against the bed as he polished his boots and ignored Vegeta, still smarting over the Prince's earlier theft. He held the boot up to the light, pleased with the outcome then set it aside, picking up the other and beginning the process over.

Vegeta looked over at him, bored out of his mind and moved to lay on the bed, his chin resting upon Goku's shoulder as he dangled the cup lightly over the edge of the bed. "Kakarotto, your boots look fine. Come have some wine".

Goku ignored him, spitting onto the toe of his boot and rubbing it vigorously with the cloth, Vegeta curling his lip at the sight then falling back into a pout. A small smirk crept over his lips and he lidded his eyes, kissing Goku lightly on the shoulder, who paused momentarily in his polishing before continuing. Vegeta carried on, lightly kissing Goku here and there on his bare skin before biting him gently in the crook of his neck, just below his hairline. Goku jolted and looked over his shoulder at Vegeta, a blush on his face as he tried to look annoyed. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked and leaned away. He'd found this little "soft spot" of Goku's just days before and loved exploiting it, especially the fact that it made Goku instantly hard. "C'mon Kakarotto, nobody's going to be looking at your boots tomorrow" he said, sitting up and wiggling his wine cup at Goku. "Come and drink".

Goku sighed, setting down his boot. "I don't drink Vegeta…besides even if I did, I still wouldn't…you stole it!"

"Oooh c'mon! You're still mad at that?!" Vegeta flailed, Goku looking at him blandly as wine droplets flecked his face. "Kakarotto I'm the Prince! I own everything in this castle". He blinked then grinned coyly as he shuffled nearer to Goku. "Which means I own you too…so you have to do as I say! Works out well doesn't it?"

Goku sighed more heavily and stood, leaning down so that he was face to face with Vegeta, who lidded his eyes as he grinned up at him, a small purr coming from his chest. Goku took the cup from Vegeta, who let out a cry of protest. "You've clearly had enough…no more wine" he stated, taking the cup and wine bottle and setting them on desk. Vegeta glared at him as he collected his boots and placed them near his wardrobe where his royal uniform and armour were hung, folding his arms in a huff before flopping back onto the bed. "You're no fun!"

"Then stop getting drunk in my bedroom!" Goku huffed, putting his hands on his hips, feeling more than exasperated. Vegeta's mood swings were becoming increasingly unbearable.

Vegeta had been in a subdued mood all day, barely saying two words to anyone but the palace chefs when they had met with the council.  
Once satisfied with the decisions made, the council and the staff had begun to file out, Goku had been about to leave with the rest but stopped when he noticed Vegeta hanging back, waiting till all the other staff were gone.  
At first he had thought the Prince might be trying to tempt him into having sex in the kitchens, as he had done several times in the past few weeks in more places than Goku cared to count. He had been shocked when Vegeta made off with two bottles of wine, practically flying back to his room and locking himself in, informing everyone that he was not to be disturbed, even locking the connecting door so that Goku could not come in. After sitting for several hours waiting for Vegeta to appear, Goku had decided to set about polishing his armour when Vegeta had finally opened the door little more than two hours ago when one bottle empty and the other almost a third gone.

Worried, Goku stepped up and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Vegeta who was staring at the canopy above. "Vegeta… what's going on?"

Vegeta continued to stare, neither ignoring nor acknowledging Goku, who moved closer and took hold of Vegeta's hand. "Geta…tell me…are you worried about tomorrow? Is that it? Because if it is, you shouldn't be upset..."

"Stop calling me Geta" Vegeta growled, his eyes never leaving the ceiling. Annoyed, Goku let go of his hand and stood, throwing his hands in the air. "Fine! Just….fine." He strode to the door and left, slamming it shut behind him, running his hands through his hair in agitation. Unused to such a situation, Goku had no idea how to handle Vegeta. Angry Vegeta, yes. Sarcastic Vegeta, sure. Horny Vegeta, absolutely. But drunk, depressed Vegeta? Not a damn clue.

Leaning back against the door, he slid down till he hit the floor, leaning his head back as he listened to the sound of Vegeta moving around inside before it all going quiet again. He stayed there a while longer, letting himself calm down before entering, blinking when he saw the now empty wine bottle next to his bed, Vegeta himself curled into a foetal position, clutching Goku's pillow like a lifeline.

Quietly shutting the door, he walked over and crouched next to the bed, putting himself in Vegeta's direct line of sight, making him look at Goku. "Vegeta…"

"I don't want to get married Kakarotto" Vegeta said, his voice cracking slightly as he said Goku's name.

Goku didn't hesitate, moving onto the bed and pulling Vegeta (and his pillow) into a tight hug. He sshhed him, making soothing noises as he stroked Vegeta's flame like hair. He kissed the top of Vegeta's head, feeling him slowly begin to relax and soon the pillow was discarded, Vegeta pushing himself as close as possible to Goku. Vegeta tilted his head up to look at Goku, his expression one of pride mixed with fear, his face flushed. "I'm not weak".

"No…you're not weak" Goku whispered back. "You're so strong, just looking at you makes my knees weak".

Vegeta looked away, making a sound that sounded like a chuckle mixed with a sob, Goku smiling down at him. "That was ridiculously cheesy Kakarotto"

"Yeah I thought so too…doesn't make it any less true though" he replied, stroking the small of Vegeta's back. "Vegeta…listen" he said, turning serious for a moment. "Just because your father comes back tomorrow, doesn't mean you'll be married tomorrow! Hell, maybe the Princess will call it off, we can't possibly know what's going to happen". He ducked down, making Vegeta look at him. "But no matter what happens…I ain't leaving you".

Vegeta smiled, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Goku's own. "Kakarotto…" he breathed, then promptly fell asleep, soft snores emanating from him as he laid against Goku.  
Goku blinked in surprise then smiled, pulling the covers over them both before blowing out the light, keeping his Prince as close to him as he possibly could.

\---

The Next Day

Vegeta stood on the edge of the landing bay, staring up at the sky as he awaited his father's ship to come into view. A slight breeze pulled at his hair and cape, a small relief from the heat of the day, which was unbearably warm even though it was now almost dusk.

Casting a quick glance over his left shoulder, he spied Tarble looking up at the sky in the same manner as he, only his expression was one of apprehension. He cast his eyes to his right, trying to catch a glimpse of Goku in his peripheral, but all he could see was his cape as it fluttered out behind him like a red wing.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the sky and started seeing a shadow in the clouds. As he watched, the shadow grew more and more before his father's ship breached the clouds, coming into full view of the crowd. As it descended Vegeta straightened, steeling himself in preparation for what was to come, the night before all but a bitter memory.

The ship touched down, whining as the engines powered down, the air going still around them. Goku tried to keep his posture relaxed as he stood to attention behind Vegeta, but could not help tensing when his eyes flicked to the smaller Saiyajin in front of him, wanting nothing more than to put his arms around his slight frame and protect him. He lifted his head slightly as the craft doors opened, letting out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding as King Bejita descended the platform, Goku struggling to keep the smile from his face seeing Nappa following close behind. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed his mentor.

Several other soldiers descended from the ship, following the King and his bodyguard up to the group that waited for them, Vegeta saluting as the King neared, the rest following his lead. "King Bejita. Welcome back".

King Bejita saluted back then embraced both his sons, looking them over. "Vegeta, Tarble, you both look well". He nodded to Goku and Turles, who bowed low. "Kakarotto. Turles". He looked back at Vegeta. "Is everything prepared for our arrival?"

"Of course Father, we have servants on hand to receive you and our guests", he said, glancing over his father's shoulder in a pointed manner. King Bejita noticed, and nodded at Nappa, who in turn barked an order to his subordinates. "I wanted to make sure our guests would be well received before they embarked from the ship but if all is well, then no need to delay", he said, standing to one side with Nappa beside him, clearing the way as more began to file from the ship.

Two orange clad figures descended first, looking around before standing to the side, bowing as a petite dark haired woman descended lightly from the ship, followed by a slightly taller blue haired woman and a shirtless bald man wearing green Gi pants. She wore a long purple dress that was cut to her show her figure, her small feet encased in black slippers which barely made a sound as she approached Vegeta and his father. Her dark hair was tied neatly into a bun with two strands falling to frame her face, feathery bangs falling just before her clear brown eyes. She smiled daintily as King Bejita took her hand. "Vegeta, this is Princess Chi-Chi. Princess Chi-Chi, these are my sons Prince Vegeta and Prince Tarble".

A strangled gasp came from behind Vegeta and he resisted the urge to look back. Taking her hand, he bowed low as he kissed the top of her hand. "Princess Chi-Chi, it is an honor to meet you".

"Likewise Prince Vegeta" she replied, curtseying to him as he let go of her hand, bowing her head as Tarble bowed to her in reverence. "Your Father has spoken highly of you during his stay". She turned and signaled behind her to the group that stood behind her. "These are my companions and will be staying with me during our visit here".

"Well then Princess Chi-Chi, allow me to escort you inside so that you may meet the rest of my retinue" King Bejita said as he extended an arm to Chi-Chi, who took it graciously. They moved past, Vegeta and Tarble bowing as Nappa followed with Chi-Chi's companions.

As Tarble and Turles moved to follow the group, Vegeta looked over his shoulder at Goku, whose face was almost as pale as milk. "What the hell was that noise about Kakarotto?!" he hissed angrily.

Goku didn't answer, his eyes darting back and forth to Vegeta as he struggled to think of something to say. "I….I ahhh…"

Vegeta huffed, turning away. "Whatever! I don't have time for this". He began to walk away after the group, leaving Goku stood there in shock before quickly coming back to his senses and following after Vegeta.

\---


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Goku walked into his room, slamming the door shut before he ran his hands through his hair in agitation. Oh crap! Oh crap this was bad. This was bad with a capital B!

He heard Vegeta's own door slam in the room next door and stared at the connecting door in fear, awaiting the inevitable onslaught of Vegeta. When nothing came, he sighed and began to relax when suddenly the door was practically kicked open, a furious looking Vegeta standing in its doorway.

"Kakarotto! What the hell?!"

"Ve…Vegeta! I ahh…I don't...!" he stammered, trying to play it off. He turned away, pulling off his armor, hearing the stomp of Vegeta's boots as he fully entered the room.

"Don't play coy! You've been acting weird ever since we were introduced to that Earth-sei landing party! Now tell me what's going on?" Vegeta demanded, moving to stand directly in front of Goku, moving into his path when Goku tried to move around Vegeta.

Goku sighed, looking at Vegeta pleadingly. "Please Vegeta, not now. I…I can't do this right now".

"Tough! You either man up or I beat it out of you!" Vegeta said, jabbing a finger into Goku's rock hard chest.

Grimacing, Goku rubbed his chest then dejectedly sat on his bed, his head hanging between his knees. "It's her".

"What do you mean 'it's her'? Who's her?"

"Chi-Chi….it's her".

Vegeta blinked, putting his hands on his hips. "Kakarotto you're not making sense…"

"She's the one I slept with on Earth-sei".

Vegeta blinked, sure that Goku had just spoken gibberish. "Wha…what did you say?"

"Geez Vegeta, don't make me spell it out", Goku lifted his head slightly, his eyes hidden under his bangs. "Chi-Chi was the…was my first…and…dammit I didn't know she was the Princess of Earth-sei!" He stood, pacing the room in agitation. "When I met her, she was out in the woodlands training with my sensei's former partner! When I met her Father, he mentioned having a daughter but never told me her name, and I never saw her on the palace grounds! I…Vegeta?" He stopped mid rant to turn to plead with Vegeta when he noticed the Prince no longer stood in his room and the bedroom door wide open.

Sensing Vegeta's ki, he quickly took off after him, speeding up when he sensed the Prince's ki leaving the palace. "Vegeta!" Running, he reached the exit in time to see Vegeta take to the sky, speeding off away from the city. He caught a few guards looking at him curiously and grinned, shrugging and waving at them before taking off after him.

Keeping a lock on Vegeta's ki, he came upon him ten minutes later in a desert like canyon, miles away from the city. He landed a few feet away, approaching Vegeta cautiously, who was pacing almost as madly as Goku had been doing, his fists clenched at his side. "Vegeta…"

"Don't! Don't say a damn word!" Vegeta shouted angrily, barely even pausing in his pacing. He gripped his hair, then whirled round to face Goku, marching up to him. "I knew you were a fucking idiot Kakarotto but how the fuck did you not know you were having sex with the goddamn Princess of Earth-sei!?"

"Well it's not like it came up in conversation Vegeta! What, you think we had sex and then she turned to me and said 'hey that was real good! By the way, I'm the Princess of Earth-sei!' Don't be stupid!" Goku all but shouted back, his own frustration breaking through.

Vegeta growled and jabbed him in the chest again. "So you're telling me she never introduced herself as the Princess of Earth-sei?! That she just happened to leave out that tiny bit of important information!? Do you think I'm a fucking fool?!" He swung a fist at Goku's head, who barely dodged it only to block another. Goku moved as Vegeta began to throw punches, dodging and blocking as best as he could only for Vegeta to kick him in the stomach, sending him back flying several feet. He'd barely landing before he had to quickly roll to one side, Vegeta's punch landing where he had lain, cracking the stone.

Goku quickly stood, backing up a few feet, his hands up in a supplicant gesture. "Vegeta please! Listen to me!"

Vegeta pulled his fist from the floor, standing swiftly. "Defend yourself Kakarotto".

"What!? Vegeta no I…GAH!" He managed to dodge another swift blow as Vegeta came at him once again, only for Vegeta to land a punch on his jaw, knocking his head sideways. In a blind fit of rage, he threw a punch back, hitting Vegeta square in the cheek, knocking him back. He blinked as Vegeta staggered, looking at the blood that dripped from his mouth in shock. "Vegeta! I'm so sorry! Oh shit me…I'm sorry I…"

Vegeta wiped away the blood, looking at his stained glove in shock before he began to laugh manically, his head thrown back as tears began to stream down his face. Goku straightened, tilting his head in confusion as Vegeta wiped away the tears, his laugh fading. "Vegeta?"

Without another word, Vegeta launched himself at Goku a smirk on his lips and a wild gleam in his eyes.

\---

Vegeta stared up at the sky as he panted heavily, the taste of blood in his mouth and his body wracked with pain. He coughed slightly, his lungs burning with each breath and grinned, which quickly turned into a grimace as his face throbbed with the action.

After launching himself at Goku, the pair had begun to fight fiercely, Goku throwing himself into defending against Vegeta's relentless onslaught once he had realised that he had no other choice. The two had become lost in the glory of the battle, neither side letting up, Vegeta pushing Goku's skills to the very limit and vice versa. Vegeta had even managed to get Goku to use the same power up technique he had used to beat Nappa in an attempt to best Vegeta when he had resorted to finishing Goku off with his signature move, the Gyarikku Hou, while Goku fired off his own. The two had been evenly matched until Goku had let forth another burst of energy, overcoming Vegeta's attack and hitting him dead on, landing him where he laid now, staring up at the sky.

He heard movement from nearby and tried to look over, wincing as he did so, but could not see anything. "Kakarotto?"

Hearing nothing Vegeta tried to move, panic beginning to well up inside him before he heard a cough. "Ve…Vegeta" Goku answered weakly.

Vegeta breathed a sigh then pulled himself up into a sitting position, groaning from the pain that lanced through him. He looked around for Goku, spying him lying a few feet away curled slightly into a foetal position, his clothes just as tattered and ripped as Vegeta's own.

"Kakarotto….are you..." he called out, the burning in his lungs cutting off his words, making him cough painfully. He squinted over at Goku, waiting for some movement from his bodyguard. His fist curled in panic when the other Saiyajin made no movement. "Kakarotto! Answer me?!"

"Ve...Vegeta…" Goku called out, his voice weaker than before. "I…I can't move my body".

Vegeta moved instantly, ignoring the wracking pain throughout his body to stand, moving as fast as legs would allow him to, dropping heavily next to Goku when he reached him. He grabbed part of Goku's broken armor and rolled him onto his back, pulling him up to lay his head on his knees. Goku panted heavily, a glazed look in his eyes as he stared up at Vegeta, a small dazed smile on his face. "Vegeta…"

"Kakarotto…" Vegeta gazed down at the other before bursting into a wide grin. "That was the best fight I've had in years!"

Goku blinked up at Vegeta before grinning widely too, chuckling lightly. "Me too! You were…amazing".

"Hah, yeah I know, you told me that this morning", he said smirking, Goku chuckling before breaking into a cough, Vegeta's smirk wiped off his face as he watched him cough up blood worriedly. "Kakarotto!"

"I…I'll be ok…I…I just need to rest…the Kaio-Ken technique…I overused it…I'm not supposed go over times two…" Goku said, his voice rattling in his chest.

"Kaio-Ken?"

Goku nodded, his eyes flickering as he tried to keep them open. "I…I…I'm not allowed over times two…" He breathed deeply then fell unconscious, becoming dead weight in Vegeta's arms.

"Kaka….Kakarotto!" Vegeta shook Goku, trying to awaken him to no avail. Fighting back the panic that threatened to overwhelm him, he sat up, pulling Goku's arm over his shoulder as he stood, holding the larger Saiyajin close to his body as he took to the air, flying back towards the palace as quickly as he could without causing more injury to Goku.

Landing in front of the entrance, he dragged Goku's body towards the guards who hurriedly ran to greet them, taking Goku's body from him as they shouted for a medic. Vegeta didn't hear them, following the soldiers as they took Goku's body to the medical bay, never taking his eyes from the larger Saiyajin's prone form.

He sat on a bed across from Goku, watching as they treated his wounds, all the while ignoring the ones that flitted around him, sitting stoically as they bandaged him. He was vaguely aware of the room going silent and looked up to find Nappa stood next to him, a look of annoyance on his face as he looked down at his former protégé. "I told him specifically….time and time again…he was never to engage you in battle".

Vegeta looked back at Goku, the doctors finishing their treatment of him. "He had no choice in the matter".

"Of course he did! He could've just said no!" Nappa looked down at him, raising an eyebrow as he voiced his displeasure.

Vegeta shook his head. "I took off…I was pissed off and I left the palace without him…he followed me out and I wouldn't let up….he had to defend himself…I made him defend himself".

Nappa sighed, scratching his head. "Back barely even a full day and already the shit is hitting the fan! Your father will go nuts when he hears you beat the living shit out of your bodyguard!"

"I'm still alive thank you" said a weak voice, Vegeta and Nappa looking over to see Goku sit up, a small grin on his face. Vegeta sat up and jumped off the table, ignoring the stiffness that coursed through him at the action. "Kakarotto!"

"So your still alive eh kid? Bet you won't be making the mistake of not listening to a damn word I say again!" Nappa said, folding his arms as he smirked.

"Good to see you to Nappa, I kind of missed you" Goku replied, gingerly swinging his legs from the bed to stand, Vegeta trying to hold back the urge to help him. "And no way, Vegeta and I are totally going to fight again!"

"What?!" Vegeta and Nappa shouted at the same time, making Goku blink in surprise at them. "Kakarotto, I could've killed you! As much as I enjoyed our fight together…"

"Yeah so did I! And besides, why wouldn't you want to fight again? You might actually beat me the next time…" he said lightly, moving his arms around, wincing slightly at the stiffness.

Nappa blinked as Vegeta stared at Goku in disbelief. "You beat him?" Nappa turned to Vegeta. "He beat you?"

"What?! No!" Vegeta said incredulously, looking at Goku. "You did not beat me!"

"Of course I did…our blasts hit, but I powered up and knocked you out of the sky" Goku said, doing some squats and shoulder rolls before rubbing his stomach. "Man I'm hungry, do you think the chefs will bring some food to my room for me?" he asked Nappa as they turned to exit the room.

Nappa chuckled as he lightly slapped Goku on the shoulder. "You know something Kakarotto? I missed you too!"

Vegeta stared as they left the room laughing together, then growled following them out indignantly. "He didn't beat me! Nappa! HE DIDN'T BEAT ME DAMMIT!".

\---

"Look Vegeta, I can't just ignore this, I have to tell your Father". Nappa looked down at his diminutive Prince, a feeling of weariness coming over him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly as Vegeta continued to glare up at him.

"Please Nappa, you can't! Kakarotto's perfect for the job, you both said it yourself. No one can match him in a fight" Vegeta said, trying to keep his voice as reasonable as he could.

"Not even you it seems" Nappa retorted, earning a growl from Vegeta. "I told you, he didn't beat me! It…it was a tie".

They both looked over into Goku's room from their position in the connecting doorway, both watching the young Saiyajin eat like he'd been starved from weeks. Vegeta clenched his fists unknowingly as he looked at the bandages that circled Goku here and there and looked back at Nappa, lowering his voice more so. "Please Nappa…don't tell him. Kakarotto's saved my life...if Father knew we'd been fighting…he might demote him, or worse! Kakarotto's an exceptional fighter…the only one who's ever gone up against me and look at him!" Vegeta motioned to Goku, who tilted his head at hearing his name and looked over, munching slowly. "He's in there like nothing ever happened".

Nappa sighed and leaned back against the doorframe, which creaked dramatically under his large frame. He stared back at Vegeta for a few moments, the room going quiet as they silently battled each other before Nappa drooped, standing up. "Alright Vegeta, I won't tell him…but don't think he won't get wind of it! Other people saw you, not just me!"

Vegeta grinned and slapped his shoulder. "I knew I could count on you! Thanks Nappa".

Nappa nodded at him then turned to Goku, pointing a finger at him. "Don't forget! Up bright and early in the morning, we all need to be present when the King takes the Earthlings on a tour of the castle grounds ok?"

Goku nodded and saluted Nappa. "You got it chief!"

Nappa nodded, bowing to Vegeta before leaving, Vegeta sighing audibly before turning to Goku with a stern expression on his face, coming fully into the room and closing the door behind him. "Now then…"

Goku stopped with a piece of fruit halfway to his mouth, glancing at Vegeta with his mouth still open.

"Now that we've had time to calm down, tell me about you and the Earth Princess…Chi-Chi" Vegeta said, sitting down on the bed next to Goku, saying Chi-Chi's name awkwardly, as if he wasn't sure how to pronounce it.

Goku put down the fruit and looked at Vegeta pleadingly. "Do we have to? I'd rather not talk…" he sighed at the expression on Vegeta's face, knowing he wasn't going to get out of it. "I met her during my first couple of years on Earth-sei. I was about eighteen."

Vegeta sat up, leaning forward slightly, giving Goku his full attention.

Goku fiddled with the fruit, looking away. "I was living my Sensei, he lived quite away from the cities and such, in a mountain area called Mount Paozu. It was pretty secluded, we didn't see much of anybody else, except when we had to go into town for supplies. Even then, it was pretty remote".  
Goku set down the fruit and fiddled with the covers instead, keeping his gaze away from Vegeta. "Sometimes I would fly off to go train in one of the more unpopulated areas, or even just go exploring. Earth-sei was….is pretty beautiful. One day I was exploring the forests by the coast lines and I came across her, practicing katas. She was good but her form wasn't perfect. When she spotted me, she thought me some sort of pervert and attacked me" Goku smiled, memories coming back to him. "She didn't win, obviously, but the fight and her courage to take me on head first impressed me. I stayed and we talked until she had to leave. She told me she was staying with her sensei and a couple of friends, on a small island off the coast. She asked if she could see me again so the next day I went back. Before long, I was seeing her almost every day". Goku rubbed his head, as he laid back against his head board, wincing at the stiffness in his arm before shaking it off.

"And she never told you her name?" Vegeta asked, trying to stifle the jealousy that welled within him.

"She did but now when I look back, I feel a bit silly for not seeing it" Goku said, looking back at the bedcovers embarrassed. "There are a lot of different languages on Earth...she told me her name was Tokumei…it means "Anonymous" in Japanese, one of the Eastern Countries languages".

Vegeta blinked then sighed and slapped a hand on his forehead. "Kakarotto…."

"How was I to know? It wasn't like I knew much about the Earth to begin with, let alone they speak differently in ever country they have!" Goku protested, looking up at Vegeta and pouting. He crossed his arms in annoyance. "Anyway, after a while she began to…act differently around me…that's when she invited me to spend the night with her". Goku looked away again. "Honestly, I thought she meant to sleepover at her house not…sex", he flushed.

"And? How come you never found out who she really was?" Vegeta asked bluntly, wanting to forgo the details of Goku and his tryst with Chi-Chi. God, even her name put him on edge.

"Well there was…an incident on Earth-sei…and my Sensei passed. I took his things to King Ox, as was his dying wish, and was welcomed there. King Ox told me he had a daughter, but he never told me her name, and there were no pictures of her in their home. I figured that he must have enemies as that's why she wasn't there…he sent away to train to keep her safe…so enemies couldn't use her against him".

Vegeta nodded. "Makes sense I suppose". The two fell quiet, both lost in their own thoughts before Goku looked up, shuffling closer to Vegeta. "Vegeta…please…don't be mad…I had no idea..."

"Of course you didn't fool! Don't be foolish…besides I was more worried than angry".

"Worried? Why?"

Vegeta snorted. "Come on Kakarotto! You think my father will be pleased about learning you had sex with the Princess of Earth-sei? What if you'd gotten her pregnant? There's no way he'd form an alliance then…he would've chosen to purge the planet instead and simply forced the knowledge of Senzu beans from them".

"Oh…I ahh…I see". Goku bent to try and look at Vegeta's face. "So….you're not mad at me? About me and her?"

"Please Kakarotto! I've had plenty of lovers before you! What, you think you're special or something? BAH!" He looked away, moving to show his back to Goku. "The very idea that I would be jealous is preposterous!"

Goku blinked then smirked. "I asked if you were angry...I never said anything about jealousy"

Vegeta froze, glancing around. "Yes well…in any case, it's still the same!"

Goku chuckled and grabbed Vegeta, pulling him into his lap. "You're jealous!"

Vegeta choked out a laugh, going red as he fought to get out of Goku's grip. "Me! Jealous?! I must've hit you harder than I thought Kakarotto! You're clearly delusional!"

Goku chuckled again and gripped Vegeta's chin lightly, turning his head to face Goku's and planting a kiss on his majesty's lips, Vegeta freezing in his attempts to leave before sinking into the kiss, gripping Goku's suit instead.

Pulling away before they could go any further, Vegeta cleared his throat and looked away, Goku smiling down at him. "Well then I ahh…should let you get some rest". He began to climb off of Goku, brushing imaginary lint off his clothes.

"You're leaving? Can't you stay here tonight?" Goku whimpered, looking at Vegeta pleadingly. Vegeta whapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Now that my father's back and the Earthlings are under our roof, patrols will be tighter than ever and we'll be under a spotlight Kakarotto…I can't take the chance a soldier or doctor might come in to check on you and catch me with you. No, I'll stay in my own room tonight".

"I suppose your right" Goku answered with a sigh. He looked up at Vegeta and took his hand, kissing it lightly before smiling up at him. "Goodnight Vegeta…sleep well".

"Goodnight Kakarotto", he replied, squeezing Goku's hand before letting go, walking back into his own room dejectedly and quietly closing the door behind him. He looked at the big bed in front of him and sighed. "This will take some getting used to".

\---


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

After waking up an hour earlier than usual, Vegeta and Goku had met Tarble and Turles in the dining hall for a hearty breakfast before meeting King Bejita and Nappa in the throne room to await their alien guests. None spoke, Vegeta and Tarble receiving a courteous nod from their father before he turned to converse with Nappa quietly, the two standing by their fathers' throne while Goku and Tarble stood to attention by the wall.

Goku glanced up at Vegeta, whose full attention was on the hall doors and sighed inwardly, touching his cheek slightly. After Vegeta had left last night, Goku had took out his spare senzu, eating only a half of the tiny beans, which healed his injuries but still left some bruising, which he knew would fade by itself as his own healing ability kicked in. He'd left the bandages on over the wounds he had on his arm and leg but taken the one on his head off, hoping the bruising would be enough not to arouse suspicion. Thankfully Vegeta had not noticed, his mind obviously occupied elsewhere, and Goku was able to continue his duty without question.

The door opened slightly and a guard walked in, causing the occupants to look over to him. He bowed slightly to King Bejita. "Your Majesty, Princess Chi-Chi has arrived".

King Bejita waved at him and stood as the guard fully opened the door, allowing Chi-Chi and her retinue to enter. She made her way quietly into the hall, wearing a long traditional Japanese yellow gown, her long hair braided back into a ponytail that hung down her back. She came to a stop in front of the dais and bowed low, a small smile on her face. "Good Morning King Bejita", she said, her voice as light as a summer breeze. She nodded respectfully to Tarble and Vegeta who nodded back.

King Bejita descended the dais and took Chi-Chi's hand in his own, kissing it lightly. "Good Morning Princess. I trust you and your companions had a pleasant sleep?"

Chi-Chi nodded and King Bejita clapped his hands. "Wonderful! Come, today we will be taking you on a tour of the palace grounds and meeting the council members. Later, there will be a banquet, held in your honor".

Chi-Chi's smile widened as she took his offered arm. "That sounds wonderful Your Highness". They started off down the hall, Vegeta and Tarble following close behind. As Turles and Goku made to follow, Chi-Chi's retinue came up to them, the blue haired girl leading the group, smiling widely as she opened her arms to Goku. "Goku-san! It feels like years since we last saw you!"

Goku smiled and embraced her. "Bulma! It's so good to see you!". He let go, nodding to the others gathered around her. "Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Kuririn! I can't believe you all came!".

"King Ox wanted us all to be here to protect Princess Chi-Chi while she was away, felt better knowing their was people he trusted beside her" Kuririn explained, smirking as he punched Goku lightly in the armor. "But I bet if he knew you were here, he wouldn't have worried so much! Bodyguard to the heir of the Saiyajin throne!"

Goku rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Aw c'mon guys, its no big deal! Really!" He paused, seeing Turles watching him curiously. "Oh! Sorry I forgot! Guys, this is Turles, he's Prince Tarbles' bodyguard. Turles, these are my friends, I met them on Earth-sei", he explained, introducing each as he shook their hands, Turles blushing as Bulma stared up at him.

"Goodness! You and Goku-san look so much alike!", she exclaimed, looking him up and down curiously.

"Some low class type Saiyajin's have similar characteristics if they were born in or around the same villages" he explained, turning to Goku. "Why do they keep calling you Goku?"

"Oh that's my Earth name! My sensei gave it to me while I lived there and I adopted it!"

"Why? Is your name different here?" Bulma asked. "Yeah, my real name is Kakarotto, although my full title is Kakarotto Third Class" he stated, earning a stare from his Earthling friends. "What?"

"Kakarotto? Wow that's a tongue twister!" Kuririn said as he wrinkled his nose. "I'm sticking with Goku if you don't mind!".

Nappa poked his head back into the hall, an annoyed expression on his face. "Kakarotto! Turles! What're you still doing in here?!" he barked, making the small gathering jump to attention, Turles and Goku paling in fear.

"Forgive us sir! I was just catching up with my friends from Earth!" Goku explained, bowing to Nappa. "Wont happen again!"

"Then why are you still standing here nitwit?! Get your ass out there and do your jobs!", he bellowed as Goku and Turles rushed past, Bulma and the others following hurriedly, sputtering apologies at the enormous Saiyajin.

Nappa watched as they caught up to their respective charges then followed, sighing in exhaustion. "Kids".

\---

Turles walked quietly at the back of the group, watching his surroundings more avidly than the rest. The group had been around the castle and met with the council members, giving the windbag Zorn an opportunity to inflate his already monstrous ego. The other members had strutted about as they proudly marched the Princess around the castle like peacocks on display, everyone wanting to be in their new alliances' good graces. They had since left the castle and exited, moving into the castle gardens, the King and the Princess leading the charge with Nappa as his ever present shadow. Vegeta and Tarble followed close behind, neither saying a word since they had joined the group earlier. Goku had his Earthling friends followed behind, each regaling the other with stories since they had last met.

Which left Turles at the back of the group on his own. Which is exactly what he wanted.

He clutched the vial in his glove tightly, his hands hot and sweaty under the tight fabric and the weight of his mission.

He continued to scan the ground that was moving in and out of the castle entrance, gritting his teeth when he did not see his supposed target. Any longer and they would enter the gardens, where it would become nigh on impossible to hand over his precious cargo.

As they King descended the stairs that led to the gardens, Turles began to despair when he spotted a familiar face walking towards to the group, carrying a sack of food to use in tonight's banquet. Turles straightened, taking in the other's appearance, breathing a huge sigh of relief as he identified the other correctly. The man was of similar height to Vegeta, the major difference being his hair was a stark white and hung down his back in one big matted clump. His skin was bright red, making him stand out from the usual aliens that were used as servants around the castle, his attire bleak and haggard than the one Turles had seen him in. His official uniform.

As the man approached, Turles moved slightly over into his path, colliding purposefully into him and knocking his food to the floor, scattering it everywhere. Dropping to one knee, he issued apologized loudly and profusely, drawing people's attention to him as he helped the man pick up his food whilst dropping the vial discreetly onto the floor, his friend pocketing it just as quickly, nodding almost imperceptibly.

They stood, Turles offering him a hearty hand shake with a grin, the man grinning back just as widely in a show of old fashioned 'no hard feelings'. They then separated as if nothing had ever occurred between them, both patting themselves on the back as they awaited for what was to come.

\---

Vegeta sighed as he whirled the wine around in his cup, wondering if anyone would notice if he got blind stinking drunk.

After a jaunty and utterly boring walk around the castle and his surrounding grounds, it was now time for the banquet, which was being held in honor of their newest allegiance with the planet of Earth-sei. Vegeta couldn't wait to sit and stuff his face, the whole day being a pointless waste with this being the only sight of salvation. So many things he could've done with the day. Like train. Or even study, at a push.

Or have some fun with Kakarotto.

Who was currently being chatted up by the blue-haired woman.

Vegeta tried to stifle the growl that threatened to erupt from him, clutching his goblet of wine like a lifeline as he watched Goku stand with his back pressed up against the wall, smiling down at the woman in a mix of friendliness and slight worry while the woman continued to touch his arm or stroke his armor, laughing loudly at any stupid comments he uttered.

Granted the woman was pretty. Her blue hair made her stand out brightly from everyone else, and her frame was lean but well built, he could tell she was not someone who lived easily. Maybe in another lifetime, he would've tried his luck with her, and no doubt in his mind she would've succumbed.

But then there was the fact that she was allover his bodyguard and it was all he could do not to dunk his goblet of wine over her blue head and shove her out the window.

Although Goku had been with the group all day, he and Vegeta had barely spoken, Goku being the center of attention to Chi-Chi's Earthling friends while he was left stuck with the frosty bitch and his dullard of a father. Even Nappa was being more stoic then usual, his usually friendly banter all but whittled away to short, sharp answers.

Emptying his cup, he held out his arm, a butler by his side almost immediately, filling it back up. He nodded at the butler and leant back against the wall, sipping his drink as his gaze was inevitably drawn back to the muscular build of his bodyguard.

Goku was dressed to the nines, his usual blue skin suit a replaced with a deep black, a red cape hanging down his back to match the red royal crest that adorned his armor, which had been polished to perfection. He held a cup in his own hands but Vegeta had not seen him drink from it once, leading him to believe that he had been telling the truth about never drinking. Vegeta noticed as Goku's eyebrows creased, moving a hand unconsciously to his stomach, making Vegeta grin. The idiot was hungry and was obviously trying to hide his discomfort from his friends. Hide it he might, there was no escaping Vegeta, who had become so used to Goku's quirks that he could spot a tell a mile away.

As if Vegeta's thoughts were calling to him, Goku blinked and looked over at Vegeta, gazing into each other's eyes as they stood at opposite ends of the room. Vegeta raised his cup slightly to him in acknowledgement, Goku grinning as his friends continued oblivious. Excusing himself, Goku made to move towards Vegeta, who stared at Goku as a tingle slowly made its way up his spine as he watched Goku approach. Before a word could be uttered however, a bell rang out accompanied by a voice that announced that dinner was served.

Glancing apologetically at Goku, Vegeta made his way over to the dining table, taking his place beside his father, Tarble sliding into the seat next to him. Nappa, Goku and Turles took their respective places, standing just behind their charges seats as the Princess and the other members took their seats. Zorn stood to gain the room's attention as the servants brought in the food, placing a plateful in front of each of the diners. He began to speak, thanking the Princess for gracing them with her presence and for giving the Saiyajin populace hope for the near future. His monotone voice droned on and on, Vegeta wondering if the food would still be warm once he had finished prattling on or whether the fork would still be beside his plate and not lodged deep within his own eye socket by the time Zorn had finished.

He heard a low growl behind him and glanced over his shoulder, trying not to grin as he noticed Goku look at Nappa apologetically as he held his stomach, Nappa throwing him a fearsome expression before turning back to Zorn's speech. Goku grimaced and looked down at his own stomach, as if wishing the thing to silence would be enough.

Poor bastard, Vegeta thought. By now they would've already eaten and been sat in the great hall studying quietly. Their routine had been thrown off slightly by the Earthling's arrival, meaning Goku would be waiting even longer to eat than usual, especially during banquets. Bodyguards and other personnel were not permitted to eat while royalty dined and would instead be served later on, once the royalty and guests were otherwise occupied. Knowing Goku's eating habits, Vegeta felt a pang of sympathy wash over him for the larger Saiyajin.

Looking back at his own plateful, he quickly glanced around to see if anyone was looking at him, then quickly swiped a small meat bone from his plate, holding it behind his seat. He wiggled it behind the chair, trying to catch the larger Saiyajin's attention, biting his tongue to keep from laughing when he heard the other Saiyajin suck in a breath. A moment passed before Goku took the meat bone, somehow managing to eat it without anyone other than Nappa and Turles noticing, Nappa shooting him a furious look while Turles paled, biting his lip as he watched the Saiyajin lick his lips in contentment.

Pleased with his good deed, Vegeta turned his attention back to Zorn, attempting to tune back into his speech incase he missed anything important that he might be questioned about later.

Goku coughed behind him and he furrowed his brow in agitation. Couldn't that idiot go five minutes without bringing attention to himself? Ignoring it, he carried on watching Zorn when Goku coughed again, this time gasping as if he was trying to suck in air.

Vegeta looked behind him, ready to reprimand his bodyguard when he stopped, his mouth open as he stared at Goku. Goku's lips were purple, the young Saiyajin's eyes wide as he struggled to breath, gasping for air as he clawed at his throat. He fell to his knees and Vegeta shot up, his chair falling back with a loud bang on the marble floor, gaining the attention of the whole room. "Kakarotto!"

Goku fell onto his back, his body convulsing horribly as he choked. Vegeta was at his side in an instant, holding up his head as Nappa barked for a medic, a woman's scream echoing somewhere in the background. "Kakarotto! Kakarotto stay with me! Hold on!" he shouted as Goku gasped wetly, looking up at Vegeta before his eyes rolled into the back of his head completely, body becoming limp. Vegeta stared down at him, unable to process what he was seeing, the others around him molding into one meaningless blur.

Unable to fight back the tears in his eyes, he looked up. "Medic! We need a medic! GET ME A MEDIC NOW!".

\---


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Vegeta stared up at Goku as he floated weightless in the regeneration tank before him, blocking out the sounds of arguing that went on behind him. Wires seemingly came from every part of Goku's body, a mask covering his mouth to provide oxygen as the liquid inside worked to heal him, Vegeta clenching his fists at the sight of his mighty bodyguard reduced to...this.

As soon as the medics had arrived, they had quickly taken him to the medical room and pumped his stomach, Goku's heart stopping momentarily on the operating table during the procedure, causing Vegeta's own heart to stop briefly at the sight of Goku laying lifelessly before him. After restarting his heart, the medics had put him into the regeneration tank, a needle placed into each arm to help clean his blood of any poison that might still be in his system.

Goku would freak out the moment he woke up when he spied the needles stuck in him Vegeta knew, Goku confessing his fear of needles to Vegeta only a few weeks before. Vegeta closed his eyes, remembering the night. Wrapped in each others embrace after an oddly intense love-making session, they had begun to reveal secrets about themselves to each other, Vegeta reveling in the intimacy of the moment. It was the closest he had ever gotten to another person and the closest he had ever let another person get to him.

King Bejita leaned over the medical gurney that Goku had occupied only moments before, glaring at Zorn. "I want every person involved in the food preparation hauled in and questioned as soon as possible! No one leaves this palace until I am satisfied that they are innocent, or they give us a confession!"

Zorn averted his eyes, uncomfortable at being the source of his ruler's ire. "I understand Your Majesty, and everyone who was even remotely involved with the preparation for tonight's banquet has been gathered together for questioning. Everyone from the cooks to the food delivery service will be interrogated, however I do not hold out much hope. People have moved in and out of the palace grounds all day. The perpetrator could have come, tainted the food and already left before the food was even served"

"I spoke with the guards, they inspected all the food set out for the banquet. Only the food selected to be served to Prince Vegeta was tainted by the poison" Nappa said, stepping forward slightly, looking over at Vegeta who glanced over his shoulder at the sound of his name. "Looks like another botched attempt on the Prince's life".

Vegeta narrowed his eyes in thought, folding his arms. "...The Ginyu Force".

King Bejita looked over, raising an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"One of their members, Guld, was the assassin sent to kill me the first time around...whose to say that they wouldn't send another member when the first one failed? Especially if it's the same person behind the orders". He turned, looking at Nappa. "You should get their descriptions and see if any of the servants involved in the preparations match up, or if anybody saw anyone matching the descriptions". Nappa nodded and turned to another guard, sending him scurrying off.

"Well thought out Vegeta, even if it doesn't turn up a lead, it gives us somewhere to start" King Bejita nodded. "Now, I'm going to reassure our guests that everything is alright as the Princess was left quite distraught. Zorn you, Nappa and the council members start the interrogations and keep me informed of your progress" he said, Zorn and Nappa bowing before turning to leave. "Vegeta..."

"I'm staying here" Vegeta said vehemently, his gaze turned back to Goku in the chamber.

King Bejita opened his mouth to argue then stopped, watching his son for the moment before nodding at Celipa before leaving, the room going quiet as it emptied. Celipa sighed, feeling more relaxed and checked the monitors on the regeneration chamber, making notes of the readings. She glanced over a Vegeta, who continued to stare up at Goku. "Sire? Maybe you should go rest...there's nothing more you can do here".

Vegeta didn't answer, his gaze never wavering. She saw a flicker of emotion cross his face for a split second, something that seemed like...despair? Fear? She wasn't sure. But she knew what it meant. And it didn't surprise her. In fact, a part of her was happy the Prince had found someone he cared about so much.

Stepping up beside him, she placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, making Vegeta look up at her. He sighed as he stepped back from the tank. "You'll...let me know if there's any changes?"

"Of course Sire, in an instant" she smiled reassuringly. He turned to leave before pausing. "Can I...come back later?". Celipa blinked then bowed slightly. "Of course Your Highness, you can come back at any time".

Vegeta nodded then left, slumped over slightly, his whole demeanor saddened. Celipa watched him go then turned to look at Goku, who floated oblivious in the tank. "Some would say otherwise, but I think you are one lucky Saiyajin Kakarotto".

\---

Vegeta walked back to his room in a daze, thinking of Goku floating alone in the tank. He closed his eyes, a wave of despair washing over him and he put a hand on the wall, having to steady himself for a moment before continuing on. He walked into his room and quietly closed the door, pulling off his cape and boots in a daze before sitting on the bed.

Goku almost died. Hell, he did die for a few minutes. But the fact of the matter was, it was Goku who had eaten that food, and it was Goku now floating in that tank. Not Vegeta. He flopped back onto the bed, looking up at the canopy as he fought back whatever was threatening to burst out of him. He wiped a hand over his face, hating this inner turmoil and sat up.

He was about to change into his training suit when he heard a bump next door in Goku's room. He looked over startled, listening for more sounds and standing when he heard another. Marching over to the connecting door, he wrenched it open to find the blue-haired woman from earlier standing in the center of Goku's room holding a box, a wide-eyed expression on her face as she gazed around the room. She blinked over at Vegeta, who blinked back at her just as stunned to see her. "What're you doing in here?!"

"Ah Prince Vegeta!" she hurriedly bowed, the box rattling in her hands in her haste. "Excuse me, I didn't realize anyone was here. My name is Bulma Briefs, I'm serving as Princess Chi-Chi's handmaiden".

"Serving? You mean you don't always?" he asked, curious at the way she announced it in such a way. Her nose crinkled slightly as she answered, moving to place the box on Goku's bed. "Actually no, back on Earth, my Father is the leading scientist on Earth, he runs Capsule Corporation, the worlds leading industry in science and technology. I'm his daughter and fellow scientist".

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, coming fully into the room. "And how did you come into the employ of the Princess?"

Bulma folded her arms. "Chi-Chi and I are childhood friends...my Father is practically the Kings right hand man. When they told us she would be coming here, she begged me to come under the guise of her handmaiden, to support her as her closest friend. I agreed".

Vegeta went quiet, studying her. She fidgeted under the weight of his gaze, lifting her chin slightly in defiance. "Problem?"

Vegeta fought back a smirk. She had balls, he gave her that much. "You never answered my question, what're you doing in here?"

Bulma waved a hand toward the box. "Goku left some things back on Earth...I figured we could catch up some too..." she went quiet, her gaze dropping to the carpet beneath her feet. "Is he...is he going to be ok?"

Drooping as his thoughts turned back to a lifeless Goku floating in the tank, Vegeta crossed the room, flopping onto the bed with a sigh. "I don't know I just...their cleaning his blood but..."

Hesitantly, Bulma sat gently beside him on the bed, moving the box over slightly. "You...care for him?" When Vegeta didn't answer, she sighed in annoyance, crossing her legs. "Can't you just give him a senzu bean?"

"The one you gave Kakarotto has already been used, and our scientists were unable to synthesize it" he said gruffly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Gods, this woman was beginning to annoy him. How he had ever thought of having relations with her was beyond him.

"What? Did Goku use all the others?" she said in surprise, making Vegeta look up at her. "Others?" he asked cautiously, not liking where this was heading.

"Yes others. Before Goku left, we gave him all the beans that were in season. There were about 4 left in total, so if he used one, then there should still be three left" Bulma reasoned, blinking at the mixed emotions that crossed Vegeta's face. "What?"

Vegeta grit his teeth. "Dammit Kakarotto, how many more secrets are you keeping from me?" he thought to himself, looking away. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone" Vegeta asked, glancing over at her when Bulma made no movement. "Please".

Bulma bit her lip then stood, bowing slightly. "As you wish Your Highness", she said blandly, moving swiftly towards the door and exiting, the door barely making a sound as she closed it behind her.

Vegeta sat perfectly still for a few moments, his anger at Goku's secrecy fighting with his despair. Growling, he knocked the box over on to the floor in anger, spilling its contents onto the floor. He looked at the spill, his anger leaking out almost instantly and he dropped to the floor, picking up the various objects and placing them back in the box. As he picked up the objects he took a moment to inspect them, hoping to gain more insight into Goku's time on Earth but could not decipher what many of the objects did, apart from a red pole that was stashed in a makeshift wicker holder, which Vegeta assumed was a staff of some sort. There was slightly large capsule with the number 3 emblazoned on it in red, but after a moment of consideration he decided against opening it.

He came upon a dirty piece of cloth and opened it up, a small smile on his face when he realized it was one of Goku's Gi shirts, this one ripped and scuffed beyond repair. It had a symbol on both its chest and back although each symbol was different. Vegeta traced the symbols with his finger, wondering what it meant. Was this the Japanese language Goku had told him about earlier? He didn't know.

Instinctively, he brought the Gi top to his face, breathing in the scent, a wave of longing welling up inside him. Holding the fabric tightly to his chest, Vegeta moved onto the bed and curled up, letting the scent of Goku wash over him, lulling him to sleep.

\---

It had been three days since Goku had been placed into the regeneration tank and although he hadn't gotten any worse, there were no signs he was getting better either, Vegeta not knowing whether this should be considered good or bad news. Each day he would visit the medical bay and each day he would be told the same. He would then go off to eat, train and sleep, periodically checking in on Goku.  
Chi-Chi and her retinue had visited, each voicing their concerns and admiration for his bodyguard before leaving, Vegeta glad that they did not wish to stay longer. Tarble and his Father had also visited, King Bejita informing him that Raditz and his squad had returned from their excursion to Namek and that a briefing was to be held the next day although little to no progress had been made on identifying the would-be assassin. Vegeta promised he would attend the briefing no matter Goku's condition, his Father raising an eyebrow at his son's determination to stay by his bodyguard's side, although he had not questioned him on it, making Vegeta briefly wonder what was going through his father's mind.

Vegeta sat on the floor of the medical bay, his back against Goku's regeneration tank as he listened to some music from Goku's music player, his eyes closed as he tried to relax, Celipa having left an hour or so ago to tend to other duties. In an attempt to take his mind off Goku's health, Vegeta had questioned Bulma as to the contents of the box, asking her to describe what each thing was and its purpose. The most intriguing thing to him had been the music player, the concept of music not officially recognized by Saiyajin society. After getting the woman to show him how the damn thing worked, Vegeta had begun to listen to it almost every spare moment he had. He was intrigued at the many different types of music the Earthling society had, and the choices that Goku had picked. Some were hard and fast, others slow and sensual, but each song was different and Vegeta thought it ironic how someone as clueless as Goku could pick out such a multitude of music.

As he laid there, loosing himself to the music, the machine beeped, a light flashing on the side of it as the figure inside the machine shifted slightly, twitching as he slowly regained consciousness. His eyes fluttered momentarily before opening slightly, blinking as he tried to focus, his eyes stinging from the light after being in the dark for so long. He kept his eyes lidded, looking around blearily as he tried to take in his surroundings. He lifted his hand, looking at it as if to make sure it was real before looking around the tank, laying his hands on the glass door, trying to see if anyone occupied the room.

It was then he noticed a small shadow in the bottom corner of his vision and he looked down, blinking as he tried to make out the person from behind. He tapped lightly on the glass, startling the other person, who pulled something out from their ears and looked up at him in disbelief. Vegeta.

Vegeta rose quickly, staring at Goku, who stared back with lidded eyes, looking as if he had woken from an extremely deep sleep. He smiled despite the mask covering his face, waving lightly, making Vegeta chuckle. "Idiot" he mouthed, unable to keep the wide grin from his face. Looking around quickly, Vegeta stood on his tiptoes and kissed the tank door, leaving lip marks on the glass as he pulled away. Goku blinked and reached forward to touch the tips of his fingers to the door, stroking the mark Vegeta's lips had left, his smile widening, crinkling his cheeks.  
Something waved behind him and Vegeta blinked, leaning up against the glass to get a better look before his eyes widened, a delighted grin on his face. He motioned at Goku to look behind him, who glanced over his shoulder, starting at seeing his newly grown tail wafting gently in the water behind him. He reached to touch it, feeling a shiver up his spine as he stroked the fur, enamored with his regained appendage. He looked back at Vegeta, who mimed reassuringly at Goku before hurrying to the door, pausing to look back at Goku before leaving the room to fetch Celipa.

Watching Vegeta leave, Goku sighed and relaxed, letting himself be buoyed by the water as he waited for Vegeta to return. He narrowed his eyes as he remembered how he had ended up in the tank, his fists clenching involuntarily. He would find the son of bitch who tried to poison his Prince and then he would find whoever sent him, whoever was behind this plot to kill Vegeta.

And he would make them pay.

\---


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Goku sat wet and naked on the medical gurney, his newly grown tail wafting gently behind him while Celipa flitted around, taking his blood pressure and other medical requirements, shivering slightly from the cold. Celipa had returned alone to the medical bay and let him out of the tank, Vegeta nowhere to be found, leaving Goku slightly confused.

Celipa flashed a light in each of his eyes, checking for any abnormalities. "Well you seem perfectly fine. The poison has been completely drained from your system with no lasting effects, however I want you to rest for the rest of today and restart your duties tomorrow ok?" she said, giving him a hard look until he nodded in agreement. "If I find out you've been running around doing stupid things I will be all over you, understand?"

Goku nodded, his mind elsewhere. Celipa waited then grabbed a nearby towel throwing it at his head. "Get dry...I wouldn't want you to come out of that tank healthy and alive only for you to catch something like pneumonia".

Standing, Goku proceeded to begin toweling himself off, Celipa sneaking a quick peek at his goods, eyes widening in surprise before quickly turning her back, a small grin on her face. "Way to go Vegeta!" she thought to herself, filing away Goku's records. When she turned back, Goku had wrapped the towel around his waist, his gravity defying hair spiking out more wildly then usual, a slightly lost look on his face. She went to reassure him when King Bejita walked in, the grin on his face widening as he spotted Goku standing, Celipa bowing lowly to him. "Kakarotto! Your awake!" he exclaimed, his voice booming with pride, Nappa following close behind, a look of relief crossing his face.

Goku bowed, holding the towel to his waist. "Your Majesty. You honor me with your concern".

King Bejita slapped Goku on the back, making him stumble slightly. "Of course I was concerned Kakarotto! I still haven't repaid you for the last time you saved Vegeta's life! I wouldn't want to be known as the King who didn't live up to his promises!". He turned to Celipa who bowed her head again. "What are his statistics?"

"All in all Sire, he appears in top condition. However, as I stated to Kakarotto, I would prefer him to rest for the remainder of the day, just to make sure nothing pops up later on. Plus it will give him time to adjust to his new addition" she said, looking pointedly at Goku's tail as King Bejita nodded in agreement.

"Wise as always Doctor Celipa. I trust you will do as she asks Kakarotto?" he asked, not really waiting for a reply before carrying on. "I will inform the council of your condition and I trust that you will be accompanying Vegeta to the briefing tomorrow?"

"Of course Sire. I wouldn't miss it" Goku replied solemnly, bowing his head as King Bejita smiled satisfactorily. "Good! Then I will see both you and Vegeta tomorrow", he said then paused, cocking his head to one side as he listened to his scouter. He spoke into it softly then turned to Goku. "You have visitors...I will advise them that you will be receiving visitors tomorrow but not a minute sooner". He clapped a hand on Goku's shoulder, a look of pride on his face that made Goku feel both elated and twisted inside. "Tomorrow then!" he turned, his cape swishing behind him as he turned to leave. "And congratulations on regaining your tail!" he called out, Nappa punching Goku lightly in the shoulder before following his king out of the room.

Goku sighed as they left, turning to Celipa who held out a uniform for him. "Here. Now get out of here...and I don't want to be seeing you for a while ok?"

Goku smiled, taking the uniform. "Thank you Celipa. I'll try"

\---

Vegeta paced around in Goku's room, keeping his sense on Goku's Ki and any subsequent Ki's around it. After finding Celipa and sending her back to the infirmary, Vegeta had gone on to inform his Father and the council before returning to his rooms to decide what to do. He had been elated on finding Goku awake, looking out at him with that sleepy, befuddled look on his face, Vegeta's heart almost bursting at the sight of him.

But Goku had lied to him.

Correction. Goku WAS lying to him.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed trying to think things over while trying to keep some of his focus on his Father and Goku's Ki. He played over different scenarios in his head, each more ridiculous than the last and eventually he gave up, deciding to let his instincts guide him.

He straightened as he sensed Goku's Ki leave the infirmary, coming closer with every passing minute. He stood, trying to keep his pose relaxed despite the nervousness he felt as his bodyguard approached.

\---

Goku sighed inwardly, trying to keep the smile from dropping off his face as he walked back to his room, an excitable Tarble talking to him nonstop while a nonchalant Turles sauntered behind them, a neutral expression on his face although his gaze never wavered from Goku. As glad as he was that Tarble had been worried about him, he was more interested in seeing the older version of Tarble, Vegeta's sudden disappearance baffling the larger Saiyajin.

They reached Goku's door, Goku turning and smiling at Tarble. "Well thank you for walking me back to my room Tarble. It was nice to see you after spending all that time in the tank".

Tarble smiled, his tail waving excitedly behind him. "Its so amazing that your tail was able to regrow again! I wonder what the scientists will discover when they check your statistics?.

"Who knows? I'm sure you'll find out" Goku said, nodding to Turles. "Ahh so where's Vegeta? He was there when I woke up, but he disappeared after Celipa came to get me out".

"Ah! Well after he told the council about your awakening, Father told him he could take the day off as he hasn't been issued a replacement bodyguard" Tarble explained. "Plus Father knows how much Vegeta was very worried about you".

"He was?" Goku blinked. Vegeta never got emotional over anything.

Tarble nodded. "Yeah he was. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at the briefing Kakarotto" he said, waving as he turned and walked to his room, Turles following leisurely but not before giving Goku a hard stare.

Goku sighed as he watched them disappear into their room, the hallway going silent. He walked in and closed the door, leaning up against it momentarily, closing his eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts. He needed to try and figure out who was behind this assassination business. Before anything more happened. He heard footsteps behind him and turned...

...Only for Vegeta to latch onto him, making him stumble back into the door heavily as Vegeta kissed him desperately, clinging to Goku's suit with such an intensity that he almost ripped it. Goku threw out one arm, holding onto the wall as he tried to steady himself, putting the other hand on Vegeta lower back as he leant over, placing Vegeta on his tip toes, trying to talk in between his kisses. "Ve...Vegeta..."

"Kakarotto..." Vegeta breathed, barely pausing in his kiss. "Kakarotto...you almost...I almost..." he growled and cupped the side of Goku's face, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I am so mad at you right now!".

"Mad? Wait what? Why mad?" Goku asked, blinking in surprise. He attempted to lean up to look at Vegeta properly but Vegeta resisted, keeping Goku at his level. "Not now" he uttered, his voice husky as he planted kisses all over Goku's mouth and jawline. "I need you. Just let me have you, Kakarotto".

Goku gave in and leaned into Vegeta's kiss, hugging the smaller Saiyajin to him tightly, lifting him off the floor with the force of his grip. He purred, the deep rumbling in his chest vibrating profusely, making Vegeta incredibly more aroused than he already was.

Curling his legs around the larger Saiyajins' waist, Vegeta gripped the base of his hairline, threading his fingers through Goku's wild hair as they kissed, tongues dancing wildly in each other's mouths. Goku staggered towards the bed, toppling backwards onto it heavily, grunting into Vegeta's mouth at the impact. However this did not slow them down, in fact stirring them up more into a frenzy, Vegeta ripping off Goku's shirt frantically in an effort to get to his bodyguards flesh as he straddled Goku, who sat up to make the transition easier.

Goku himself was almost as frantic, pulling off Vegeta's armor and top in one swift movement, chucking them to the floor before sliding his hands into Vegeta's pants, squeezing his ass, whimpering at the feel of flesh. Vegeta fidgeted above him, unwilling to break their kiss but wanting to take it further, pushing his boots off with the corresponding feet, shifting his weight on top of Goku in an attempt to push down his pants, Goku taking the opportunity to rid himself of his own pants, landing in a puddle next to the bed.

Both Saiyajins now sat completely naked on the bed, taking a moment to break the kiss, panting hotly into each others mouths as they looked at each other with lidded eyes. Goku leaned in and gently bit Vegeta's bottom lip, tugging at it gently, Vegeta moaning low in his throat. Closing the gap between them, Vegeta kissed him sensually, intent on tasting him as much as possible as he sunk himself onto Goku's erection, crying out into Goku's mouth as he did so, his grip tightening as he tried to deal with the pain.

Goku reeled back in shock, looking at Vegeta in a mixture of shock and unadulterated pleasure. "Vegeta!"

"I'm...I'm ok...I...I'll be fine" he stammered, cupping Goku's face as he leant his forehead against Goku's, closing his eyes as he adjusted.

Goku hissed, holding him tightly, wanting to ask him why but at the same time understanding as well. He planted soft kisses on Vegeta's closed eyes, trailing kisses down over his cheeks back to his mouth, reveling in the feel of his soft lips against his own. Slowly, Vegeta began to move on top of him, rocking his hips slowly back and forth, up and down, making Goku purr in pleasure, his kiss becoming more passionate with each growing pleasurable second.

Their skin became slick with sweat as they moved against each other, hands roaming as they moaned in ecstasy, Vegeta the first to reach his climax, burying his face into Goku's shoulder as he cried out to muffle himself as he spilled himself over his and Goku's stomachs.

Goku came soon after, thrusting wildly up into Vegeta who clung to him, biting Goku's ear lobe as he came. Holding Vegeta tightly to him, Goku laid his head on his shoulder as he panted heavily, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself inside.

"I missed you" he heard Vegeta whisper, leaning up to look Vegeta in the eye. Vegeta looked back at him, a slightly ashamed look on his face coupled with a mixture of frustration. "I thought you'd died...and when you didn't die and they put you in the tank, I thought you'd never wake up. I was so sure I was going to lose you in some way".

Goku waited, letting Vegeta open up to him instead of coercing him to reveal himself. When he didn't continue, Goku stroked his hair, planting a soft kiss on his widows peak. He sighed, resting his cheek on Vegeta's head, breathing in Vegeta's scent as he did. "I love you Vegeta".

Silence. What felt like hours seemed to pass before Vegeta uttered one word. "No".

Goku blinked and pulled up, looking down at him. "No?"

Vegeta began to pull away, untangling himself from Goku with a hiss as he stood. "No! You're not allowed to say that to me!" he said hotly, anger clouding his face instantly as he stepped away from the bed, Goku standing also, worry plastered on his face.

"What? Vegeta I don't..." he went to lay a hand on Vegeta's arm when Vegeta slapped him, his head whipping to the side, a look of surprise on his face as he cheek bloomed red.

"You lied to me! You've BEEN lying to me, ever since you became my bodyguard! So don't you...don't you say you..." Vegeta choked, looking away, hating himself for looking so weak in front of Goku. He calmed himself before he looked back at Goku, willing himself to keep the tears from falling. "Your human friend...Bulma...she told me about the other senzu she gave you..."

Goku stopped midway through rubbing his cheek, frozen in shock. He knew?! Shit.

"Don't even try to lie, its written all over your face" Vegeta said, turning to face Goku fully. "Tell me everything Kakarotto...you tell me everything right now or we're done! And if I even think you're lying, I will march your sorry ass to the King myself! Buck naked if I have to!"

The two stared at each other, a silent battle of wills being fought between them before Goku sighed, admitting defeat. He walked past Vegeta towards the bookcase. "It's true. I have more senzu beans. I decided to keep them hidden, as well as a few other things".

"Other things? Like what?" Vegeta answered, his voice barely containing his rage. He watched as Goku floated up and took something from his bookcase before hovering back to the floor and walking back to Vegeta, holding out his hand. Vegeta blinked at the object in his hand, a small glass orange orb containing for small red stars in its center. Vegeta had no clue what he was looking at, but even he could sense the power emanating from it. He looked up at Goku, awaiting some sort of explanation.

"Back on Earth-sei, this is one of the most rare and powerful objects you will ever come across" Goku said solemnly. "Its known as a Dragonball".

"A Dragonball?" Vegeta said quizzically, staring at it curiously. "What does it do?"

"Alone, it's useless, just a shiny trinket". Goku brought it to his chest, staring at it in slight awe. "There are six more, seven in total. Once all seven are gathered, the dragon of the earth, known as Shenlong, appears and grants the gatherer two wishes".

Vegeta stared at Goku in disbelief. "It...it grants wishes?! Kakarotto are you mad!? Such a thing isn't even possible!"

Goku stared back at him, his face grim as Vegeta locked eyes with him. "It's true. Every word of it". He paused, a pained expression on his face as if the words he wanted to say were to painful to even utter. "I know because I was the product of one of these wishes".

Snorting, Vegeta folded his arms. "Now you're just talking nonsense Kakarotto! You're a product of a wish? How is that even possible?"

"My time on Earth-sei was not as easy as I have said Vegeta. There is one thing I have...neglected to mention" Goku said sadly, his gaze on the dragonball cupped in his hands. "During my stay at King Ox's, I became acquainted with Bulma's father, Dr Briefs. A brilliant scientist, which he passed onto his daughter, he was a good man. However, as do all who excel in their field, he had enemies. One such was a man named Dr Gero. His work...if it can be called that...pushed the boundaries of what was accepted by society and he was eventually discharged from his field. But that didn't stop him creating".

Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed, wanting to hurry the fool along with his tale but knowing that he wouldn't understand if Goku didn't start from the beginning.

"He created cyborgs, artificial humans, to reek havoc on the people who had ruined his career. But the cyborgs became unstable and they turned on Dr Gero, killing him and going on a rampage, killing everyone in sight. I...I tried to stop them. And I succeeded. But at the cost of my own life".

Vegeta went cold, staring up at Goku. "Wh...what're you saying Kakarotto?"

Goku looked Vegeta dead in the eye and held out the dragonball once more. "Bulma and the others gathered the dragonballs and wished me back to life. Vegeta...I died on Earth-sei".

\---


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Vegeta stared in disbelief, as if Goku had grown another head. "You...you died?!"

Goku nodded, looking sadly at the dragonball. "Yeah...sometimes I still have nightmares about dying. It was one of the most painful things I've ever experienced".

Vegeta stared open mouthed, unable to comprehend what Goku was saying to him. Goku...died. But here he was, standing naked in front of Vegeta as good as new. Vegeta's gaze slid to the dragonball cradled in Goku's hand. All thanks to that little shining orb.

Goku swallowed loudly before continuing his story. "I didn't come back straight away...Once a wish has been made, the dragonballs turn to stone and split up, disappearing to the corners of the Earth. They recharge after one year, but until that time there's nothing you can do".

Standing, Vegeta went over to Goku, taking the dragonball from his grasp, raising it to the light to examine it. The orb was cool against his skin, seemingly emitting a glow, holding Vegeta mesmerized. "So what happened?" he asked faintly.

"I went to Otherworld and stayed there for about 7...maybe 8?...months before they wished me back...but...that's all I can say about that" Goku replied, a faint smile on his face. "I was told I couldn't tell anyone about my time there".

"What?! Why the hell not?!" Vegeta said indignantly, his tone making Goku rub the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry Vegeta but it's kind of the law...I mean, not everybody gets the same outcome in the afterlife. If I told you what I experienced, than that's not fair to you, who might have a totally different outcome when you die. I wish I could...truly I do".

Vegeta went quiet, digesting Goku's answer, bringing the ball closer to him, feeling somehow comforted by it. "So...not everybody gets a happy ending..."

Goku's expression faltered, hearing Vegeta's voice turn sad slightly and moved towards him hesitantly, wanting to take the Prince in his arms. "Vegeta..."

"I can understand why you would lie about something such as this Kakarotto...if word got out about something as powerful as this, it could fall into the wrong hands..." he rolled the ball around in his hands before looking up at Goku, furrowing his brow. "That still doesn't explain why you stayed silent about the senzu beans though...why tell the council...hell why tell my Father...about them at all, if you were just going to hide it from us?".

"Honestly I don't know why" Goku said, waving his arms slightly in a wild manner, as if searching for an answer. "It felt like the right idea at the time...they grow only once a year on Earth-sei and the number varies everytime...one crop might grow twenty, the next maybe just one. I was worried that if I gave them away..." he left the sentence unfinished, not knowing what else to say.

The two went quiet, both lost in their own thoughts before Vegeta finally looked up, handing back the dragonball. "Here".

"Thank you...King Ox let me bring it with me...it was my sensei's possession before he passed on...he said I should hold onto it...and the memories". He went back to the bookcase, putting the dragonball lovingly back on its pillow. "He also reasoned that it if I took it off Earth-sei, then nobody would be able to gather all seven and make some sort of selfish wish".

Vegeta nodded, not really listening anymore. "...I want the senzu beans".

Goku blinked, taken aback. "What? Why?"

"You lied to me...if you expect me to carry on trusting you, then I want you to hand them over" he answered stoically, holding his hand out expectantly. Goku averted his eyes and fidgeted, Vegeta growing impatient. "If you hadn't lied about them, I would've been able to give you one when you were poisoned and I...we wouldn't have had to go through all this".

Goku drooped, seeing the reasoning and hovered up, pulling the box from its hiding place and handing it over to Vegeta, who inspected it. "You...you wont tell anyone will you?"

"I haven't decided yet" Vegeta answered dismissively, pocketing the box into one of his boots then sitting back on the bed, Goku taking a seat next to him. "I'm still mad at you about all this. I'm supposed to trust you with my life and you keep important things like this from me?"

Wincing at Vegeta's harsh words, Goku scooted closer, trying to comfort him. "Please understand Vegeta...I thought I was doing the right thing at the time!".

"Hah! Why should I listen to you?! I bet you were just waiting for the perfect time to make your escape and leave with those Earthlings! So you could go back to Earth-sei and make your own wish!" Vegeta vented, turning his back to Goku, unwilling to look at him any longer.

Goku blinked at Vegeta stupidly. "Why would I do that? My wish is right here in front of me".

Vegeta blinked as a blush bloomed on his cheeks, glancing over his shoulder at Goku, who looked at him distraught. "...what?"

"Vegeta...I meant what I said earlier..." he pulled the Prince into his embrace, Vegeta's back against his bare chest, holding him lightly as he nuzzled him slightly. "I love you".

Vegeta gripped the sheets beneath him tightly, his face hot as he avoided Goku's gaze, not daring to look Goku in the eye. "You...you do?"

He felt Goku nod above him, his breath in Vegeta's ear. "I realized I almost died without you knowing how I truly felt...I don't want to make that mistake again" he said as he closed his eyes, moving to lay his hand over Vegeta's heart, the two going quiet, Goku completely aware that his Prince had not reciprocated his words.

Shifting slightly, Vegeta looked up, reaching up to stroke Goku's jawline. Goku opened his eyes and the two locked eyes, Goku smiling slightly before leaning in to kiss Vegeta tenderly, chuckling when Vegeta bit his lip softly. "I...guess I can forgive you...this time!" Vegeta said, holding up a finger in warning, trying to distract from the awkwardness. "No more secrets!"

"No more secrets! I swear it!", Goku said, holding his hand up as if swearing an oath.

Vegeta grinned wickedly and turned wrapping his arms around Goku's neck. "In that case then, c'mere and show me how sorry you really are" he whispered huskily, pulling Goku down over him, Goku grinning back just as widely as he did as bidden.

\---

Bulma walked on down the hall nervously, trying not to make eye contact with any of the Saiyajin's that she passed, ignoring the stares and whispers as she walked exited the grounds of the palace she was staying in. Making her way across the lobby, she walked up the stairs and turned into the hallway that led her into a sectioned off part of the palace, two guards standing at the entrance to the hallway giving her a cursory once over before letting her through. She relaxed more as she walked down the hallway, blinking in surprise at the quietness of the place after the hustle and bustle of the rest of the palace.

Pausing, she pulled out a piece of paper, studying the directions before continuing on. Despite having come to this part of the palace before, she still found herself consulting the directions she'd been given but after a few moments she found the door she was looking for and smiled, brushing back her hair and dusting off imaginary dirt from her dress.

Clearing her throat, she stood slightly straighter and knocked lightly on Goku's door, pausing when she heard nothing before knocking again, more insistently the second time around. Leaning closer to the door, she heard something shuffle before a voice called out. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Bulma brightened, hearing the voice she'd been after. "Goku! It's me Bulma! Can I come in?". She went to open the door, narrowing her eyes when it jiggled in her hand but did not open, Goku's voice calling out from behind the door. "Bulma!?"

"Yes Goku, Bulma. Why is the door locked?! Can you let me in?" she asked, trying to open the door again but to no avail. Frustrated, she put her hands on her hips, banging on the door again. "Goku?"

"Ahh I...I'm sorry Bulma but this is a bad time...can...can you come back later?" Goku called out, Bulma raising an eyebrow at the slightly panicked tone he was using.

"Goku what's going on? Why wont you let me in?! We've all been so worried about you! Chi-Chi asked me to come over here to ask if she and the others could come and visit...I know the Doctor wanted you to rest but..." she trailed off, biting her lip in worry. Maybe Goku was worse then they had been told? The King had come to them at once and told them to rest easy, that Goku was awake and up but was to be confined to his room for the remainder of the day, to rest off the effects of the regeneration tank he had been holed up in. But what if they were just playing down his injuries? She had only been around Saiyajins a couple of months, but she could already see they were as stubborn as mules when it came to their health.

There was another pause before Goku answered, his voice weak behind the door. "I...I'm sorry Bulma I just...I cant see you guys today. I promise I'll come by tomorrow and see you I just...I need to rest ok?".

Bulma hesitated then nodded, even though she knew Goku couldn't see her. "I understand...feel better soon Goku ok?".

No answer. Bulma waited a few seconds before looking around, making sure no one was coming in either direction before she crouched by the door, pulling the bobby pins from her hair, shaking it out as it fell to her shoulders. Looking at the keyhole, she leant in and pushed in both pins, turning and twisting them in an attempt to open the door. As she worked, she heard shuffling behind the door, which grew more frantic with every passing second. "Bulma!? Waht're you doing!? Bulma! "

Ignoring him, Bulma continued to twisting the pins until they gave a resounding click, smiling widely in triumph. Standing she slipped the pins into her pocket and opened the door slightly, poking her head into the room, a wide grin on her face which quickly dissolved into one of shock.

Goku stared back at her, the look on his face mirroring her own. "B..Bulma?!...", he said faintly, trying to cover himself, which in his current position, was slightly difficult. He was sat up naked against the headboard of his bed, the pillows stuffed behind his lower back to give him support, his arms above his head, locked into place with what looked like glowing handcuffs. He hurriedly tried to cross his legs to cover himself, but found the position uncomfortable, so instead resorted to bunching the bed sheet up with his foot till it covered him adequately. "I..I told you to come back later!"

"I...I'm sorry I just..." Bulma said, blushing bright red as she tried to stifle the giggle that was currently lodging itself in her throat. She came into the room, quickly closing the door behind her so that nobody else could accidentally see what was happening and turned back to face Goku, trying to keep her gaze on his face. "So...ahh...what ahh...what's happening here? You and your girlfriend playing kinky games or some such? Is she here? Does the Prince know you do this stuff?" Bumla asked timidly, looking around as if searching for signs of the other person who would do such a thing to her friend.

Goku looked at her blandly. "Bulma you need to get out of here! You shouldn't be here!".

"What are those things? Are they some sort of weird Saiyajin handcuff?" she asked, coming closer to inspect the glowing bands around Goku's wrists, her scientific curiosity battling with her womanly instinct not to stare at the hunk of man laid bare before her. As much as she loved her boyfriend Yamucha, Goku had always managed to arouse her lust so easily when he was around and she could not quite believe what she was seeing.

"Their called Ki-Rings...similar to handcuffs but made from Ki energy, not metal. Only the person that made them can manipulate them" Goku answered simply, looking up at the rings as he spoke, his attention distracted from the original problem momentarily, wiggling his fingers to try and keep his blood flow going. He shook his head, getting back to the matter at hand. "You should go! Now!"

"Goku what're you freaking out about? Surely the Prince wont care what you and you're girlfriend..." Bulma trailed off, her eyes glazing over as she slowly put two and two together, covering her mouth with a hand to stifle the gasp as she straightened. "You!? And the Prince?!"

Goku hissed, straining at the restraints, his eyes wide with fear. "Please Bulma! You cant say a word! This has to be between us! Promise you wont say a word Bulma! Not even to Yamucha! And especially not Chi-Chi!"

Bulma turned away, biting her lip as she thought about it, glancing over her shoulder at her friend. He leaned forward again, his voice pleading. "Please Bulma...I deserve this secret...after what happened on Earth-sei with the cyborgs...Yamucha wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me!"

Bulma folded her arms, frowning at him. "That's low Goku! Don't try and blackmail me like that!"

"I'm sorry Bulma just...please..." Goku hung his head, hiding his expression from Bulma, whose expression wavered as she watched him. After a few moments, she sighed and tutted, looking away. "Fine! I wont say anything! I swear...we do owe you our lives after all!"

Goku looked up, a small smile on his face. "Thank you Bulma! I owe you one!". His tail wafted out from behind him, wagging slightly before going rigid, Goku's head turning sharply towards the door. "He's coming back...you have to leave Bulma! Now!".

Bulma nodded and turned quickly exiting, leaving the door unlocked, hoping Vegeta wouldn't notice. She quickly weaved her way down the corridor, only just missing Vegeta, who came from the other direction carrying a tray of different fruits and a bottle of wine, a wicked smirk on his face.

Carefully maneuvering the tray he held, Vegeta looked around before unlocking his door and walking inside, locking it behind him before going to the connecting door, slipping inside, grinning at Goku who looked over at him, a mixture of lust and worry in his eyes. Vegeta took two steps into the room before something hit him, making him stop dead in his tracks. His eyes narrowed in an instant, looking around the room, growling as he sensed for any intrusive Ki's. "Who was here?!"

"What!? I...I dunno what you're talking about Vegeta" Goku said, shuffling slightly on the bed.

"Don't bullshit me Kakarotto! I can smell them!". Vegeta stomped forward, practically slamming the tray on the bed as he began to search the room, looking in the cupboards and bathroom, even going so far to look under the bed. "Where are they!?"

Goku swallowed noisily, Vegeta glaring at him. "It...it was Bulma...she came to see if I was alright..."

"How did the wench get in the room!? I locked it!"

"..." Goku averted his eyes, shuffling uncomfortably under his gaze. "...She picked the lock".

Vegeta's eyes widened and he instantly went to the door. "I'll rip the bitches head off!"

"NO! No Vegeta stop!" Goku cried out, straining to get free, almost wrenching his arms from their sockets. "Aah!"

Vegeta stopped and turned instantly, hearing the pain in the others voice. "Kakarotto!?"

"I...I'm ok..". Goku panted then sat back, looking up at Vegeta. "Vegeta please...she gave me her word...she wouldn't say a thing. She owed me one...I trust her...please...come back to bed".

Vegeta hesitated, Goku seeing the indecision in his eyes before he gave in, walking back over to Goku undressing as he went. Taking the tray he sat beside him, opening the wine and pouring a small goblet full before taking a small berry like fruit from the tray, dipping it into the wine. "I suppose I could let her off...for now"

Goku scrunched his nose at him. "Don't be cruel" he said, opening his mouth to catch the dripping fruit as Vegeta held it out to him, placing it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully. "Sooo...when are you gonna release my hands? Not to sound like a pussy but I'm kinda worried about the lack of circulation" he said, glancing up at his bound hands, wiggling his fingers as to make his point, making Vegeta smirk.

"All in good time Kakarotto. The doctor told you to rest didn't she? Well I'm here to make sure you keep your word" he growled playfully, holding out another wine soaked treat, letting the droplets of wine fall onto Goku's body before leaning in, delicately licking the collected pools from Goku's abs.

Goku blushed as he hardened, watching Vegeta lick and nibble his wine soaked flesh before looking up at Goku with a wicked smirk. "I'm not sure she would think this counts as resting..."

\---


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Goku groaned slightly as he rubbed his eyes, the headache he'd woken up with still throbbing in his temples. He scowled down at Vegeta, looking as pouty as he felt. "See this is why I don't drink! My head feels like its in a vice!".

"Tch! Only the berries were covered in wine, and you barely had anything of those!" Vegeta countered, glancing back up at him. "And stop pouting! It doesn't suit you".

Goku stuck out his tongue then straightened as the council chambers came into view, the doors open to display who had arrived. "Looks like its just Zorn and your brother so far".

"Well we are ridiculously early" Vegeta said, nodding to Zorn who gave them both a cursory nod before turning back to his notes, Vegeta moving to stand near Tarble and Turles to await the rest of the council and his Father, Goku leaning against the wall next to him. Goku winced and rolled his arm to unclench the stiff muscles, frowning at Vegeta who smirked at the him. "Don't laugh, its not funny!"

Vegeta's expression changed to one of innocence, his eyebrows raised as he looked at Goku in mocking astonishment. "I have no idea what you're talking about Kakakrotto! I would never be so indifferent to your feelings!". When Goku continued to scowl at him, Vegeta's expression changed back to a devilish smirk, lowering his voice huskily so that no one else could hear. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it Kakarotto...".

Goku blushed, looking away as he rubbed his wrists unconsciously. A flood of memories from last night came to him, making his face heat up more so. Skin slick with sweat. His back arched in pleasure, straining against his bondage. Vegeta's head between his legs, that expert tongue of his pleasuring him continuously until Goku thought he might pass out. The smell of wine and fruit juice mingled with the stench of lovemaking. Intoxicating.

He glanced at Vegeta, whose smirk turned to one of triumph before turning his attention back to the hall, which was now full of the council members, the room going quiet as his father entered with Nappa behind him as always. Taking his seat, King Bejita waited until the everyone else was seated before calling the meeting to order.

\---

Turles stood slightly behind his master's chair as always, a keen eye and ear on the proceedings while his mind worked a mile a minute on the events that had recently unfolded.

After the latest fiasco, he had reported that the attempted poisoning had undoubtedly failed and was now waiting on further instructions, whilst continuing to glean facts and information from what went on daily around him. He had visited Goku in the regeneration tank with Tarble during the three days, his frustration at the intrusive Saiyajin battling within him as he watched Goku recover, although this initial frustration had seeped away upon seeing Prince Vegeta's demeanor around his "bodyguard".

While Tarble fussed and fretted with Celipa, Vegeta had quietly stood to one side, his gaze never wavering from his aide. Turles had picked up very early on that the dynamics between the two Saiyajin had changed over the course of their time together, however he didn't realize the extent of the change until seeing Goku poisoned. He resolved to keep this tidbit of information to himself for the time being, knowing that it would be the ace up his sleeve that he needed.

He dragged his attention back to the meeting at hand, currently regarding the Namekian excursion. Now that Goku was back on his feet and feeling more than capable (his words anyway), it was decided that both he and Vegeta would leave the next day with two other members, giving them a squadron of four, to speak on behalf of the King and his people. Gokus brother, Raditz, volunteered to accompany them, already having some insights into their society due to leading the first expedition. Turles almost volunteered, wanting to see this Namek-sei for himself, before realizing that it would be impossible to go, what with being charged to watch Tarble's every move. He glanced over at the younger Saiyajin, surprised to see that he looked worn out, his eyes lidded slightly as he listened to his Father and the council hash out the details, trying to stifle a yawn, not even attempting to write notes in his ever present journal.

Raising an eyebrow, he made a mental note to bring this up with Tarble afterwards, before going back to the meeting. King Bejita stood. "So it's decided...Raditz will pick another member to accompany the squadron, who will be vetted by Vegeta and Kakarotto before they leave. Any other business to attend to?". When nobody raised their voice, he nodded. "Then I call this meeting to an end. I will be meeting with the Princess and her retinue in an hour for a meal, where I will inform her of what has been discussed here today. Unless there is a matter that needs my immediate attention, I must insist that I am not disturbed for the rest of the day".

Everyone nodded as the King exited, Nappa following with an anxious look on his face. As the council began to leave Raditz suddenly appeared beside him, grabbing his brother in a bear hug and laughing delightedly. "Kakarotto! You lucky bastard! I couldn't believe it when I heard you'd been poisoned! That's some star you were born under brother!" He set him down, a wide grin on both their faces, Goku rubbing the back of his head as Vegeta moved to stand closely beside him.

Feeling a tug on his arm, Turles looked down at Tarble who yawned loudly at him. "Everything ok Turles?"

"Of course Young Master" Turles replied smoothly. "Are you ready to leave?"

Tarble nodded and made towards the exit Turles following, blinking as the blue-haired woman, Bulma was it? entered the hall past them, eyes flickering around before lighting up, waving to Goku as she walked in. Turles turned to watch her walk away, then noticed the look on Vegeta's face at the sight of the young woman, his expression twisting into a snarl. He was at her side instantly, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the room before she even made it near Goku and his brother. Goku paled as he watched them disappear out the room, hurriedly apologizing to his brother before quickly making his way after them, the look on his face one of horror while his brother watched them all in confusion.

Turles stood smirking as he immersed himself in the moment. Did they honestly not realize how obvious they were being?

He shook his head bringing himself back to the present, hurrying to catch up with Tarble, who surprised him by heading back to his room instead of going to the labs as was his usual routine. As Tarble walked in sluggishly, Turles watched him quietly closing the door behind them softly as Tarble flopped onto his bed, groaning loudly, Turles moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Everything ok My Lord?"

"Unngh...my head feels so heavy..." he moaned lightly, shuffling to curl up on his side, looking up morosely at Turles, who chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I did warn you not to stay up so late" he said, his voice low as his ruffling turned to stroking, running his fingers through Tarble's small locks of hair. Tarble smiled, closing his eyes as he purred softly. "I know..." he answered huskily, sitting up to lean against Turles's arm. "I'm glad Kakarotto is better".

Turles looked away, clenching his jaw. "Yeah...great". Tarble noticed the change in his tone and looked up, blinking curiously at Turles before grinning widely, a blushline over his nose and cheeks. "Turles! Your not jealous again are you?"

"I told you the first time, I'm not jealous! Just don't see what all the fuss over him is about..." he mumbled, his own cheeks heating up as he looked back at Tarble, who sat up to lean in close to Turles, planting a small kiss on his lips.

"Hehe! And I told YOU before, the only reason I was interested in him is because I was curious about this Earth-sei. And y'know...he looked so much like you..." he said, sitting back as he mumbled the last part, slightly embarrassed.

Turles blinked then smirked, leaning in to kiss Tarble softly, eliciting a small whimper from the young Saiyajin Prince which descended into a purr as he broke the kiss, Tarble looking up at him through lidded eyes as he panted slightly in excitement. Turles chuckled as he took hold of Tarble's chin, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "I suppose it was my fault you weren't asleep at your usual time last night...think you can forgive me, My Prince?"

Tarble blinked then grinned widely, wrapping his arms around Turles's neck. "Maybe...but you still gotta make it up to me!" he said, laughing delightedly as Turles grinned in response, pulling Tarble with him as he fell back onto the bed.

\---

"You!" Vegeta barked, pushing Bulma up against the wall as he gripped her tightly by her throat, making her gasp as she looked at him wide eyed with fear. She pulled at his hands feebly, kicking out at him as he lifted her up off the floor, growling low in his throat as he leaned towards her. "Bet you were hoping you weren't going to run into me anytime soon weren't you?!"

Bulma let out a strangled gasp, clawing more frantically as his eyes took on a dangerous glint, a feeling of relief taking over as she glanced behind his shoulder and seeing Goku there, a look of horror on his face.

"Vegeta!" he cried out, looking around quickly before hurrying to them, pulling Vegeta away from Bulma, who dropped to the floor gasping for air, holding her throat as she watched Goku struggle to hold Vegeta back.

"Vegeta knock it off! Calm down!" he hissed, trying not to draw attention to their secluded spot, Vegeta straining against Goku's grip.

"I'll kill her! I'm going to fucking kill the bitch!". Vegeta's tail thrashed wildly behind him as he tore one arm free, almost clawing Bulma across the face before Goku pulled his arm back, Bulma pressing herself up against the wall as she tried to stay out of the frenzied Prince's reach.

Goku turned Vegeta to face him and gripped his shoulders, holding him back against the wall. "Vegeta! Calm down! Somebody will hear you!" he said, trying to reason with him, struggling to keep Vegeta pinned to the wall as Bulma watched the whole scene wide eyed.

Growling in response, Vegeta turned his ferocious gaze to Bulma, baring his teeth as he began to gather ki in one hand. "I'll make damn sure she cant say a fucking word to anyone!"

Goku blinked in astonishment at the little ball of Ki gathering in Vegeta's hand. "Vegeta! For fuck's sake!" he swore, grabbing hold of Vegeta's chin and wrenching his face to look at Goku, planting a fierce kiss on the Prince's lips. Vegeta blinked wide eyed at him and tried to push him away, Bulma letting out a choked noise. As Goku continued to kiss the Prince, Vegeta slowly began to kiss back, the Ki ball in his hand vanishing as his anger faded away until he was clinging to Goku instead.

"What the fuck was that?!"

The couple broke their kiss to turn to Bulma, who was gawking at them in outrage, her fists clenched at her sides. Vegeta frowned and snorted, folding his arms as he turned away from her. "Your lucky he followed us here..."

Goku sighed and went up to her, holding out his hands pleadingly. "Are you ok Bulma? He didn't hurt you did he?" he said, inspecting her neck gently, Vegeta growling in his throat as he watched Goku's gentle treatment of her.

"Yeah I'll be fine Goku, no thanks to Prince of Psycho's over there" she moved to look around Goku, glaring at Vegeta. "Where the hell do you get off attacking me like that?!"

"I was perfectly within my rights! You trespassed in our rooms last night even though you were explicitly told to leave! There's much worse I could have done to you, filthy Earth wench!" Vegeta retorted, Bulma bristling in response.

"What the hell did you just call me!?" she yelled in response, pushing past Goku to stand toe to toe with Vegeta, the two glaring and growling at each other as Goku looked helplessly between them.

"Guys please settle down! Your causing a scene" he said hurriedly, looking behind to see guards peering into their hallway quizzically. "Bulma, Vegeta's just worried that you may have said something is all...he didn't mean to overreact like that".

Vegeta opened his mouth to retort, Bulma beating him to it. "Well I promised I wouldn't Goku and I haven't! I wouldn't lie to you like that, your my best friend!" She folded her arms, eyeing the Prince. "And as long as you keep this lil bug-eyed freak away from me, it'll stay between us"

Vegeta flinched affronted and leaned in to snap a comeback when Goku pushed Vegeta behind him, staving off the argument. "Thank you Bulma! It means a lot to me", he said, his grin making Bulma blush, Vegeta growling predatorily, which became louder when Goku took her hands. "Bulma I need to know...have you or Chi-Chi or anyone else said anything about the Dragonballs?"

"Dragonballs? No not as far as I'm aware why? You still have the one we gave you right?" she asked worriedly, Goku patting her hands comfortingly. "Don't worry, the four star ball is still safe with me" he said happily before turning serious again. "Its just...I've told no-one but Vegeta since I got back about the Dragonballs...not the King, not even my own brother! I need to ask you not to say a word about them...and to ask the others not to say anything either!".

"But why didn't you just tell them Goku? I mean it's gonna come about sooner or later...heck I wouldn't be surprised if Kami hadn't already told the King himself...they did spend some time together while King Bejita was on Earth...".

The two Saiyajins stared at Bulma in disbelief as she carried on with her train of thought, Goku blanching at the mention of Kami. "Oh crap I forgot about Kami...but then again, we would've been told right? If that's why we were going to Namek...to look for Dragonballs?" Goku looked worriedly over to Vegeta who looked back at him blankly and shrugged. "Kami made the Dragonballs...if he could make them for Earth-sei, it stands to reason that there maybe other Namekians who can make Dragonballs...or they might possibly have their own set". Vegeta's eyes widened at this new information, before looking away, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"I suppose there's no use fretting about it until it's actually mentioned" Bulma said, shrugging. "I mean, if nobodies come to you about it before, there's a good chance they still don't know..."

"I guess your right" Goku said with a sigh then smiled. "Thanks Bulma, I really appreciate all this".

"Anything for you Goku" she said sweetly, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, glaring at Vegeta as he hissed at her. "Good day to you Princeling...I'll be sure to give Chi-Chi your regards" she said as she waved her hand dismissively at him, walking away haughtily.

Vegeta scowled, gritting his teeth. "How can you stand the wench!?"

"I have a high tolerance for pain in the asses" Goku replied airily then smirked at Vegeta. "Why else would I have stuck around you all this time?"

His comment earned him a punch in the shoulder from his irate Prince before Vegeta stormed off, Goku chuckling as he followed.

\---


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Goku stared out through the window at the dark abyss that surrounded their space craft as it flew, bored out of his head. Folding his arms, he rested his chin on top of them, glancing over his shoulder at Vegeta, who was in the middle of conversing about the mission with Raditz and their new squad mate, an older shorthaired Saiyajin by the name of Paragus. Goku knew little about the eldest Saiyajin and he had offered very little, being unusally reserved for a Saiyajin and quietly going about his orders without so much as batting an eyelid. However, Raditz was adamant the man had the skills they required and Goku trusted his brother's instincts.

Sighing, Goku turned his attention back to the window, watching the far off stars pass slowly before him as he thought back to his previous conversations.

\---

A few hours earlier...

Goku stared up in awe at the huge spaceship in front of them, Vegeta stood beside him, vaguely unimpressed. "Holy hell, its huge!".

"Yes, it doesn't make sense that there's only four of us yet we've been issued such a big craft". Vegeta looked over at Raditz, who was stood a few feet away, supervising the soldiers who were loading on supplies. "Raditz?".

"Well ahh actually Sire...it wont be just the four of us. Ever since Princess Chi-Chi found out about our excursion, she insisted we take two members of her retinue, as representatives of Earth-sei".

"WHAT!?" Vegeta roared. Raditz flinched, stepping back in shock as everyone else stopped, looking over at them briefly before quickly going back to their duties. Raditz pointed over at the bay entrance doors, where Bulma and Krillin were handing over their luggage. "Yes Sire, Krillin is one of her best fighters and Bulma's her chief scientist. She says that any information we come across in our excursion is pertinent to Earth-sei, as it is their guardian, Kami, who is Namekian".

Vegeta growled in his throat. "Ever since they came here they've brought nothing but trouble! Now they're weaseling their way into our missions?!"

Goku raised an eyebrow at him. "Vegeta, don't you think your overreacting a little bit?".

"Bah! Then you can be the one to save their sorry asses when it all goes to shit!". Vegeta stormed off, soldiers scurrying out of his way as he boarded the ship and disappeared.

Goku and Raditz both watched him go, looking at each other in concern. Goku shrugged then made to follow Vegeta when a voice called out to him, making him and Raditz turn at the sound. Goku choked out a gasp. "Chi-Chi?!".

Chi-Chi smiled and walked up to him, taking his hands. "Goku! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Ahh you too I mean ahh...ah! Forgive me...My Lady" he said, bowing low and pressing her hands to his forehead in reverence, Chi-Chi chuckling. "Please Goku, there are no formalities between us" she said, her smile of joy turning to one of sorrow. "I'm so sorry I haven't been able to see you...its just I've been so busy being Earth's representative here and getting used to your ways...and then you were poisoned and they told us we couldn't visit you because you were still weak..." her voice trailed off, biting her lip before shaking her head slightly, her worried look fading back to a radiant smile. "But that's all behind us now! Your here and I'm so pleased your ok!"

"Ahh well I'm...happy to see you too...and well its all part of the job heh!" he said, pulling his hands from her grip, using one to sheepishly rub the back of his head. He spotted Raditz staring at her and took the opportunity to rid himself of the awkwardness he felt. "Oh! I forgot! Chi-Chi I'd like you to meet my brother Raditz. Raditz, this is the Princess of Earth-sei Chi-Chi!"

Raditz stepped forward, a light blush on his cheeks as he took her hand, dropping to one knee. "Forgive me My Lady! If I'd known you were coming..."

Chi-Chi chuckled and waved for him to rise. "Please, call me Chi-Chi".

"Chi-Chi..." he said, trailing off and glancing away in embarrassment as she laughed again, Goku gawking in amazement at his elder brother. He had never seen Raditz act this way around a woman before. Cocky, arrogant and wouldn't take no for answer, that was the brother he knew. Not this shy, blushing Saiyajin before him!

"Goku, I cant believe you never told me you had a brother! Looks like handsomeness runs in the family" she said playfully, Raditz expression turning to one of shock, his jaw moving of his own accord although no sound came out.  
Goku looked back and forth between them before sighing, grabbing his brother's shoulders from behind and pushing him towards the spacecraft quickly. "Oh well, looks like we gotta go, we don't wanna be late! See you when we get back Chi-Chi!"

"Goodbye Goku! Raditz! Have a safe trip! Look after Bulma and Krillin for me!" she called after, waving to them excitedly.

"I will! Bye!" he replied, boarding the ship with Raditz, who continued to stare even after she disappeared from sight.

\---

Present Time...

Sighing heavily, Goku glanced over at Raditz, who now occupied one of the ships control chairs, looking idly at the gauges although Goku could tell his mind was elsewhere. Goku frowned, turning back to his endless view. He really hoped Raditz would think twice about pursuing Chi-Chi. If Vegeta was right and his Father was planning to set them up together, then it would be Raditz who came out with the raw deal it in all. Plus, he really didn't want Chi-Chi telling him about Goku and her. It was a conversation he'd rather avoid.

Turning away from the window, he caught Vegeta's eye, who avoided his gaze and instead turned to Paragus and Raditz. "I'm retiring for the night and I would prefer not to be disturbed. If you feel its urgent, inform Kakarotto, who will decide whether to escalate it or not". The two nodded and Vegeta motioned to Goku, who stood and followed him, bidding a goodnight to them both.

Following Vegeta, they made their way down the almost sterile hallways, the unfamiliar sights and smells intruding every sense, making Goku feel queasy. They finally came to a stop at a numbered door, 13, Vegeta letting Goku enter first before following him inside. He slammed the door and watched as Goku proceeded to go around the room, checking everywhere for any hidden weaponry or crawl spaces. "...Well?"

"Hmm seems clear so far..." Goku replied, trailing off as he checked the adjoining bathroom, which was barely more than a cupboard and contained only a corner sink and toilet. He also silently noted the bunk beds and guess they would be sleeping in the same room for this trip, which would make things less awkward as they had reason to be in the same room without question.

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about you and that Earth harlot" Vegeta growled at him, annoyance rising as Goku didn't stop but continued to check the room, ignoring Vegeta's barbed comment. The Prince continued to watch him, irritation growing until he could stand it no longer, going over to Goku and gripping his shirt, pushing him up against the wall. "Don't fucking ignore me Kakarotto!"

"Vegeta!" Goku said in surprise, annoyance lacing his tone, pissing Vegeta off more so.

"I asked you a goddamn question! Don't ignore me!"

"Vegeta! Calm down someone will hear you!" Goku pleaded, holding up his hands in a supplicant gesture, trying to keep Vegeta calm. Vegeta eyed him for a moment longer then let go of him, taking a miniscule step back.

"I saw you with her...you and Raditz. Her hands were practically all over you!" he spat out, looking at the floor as if Chi-Chi's face was plastered all over it. Goku inwardly sighed, wondering if his and Vegeta's sex life actually happened or whether he was constantly spaced out in an erotic fantasy.

"Vegeta she came to say Hi. We haven't spoken in all the time she's been here, and we did have sex together" he said, whispering the last part. "It would be weird if she didn't say hi".

Vegeta stamped his foot childishly. "I'm so sick of her! She's got everyone buzzing around her like flies on shit! It's bad enough my Father wants me to marry the bitch, I don't need her coming here and stealing my bodyguard from me as well as my freedom!". He turned away, his head down as he folded his arms, almost curling in on himself.

Goku slumped looking at him. "Vegeta..." he breathed, hesitating before stepping forward, curling his arms around Vegeta's slender waist, putting his chin on his shoulder. He felt Vegeta tense beneath him. "Please Vegeta...you know how I feel about you...so why do you keep questioning it? Keep questioning me?"

"...Its not you I question...its everyone else". Vegeta glanced at him, still as a statue, his voice somber. "Kakarotto we play a dangerous game here...our downfall could come at any time...I cant...I cant risk...you".

Sighing, Goku straightened and turned Vegeta to look at him. "Nothings going to happen Vegeta...I'm not going anywhere...I promise". Giving him a chaste kiss, Goku pulled Vegeta with him to the bottom bunk of the beds and the two soon forgot about everything else as their craft ferried them swiftly through space.

\---

Goku ran his fingers through Vegeta's hair, reveling in the softness of it and how no matter what he did to it, it continued to defy both him and gravity. He was laid on the bottom bunk, his Prince laid on top of him fast asleep, the exhaustion and tension of the journey coupled with their intense love making knocking him out cold.

They were now into the fourth and hopefully final day of their journey. The tension on the ship was palpable, the only one not really affected was Krillin, who tried to keep as positive and upbeat as possible for which Goku was extremely grateful and helped take his mind off everything. Until Vegeta and Bulma managed to piss one another off.

Goku lidded his eyes, watching his Prince as he continued to sleep, the lines of worry and anger smoothed out from the peaceful bliss that sleep brought. He began to hum and then sing softly, a song from another life finding its way to his lips.

"Saw your face today...and right away...I know you in another life...we do strive for love"

"Close my eyes and I...can see your smile...I know you in the after life...we reconcile I know...this is true"

"Is it a dream? It feels so real...or am I deluding myself?"

He felt a tug on his lower back and looked over, smiling as he saw Vegeta's tail wound around his own, the Prince pressing his face closer to his chest. He continued to sing, trailing his fingertips lightly up and down Vegeta's back.

"Do I live in my dream, forlorn"

"If you join me there, together we are home"

"I give my love for you...cause I am all thrown"

"I can give...but I wont lie my way home".

Vegeta kept his eyes closed and his breathing steady, listening as his bodyguard sang softly to himself, the soothing tone of his voice both calming and arousing him, Goku's fingers leaving little trails of lightening over his skin as they glided. He loved listening to Goku sing, his tail curling unconsciously around Goku's own as he laid there, reveling in the feeling of Goku's sticky skin beneath his own, the slight hitches in breath as he changed pitch, the way his fingers would linger at the baseline of Vegeta's hair before skimming back down and up his spine.

He purred softly, slightly annoyed when Goku stopped singing and shifted beneath him, no doubt trying to see whether Vegeta was awake or not. "Vegeta?" he heard Goku say softly and he could not help but smile, giving him away. "You're awake!".

"Mmm barely" he muttered, trying to stifle a yawn much to Goku's amusement. "Have you slept at all?"

"Mmm no...am too wired" Goku replied, Vegeta shifting to look up at him in concern. "Kakarotto, I need you in peak condition for this mission...you should at least try and nap or something" Vegeta said, moving to lay on his side. Goku followed suit, laying on his side so that they were level. "I will when my body demands it" Goku replied with a shrug, Vegeta rolling his eyes. "So you're always going to be this lackadaisical about everything is that it?"

"If that word means doing things as and when I need to then sure!"

Vegeta flopped onto his back. "Ugh! Kakarotto, you're impossible!"

Smirking, Goku rolled on top of him and ground their hips together, Vegeta sucking in a breath. "Really? If I were impossible, then I couldn't possibly be able to do this...". He leant in and rolled his tongue around Vegeta's nipple, causing the older Saiyajin's breath to hitch, feeling like he wasn't getting enough oxygen. He moved further down, biting gently into Vegeta's ribs. "Or this...or this". He moved even lower, going to Vegeta's favorite place, right in the crook of his hip where the leg joined his body and kissed it lightly, holding down Vegeta's leg to nibble the tender flesh as Vegeta groaned, arching his back in pleasure.

As he was about to move his mouth to Vegeta's other favorite area his scouter buzzed, making them both freeze in their tracks.

Vegeta sat up red in the face. "Damn your brother Kakarotto! I'm gonna break that scouter of his and shove it up his ass!" he yelled as Goku sat up, grabbing his scouter and waving at Vegeta to be quiet as he attached it to his ear, listening to Raditz. He nodded as he listened then agreed, hanging up and taking it back off his face before turning to Vegeta, moving to get up. "The ship is almost in orbit of Namek, we should be landing within the next two hours or so, so we need to start getting ready and meet Raditz in the control room".

Vegeta snarled and grabbed Goku's wrist, pulling him back onto the bed with a yelp, straddling his hips as he growled down at a bewildered Goku. "I don't think so Kakarotto! You started this, now you finish it! Two hours is more than enough!".

\---


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Vegeta stood stoically as the doors to the ship opened, dressed formally in his royal armour and cape, his arms folded and his eyebrows creased in deep thought. Goku stood just behind him to the right as usual also dressed formally, Raditz and the others just behind the two as the almost barren landscape of Namek was revealed to them. Vegeta's mind however, was elsewhere.

Goku loved him.

Had been as brazen with his confession as much as he was with his nudity.

And Vegeta had said….nothing.

He subconsciously bit his lip. Why? Why couldn't he say it back? He knew it, deep inside. He loved everything about him, the way Goku talked, the way he slept, the way he woke up. The way he always, ALWAYS knew how to balance out Vegeta, how to calm him and yet how to arouse every sense and deep-seeded need within him.

So why couldn't he say it back?

Because it didn't feel right. The grip on his arms tightened unconsciously. It just didn't feel right to say it to him. Not in that time or place. In that situation. When Vegeta had found that Goku was lying to him.

No.

It had been the right thing to do, not to say it back.

So…when was the right time?

With a slight shake of his head, Vegeta banished the thoughts. He couldn't afford to be dwelling on that particular train of thought. He needed to focus on the here and now.

As he descended the ramp, his retinue following close behind, a group of people came into view standing a few feet away from the ship. Tall, bipedal and green skinned with antennae, they ran their gaze over the group as they approached, each clothed in barely more than rags, tattered waistcoats and loose fitting pants that stopped short just above the ankle, plain brown slipper like shoes on their feet. They all seem to be a various ages, and all seemingly male from what Vegeta could glean.

As he came to a stop a few feet away from the group, one of the elder looking ones stepped forward, bowing his head slightly. "Saiyajin Prince Vegeta. Welcome to Namek".

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You know me?"

"Who does not know the bloodthirsty Prince of Saiyajins Vegeta? Whoever they are, I would regard them as nothing but fools and be on my way" the elder replied with a smirk. "My name is Moori, I am the Elder of the village" he gestured to the left, Vegeta spying what looked like small hovels some distance away. "In more formal circumstances, I would have taken you to speak to our Lord, Grand Elder Guru, however his health had deteriorated over the last few days. He has asked that I speak on his behalf, if this pleases you? He wishes no disrespect".

Vegeta nodded his head in understanding. "This is acceptable. I assume your companions are comfortable with you speaking on their behalf as well?"

Moori nodded. "Yes Sire. Now, if you would please follow us, we would like to accompany you to our village to complete our talks"

Again, Vegeta nodded his compliance, Moori smiling before taking to the air and heading towards the village, his companions following. Vegeta glanced at the rest of the group. "Alright everyone this is it". He glanced at Krillin. "Once I'm done with our negotiations, you can ask your questions but not before, you got that?"

Krillin blinked, uncomfortable at being confronted directly by Vegeta. "Ahh sure…"

Vegeta nodded then levitated, about to take off after the Namekians when Bulma spoke up, her voice shaky with apprehension. "Hey! What about me? I can't fly!"

Sneering, Vegeta hovered up slightly higher. "Sucks to be you then doesn't it? Don't worry, I'm sure if you start walking now, you'll make it there in a few hours". He waved at her then flew off, chuckling as her shrill voice rang out in anger then disappeared into the wind as he soared through the air.

\---

Goku stood outside the doorway to Moori's hut, feeling himself grow bored as the time went on. Vegeta and Raditz had disappeared inside with Moori and one of his fellow Namekians some hours ago to discuss terms, leaving Goku and the others outside with nothing else to do but wait. Paragus had decided to meditate the time away, while Krillin and Bulma had already made friends with the locals, asking questions and generally talking about the differences between their species. As much as Goku was intrigued by them, his increasing boredom was making it difficult to stay interested, his foot tapping in agitation.

Sighing, he was about to join Paragus in his meditation when he felt a spark of Ki somewhere to his left that made him straighten, looking around for the source. As it began to grow steadily, he began to wander away, drawn towards this strange pulse of Ki. He neared the edge of the village and saw a singular hut away from the rest, a lone Namekian by its doorway. The Namekian was clearly meditating, sitting cross legged and hovering a few feet from the floor, his arms folded and eyes closed in concentration. He wore purple Gi like pants and shirt, cinched at the waist with a light blue sash, a small white turban like hat on his head that covered his antennae and a long white cape that hung down his back, attached to what Goku assumed was shoulder armor plates.

Goku went towards him quietly, not wishing to disturb the others meditation however the other stirred when he was but two feet away. "Come no closer Saiyajin, or face the wrath of a Namekian warrior".

Goku stopped and lifted his hands up in a supplicant gesture. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I just felt a strong Ki over here and well…I was curious".

The Namekian looked up, black piercing eyes slicing right through Goku, examining him from head to toe. Uncrossing his legs, he hovered back down and stood firmly in front of Goku, as tall as he was sitting down. Goku smiled, relaxing his stance. "My name is Goku…may I have yours?"

The Namekian hesitated, Goku seeing the indecision in his eyes. "I do not freely give my name Saiyajin…only to those who seek death by my name, do I give it".

"Neat! I haven't had a good fight in a long while..." Goku replied enthusiastically, pulling off his Saiyajin armor, which he'd recently asked to be weighted. He'd grown weary of being unable to train on a daily basis and had instead asked for his Saiyajin armor to be weighted, grateful for being able to train in some way. He'd also started sneaking out in the dead of night, practicing katas in the garden below, careful not to disturb Vegeta as left and returned in the small hours of the morning.

The Namekian blinked as Goku threw his armor to one side, the weight making it thunk heavily on the ground before smirking, removing his turban and cape which, to Goku's surprise, were also weighted. Goku smirked back, the two sliding into a stance as they stared each other down.

With a wild grin, Goku leapt forward.

\---

Vegeta sighed as he left the hut, rolling his shoulders and trying to unclench the stiffness he felt. He stood to one side, allowing Raditz, Moori and the second Namekian, known as Nail, to exit as well, shaking hands with Moori. "I'm glad we could come to an arrangement Elder Moori. Hopefully all will benefit in what has been agreed here today".

Moori smiled in response. "I agree Lord Vegeta. It has been a privilege to sit and speak with you. Will you and your companions be needing shelter? You are welcome to stay as long as you wish…"

Vegeta shook his head. "That won't be necessary, but I thank you for your hospitality. I think it will be best that we conclude our business here and be on our way, so that we can put our arrangements into action".

Nodding, Moori agreed and was about to speak when a clap of thunder sounded around them, making them look in the sky. Moori looked around in confusion. "That is strange, we do not have that sort of weather on Namek…"

Vegeta frowned and sensed around then blinked, feeling Goku's Ki heightened, another high Ki with him. He quickly made his way to the source of the Ki's, Moori and the others following all three stopping in awe as they came upon Goku fighting with the warrior Namekian.

The two lashed out at each other with lightning fast precision, matching each other blow for blow, a fierce look of determination on each of their faces.

Vegeta relaxed, folding his arms as he watched the bout, knowing instantly that this wasn't a serious fight. Goku was holding back from his full potential and Vegeta could tell the Namekian was doing the same, both testing each other as they fought. Surprised that such a warrior came from a mostly passive race, Vegeta secretly hoped he would kick Goku's ass and give Vegeta a reason to mock him later. Though as he watched them fight, Vegeta could not feel a begrudging awe for Goku's power. The Namekian was slowly approaching his limit yet Goku looked like he'd barely broken a sweat. Was this hidden potential being wasted as he spent day after day at Vegeta's side, never training to reach his maximum and beyond?

The Namekian hit the dirt hard, Goku smirking slightly before launching himself towards his opponent, a bloodthirsty scream on his lips before Vegeta intervened. "That's enough Kakarotto!"

Goku screeched to a halt in mid-air, looking over at Vegeta with a mixture of confusion and unconcealed passion, Vegeta biting his lip in a feeble attempt to keep from laughing his ass off at him. Lowering himself to the floor, he grinned widely and held out his hand in a gesture of goodwill to his opponent, who hesitated before taking it, Goku helping him off the floor. The pair walked side by side as they retrieved their clothes and made their way over to the group, which had grown larger as their fight had progressed, Goku grinning sheepishly as he approached Vegeta. "I'm sorry Ve…My Lord…we got slightly carried away…"

"Speak for yourself" the Namekian said gruffly, showing his fangs as he smirked at Goku, who could not help but smirk back. The Namekian turned to Moori, his expression turning stoic. "He sensed me meditating and came to find me, where upon I decided to test him".

"And your decision?" Moori asked, all eyes turning to the taller Nameian, who again hesitated before giving his answer. "….he is indeed worthy". And with that strode off, taking his position up by the small hut once again.

Vegeta looked at Moori, raising an eyebrow. "Something I should know?"

Moori turned to him and smiled. "It is nothing that cannot be explained later. Come, your Earthling friends are waiting for us". He turned and began to walk back to the camp with Nail and Raditz following, Vegeta turning to Goku who gaze was directed at the now meditating Namekian he had fought with. "Kakarotto?"

"Yes?" Goku turned to him, a strange look in his eyes and trickles of blood running down his forehead and the corner of his mouth. A drop of blood fell into his eye and he rubbed it away, smiling at Vegeta. "I'm sorry if I upset you Vegeta…I didn't mean to leave my post…"

Vegeta eyed him then sighed. "It's ok Kakarotto…I suppose it can't be easy for a Saiyajin to just ignore their instinct to fight when it's what we were born to do…"

Goku felt a pang of guilt, thinking about his secret training and wiped the blood away from his mouth as Vegeta patted his shoulder. "Anyway, come on…that harpy of a woman is probably bombarding the poor fool with a thousand and one questions..." He turned and began to walk back, Goku casting a glance back at the Namekian warrior before following Vegeta.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder as they walked away. "So what was that guy's name anyway?"

Goku paused before grinning widely. "Piccolo. His name was Piccolo".

\---


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Vegeta lay quiet and still on top of Goku with his head on Goku's chest, listening to the strong heartbeat that sat beneath the pale muscular flesh which he stroked lightly with his finger, deep in thought. Goku lay fast asleep, his arms holding onto Vegeta loosely even in sleep, snoring lightly.

Sighing, Vegeta closed his eyes and went over the events that had just occurred, trying to make sense of it all.

\---

Earlier…

Sat with his back against one of the stone huts, Vegeta watched as Moori and the Earthlings sat in a circle a few feet away, answering questions about his culture and enquiring about their guardian of Earth. Goku sat with them, not asking anything but listening intently, Vegeta quietly admiring his bodyguard from afar.

He really was so very beautiful.

Tilting his head, Vegeta watched the vapid array of emotions that crossed his bodyguard's face as he listened. He smiled lightly. The confused one was the best…adorable.

A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Nail stood beside him, looking down with a slightly agitated look on his face. "You need to come with me".

Vegeta stood, folding his arms. "Oh? Where to?"

Nail looked around cautiously. "I can't say…I just need you to trust me".

Vegeta raised his eyebrow considering then nodded, going to follow Nail. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Goku rise from the circle, looking over with concern. Discreetly, Vegeta shook his head "no" then carried on, following Nail to the outskirts of the village.

Once they reached the outskirts, Nail hovered to take off when Vegeta stopped him. "Whoa there. I'm not going any further without my bodyguard unless you tell me why I should follow you?"

Nail hesitated before turning to Vegeta in mid-air. "I suppose that's fair…the Grand Elder sent a message to our village, asking to speak to you personally".

Vegeta flinched, taken aback. "He does? But I thought he was too sick?"

Nail nodded. "He is. But he says it's important that he speaks directly to you". Beckoning, he flew off, Vegeta following quickly, catching up easily.

The two flew for a while, neither speaking, comfortable in the silence till they came to a large hut, situated on a tall thin mountain base. Nail landed, walking to the entrance before standing to one side, gesturing towards the open doorway. Vegeta hesitated before walking towards, looking around confused before seeing a hole in the ceiling, floating towards it, landing inside to see a huge Namekian sitting before him.

Vegeta stared up at the gigantic Namekian before him before bowing slightly. "My Lord, I am the Prince of Saiyajins Vegeta".

The Namekian Elder breathing heavily, seemingly trying to catch his breath before speaking. "I know you Prince Vegeta. I am Grand Elder Guru, thank you for agreeing to see me".

Vegeta nodded, relaxing slightly. He sensed no malice from the being in front of him, his curiosity getting the better of him. "I understand you are ill? If you wish, I can have the best doctors we have here to…"

The Elder waved his hand at Vegeta, cutting him off. "This is most kind of you, however it is too late for me. I have accepted this and resolved to make the most of my time left" He coughed slightly, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. "Which is why I asked you here…"

Folding his arms, Vegeta raised his eyebrow but said nothing. His estimation of the Namekian race had gone up since meeting the Elder Guru. He could respect a race that accepted the inevitability of death and instead of weeping and whining about it, actually did something about it before their time was up.

Elder Guru hesitated before speaking, choosing his words carefully. "You and your companion…Kakarotto was it? You're both in grave danger".

Vegeta visibly flinched, suddenly defensive at the mention of Goku's name. "Danger?"

"Yes". The Elder shuffled, trying to make himself more comfortable. "There are people close to you who have malicious intentions. They seek to overrule you in favor of their overlord".

"Overlord? Who?"

"I believe your Father has had dealings with him in the past which have soured their relationship…his name is Frieza".

Vegeta's heart leapt into his throat as his stomach plummeted. Frieza. Who hadn't heard the name? "Frieza's behind the assassinations? But why?"

Guru shook his head. "I do not know. You must find the ones who have infiltrated your trust and get them to confess".

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Vegeta closed his eyes and put one hand on his hip. Damn it! Ones…plural?! "What does this have to do with Kakarotto?"

Elder Guru sighed heavily, his demeanour saddening. "Kakarotto cares for you deeply…His love for you is boundless. The lengths at which he will go to save you are no longer bound by simple formalities…he would give his life for you and smile while he does so".

Vegeta felt his face heat up, looking away. Hearing someone else say it so boldly was a little…overwhelming.

Guru smiled. "Do not be embarrassed…it is rare to find a love so pure in this galaxy…it is nothing to be ashamed of". His smiled dropped just as quickly as it appeared. "But your love for each other will be tested in the near future…Kakarotto will sacrifice himself for you Prince Vegeta. And you will have a decision to make".

"Decision? What decision?" Vegeta frowned and stepped forward, feeling protective.

"Alas, that is another thing I cannot tell you…but you will know when the time comes". Guru shifted, placing a hand on his chest as he struggled to control his breathing. He smiled sadly. "I am sorry I cannot tell you what you truly wish to know…however it will all make sense in time"

Vegeta nodded in understanding, slumping as he sighed. "I understand…there are some things you can't say". He smirked, looking up at the Elder. "Besides, wouldn't be much of a challenge if I knew everything would it now?"

Elder Guru laughed heartily which dissolved into a small coughing fit. He smiled once he calmed. "Amusing. You Saiyajins are definately tenacious". He straightened in his chair. "It has been an honour to meet you Prince Vegeta".

Bowing respectfully, Vegeta smiled back. "And it has been my honor to meet you Grand Elder". He stood and made to leave when a glint caught his eye, making him look up. He blinked and stopped, staring at surprise at the dragonball placed on top of the Grand Elder's chair. The dragonball shone like the sun with one star in its center and was at least three times bigger than the one Goku possessed.

"Before I go…forgive any disrespect but…is that a dragonball?" he said, pointing to it over the Elder's head.

The Grand Elder blinked then looked up, reaching up to pluck it from its pedestal. "Why yes…it is…you know of the dragonballs?"

Vegeta stepped forward. "Yes I do…the Earthlings I came with have their own on Earth, one of which is in Kakarotto's possession". He hesitated before continuing. "May I ask…could you teach me about them?"

Guru blinked for a moment then smiled widely. "Of course".

Vegeta thanked him then sat, listening intently as Guru imparted his wisdom.

\---

Heaving a sigh, Vegeta turned and buried his face in Goku's well-toned chest, inhaling his calming scent. When he had arrived back from his talk with the Elder Guru, Goku had been waiting for him, standing stock still and looking at the sky in the same place the whole time Vegeta was gone, according to Raditz anyway. When he'd touched down, Goku had practically run up to him, a look of relief as well as apprehension plastered on his face. Before he could bombard Vegeta with questions he had held up his hand, shaking his head slightly to indicate he didn't want to talk. The two had then walked back into the village, meeting up with the rest of the group before heading back to their ship to rest.  
Having their questions answered, the Earthlings had agreed to head back to Vegeta-sei in the morning, Vegeta waiting until they'd reached their room before telling Goku what had happened, Goku staying quiet until Vegeta had finished. They had talked for hours about what the Elder had told Vegeta, trying to eliminate the people who were least likely to be in league with Frieza and discussing their new found knowledge about the dragonballs. Eventually, Goku had insisted they go to bed, his voice brooking no argument and the two had slipped under the covers, Goku falling asleep almost instantly.

Feeling a hand slip into the soft spikes of his hair, Vegeta looked up to see Goku looking down at him sleepily. "Still awake? Have you slept at all?"

"No…" Vegeta leant up slightly to look at him fully. "Did I wake you?"

"Nngh not really". Goku rubbed an eye with the heel of his hand as he tried to stifle a yawn, Vegeta smirking at his cuteness. "You should really try and sleep Vegeta, it's a long trip back".

"Then I'll sleep then", he answered, sitting up fully as he looked down at Goku. "Aren't you worried?

"Mnnngh about what?" Goku answered, still attempting to fully wake up. Vegeta huffed about to retort when he stopped, watching Goku as he sat up and yawned, looking at Vegeta with lidded sleep filled eyes. He smiled and leaned in kissing Goku's cheek chastely. "Nothing…go back to sleep Kakarotto".

Goku smiled back then fell back onto the bed, snoring lightly. Vegeta chuckled and leaned down, stroking the bangs back from Goku's face as he slept, taking in features. His smile disappeared as the Grand Elder's words echoed in his mind.

"Kakarotto will sacrifice himself for you Prince Vegeta…"

Vegeta frowned and leaned in, cuddling Goku protectively as he kissed his forehead. No. No matter what happened, Goku was going nowhere.

Vegeta would make sure of that.

\---


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Goku stood just behind Vegeta as he shook hands with Moori, saying their goodbyes and giving their thanks as they prepared to leave. Raditz and Paragus were already on board, making sure all was prepared for their four day trip back to Vegeta-sei. Krillin and Bulma were also saying their goodbyes, promising to stay in touch.

A shadow fell over him and he looked over to see Piccolo beside him, watching the proceedings. "Piccolo you came!"

Piccolo nodded, the two going quiet. Goku glanced at him over the corner of his eye. "So…are you gonna miss it?" Piccolo snorted and turned, his cape flowing out behind him as he disappeared into the ship, Goku shrugging before turning back to Vegeta, who saluted Moori before turning to Goku, the two walking back into the ship, Krillin and Bulma following.

The group made themselves comfortable as their ship ascended into the atmosphere, bracing themselves as it departed from Namek. As it began to level out, they broke off to do their own individual activities, Raditz going to his room to sleep while Paragus took control of the ship, the two taking turns. Bulma also went to her own room to work on some small project, while Goku decided he was hungry and was currently stuffing his face, Krillin joining in while Vegeta sat with them, bored. Piccolo kept to himself, sat in the corner of them room meditating while they ate.

"I can't believe you don't eat Piccolo" Goku said between mouthfuls, Piccolo opening one eye discreetly. "…Yes…truly you are blessed to have such a privilege" Piccolo replied, his voice deadpan as he re-closed his eye, Vegeta smirking at the sarcasm before turning to look at Goku, who had a puzzled look on his face. "Not that I don't appreciate the Namekian's dry wit, but tell me again why I agreed to let him come back with us?"

Goku swallowed his food loudly. "He wanted to further his training…there aren't many warrior Namekians and besides, it'll help strengthen the relationship between our two planets" Goku shoveled another mouthful, chewing thoughtfully. "He also said something about a re-match with me…"

"Correct" Piccolo murmured, making the rest of the group look over at him. "It may have been Moori's intention to strengthen our alliance, but my goal is purely self-motivated". He opened his eyes, smirking at Goku wickedly. "I cannot leave the outcome of our last battle as it stands. I will train on your planet and I will defeat you".

Goku smirked back, finishing his plate. "Well nobody ever said it was against the law to try". He pushed his plate away, sighing in contentment. "Phew! That was good eating!"

"I'm surprised you managed to taste anything, the way you scarf down food" Krillin piped up, punching Goku playfully on the shoulder, Goku grinning back before stretching and yawning loudly. "Man am beat! I think am gonna go take a nap". He stood before blinking at Vegeta. "Is that ok?"

Vegeta sighed and waved his hand, Goku grinning his thanks before heading out. Krillin watched him walk out before turning back to Vegeta. "Shouldn't you go with him? I mean, doesn't he need to make sure you're alright at all times?"

"Why? You thinking of trying something?" Vegeta asked, his voice low as he glowered at Krillin ferociously, who blinked going white as a sheet. "No! No! Of course not! I just meant that…being your bodyguard, I thought he had to follow you everywhere?! That's all!". Vegeta stared at him for another moment, Krillin shifting uneasily before Vegeta stood suddenly, Krillin jumping in fright. Vegeta burst into laughter as he made to walk out of the room, his laughter echoing down the hallway as Krillin glared at his back, his face bright red as he turned to finish his food.

"What an asshole"

\---

Turles stood nervously in the palace gardens, fidgeting as he looked at the clock on his scouter. It was past the midnight hour and he'd been waiting for over half an hour for his confidant to arrive.

He'd received a message earlier today to his hidden communicator to be in the gardens at midnight to receive new orders in person from his confidant within the council, Turles barely able to contain his surprise at the suddenness of the decision. It had been a struggle not to let his worry affect his duty, trying to keep his thoughts on Tarble and the daily chores. As darkness descended and the palace had grown still, he had slipped out his room window and flown down to the deepest part of the gardens to await his comrade.

Hearing something snap behind him, Turles whirled around, a Ki ball at the ready. "Whose there?! Identify yourself!"

A shadow moved in the bushes before coming into the faint glow of Turles' Ki ball. "Ahh so you came…"

Turles blinked and straightened in surprise, his Ki ball disappearing instantly. "You! You're my informant?!"  
Zorn stepped into the light, a small smirk on his face as he saw the expression on Turles' face. "Why so surprised? How else do you think our Lord Frieza would have gleaned such information on the Royal Family? Of course, none of it would have been possible without your help Turles" He bowed slightly. "But your work is not done yet…we have another task for you".

"Task? I…I don't know". Turles looked away, a weight of guilt bearing down on him. An image of a laughing Tarble came to mind and he grimaced, looking at Zorn. "I…I've been thinking about leaving…"

"Leaving?" Zorn blinked then chuckled, stepping forward and patting Turles on the shoulder. "Goodness Turles, I'm afraid that's no longer an option for you. You're too far gone now…you've sold too many secrets, done too much damage. If you came clean to the King now, at best you'd be imprisoned for life. No one would trust you" he paused then grinned wickedly. "Especially not your little bed mate Tarble".

Turles' head whipped up and glared at Zorn, growling as Zorn chuckled at him again. "Come now no need for hostility dear boy. How about we make a deal?"

"What…what sort of deal?" Turles asked cautiously. Zorn dipped into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, handing it to Turles who raised an eyebrow inspecting it. "What is it?"

Zorn straightened, his tone becoming more serious. "Inside it are listening devices…we want you to plant them in both Vegeta and Kakarotto's rooms".

Turles flinched, almost dropping the box in surprise. "A bug?!"

"Yes. The two are close…very close…but we need proof. I need something feasible and this is the best way to do it". Zorn examined his fingernails, clearly bored with the situation. "Plant these in their rooms, then retrieve them at the end of the week. That will give us at least five days' worth or tape to listen to. Do this, and Lord Frieza will let you go".

Turles stared at Zorn in disbelief. "Free? Just like that?"

"Just like that…you and your little Princeling will be free to dabble in each other without fear of reprisal" Zorn smirked. "No more listening in, no more secret keeping…all ties will be cut".

Clutching the box a little tighter, Turles looked down at it. This was it. His ticket out. His freedom.

Tarble.

Pocketing the box within his armor, he looked up at Zorn and nodded. "Alright. I'll do it. As long as you promise no harm will come to Tarble when this comes out".

Smirking, Zorn turned and began to walk away. "The expedition arrives back tomorrow morning. You will need to have them in place before then". He paused and glanced back, a wicked grin on his face. "Were counting on you Turles". And with that he disappeared into the darkness.

Turles hesitated before making his own way back into the castle, quickly making his way to their section, sighing in relief when he made it there unseen. He walked slowly down the corridors, coming to a stop in front of Goku's bedroom door, staring at it like it was the gates of hell. The box felt heavy inside his armour and for a moment Turles thought about walking away. Then an image of Tarble came to him, sleeping beside him in bed, his cheeks slightly pink from their earlier activity coupled with a look of complete contentment.

Curling his hand into a fist he walked in, closing the door behind him quietly before turning on the light and looking around. Taking out the box, he set about finding places for the bugs, splitting them in half and planting some in Vegeta's room to cover all bases. After checking they were all hidden, he took out the accompanying transmitter and ear piece, making sure they worked before placing them back in the box and leaving.

Walking slowly back to his own room, he sighed and closed the door, leaning against it tiredly. He bit his lip, wondering if he'd done the right thing. As much as he initially dislike Goku, he had grown to like the bumbling Saiyajin, had grown to realize that they weren't so different after all.

They had both fallen in love with a Prince.

Turning to his bed, he looked at Tarble who sat up sleepily, looking at Turles curiously. "Turles? Where have you been? I was worried"

"Worried enough to sneak in my bed again?" Turles said playfully, undressing as he came further into the room. When he was down to his boxers, he sat on the edge of the bed, tiredly running a hand through his hair as Tarble shimmied out of the covers, crawling over to him and putting a hand on Turles' shoulder. "I've warned you before Tarble, you need to stop sneaking in here. What if there were an emergency and somebody came in unexpectedly?"

Tarble pouted, sitting back. "I'm sorry" he replied sleepily, twiddling his fingers. Turles watched him then sighed, pulling Tarble into a rough cuddle. "I'm sorry Tarble I just…it's been a long night". He kissed Tarble's forehead then flopped back onto the bed, putting an arm over his eyes.

Tarble blinked then crawled over, looking down at Turles. "Turles?"

"Mmm?" Turles lifted his arm slightly, peeking out at Tarble who smiled down at him. "Everything will be ok Turles, stop worrying so much. Now come get back into bed. My brother will be home tomorrow so we have to be up early tomorrow". Tarble kissed him chastely then crawled back to the head of the bed, ducking under the covers as Turles sat up, following his lead and joining him under the covers. As he settled back onto the pillows, closing his eyes at the softness Tarble snuggled up to him, lidding his eyes as he moved a hand over Turles' chest, moving it further down and down until he heard Turles' breath hitch, making him smirk.

"Tarble..." Turles moaned, looking down at him worriedly. "We shouldn't".

"Please Turles…I promise you won't have to carry me to bed afterwards! Please?" he whined lowly, nipping lightly at Turles' chest before looking up at him adoringly, stroking Turles slowly but firmly, reaching up to bite his lip sensually.

Defeated, Turles leaned in to the kiss, pulling Tarble close as he pushed away the guilty feeling inside of him. Whatever happened, it would be worth it.

For Tarble.

\---


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Vegeta sighed as he and Goku walked through the palace hallways, nodding to people who passed them by as they made their way back to their own rooms, both exhausted from the trip.

Having landed several hours ago, the group had been summoned to the council's meeting room, each to give their own individual report on the expedition to Namek to the King and Council members. Once this was completed, Goku had insisted on showing Piccolo around the grounds and then to his new living quarters, an excitable Tarble joining them, inundating Piccolo with questions, followed by the ever subdued Turles.

Yawning, Vegeta stretched his arms, trying to work the stiffness from his joints. Being sat around for so long had made his body stiff, a small part of him glad that he was back home, where he could train seriously. "As fun and…enlightening as that trip was, I'm glad we're back Kakarotto".

Goku smiled down at him then froze as they turned the corner to their rooms, blinking in surprise. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him and paused, looking over to see what all the fuss was about, slightly taken aback at seeing a young, petite woman leaning against Goku's bedroom door, scuffing her boot against the carpet floor absentmindedly. Hearing voices, she looked up, the surprise on her face turning to one of joy as she spotted them. "Kakarotto!"

"Mother?!" Goku choked out as they hurried towards each other, embracing each other tightly, Goku practically crushing her petite frame against his own. Vegeta watched as they separated, their wide grins matching each other before Goku looked over, pushing his mother forward. "Vegeta, I'd like you to meet my mother Gine! Gine, this is Prince Vegeta".

The smile dropped from Gine's face seeing Vegeta and she quickly bowed, hiding her face. "My Lord! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were standing there! Forgive my impertinence!"

Vegeta blinked and quickly waved his hand. "Please please there's no need for that!" he cleared his throat, embarrassed as she straightened, her clear eyes searching his face. He glanced at Goku. "I'm assuming you're here to see your son. I'll leave you two in peace". He made to move to his room when Gine placed a light hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Please My Lord Vegeta, I would be honored if you were to join us?" She smiled, Vegeta feeling his heart skip a beat, nodding his agreement.

The three moved into Goku's room, Gine looking around in awe. "Wow! This room is incredible!" She twirled on her foot, looking at Goku who rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "I didn't realise you were thought of so highly Kakarotto!"

Vegeta sat on the edge of Goku's bed, folding his arms. "Your son saved my life twice ma'am. My Father is working to reward him for his loyalty as we speak".

Gine clasped her hands in delight. "Kakarotto, your Father would be so proud!" She drooped slightly, taking Goku's hands in hers. "I was so worried when I found out you had been poisoned. I tried to come and see you but the guards denied anyone from entering the castle while you were recovering, mostly due to the investigation that was going on". Her eyes welled up, gripping his hands slightly tighter. "Then when I heard you'd gone straight on a reconnaissance mission, there was nothing I could do but wait". Her arms encircled his waist, burying her face in his chest. "I was so worried I was going to lose you again"

Goku looked down at her sadly, holding her gently to him, his head resting on the top of hers. "Mother…."

Vegeta looked away, feeling intrusive on their moment. He glanced over at Gine, giving her a once over. She certainly was a beautiful woman, her delicate features coupled with her petite frame giving off an alluring aura. He could see where Goku got his allure from, an image of the three of them in an entanglement Goku probably wouldn't appreciate appearing in Vegeta's mind, Vegeta quickly looking away from the two of them, fighting the blush on his cheeks.

Gine stayed for several hours, talking to the pair about their recent excursion to Namek and the attempted assassinations, Goku and Vegeta keeping the information that the Grand Elder had imparted to them secret, Vegeta planning on speaking privately to his Father in regards to it.

As the night drew in, Gine left, Goku promising to visit more and Vegeta promising to give him the time to visit. With a smile and a wave Gine left, Goku leaning against the door with a sigh, looking up at Vegeta. "I'm sorry about that".

"Nonsense Kakarotto. She's your mother…she obviously cares for you. It's nice…" Vegeta trailed off, looking out the window as Goku walked over to him, sliding his arms around Vegeta's waist from behind, Vegeta closing his eyes, letting himself lean back into Goku's body briefly before moving away, turning to look over his shoulder at Goku. "Kakarotto…we…"

"I know I know…we're back home now…we have to be more careful" Goku sighed exasperated, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Guess we're back to sleeping in different beds again too huh?"

Vegeta turned to look at him fully, a regretful look in his eyes. "I don't like it either but its better this way Kakarotto…" He walked up to Goku, bending down to kiss his forehead. "Give it a couple of days ok?"

Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled him onto the bed, Vegeta falling onto his back with a yelp, Goku leaning over him as he put a leg over Vegeta's. He slid a hand over Vegeta's hip, nibbling Vegeta's lower lip, making him pant. "Days?"

"Kakarottooo…" Vegeta whined, moaning as Goku moved his hand to squeeze Vegeta's crotch, opening his mouth to kiss Goku, their tongues dancing playfully before Vegeta closed his eyes, moving his head to the side to stop the kiss, Goku looking down at him questioningly. "Stop it…I have to go" he said breathlessly, pushing Goku to one side as he sat up, moving off the bed.

Goku watched him go sadly, flopping back onto the bed as Vegeta entered his room via the connecting door then disappeared. "Nngh! Days?! I'm not made of stone Vegeta!"

\---

Vegeta tapped his foot nervously as he waited for his Father to arrive, the silence of the room disturbing him slightly after being around so much hustle and bustle.

He had requested a private meeting with his Father soon after they had returned, his Father promising to see him the next day, as there had been much to discuss upon their return from Namek. Insisting that they speak alone, Vegeta had cleared out the council room of any members and guards that might be around, ordering Goku to stay outside the doors when Goku had protested against it. After a small argument Goku had obeyed, his thoughts on the matter written clearly on his face.

The main doors clicked open, Vegeta looking up to see his King Bejita enter alone, an expression of concern on his face. He closed the door quietly then joined Vegeta at the table, sitting beside his son. "Alright Vegeta, I'm here alone as you requested. Now what is this all about?"

Vegeta straightened, clearing his throat as he proceeded to tell King Bejita everything the Grand Elder had said to him, leaving out only the small intricacy of Goku being in love with him and sacrificing himself for Vegeta.

King Bejita listened avidly as Vegeta talked, hanging on his every word until Vegeta stopped, his voice almost hoarse from his long winded talk. King Bejita sitting back in his chair with a frown on his face as he processed what Vegeta had told him. "Conspirators…within our own council! How could I not have seen it!? Food presented to the Royal family is always strictly checked, there's no way tainted food would have made its way to our table so easily unless someone let it happen!" He glanced over at Vegeta. "He couldn't tell you who?"

Vegeta shook his head, King Bejita tsking in annoyance. "Bloody Guru's…always leaving out the important shit". He ran a hand over his face, pulling on the tip of his beard slightly as he sank deep into thought. "So all this time it was Frieza…I should've known" he growled, practically spitting out the words. "He never could take no for an answer".

"Father what happened between you two?" Vegeta asked solemnly, sitting back in his chair, watching the twisting expressions on his Father's face before he sighed, locking eyes with Vegeta.

"Our empire has always had good relations with the Planet Trade Federation that Frieza runs with his family…Some of the planets we have purged have gone to Frieza's federation in return for a fee and the promise of certain planets being left to us for colonization". King Bejita hesitated, trying to choose his words carefully. "There was a…incident. A disagreement over one planet that had been earmarked for us. A troop of our men had gone to purge the planet, when Frieza's troops had shown up, claiming no knowledge of the agreement. They slaughtered our troops and purged the planet themselves". His voice lowered, looking away from Vegeta. "The leader in charge of this squadrons was Kakarotto's father…his name was Bardock"

Vegeta flinched at the sound of Goku's name, stunned at what his Father was confessing to him. "You knew? All this time…everyone was told it was a purging gone wrong! That search teams had been sent but no trace was found of the squadron!" His fists clenched. "It was all lie!"

King Bejita nodded. "Yes, to cover it up. I contacted Frieza, demanded to know what was going on, why he was breaking our treaty. He told me that we now worked for him, that he would no longer tolerate our 'Saiyajin insolence'" King Bejita said bitterly, gripping the arm rests of his seat viciously. "He said we could either join him or perish. I called his bluff and told him to go to hell. We haven't spoken since". He opened his mouth to carry on then shook his head, going quiet. The room filled with silence as Vegeta stared at his Father, hating him.

"So all these assassination attempts, the reason we've been sending people on reconnaissance missions, making alliances with other planets instead of purging…you needed allies. You knew Frieza was coming after us, yet you just sat there and fed us your bullshit!" Vegeta stood, knowing his chair back, his power flaring wildly out of control as his rage soared.

The door swung open, Goku stumbling in quickly, blinking in surprise to see Vegeta standing over his Father with a murderous expression on his face and his Ki rising quickly, King Bejita staring at his son in shock and slight resignation. "Vegeta!?"

Vegeta turned his murderous glare to Goku who stepped towards him, his arms out in a supplicant gesture. "Vegeta…calm down…please just…calm down" Goku said, his voice low and soothing, Vegeta slowly calming himself until his power faded, taking a deep breath before turning back to King Bejita, his face a mask of disgust.

"You make me sick" he muttered, his voice full of venom as he turned, storming out of the room, Goku pausing to watch King Bejita slump in his seat in defeat before turning, quickly following a furious Vegeta back to his room, Vegeta almost slamming the door shut in his face.

Carefully closing the door behind him, he watched as Vegeta stomped around his room, cursing and throwing his things around, Goku dodging a book or two that was thrown carelessly in his direction. After a several minutes of this, with no signs of slowing down, Goku stepped up behind Vegeta, pulling him into a tight hug, Vegeta fighting against the hold momentarily before slumping into it, the fight draining out of him.

Goku held him quietly a few moments, waiting for the tension to seep out of Vegeta before he loosened his grip, turning Vegeta to look at him. "Vegeta? What happened?"

Vegeta looked up at Goku sadly, his earlier anger all but dissipated as he looked into Goku's eyes, sighing slightly before he told him everything.

\---


	32. Chapter 32

 

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Turles quickly closed the door behind him and let out a huge breath, feeling more at ease within the confines of his own room. He glanced down at his fist and slowly unfurled his fingers, biting his bottom lip hard as he stared at the bugs he had placed in Vegeta and Goku's room only a few days before.

As per Zorn's instructions, he had left them recording all day and night for several days but had decided to retrieve them earlier, feeling five days should be efficient enough.

Going to his desk, he placed them gently down then sat and stared at them, his mind in turmoil.

He hated this.

Hated doing this to Tarble.

He'd been so happy since his brother and shadow had returned, taking a shine to the Namekian guest and bugging him with questions until his prominent green skin turned blue.

Turles sighed and sat back in his chair, drooping slightly. He felt wretched.

Fiddling with the equipment, he placed one in his ear and began to listen, his heart dropping with every word. He sat in shock as he listened to Vegeta tell Goku of the King's treachery, the silence that filled the end of the tale going on so long Turles had thought the bug broken.

 _"I…I can't believe it"._ A ruffled noise, Goku must have sat on the bed. _"All this time…my Father…"_

Another ruffled noise. Vegeta must have joined him. _"Kakarotto I…I don't know what to say…I…I'm sorry"._

_"You don't have to apologize Vegeta…it…it wasn't your fault"_

_"But he's my Father! This is the legacy he's leaving me with! The legacy I'm inheriting when that fuck leaves the throne!"_ More movement, hurried footsteps. Vegeta was pacing. _"Whether I want it or not, it's mine! I can't…I can't believe he did this! Fuck…FUCK!"_

A shuffle, more footsteps then silence. _"Vegeta…stop blaming yourself. There's nothing you could've done. You can't think so negatively…try and see the positive side…think about all the good you can do once your king! Maybe you can't fix all of your father's mistakes but at least you can learn from them…make choices for the better. Give everyone a future to look forward to"_

A pause then Vegeta made a noise, his voice amused. _"Didn't realise you were such an optimist Kakarotto..."_ His voice lowered, Turles trying to imagine the scene that was playing out. _"How can you not hate me?"_

 _"Vegeta I could never hate you"_ Goku answered, his voice high with incredulousness before it lowered huskily. _"I love you remember?"_

A sharp intake of breath then a moan, Turles going red as he realized what the shuffling entailed. _"Kakarotto…"_

Turles listened on for a few more moments then stopped, quickly removing the ear pieces. He slumped back in his seat staring into space.

They were together.

He'd been right.

But so was Zorn.

…Shit. He couldn't do it.

Opening the drawer on his desk, Turles pushed the bugs inside then slammed it shut, sitting back and staring at the drawer as if it was a vicious animal. He got up, quickly pacing the room before sitting on the edge of the bed, gaze moving back to the drawer.

He had to tell them.

Tell them everything.

He couldn't turn them over to Zorn. He would accept whatever shit Zorn could think up to throw at him.

But he wouldn't turn them in.

He couldn't do that to Tarble.

Accepting his decision, he turned and walked out, closing the door firmly behind him as he went to find Tarble and the others. A few moments later, a nondescript guard entered his room, looking around quickly for any signs of anybody present. Satisfied he was alone, the guard hurried in and shut the door behind him, moving to the desk and looking through it, smiling when he opened the drawer and found the devices. Pocketing them, he turned and gave a thumbs up to the tiny hidden camera located on the bookshelf before leaving, closing the door behind him, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

 

Vegeta smiled as he watched Goku and his brother talk over dinner, Tarble struggling not to laugh as Goku ate with his usual gusto, spraying food everywhere as he spoke animatedly to Tarble about his training and what improvements he could make, Piccolo quietly meditating in a corner.

That was the great thing about Goku. Even when he was giving you advice, it never sounded negative, it was never pessimistic. It was open and honest and encouraging and hearing it come from him made you want to do better, made you want to BE better.

Vegeta drank some of his wine, sitting back in his chair. Despite the argument with his father a few days ago, things had seemed to settle down now they were back. Piccolo had thrown himself into training, taking on any opponent while also dishing out his own advice, the other soldiers taking to the sombre Namekian, despite their initial wariness. Even Raditz had begun to relax, as much as a General could be anyway, taking it upon himself to tend to Chi-Chi's every whim at every available opportunity. Vegeta smirked. Good luck to him, Vegeta thought wryly to himself as he finished his wine. He would probably need it.

Moving to refill his goblet, Vegeta laughed along with Tarble as Goku made a fool out of himself as he ate, Piccolo even cracking a smirk at the Saiyajin bodyguards antics.

Yes, everything was falling into place.

Which is why a cold shiver ran down Vegeta's spine when he saw the grim expression on Turles's face as he entered the dining room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Forgive me, but I need to speak to you. All of you".

* * *

 

Zorn sat back, hiding his smirk behind a look of despair and resignation. He watched as the soldiers in front of him, one Goku's own brother, shared looks of disbelief and surprise among themselves, a quiet murmur descending among them as they absorbed the information he had just shared with them.

He held up a hand and the room instantly quieted. "Soldiers…I know this is…difficult to hear. As it was for the King to hear" he paused, letting his words sink in before he stood, letting his presence fill the room. "But the King is adamant that they be brought to justice, just like any other criminal. Today you cannot think of Kakarotto as your comrade…nor Vegeta as your Prince…treat them as you would any traitor to the throne".

He turned to a group of guards. "You will apprehend the former bodyguard of Prince Vegeta, Kakarotto and take him to the cells to await trial. We are aware he is not one for being hot-headed but do not underestimate him…be prepared for any form of resistance". They saluted, Zorn turning to the next group. "You men will apprehend Prince Vegeta and keep him confined to his quarters. King Bejita wishes to speak to him privately. Again, prepare yourselves for resistance, Prince Vegeta is well-known for his quick temper. I suspect he won't come along as easily as Kakarotto might".

He turned to the last group. "The rest of you will give support as necessary, but once the two have been arrested, a search and seizure of Kakarotto's possessions will be enacted".

Zorn paused again, the group of soldiers hanging on his every word, a sea of determined faces in front of him. His own little army.

How marvellous.

"As I said, I know this is difficult…I never thought in all my years as a Councillor I would ever encounter a situation such as this. Nonetheless, Saiyajin are a warrior race and weakness cannot be tolerated, even if it is within our own hierarchy. Only by grounding out this weakness, can our foundations emerge stronger", he raised a fist determinedly, a few of the soldiers raising their own fists or voices in agreement.

As they soldiers filed out, Zorn approached Raditz and laid a hand on his shoulder, Raditz turning his emotionless eyes to lock onto Zorn's. "I understand if this is difficult for you General Raditz, to have a traitor in your family, your own brother no less…"

Raditz all but slapped his hand from his shoulder, his expression turning steely. "My brother is a lot of things, but he is not a traitor Zorn…" And with that, he stalked out after the troops, barking orders left and right.

Zorn watched him go, his hidden smirk now enveloping his face.

It was all coming together so perfectly.

* * *

 

Vegeta slammed Turles into the wall of the dining room, his eyes ablaze with anger. "You piece of shit! I should've known!"

"Vegeta! No! Don't hurt him!" Tarble cried out, grabbing his brother's arm in a vain attempt to hold Vegeta back. Vegeta shrugged him off as easily as if he were a flea, Tarble stumbling back with a cry as he fell to the floor.

Turles's eyes widened as he looked at Tarble, glancing back at Vegeta who almost laughed at the whole charade. The most powerful Saiyajin was crushing his throat and still he worried for Tarble. It would be sweet if it wasn't the whole reason they were in this goddamn mess in the first place.

Turles licked his lips nervously, grimacing at the pressure slowly being applied to his throat. "Please Vegeta…you have to believe me, I had no idea what Zorn or Frieza's plan was! If I've had known I would never have…"

"But you did didn't you, you little shit! Regardless of yours and my brother's relationship, you fucked us over big time!" Vegeta growled, gathering an energy blast in his hand as he tightened his grip on Turles' throat. Turles choked, clawing at Vegeta's hand as Tarble whimpered, covering his hand with his fists, eyes welling up. "Vegeta!"

"Vegeta stop".

Vegeta blinked as a hand was gently laid on his shoulder, glancing over at Goku.

Goku stood calmly looking back at him, the only indication of his worry was the small crease in his brow. "Vegeta…let him go".

"Kakarotto! Why…"

"The damage is done Vegeta…hurting or killing him isn't going to help the situation…let him go" Goku said, his whole demeanour radiating calm and collected.

Vegeta hesitated, the two locking eyes until Vegeta sighed, letting his hand fall from Turles's throat, Turles sliding to the floor, gasping for breath.

Vegeta stared up at Goku as Tarble stumbled towards Turles, burrowing his head in Turles' shoulder as he embraced him, Turles staring up at Goku in confusion as he struggled to regain his breathing. "How can you be so calm? What he said…if it's true then they…they will…My father will…"

Goku smiled sadly at him, pulling him into a gentle hug, Vegeta hiding his face in his chest. "Don't worry…we'll be fine...it's going to be ok Vegeta…" Goku turned his attention to Piccolo as Vegeta curled his arms around his waist and held onto him tightly, any sense of pretence long since gone. "Piccolo…I need you to do something for me".

"What is it?" Piccolo asked, his cape swirling around him as he came forward to stand beside Goku. The Namekian had stayed silent throughout the whole explanation, his stoic demeanour giving nothing away.

"I need you to go to Bulma…let her know what's happened and tell her to get to my room as soon as possible…she needs to get to the Dragonball before anyone else and keep it safe at all costs understand?" he said solemnly, Piccolo nodding in understanding. "Also, let her know that Capsule 3 is there…she'll need that too".

"Capsule 3…got it" And with a swish, he quickly left to his mission, the room going silent as the door clicked closed.

Goku looked down at the small Saiyajin Prince latched onto him and rubbed his hair soothingly, glancing over at Tarble, who sobbed into Turles's shoulder while Turles stared at the ground, his expression one of disbelief and regret.

Vegeta shuffled in his arms making Goku look down, Vegeta's eyes glassy with unshed tears as they looked up at him. "What do we do now Kakarotto?"

Goku grinned reassuringly and planted a small kiss on his forehead. "I suppose we better go get it over with hmm?"

Vegeta flinched then nodded, slumping in his arms slightly before grabbing the front of Goku's armour, pulling the larger Saiyajin down into a searing kiss, Goku blinking in surprise before reciprocating, hugging the smaller Saiyajin's lithe body to his own.

Vegeta broke away first, staring up at Goku with a mixture of fear and determination. "Just….just in case…"

Goku nodded in understanding then let go, turning to follow Vegeta as he exited. He paused and looked back at the other two Saiyajin's, almost parallel to himself, both looking at him in apprehension.

"You coming?" he asked tentatively, Turles's pausing before nodding, helping Tarble up before following Goku out the door, the foursome silent and tense as they made their way back to their respective quarters.

Vegeta clenched his fists, the overwhelming urge to latch onto Goku's hand for reassurance stifling him. A small part of him argued what it would matter, now that everyone apparently knew, but the more sensible side of him argued back, warning not to exacerbate an already tense situation.

Goku looked down at him, wanting to say something reassuring but the words were lost on his lips as they rounded the corner, the group coming to a halt as Raditz and a group of soldiers blocked their way, Goku freezing at the look on his brother's face.

Raditz stared at his younger brother, struggling to control the emotions that welled within him.

"Kakarotto Third Class…you are hereby under arrest".

* * *

 


	33. Chapter 33

Tarble watched in horror as Goku was pushed up against a wall, his arms wrenched behind his back as they used Ki-cuffs to restrain him, the calm collected look on his face never wavering. He watched as Goku locked eyes with his brother, a flicker of emotion in them as he was pulled away, turning to watch Vegeta over his shoulder as soldiers began to march him away. “Everything’s going to be ok Vegeta. I promise” Goku called back, his voice fading as he was dragged from view.

Tarble looked back at Vegeta whose fists were clenched tightly, biting his bottom lip so much so that it began to bleed as he stared after where Goku had been taken. A soldier came forward and placed a hand on Vegeta’s arm, Vegeta turning to him with a murderous glare. “Don’t fucking touch me” he growled, the soldier’s face blanching as he removed the offending appendage from Vegeta’s person before leading Vegeta to his room, two more guards following him in before the door closed behind them all, two additional guards standing to attention outside the door.

It was all ridiculous, the more rational part of Tarble’s brain reasoned. If Vegeta wished it, nothing could stop him from tearing this place apart, brick by brick, person by person.

But Goku had asked him not to fight them.

Tarble sighed heavily, his whole body shaking with anxiety as he stifled the strong urge to vomit. A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up, Goku’s brother Raditz looking down at him with the same turmoil in his eyes that Tarble felt with his whole being.

“Prince Tarble, it’s been requested that you stay within your quarters until your Father summons you to the court for the trial. Do you need assistance at all?” he asked, his voice gentle.

Tarble shook his head quickly, hugging himself as he walked to his room, Turles following him closely and closing the door softly behind them both as they entered, Tarble sitting on his bed in a daze.

He stared at the floor, unable to comprehend everything that was going on. It was all happening so fast, there was barely any time to register everything. He could hear Vegeta throwing things in the room beside his and he closed his eyes, putting a hand over his mouth.

“Tarble? Tarble…look at me”

Tarble opened his eyes to see Turles kneeling before him, his face twisted in an expression of fear and apprehension. He reached up to cup Tarble’s cheek, Tarble flinching away from the contact. Turles paused then lowered his eyes, his hand falling back to his side. “Tarble…I…I know what I did was wrong…I just…”

Tarble slapped him hard, Turles’ head whipping to the side, his eyes wide in surprise. He put a hand to his cheek as it began to sting, glancing back at Tarble who stared at him, his dazed expression now replaced by anger.

“You bastard. I can’t believe you did this to us”

“Tarble please…I never meant for…”

“Shut up! Shut up I don’t want to hear it!” Tarble closed his eyes, putting his hands over his ears to block out Turles. “You betrayed us…my Father, my brother, Kakarotto…” he opened his eyes, looking at Turles mournfully. “Me”

“No! No I did this for you Tarble!” Turles said, his voice pleading for understanding as he took one of Tarble’s hands, holding tightly when Tarble tried to pull away. “I wanted to keep you safe! They promised me that helping them would keep you safe! I would do anything for you Tarble!” Turles bowed his head, placing his forehead on Tarble’s hand in an affectionate gesture. “Please understand…”

Tarble bit his lip, his chest aching painfully at the sight of Turles before him. “I do understand Turles…what I don’t understand is why you would ever think I would condone it? Don’t you know me at all?” He gently pulled his hand from Turles’ grasp, Turles blinking at the loss of contact.

Tarble looked at him then turned away, moving so that his back was to Turles. “You need to leave”.

Turles looked up at Tarble, tears streaming unashamedly. “Please…please Tarble…”

“Please….please Turles just…just…leave” he stuttered, keeping his back to Turles. He listened as Turles went quiet, silence filling the room for a moment before Turles stood, quietly exiting through the connecting door of their rooms, glancing back at Tarble before he quietly closed the door behind him.

Only when the door was fully closed did Tarble let the tears fall freely, burrowing his face in his bed covers as he sobbed brokenly. He knew eventually he would have to be strong. Be strong for his brother and Goku and the shit-storm that was sure to follow. Be strong for his family and his people despite his broken heart.

But right now it was just him and his tears and he let himself mourn for his first and only love.

* * *

 

Goku sat in his jail cell and rolled his shoulders, grimacing at the slight stiffness that had begun to set in from his hands being locked behind his back for so long. Despite being locked in a cell, his guards had left his Ki-cuffs on, citing it as standard procedure when dealing with “Saiyajins of an above average power level”. He wasn’t sure what that meant, but he figured it had something to do with the ass kicking he gave Vegeta a while back.

He smiled, thinking about that day. His lust for battle had never been as thoroughly ignited as it had when he had fought Vegeta. Even during the battle on Earth-sei, he had never felt so in-tune with his instincts, adrenaline racing through him as he fought for his life.

His smile dwindled as he thought of Vegeta and Goku hoped he was ok, closing his eyes for a moment to calm his racing thoughts.

A door opened and footsteps neared, Goku opening his eyes and lifting his head, blinking at the soldier who appeared at his cell door. “You got a visitor”

Goku sat up, a look of relief on his face as Bulma appeared next to the soldier, her face pale with worry. “Goku!”

“Bulma!” He went to the cell door, Bulma reaching through the bars to hug him as best she could. “How is everyone?”

“Oh just peachy you idiot!” She pulled back, eyes welling up as she looked him over. “Everyone’s up in stitches! The whole palace is in disarray. Chic-Chi’s distraught and the guys don’t know what to think. All they can do is just protect her as best they can. They’re not letting anyone see her right now”. Bulma glanced over her shoulder, aware of the presence of the guard and lowered her voice, motioning him to come closer. “There are calls for you to be put to death Goku…and I honestly don’t know what’s going to happen. The King won’t see anyone, he’s been holed up in his council room since the whole thing went down”. She bit her lip, cupping his face. “Goku I’m so worried for you!”

Goku straightened, smiling slightly. “Don’t worry about me Bulma…I’ll be fine trust me”

“Trust you!?” she barked a laugh, her voice high with incredulity. “That’s a tall order you’re asking for Goku!” Her features softened and she hugged herself. “Then again, you’ve done so much for us, I’d be a fool not to”.

Goku’s smiled widened before he lowered his voice. “Did Piccolo see you? Are they safe?”

Bulma blinked then flinched with realisation, nodding emphatically. “Yes…I manage to get there just in time…they’d already begun to search your room, but I kicked up a fuss and managed to get a few things of yours away. They’re safe with Chi-Chi and me”.

“Good…I have a feeling we’ll need them sooner or later” Goku replied wistfully, looking off into the distance, a look of determination overcoming his features, making Bulma look at him with worry.

“Goku what is it? What aren’t you telling me?” She demanded, gripping the bars tightly.

Goku looked back at her, a fierce glint in his eye. “I can’t explain it Bulma…I just...this Frieza guy…he’s dangerous. More dangerous than those androids we encountered on Earth. I…I don’t think…I don’t think my imprisonment was for nothing…I think it was meant as a distraction…” he leaned in, worry creasing his face. “Shit is going to go down and when it does, I need you to get as many people as you can onto Capsule 3 and get them to safety. As many as you can ok? Make sure Vegeta’s on there too. Don’t leave him behind Bulma, no matter what happens to me, you understand?”

Bulma bit her lip, a thousand and one questions on her tongue but she stayed silent, nodding her assent, Goku sighing in relief as he re-sat on the bunk in his cell.

“Good…that’s…that’s good” he looked up, the earlier worry gone, replaced with a light carefree smile. “You should go…Chi-Chi will be worried. Please tell her it’s going to be ok?”

Nodding again, Bulma blew him a kiss and quickly left, trying to scrub back the tears that threatened to fall with her fist as the guard followed her out, leaving Goku to his solitary once again.

* * *

 

**2 days later…**

Vegeta gripped the hand rests of his chair tightly as he sat beside his Father, his gaze never wavering from the doorway. The chamber was silent, none of the council members daring to utter a word, each one as nervous as the next. Only Zorn seemed perfectly calm, his hands placed in front of him in a triangle shape and his eyes closed, as if he was praying.

The chair creaked as Vegeta’s grip tightened, his Father glancing over at him with a frown on his face. Vegeta ignored him, keeping his eyes solely on the door before him, awaiting the arrival of Goku.

It had been two days since Vegeta and Goku’s relationship had been uncovered and during that time Vegeta had been confined to his room, unable to see Goku or even leave his room, his meals brought to him and any visitors turned away, all except Tarble and the King, who had visited him just yesterday, demanding to know if it was true.

Things had escalated quickly between Vegeta and his Father, the animosity between the two rising as quickly as their power levels had, King Bejita disgusted with his son’s antics behind his back while Vegeta argued over the King’s decision to leave him in the dark, putting the safety of their whole race at peril. The conversation had ended when Vegeta had made a crude remark, resulting in King Bejita hitting him before storming out, Vegeta almost wrecking his already trashed bedroom in a fit of rage. Remembering Goku’s plight and imagining what he must have been going through had quickly dowsed his temper and the Prince of Saiyajins had spent the rest of the day in a stupor, using his Ki-sensing ability to sense Goku, hoping against hope that Goku could sense him also and be comforted in some small way.

It was now the day of the trial and King Bejita had demanded that Vegeta bear witness to the proceedings, even though he would have no say in the outcome. It was just another form of punishment, Vegeta knew this but he would take it, for the chance to see Goku again.

The doors suddenly creaked open, Vegeta almost out of his chair as he watched Goku walk calmly into the hall flanked by numerous soldiers, his hands cuffed behind his back, his head bowed low. He looked up at the council as he came to a stop before them, his eyes locking with Vegeta’s briefly. He looked bone tired, black rims under his eyes but his mouth quirked into a slight smile as he looked into Vegeta’s eyes, Vegeta letting his own smile of relief show through.

King Bejita glared at Goku, his eyes full of bloodlust as he furrowed his brow. “Kakarotto Third Class” he announced, the words sounding bitter as he spoke them. “You stand here today before this council and your king, accused of treason, and of violating the sanctity of the throne by engaging in sexual activity with its heir”. He paused, Goku’s resolve unwavering as he stood and listened to his King. “The council and I have already discussed your crimes and a decision has been reached regarding your punishment”.

Vegeta blinked and looked in surprise at King Bejita. They’d already decided?! When the fuck did that happen?! Why wasn’t he informed?! He glanced at Tarble and by the look on his face, Vegeta knew that he’d had no clue either. Dammit! They must’ve agreed during the time he had been imprisoned in his room! Damn his Father, the sly bastard!

Goku’s face remained impassive but Vegeta saw the shock in his eyes, the small trickle of doubt that ran down his spine as King Bejita stood.

“For his crimes against the crown I, King Bejita, hereby sentence Kakarotto Third class to be executed immediately!”

Vegeta stood, knocking his chair back in rage as he leapt at King Bejita, finding himself pinned to the ground by Nappa almost immediately, Nappa grunting with the effort as he struggled to keep Vegeta under control. “NO! YOU BASTARD!”

“Vegeta calm down!” Nappa hissed, trying to raise his power level to combat Vegeta’s efforts, feeling like an ant trying to grip a tornado, King Bejita watching impassively before turning back to Goku.

Goku looked back at him, biting his lip and bowing his head, nodding in acknowledgment. He then lifted his head as his guards came towards him. “May I speak, my King?”

The council looked at him in surprise, Vegeta stopping almost instantly at the sound of his voice, pushing Nappa back so that he could sit up and watch the exchange.

King Bejita hesitated, curling his lip before nodding, Goku sighing slightly in relief before straightening.

“My King, I cannot defend my actions, nor will I try. The council and your benevolent-self have made your decision and I will not argue against it. Under the circumstances, it is the only proper protocol after all”, he stated, his voice straight laced as he spoke, not a hint of doubt or begging. He then tilted his head slightly to one side, his eyes never leaving King Bejita’s face. “Although, I am loathed to bring this matter up now Sire, there is still the matter of my rewards”.

King Bejita flinched, blinking in surprise. “Rewards?!” he asked incredulously, the other council members beginning to mutter amongst themselves.

Goku nodded. “Yes Sire”. He looked at each council member before locking eyes with the King, taking a step forward confidently. “My rewards for saving the life of your eldest son and heir to the throne, Prince Vegeta. For during my service as his bodyguard, although we may have started an illicit relationship, I did save his life”. He grinned lightly and held up two fingers, his chains rattling at the movement. “Twice”.

The room went silent, Vegeta standing shakingly as Goku continued. “And although I did not ask for anything in return, I was indeed promised to be rewarded by yourself for saving your son’s life and in turn, saving the throne. To this day, I have still never received these rewards”.

Again, the room descended into silence, King Bejita clenching his hands into fists, staring at Goku wide eyed.

Zorn was the first to speak, looking at King Bejita with astonishment. “Sire?! Surely you cannot be reconsidering…”

King Bejita held up his hand, silencing Zorn mid-sentence as he and Goku stared each other down, Vegeta glancing back and forth between the two.

“What is it you want Kakarotto?” King Bejita asked, his voice practically a growl. “You would not have brought it up if you did not have something in mind? Do not think you saving my son’s life will mean you will not be punished…that is a fool’s thought. All traitors must be made an example of”.

Goku nodded. “I understand this Sire. I was hoping that…” he paused and glanced at Raditz, who had been stood by himself silently in the corner of the room during the whole proceedings. “I was hoping you could perhaps let me use them in favour of my family”.

Bejita blinked, thrown for a loop as he glanced at Raditz who straightened, his mouth in a tight line that showed his strain at the situation.

“Well, I was kinda hoping that…that you would take pity on my family Sire. That no harm will come to them when I am gone…I would hate for my family to suffer because of me. Therefore I am asking you that when you do make my execution public, you refrain from stating the real reason why”. Goku’s eyes softened as he spoke, his voice taking a loving lilt to it. “My mother already lives a hard life without my father and my brother is highly respected amongst his peers…I would hate for them to go through hardship and possibly be run out of the city because of their wayward youngling”.

Raditz closed his eyes, his fists tightening until they were white, Vegeta leaning on the table to keep himself steady, sure that his legs were going to give out from under him. Even after everything, Goku was still thinking about everyone else.

King Bejita went quiet and for a moment his features relaxed, Vegeta wondering for a fleeting moment if he might smile. A smirk slithered onto his face as he spoke. “Others would have begged for mercy Kakarotto…yet again you cease to surprise me”. He paused for a moment, tapping his chin with a finger as if mulling something over before nodding. “Very well, I will grant you this request”.

Goku visibly relaxed, sagging slightly as he let out a breath, a grateful smile on his lips. “Thank you Sire…I…that is most gracious”.

“I have also decided to relieve your sentence slightly” Bejita added, drawing shocked looks and some gasps from the room. Goku blinked as he held up two fingers. “I have decided that in return for your service and your continued selflessness, you shall instead be whipped and banished from this city. The wastelands of Vegeta-sei will be your death”.

The room erupted into an uproar, councilmen jumping to their feet and shouting out protests, Vegeta trembling in disbelief as he stared at his Father.

King Bejita slammed a fist on the table, silencing the room instantly. “Enough! The King has spoken!” He glared around the room, challenging every eye before straightening, meeting Goku’s wide eyed stare. “…Twenty lashes…then drag him to the city border and leave him”. He paused, a strange look passing over his features. “Such a shame…I had high hopes for you Kakarotto…” he shook his head sadly then turned and began to walk away, Nappa gently coercing Vegeta out of the room with him.

Vegeta turned to look over his shoulder as he was pushed from the room, hoping to catch one last glimpse of Goku before he was taken from him forever.

But he was already gone.

* * *

 

Zorn clenched his fists, slamming them hard on the arms of his chair before wiping a hand over his head, mussing up his thinning hair. He glared up at the monitors in front of him, gritting his teeth as the hail signal continued to beep, the irritating message ‘awaiting connection’ flashing mindlessly at him from the screen. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at his door, assuring himself once again that nothing would disturb him.

Damn that pig-headed King of his! He had one job! Kill the third class, which would throw the Earth-sei scum and the populace into disarray, leaving the city open for a surprise attack.

But no! He just had to let him live! The son of Bardock was a wild card that Lord Frieza had stated in no uncertain terms ‘needed to be dealt with’. But Goku had become popular with the common folk and soldiers, almost more so than his hero-worshipped father. Even with the deeds he had done, killing him outright would’ve caused a riot that Zorn knew would’ve held up his Master’s plans.

His grimace turned to a smirk as he relived the whipping. The sound of the whip as it cracked against flesh, the chains as they jangled with the weight of Goku as the force of the blow rocked his body and the smell of blood as it ran down his back, mixing with the dirt of the arena.

The Saiyajin Princelings had both been forced to watch with the council, Tarble burrowing his face in his brother’s body, flinching every time the whip cracked, his face wet with tears when it was over, unable to look at the torn flesh of Goku’s body as he’d been dragged almost lifeless passed them. Vegeta had stared stoically at the whole scenario, clutching his younger brother tightly, his eyes never the scene in front of him as he bit his bottom lip so hard he made it bleed. Zorn had been impressed with Vegeta’s composure almost as much as he’d been impressed with Goku’s. Despite being whipped twenty times, he never once screamed, the only signal of his pain was his eyes which had squeezed shut, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

The light finally turned green, the screen going fuzzy for a moment before clearing, Zorn sitting up straighter as the white lizard galactic tyrant came into focus, a cruel smirk on its face. “Zorn, you have good news for me I presume?”

Zorn licked his lips, hoping he did look as nervous as he felt. “I have news Sire, although whether it is good or not will be your judgement alone, my benevolent Master”.

Frieza tail flicked lazily in the air behind him for a moment, gazing at Zorn with a hard stare as if deciding whether to take the comment as harshly as it sounded, a nervous shiver running down Zorn’s spine. Finally, he settled back into his chair, his posture relaxing as he internally deemed it harmless. “Proceed”

Zorn sighed inwardly in relief. “Of course. As predicted, King Bejita was made aware his son’s illicit relationship and as predicted, has confined his heirs to their respective apartments. Guards have been posted but they can be easily over powered”.

Frieza nodded. “And the third class?”

Zorn hesitated, averting his eyes, Frieza leaning forward slightly. “He is dead is he not Zorn? Tell me he is dead”. Frieza looked off screen. “Did I not insist that this third class monkey be eliminated?”

“You did Sire, I remember the conversation vividly” a quiet well-mannered voice drifted over the speakers, Zorn recognising it as one of Frieza’s right hand men, Zarbon. He swallowed, hands gripping the arms of his chair, feeling a wave of stress roll over him as Frieza looked back at him, an eyebrow raised. “Well Zorn? Any explanation?”

“Forgive me sire…but King Bejita changed his mind at the inquiry…I tried to reason with him after the fact but he would not swayed” he tried to reason, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down his temple. “He changed his verdict from execution to a whipping and then banished him to the wastelands of Vegeta-sei. Even if he is the son of Bardock the rebel, there has been no record of a single Saiyajin able to live more than a few days in the wastelands. He will surely perish without us even having to lift a finger My Lord”.

Frieza considered him for a moment before smirking, leaning back into his chair. “You are quite the persuasive one Zorn…alright, I will let this matter slide for the moment. Now, to the matter at hand…is everything ready for our arrival tomorrow?”

Zorn nodded enthusiastically. “Yes Sire, all preparations have been made and any eventuality has been met. Everything is going according to plan”.

Frieza’s smirk widened, making his face twist grotesquely, Zorn shudder in fear. “Excellent. I can hardly wait”.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was loooong lol as the next one should be too. Story should be finished at Chapter 35 so almost at the end!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Goku groaned lowly as he came to, the searing pain in his back cruelly pulling apart the threads of his mind, dragging him back to consciousness. Leaning up on his hands, he blinked, trying to gauge his surroundings, the heat pressing down on him from above. He was alone in the desert wastelands of Vegeta-sei, his Gi, uniform shirt and body armour dumped into a pile next to his body.

Gingerly Goku sat up, wiping a hand tiredly over his face. His back felt raw and sticky, ribbons of pain searing his skin. Reaching behind him, he hissed when he touched one of the wounds, pulling his hand back and wincing at the blood that covered it. Heaving a small sigh he turned, grabbing the bundle and stood, trying to smother the pain he felt on his back as he moved.

He was about to take a step when he spotted the city in the distance, unable to tear his gaze away from the foreboding sight. He could barely feel Vegeta’s Ki from the distance and he felt an odd ache inside of him, as if he’d lost some integral part of himself. For a brief moment, Goku let himself wallow in sadness, in being torn from the one he loved and his friends. He hoped they were doing ok without him.

Steeling his resolve, he turned away from the city and looked out towards the horizon. He needed to find shelter, a water source, something to eat. His stomach growled and he winced, clutching it meekly. Yes, definitely something to eat.

With one last glance over his shoulder, Goku gently raised his Ki, hovering a few feet off the floor before moving off further into the wilderness, leaving the great city behind him.

* * *

 

Vegeta sat on the edge of his bed, staring off into the distance as he mindlessly stroked Tarble’s hair. Tarble lay beside him, his head on Vegeta’s lap, sound asleep, his tear streaked face finally peaceful. He had been bordering on hysterical, watching Goku’s whipping as he stood next to Vegeta, eventually burying his face in his brother’s cape to avoid watching when the blood started to pour down Goku’s back.

Vegeta had refused to look away, knowing that his father was watching him rather than the proceedings. He hadn’t wanted to give him the satisfaction of seeing Vegeta suffer. Only when Goku’s limp body had been dragged away had Vegeta closed his eyes, fighting back the despair that roiled inside him. After the proceedings, he had been escorted back to his chambers along with Tarble, who refused to be separated from him, the supper that had been brought to them on a cart beside him, now cold and congealed.

With a shaky breath, he closed his eyes, his hand tightening its grip in Tarble’s hair momentarily as he was hit with an ache of longing, the hole inside of him that was the absence of Goku’s Ki widening slightly. His sense of Goku’s Ki had faded the further apart they had gotten, eventually disappearing all together when they had reached the city border. Vegeta had never felt such emptiness inside him, like some fundamental part of him had been ripped away.

Tarble whimpered beneath him, Vegeta blinking as the sound pulled him out of his mire, realising he’d tightened his grip on Tarble’s hair unconsciously. Letting go, he smoothed his hand back over Tarble’s hair, a small smile on tracing his lips as Tarble sighed and snuggled further into Vegeta’s body. The two brothers had never really been close, Vegeta knowing that it was his own fault as much as anybody’s, but Vegeta knew how hard Tarble had taken the recent events and was grateful that he was here now with Vegeta. The concept of comfort was scoffed at on Vegeta-sei but right now, Vegeta could care less. He needed something to ease the pain.

There was a knock on the door, Vegeta not even sparing it a glance. “Go away”, he said softly, closing his eyes in annoyance as the knocking continued. “Who is it?”

“It’s Turles Sire, we need to talk”.

Frowning, Vegeta looked up at the door, hesitating. After everything that had happened, Turles was the last person Vegeta wanted to see. But then again, what was the point of being angry? The damage had already been done. “Enter”.

The door opened and Turles entered, spying the sleeping Tarble on Vegeta’s lap and hesitating before coming inside, quietly closing the door behind him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you, but it’s important we talk”.

Vegeta stared up at him, stilling his hand on Tarble’s hair. “Are you sure it’s something I need to hear? Because after all you’ve done Turles, it’s going to have to be very convincing for me to listen to you without snapping your neck”.

Turles paused, his gaze moving to Tarble. “And it would be well deserved…I can’t make up for what’s happened, I know that and I…that’s something I have to live with”. Tearing his eyes from Tarble’s prone form, he looked up at Vegeta. “But Vegeta…we need to talk about what happens next”.

Deciding to let the affront in dropping his title slide momentarily, he tilted his head, confusion plain on his face. “What…happens next? Turles, what’re you…”

He flinched in realization.

Of course.

Turles nodded, seeing the realization dawn on Vegeta’s face. “Frieza is still coming Prince Vegeta. Getting rid of Kakarotto and exposing your relationship was just the beginning…now, while the council and King are in disarray, trying to cover up the damage that’s been done, Frieza is going to use the confusion to come and destroy everything we are. We need to do something, before it’s too late!”

Vegeta looked back down at Tarble, his mind racing as a feeling of dread began to weigh down on him. Turles was right. This wasn’t over. No. This was just the beginning.

Tarble stirred on his lap, blinking as he looked up at Vegeta blearily. “Vegeta? What…what’s going on? What’re you…” He stilled as he sat up, spying Turles in the room and grabbed Vegeta’s am, clutching it tightly as they stared at each other.

Vegeta looked up at Turles and the expression on his face, the raw naked longing, made him feel sorry for him momentarily. But seeing the expression on a face so like the one he loved made him look away, unable to bear the pain he felt. He patted Tarble on the back reassuringly and looked down at him instead. “C’mon Tarble, up you get. We have to go”.

Tarble wrenched his gaze away from Turles and looked up at his older brother. “Go? Go where?”

Gently moving Tarble off his lap, Vegeta stood, straightening his cape and armour before holding out a hand to Tarble. “We’re going to see the King”.

* * *

 

As night descended and the city of Vegeta-sei began to settle, a strange sort of quiet came over the planet, like the calm before a storm. As if the planet itself knew that something momentous was about to happen, something that would change history itself, which would shake the foundation to its very core. As if it knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

Zorn hurried through the darkened corridors of the palace, avoiding the guards and patrols that roamed the grounds. The ships were approaching. He needed to hurry.

Stealing into the control room, he waited until the residents moved away from the control panel before slipping over, quickly plugging in the chip that had been sent to him. The chip was like a programmed virus, it would short out the Vegeta-sei’s defences and scramble the communications between Ki-sensors. The approaching ships would be undetected by Vegeta-sei’s defence control and even if they were, security would not be able to call for back up, nor alert the rest of the populace.

Vegeta-sei and its people would be defenceless in a matter of moments and that was that.

Quickly leaving, the traitor Zorn moved like a shadow through the castle, heading to the rendezvous point he had discussed with Frieza and his men.

As Zorn disappeared, the ships of galactic tyrant Frieza descended to the planet, silent and deadly. As his soldiers began to empty from the ships and steal into the city Frieza exited his master ship, a cruel smile on his lips.

By the morning, Vegeta-sei would cease to exist.

* * *

 

King Bejita looked up at his eldest son, his grip on the arm rests of his chair tightening as they continued to glare at each other. “Why should I listen to you Vegeta? You’ve shown me that I cannot trust you...so why should I believe you?”

Vegeta’s frown deepened, fists clenching at his sides. “Because you must! You’re the King! And despite everything that’s happened between us, you’re still my father and I’m still you’re son”.

Nappa stood just behind King Bejita, his whole body tense, an unreadable expression on his face. King Bejita shifted. “True. But don’t tell me that it’s easy for you to be in my presence and tell me these things…would you be so willing to sit here and listen to me if our roles had been reversed?”

Vegeta ground his teeth together, his jaw clenching. “What I want or think is irrelevant. This is for our people…or are you telling me that your pride is so important to you that you would listen to one subordinate and disregard another just because they had pissed you off?”

Bejita sat up straighter, hissing at Vegeta in anger. “Hold your wilful tongue boy!”

“No!” Vegeta stepped forward, his anger beginning to overwhelm him. “I won’t be silenced! You need to do something! Frieza could already be here and were sat here like puppets waiting for the fire to burn us to ash!” He threw his arm out, gesturing at Turles who flinched. “If what Turles has told you is a lie, then bring Zorn here! Let him dispute the claims! Let us hear the truth!”

King Bejita sat back, studying his eldest son’s face, the silence filling the air before he gestured to Nappa, who nodded and tried to summon Zorn on his sensor, Bejita’s eyes never leaving Vegeta’s, the two staring each other down.

Impatience growing, Bejita growled, glancing over his shoulder at Nappa. “What is taking so long?!”

“Forgive me Majesty, but there seems to be something wrong my communicator…I cannot send a summons to Zorn, nor contact him directly” Nappa said, frowning as he took the sensor off his head, trying to reprogram it.

“What? That’s not possible…” Sitting up, Bejita tried his own, concern growing as all that came through was static. No one was picking up his summons.

“It’s started” Turles whispered, Tarble letting out a small strained whine from behind Vegeta. Reigning in his temper, Vegeta walked up to his father, looking down at him imploringly. “Please Sire…Father…”

Bejita looked up at his son, his future and for a brief moment, an understanding passed between them. The two were not King and subordinate, not even father and son. They were comrades, partners, with one mission in mind…the protection of their people.

King Bejita stood, turning to Nappa. “Nappa, go to the control room and raise the alarm, inform as many soldiers as you can that Vegeta-sei is under attack and that they must be prepared for battle”.

Paling slightly, Nappa bowed then quickly left, Bejita turning to Vegeta and putting his hands on his shoulders. “Vegeta, take your brother somewhere safe and make sure the Princess of Earth-sei and her retinue are able to leave the planet safely. Then come back and meet me at the castle entrance…you, Nappa and I are the highest ranked warriors…only together can we stand a chance against Frieza”.

Nodding, Vegeta squeezed his father’s shoulder then turned, grabbing Tarble’s wrist and pulling him out of the room. “C’mon Tarble!”

Tarble yelped as he staggered after Vegeta, looking back over his shoulder. “Wait! Father!” he yelled before disappearing from sight.

Turles moved to follow when a hand was laid on his shoulder, making him wait. He turned to see the King staring at him intensely. “I entrusted you with my youngest son’s safety….don’t fail me now”.

Turles blinked then nodded, quickly hurrying after the two princes, King Bejita sighing as he was left alone in the room. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he pushed down the feeling of despair that threatened to overwhelm him, the internal fight he was feeling making his body tremble.

After he managed to compose himself, Bejita straightened, running a hand through his greying hair. Turning his fear into anger, he turned and left the chamber, walking determinedly to meet the enemy at his door.

* * *

 

Vegeta hurried through the corridors, Tarble and Turles following close behind him, the halls around them becoming more and more frantic as news was passed around and soldiers began to prepare for battle.

Slowing his steps, he hesitated at a fork in the corridor, one passage leading to the Earth Princess’s chambers, the other to the docking bay where reconnaissance ships and other aircraft were docked.

Shit. On one hand, he wanted to take Tarble straight to the docking area and get him on a ship in case worst came to worst but he also needed to make sure Princess Chi-Chi and her retinue were safe as well. Taking Tarble with him then taking them all to the bay was time consuming but he needed to make sure Tarble was safe…

“Vegeta? What’s wrong?” Tarble asked him, Vegeta glancing over his shoulder to see his worried expression.

He was about to answer when Turles stepped forward. “Prince Vegeta…go and retrieve the Princess. I’ll make sure Tarble is safely aboard a pod”.

The two Princes looked up at Turles, Tarble looking worriedly back and forth between both Vegeta and Turles as Vegeta narrowed his brow. “Why should I trust you?”

Turles frowned back, gritting his teeth. “Because I would die for Tarble before I let any harm come to him! I love him…I would rip out my own heart if it guaranteed his safety”.

Tarble blinked in surprise at Turles then looked at his feet, shuffling as his face reddened, Vegeta and Turles staring each other down as Vegeta absorbed the sincerity of Turles’s words before nodding.

“Alright…you and Tarble go to the bay and find a ship…I’ll send the Princess and her retinue to you and you can leave together…”

Tarble gripped Vegeta’s arm worriedly. “You’re not coming with us?!”

Vegeta put his hands on Tarble’s shoulder. “I have to stay Tarble…Father needs me…and…Kakarotto…if I can find him…”

Tarble looked away, letting his arms drop. “I…I understand…just…stay alive ok?” He looked up, trying to stave off tears as Vegeta let go of him, stepping away. “Find us on Earth-sei ok? Both of you…”

Vegeta nodded, saluting Tarble and Turles, who saluted back. “I’ll find you Tarble…I promise”. He smiled then looked back up at Turles. “Keep him safe”

Turles nodded then put his hand gently on Tarble’s shoulder, urging him forward. With one last glance back, Tarble ran off down the hallway, Turles following closely behind him as they disappeared from sight.

Vegeta watched him go, trying to squash the panging of loss he felt as he watched his younger brother leave. He was losing everyone around him. Tarble. Goku.

An almighty boom sounded in the castle and the hallway shook, dust falling from the ceiling as Vegeta staggered from the force. Using the wall as leverage, he pushed out his senses, trying to feel what was going on outside when it hit him like sucker punch.

Frieza’s Ki.

It came over him like an ice cold wave of water and he struggled not to fall to his knees, retching as he clutched at his chest, struggling to take a breath. Gods, is that what they were supposed to face?! Just the feeling of his Ki was suffocating…as if a tight band of ice had wrapped itself around both his lungs…and his Father…their people…expected him to take it on?!

Shaking his head, he grit his teeth and took a step forward, forcing himself to straighten.

“Cmon! Move dammit! Move!” he growled at himself, each step he took becoming easier and easier before he was striding down the hall towards the Princess’s quarters.

“Gods, Kakarotto, please come back! I can’t do this without you!”

* * *

 

Goku started awake, blinking up at the darkness above him, a slight sheen of sweat covering his body. With a wince, he pulled himself into a sitting position and looked out of the cave entrance.

During his time in the desert, he had managed to find a small oasis and was relieved to be able to clean his wounds and drink his fill. There had been little to eat so he’d had to ration what he could, before finding shelter not too far from the oasis. Making a small fire, he had drifted into a fitful slumber almost as soon as he’d laid down, sleeping the rest of the day away well into the night.

But a growing dread had been steadily filling his mind and now the fear had erupted in his mind, forcing him from his rest.

Standing at the entrance, he looked off into the horizon, trying to pin point the reason for his discomfort. His gaze landed on the dot in the distance that was Vegeta-sei, Goku hesitating as he tried to push his senses further. When he felt Frieza’s Ki, a feeling like ice cold fingernails trailing down his spine overcame him and he quickly moved from the entrance, pulling on his Gi shirt and boots, abandoning his bodyguard armour as he left the cave, taking off into the night sky and flying towards the city, pushing himself body, willing himself to move faster.

As he landed in the city, he walked through the streets, sucking in a breath at the devastation he saw. Homes on fire, bodies littering the streets, their blood turning the ground coppery and muddy, the stink of death clogging his senses. Moving through the streets, Goku covered his mouth with his hand, trying to will away the urge to vomit.

As he walked he recognised a familiar house and cried out to see it wrecked, a huge hole in the side, the inside burnt and smouldering. Running over, Goku crawled over the wreckage, moving rubble here and there until he found her.

She lay on her back, her clouded gaze staring at the wall, dried blood smeared down one side of her face. Trembling, Goku walked up to her body, crouching beside her and embracing her gently. Her neck had been broken.

With an anguished wail, he held her tighter, burying his face in her collarbone, willing her to be alive, to put her thin arms around him and reassure him that everything would be ok. But no reassurance came.

Standing, he placed her gently on the still standing kitchen table, quietly laying her arms across her stomach in a restful pose, closing her still open glazed eyes. Taking off his Gi shirt, he kissed her forehead before covering her head with it, stepping back and bowing his head respectfully.

“I’m sorry I never got the chance to say goodbye mother…or tell you how much I loved you” he said solemnly, openly shedding tears. “I hope you didn’t die thinking the worst of me. I’ll…I’ll make you proud”.

Wiping his cheeks, he turned and looked off towards the palace, sensing the bone-chilling Ki there, as well as many other high level Ki’s.

Closing his eyes, he focused his senses, trying to pick out the individual Ki’s. A small wave of relief roiled inside him when he sensed Vegeta’s Ki, but was quickly strangled when he realised it was fighting the worst one. And rapidly dwindling as the fight wore on.

Usuing his sadness to fuel the rage inside him, Goku walked from his childhood home and took off, heading as fast as he could towards the palace grounds, desperately pushing himself as Vegeta’s Ki continued to spiral down.

“Hang on Vegeta! Just hang on! I’m coming!”

* * *

 

Vegeta gasped wetly as he threw up more blood, his whole body aching as he rolled onto his back, trying to regain his breath. He glanced to one side, where Piccolo continued to hold his own against Frieza’s right hand man Zarbon, who had transformed to his monster form, his most powerful state. Despite the superiority of Frieza’s henchman, Piccolo was managing to give as much as he got, Vegeta surprised at how much power the Namekian had been concealing.

Nappa on the other hand. Nappa’s body lay a few feet away, the hole in his chest still running rivers of blood, dying the ground beneath his body. After defeating Dodoria, Frieza’s other henchman, he had rushed headfirst at the lizard like tyrant, wanting to exact revenge for his fallen King. But just like the Saiyajin King, Nappa had met his death at the hands of Frieza, who had barely broken a sweat defeating both of them.

Vegeta shut his eyes, trying not to look at the bloody and dismembered body of his Father. The King had tried to take on Frieza himself, wanting to redeem himself for the Saiyajin lives lost under his rule. Frieza had toyed with him, torturing him in front of his subjects, making him scream and beg before killing him brutally as Vegeta-sei burned on behind him.

Vegeta had stepped up, managing to hold his own against Frieza for quite some time before a well-placed kicked had broken ribs and sent him crashing into the ground. Every move after was agony and he was struggling not to black out as he continued to fight regardless of his injuries.

But now, as Frieza stepped up beside him, placing a foot on his chest and pushing down, almost shattering his sternum in an instant and stealing his breath, the notion of keeping his people safe, his brother, his Father, of surviving to see Goku again, was diminishing.

“You should’ve accepted my offer to join my ranks when I so graciously presented it to you Princeling” Frieza purred, smirking as Vegeta growled up at him, blood running from his mouth. “Now you’ll die here in the dirt like the rest of your monkey friends and Vegeta-sei will be nothing but dust”.

“Ack ea….eat shit” Vegeta spat back, unable to hold back the pained cry when Frieza pressed down harder on his chest.

Frieza tutted. “Seem’s like I’m doing the universe a favour, wiping out all of you Saiyajin scum, with your filthy mouths and disgraceful ways”. Tilting his head, Frieza smirked and pointed a finger at Vegeta’s head, a tiny ball of Ki lighting up the ending of it. “Any last words, My Prince?” he said mockingly.

Vegeta glared at Frieza then looked past him up at the sky, staring past into the darkness above. Trying to fight back the tears, to hide his weakness from Frieza he closed his eyes, letting out a soft breath of air. “Kakarotto…I’m sorry”.

Frieza cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion. “Whats a Kakarotto? Oh well, guess we’ll never know now. Goodbye Prince Vegeta”. Smirking, the ball of Ki began to glow much brighter, the light of it searing his eyes even through his closed lids.

A huge Ki suddenly appeared from nowhere, clogging his senses, filling his entire being as it burst forth and consumed Frieza, knocking the tyrant from his stance over Vegeta and off into the dirt some feet away. Vegeta’s eyes opened at the instantaneous release of pressure on his chest and he gasped, curling onto his side as he sucked in sweet lungful’s of air, ignoring the sharp dagger of his broken ribs in his side.

Blinking, he looked up at the figure, eyes widening at the sight before him, trembling at the open display of power.

Goku stood protectively in front of him, his Ki whipping out around him like a fire burning out of control, his once raven hair now turned to bright shades of blonde and striking up towards the sky. He was shirtless, the scars of his whipping like bright red ribbons on his exposed back, his whole being radiating power and confidence. His fists were clenched at his sides and yet he seemed utterly calm and in control, his appearance a complete contradiction.

Goku had become a Legendary Super Sayajin.

And Frieza was a dead man walking.

“Keep your filthy hands off my Prince”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun! Chapter 34 everybody! At last!
> 
> I just want to apologize for the huge gap in updating chapters. Unfortunately, after uploading the last chapter, I was hit with some quite shocking news in my personal life. An immediate family member of mine told us that they had been diagnosed with terminal cancer and on the same day, I also found out I was pregnant. Needless to say, this left me with little to no motivation to write and the last few months have been dedicated to spending time with said family member, as well as preparing my home for the new arrival. 
> 
> However, things have calmed down on my end and I've had time to relax and gradually get back into writing. I'm hoping to finish this story before my due date, so look out for the final chapter in the coming weeks!
> 
> Side note: I'm telling you guys this because my readers deserve to know the truth...your support and love for this fic have really kept me going and I wouldn't want to insult you guys with excuses or just bat you off with no real explanation. You guys are the reason I want to become a proper author and I really hope these last two chapters were worth the wait for you.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter! Super Saiyajin Goku has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK PHEW!
> 
> Everybody thank you so much for you patience! I know its SO LONG since the last update but a lot has happened IRL and scraping time together to finish this fic has been a challenge. 
> 
> First off I have to apologize, as I've had to cut the last chapter into 2, as it was becoming extremely long and tedious to read the more I wrote, so I figured it would be better to have 2 last chapters rather than one huge one. I didn't want you guys to be bored right after so much has happened.
> 
> And second, thank you to everyone who has stuck with this and continued to read and support it no matter what. You guys have been amazing and I hope this ending was worth it.
> 
> Alrightie! Here we go folks, enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Frieza staggered upright, staring in furious awe at the golden-haired Saiyajin scowling before him, his face throbbing with pain. His addled mind couldn't remember the last time anyone had landed a blow on him, or had even dared to try. And yet this…this…glowing monkey heathen had come out of nowhere and dared to attack him!

Feeling a wetness at the corner of his mouth, Frieza wiped at it with the back of his mouth and looked at it, eyes widening in disbelief at the smear of blood he found there.

BASTARD.

Frieza growled, clenching his fists tightly as he directed his glare at the Saiyajin before him, his glare slowly descending into a cold smirk, barking a laugh before straightening, a haughty look on his face.

"The fabled son of Bardock I presume? So glad to finally have met you…however short lived this introduction may be" he said, giving a mock bow before straightening, focusing solely on the glowing Saiyajin before him.

Who continued to glare at him and say nothing, yet somehow not even acknowledge Frieza's presence. "Vegeta, can you move?" he asked the fallen Princeling behind him, Frieza clenching his fist at the open slight.

Vegeta seemed to be in just as much shock as anyone, nodding dumbly as he struggled to stand, his gaze never leaving the other Saiyajin's form. "I…I can move…but…Kakarotto…"

Frieza cocked an eyebrow then barked a derogatory laugh. "Kakarotto? So this is the person you last gasped for?! Hah! Seems like a waste of air Princeling". He sneered at Vegeta, who cowed under his glare. "You should've stuck to begging…it seems more fitting".

Ah there we go. The words seemed to affect the Saiyajin Kakarotto, whose frown deepened, taking a step forward so that Vegeta was no longer in Frieza's line of sight. "Say whatever you need to say now Frieza, because soon you won't be able to spew your hateful words anymore".

Frieza's sneer turned to a snarl, moving into an offensive stance. "Say goodbye to your Princeling, Saiyajin Kakarotto, because this is the last time you'll be saying anything that isn't a scream"

Vegeta stumbled up onto his feet, an arm wrapped around his middle, sucking in a breath at the twinge of pain in his ribs.

It didn't help that the sight of Goku before him took his breath away.

A Super Saiyajin.

He'd become a Legendary Super Saiyajin.

Hand shaking, Vegeta reached out and gently laid it against Goku's back, feeling the power wash over him, warm and radiating strength, Goku not even flinching under Vegeta's uninvited touch.

"I can't believe it…. you're a Super Saiyajin" he breathed, taking Goku in from head to toe. His eyes focused on the wounds on his back and his fist clenched unconsciously, a pang of regret in his stomach at the sight of them. "Kakarotto…"

"Vegeta, you need to leave" Goku interrupted, his eyes never leaving Frieza's stance.

"Wuh…what?" Vegeta blinked up at Goku, trying to straighten and wincing at the pull of pain, his worried expression turning into a frown. "Kakarotto I'm not going anywhere! I just got you back!"

"Vegeta please…I can barely hold on to this raging bloodlust inside of me…this fight with Frieza will most likely destroy anything around us…I can't risk you being near when we fight". Goku turned his head minutely and Vegeta knew he was focused on him, despite his gaze still being on Frieza. "You need to get on a pod and head to Earth-sei with the others…if I win, I'll follow you there…if I lose, then at least I'll die knowing you'll be safe".

"Kakarotto I'm not leaving you behind! I already did it once…don't ask me to do it again!"

"Vegeta!" Goku growled, Vegeta blinking as he took a step back, shocked by the ferocity in Goku's voice. It sounded nothing like Goku, the confident, bubbly tone gone completely.

In its place was a monster of devastation. A beast.

"Kakarotto…"

"Vegeta…Raditz and the others are heading for the pods…if you go now, you'll be able to meet up with them and head to Earth-sei together. Tarble and Turles have already made it to the pods" Goku said firmly, his eyes flicking to Piccolo briefly, where he stood stock still a few feet away with Zarbon, flinching and straightening when Goku addressed him directly. "You too Piccolo…don't worry, I can handle these two".

Piccolo glared at him momentarily then nodded, turning and heading for the castle. "Vegeta! Let's go!"

Vegeta grit his teeth, his eyes welling up as he stared at Goku furiously. "NO!"

Goku sighed, closing his eyes. "Vegeta…please…"

The silence stretched on as Vegeta stubbornly glared at Goku's back, before lowering his head dejectedly. "Shit!"

Taking a step forward, he rested his head on Goku's back, revelling in the moment of brief closeness. "…Come back to me" he whispered as he closed his eyes, hating his own weakness. "Promise me…you'll win and come back to me…Kakarotto". His voice broke slightly and he grimaced, clenching his fists.

He felt Goku shift slightly beneath him and somehow knew he had a smile on his face. "I promise".

Vegeta grit his teeth, opening his eyes to stare at the ground beneath them. "Kakarotto I…I…I lo…I…" He closed his eyes, making a noise of frustration. Gods, why was it so hard to say?!

"Vegeta…its ok…" he felt Goku move and looked up to see Goku smiling at him over his shoulder. "Tell me when we meet up on Earth-sei ok?"

Vegeta stared up at him then nodded, quickly looking away and wiping his eyes. Without another word, he turned and followed Piccolo, forcing himself not to look back.

Goku watched as Vegeta disappeared from sight, a small smile on his face as he watched him leave before turning back to Frieza and Zarbon, who had slunk back to his master's side, a wary expression on his face.

"It's time" he said, shifting into a defensive stance as his grin widened into a wicked smirk. "Let's go!"

* * *

Turles glared up as he clutched his side, trying to stifle the urge to cough up blood in front of Tarble who was sat behind him, his arms wound tightly around Turles's neck. Blood soaked his side, a puddle of it under his body and Turles cursed himself for lowering his guard.

Zorn laughed as he stood above them, looking down his nose at the two. "It's your own fault Turles…you should've just stayed a traitor to the throne…but turning traitor on the traitors? Well there's no way you or your puppy dog will be allowed to live".

Turles growled at Zorn and tried to sit up, wincing at the pain. "Ahh! Turles!" Tarble whined behind, his grip tightening with worry, Turles cursing his bad fortune once again. He spat blood at Zorn, who growled when it splattered onto his boot. "You even try to touch Tarble and you'll...UNF!"

Turles tumbled back as Zorn kicked him in the face, Tarble yelping as he quickly moved out of the way, Turles' head slamming onto the hard ground, making his vision swim and his head hurt. He tasted blood in his mouth and a soreness in his cheek and wondered dazedly if he'd bitten it, struggling to get up as he saw Zorn grab Tarble's arm tightly, pulling him away from Turles. "Tarble!"

"Don't worry Turles, I'll take good care of him after your gone…I'm sure you've taught the little Princeling some good tricks that'll keep him useful" he said with a lecherous grin at Turles, Tarble struggling against his grip. "I'll try not to ruin him too much".

"Nngh! Tarble!" Turles tried to sit up, trying to reach out to Tarble, to get him away from that disgusting, traitorous man. "Tarble!"

"Turles! No! Let go of me! Let go of me!" Tarble yelled, yanking and straining at the grip Zorn had on his arm, trying to break away as Zorn began to drag him towards one of the escape pods, Zorn growling as he struggled.

"Stop your whining brat! Or do you want to die here with your traitorous love instead?!" Zorn snarled, giving Tarble a shake.

"I said let go of me!" Tarble shouted, stopping dead in his tracks, pulling against Zorn's grip. As Zorn turned back towards him, Tarble balled his hand into a fist and slammed it down hard onto Zorn's elbow, making the older man scream in pain as he let go, cradling his arm to his chest. He then turned swiftly, roundhouse kicking Zorn in the sternum, a sickening crack heard as his foot connected, sending Zorn flying into the wall behind him, hitting it hard before slumping to the floor, wheezing in pain.

Turles looked on in shock as Tarble took a defensive pose, keeping his eyes on Zorn as he shuffled backwards towards Turles, glancing over at him. "Turles?!"

"I... I'm fine Tarble...don't take your eyes off him" he warned, pushing himself up with a groan as Zorn looked up at them, fury etched on his face.

"You'll regret this! The pair of you! Frieza will destroy this planet in the blink of an eye and there is nothing you can do to stop it!" Zorn spat blood, the blood in his mouth turning his teeth pink, his grin ghoulish as he looked at Turles. "Your Princeling will die before your eyes, screaming in agony and it will be your fault!"

Turles growled, opening his mouth to retort when a boot came out of nowhere, pressing firmly against Zorn's throat, making him choke and gasp for breath. "Raditz!"

A dishevelled Raditz looked down at the man under his boot, disgust and fury warring on his face. "Die, traitorous shit" he growled then pressed his boot harder, Zorn's eyes bulging as his trachea snapped, killing him instantly. Blood seeped from his mouth as his eyes glazed over, his body going limp beneath Raditz's boot.

Raditz spat on Zorn's prone form then looked over at Turles and Tarble. "Your Highness, are you ok?"

"Raditz I'm so glad you're ok!" Tarble breathed, moving to Turles. "Here! Help me! He's injured"

Raditz paused then looked over his shoulder and whistled before moving over, picking up Turles with ease and putting him over his shoulder. A group of people quickly entered the port and Tarble's eyes widened to see them. "Princess Chi-Chi!"

"Tarble!" she exclaimed, quickly making her way over to him, hugging him tightly before holding him back and looking him over. "You're ok!"

Tarble looked behind her, Chi-Chi's retinue looking determined despite their torn clothes and blood stained appearance. "And you! All of you made it?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yes, were all ok. Thanks to Raditz...he came to get us" she said, looking over at Raditz with something resembling affection in her eyes. Raditz turned to Bulma, trying to stave off the blush he felt building under Chi-Chi's gaze. "What now? There aren't enough pods for everyone"

Bulma smirked, holstering her laser gun. "That's where your wrong buster" she said, pulling Capsule 3 from her pocket and throwing it to the ground.

* * *

Vegeta panted as he ran behind Piccolo towards the pod bay, holding his ribs as pain coursed through him. He'd been using his Ki to fly after Piccolo but the energy it took to keep him afloat began to take its toll on his already battered and bruised body and he'd had to stop, opting to run instead despite the pain. Piccolo had graciously stopped flying once he'd realised Vegeta was no longer airborne and ran a few paces in front, glancing back every so often to make sure Vegeta was still running.

Vegeta grimaced, his senses focused solely on Goku and his fight with Frieza. Zarbon had been dispatched of very early on, Vegeta sensing his Ki disappearing minutes after they had left the scene, Goku and Frieza beginning their battle not long after that. The planet shook to its very core with the force of their battle, the ground shaking under their feet every few moments, sounds like thunder clapping and explosions heard in the distance.

He squeezed his eyes shut against another bout of pain, shame creeping over him. He shouldn't have left Goku back there on his own against Frieza. Even if Goku had become a Super Saiyajin, who knew what could happen. No one had seen a Super Saiyajin in over a millennium, what if his power burned out too quickly and he was left defenceless? What if he couldn't control it and it turned against him? He should be there, supporting Goku, helping him defend their planet, their people.

As if he could read thoughts, Piccolo glanced over at him. "There's nothing you could've done Vegeta...you'd have just been in the way. It's better he fights alone, whatever happens".

Vegeta growled, opening his eyes. "I know that green bean! Doesn't mean I have to like it!"

Piccolo opened his mouth to retort when he heard voices up ahead, looking back to see a crowd of people before them. "Up ahead! We made it!"

Vegeta looked up and blinked to see a giant spaceship inside the port, Raditz and Bulma stood outside the drawbridge. His eyes widened at the writing on the side of the ship, his steps slowing as he entered. "Capsule 3? This is Capsule 3!?"

Bulma and Raditz looked over, a mixed look of relief and apprehension on Raditz's face. "Prince Vegeta! You're alive! Thank goodness!" He turned to Vegeta as both he and Piccolo approached. "Princess Chi-Chi and her retinue are all on-board, as is Tarble and Turles"

"They made it? Are they ok?" Vegeta asked, Raditz nodding. "Turles is injured, he found Zorn here trying to flee and engaged him in combat...I managed to dispose of him before he could escape" he said, nodding his head at Zorn's still body a few feet away.

Vegeta glared at it momentarily then turned away, not given it another moment of his time. A fitting end for a traitorous fuck like him as far as Vegeta was concerned. "Tarble?"

"He's fine, no injuries" Raditz replied, eyes darting behind Vegeta, looking past him. "Did...did you see him...Ka...my brother?"

Vegeta opened his mouth to reply then stopped, feeling the earth shudder beneath his feet, pulling his senses away from the fight between Goku and Frieza, despite their massive energies clashing, practically demanding his attention. He strode past Raditz, waving him away when Raditz moved to help him aboard. "We need to leave. Quickly. I'll explain once were airborne".

Raditz looked at him curiously, then looked back out towards the castle worriedly as another thunderous explosion echoed throughout the building, making dust and stones fall from the ceiling. He paused then heaved a sigh, following Vegeta on board, the drawbridge closing with a whirr and click behind him.

Vegeta looked around the ship in awe. The part he was currently stood in was tiled and open, the controls and window over on one side of the ship, still leaving plenty of space despite the fact there was a large group of people on board. He blinked curiously a he spotted a huge pillar in the middle of the ship, disappearing through a hole in the floor, steps seemingly leading downwards to another level disappearing with it. Before he could investigate it further, a small cannonball hit him in the side, making him exhale in pain as it wrapped two steel bands around his middle.

"VEGETA! You made it!" Tarble cried out, burrowing his face into Vegeta's middle, hugging him tightly.

"Nngh! Tarble...you're ok" Vegeta said, grimacing as Tarble's grip tightened, patting his back before pushing him back gently, Tarble looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I knew it! I knew you would come! I never doubted it! Did you defeat Frieza?" Tarble asked, his voice hushed as others began to look over.

"Yeah Vegeta what's going on? What's happening out there? And where is Kakarotto?" Raditz asked, his eyes narrowing as Bulma started up the engines, Kuririn beside her in the co-pilot seat as others turned to look at Vegeta, awaiting an explanation.

Vegeta went to reply when Bulma interrupted. "Explanations can wait! We need to get moving otherwise we'll be done for, along with this planet!"

The others went quiet as Bulma started up the engine, the ship vibrating beneath them as it started up, wavering slightly as it began to rise into the air, Vegeta moving up to the control panel next to Bulma to watch the planet as they ascended, his senses strained, trying maintain his focus on Goku's energy.

As they rose higher and higher, Vegeta struggled to maintain his sense of Goku, their connection dwindling as they travelled further and further into the air, before disappearing completely once they entered the atmosphere. He grit his teeth as he watched the city become a dot, the land merging into one grey blur. He put a fist on the window as Raditz came up behind him, concern etched on his face. "Vegeta...what happened? Tell me what's going on!"

Vegeta never took his eyes from the ground below as he spoke, his voice strained with barely concealed frustration. "Kakarotto...he survived the wilderness of Vegeta-sei...he arrived just as Frieza was about to...". He paused, struggling to form the words. "He became a legendary super Saiyajin".

There was a collective gasp behind him and he looked over his shoulder, taking in the shocked faces of the other Saiyajins. Piccolo and the Earthlings looking at them confused. "Erm...what's a super Saiyajin?" Kuririn asked, scratching his bald head, wincing in pain when he raised his arm too high.

"That can't be true!? Kakarotto of all people?!" Turles scoffed, wincing as he struggled to rise from where he was sat on the ground, Tarble looking at him in concern. Raditz just stared at Vegeta, a horrified look on his face.

"It's true...his...his hair had turned golden, his eyes were the clearest blue and his power..." Vegeta turned back to the window, now looking down at his planet, watching the clouds swirl in its atmosphere. "I've never felt such a thing".

"That's what that power was? That was Goku?!" Yamucha asked, astonishment written all over his face. Tenshinhan and Piccolo looked to each other, their expressions unreadable.

Vegeta looked over in surprise, unaware that the other Earthlings were able to read Ki levels then shrugged it off, turning back to look out the window. If Goku had learnt the skill on Earth-sei, it was only reasonable that the fighter companions of the Princess would be able to as well. "Correct. He engaged Frieza and his henchmen in battle, saying he would meet us on Earth-sei". Vegeta squinted his eyes as he looked down at the planet. Raditz came up to stand next to him, moving as if to put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder before thinking better of it and leaving his hands at his sides.

"My baby brother's down there? Fighting that...that...monster?!" he asked quietly, his fists clenching so tightly that his knuckles went white.

Vegeta scoffed. "If you'd been there Raditz, I'm sure you would've agreed that Frieza wasn't the only monster there".

Raditz and the group went quiet, lost in their own thoughts. It was Bulma who broke the silence first. "Well I've set the co-ordinates for Earth, we should be clear of Planet Vegeta within a few..."

She was interrupted by a huge light that almost blinded them, a huge thundering coming from the planet, making the ship rock even from their distance. Vegeta's mouth opened in shock as a red cloud rose up from the surface of Planet Vegeta, only to turn into a column of white that cut straight through the planet itself. With a mighty crack that hurt his ears, the planet exploded, sending huge shockwaves that hit the ship, making the crew inside cry out in shock, falling over themselves and each other with the impact. Alarms blared and a red light flashed, sounding an emergency as Bulma struggled to keep the ship in flight. "Holy hells! What just happened?!" she screeched, flicking switches here and there, trying to combat the damage that had been done to their ship.

Vegeta scrambled up from the floor, pressing himself against the window in shock as he looked at the floating debris that surrounded them, all that remained of their planet. He began to breath heavily, blinking in shock as Raditz pulled himself back to Vegeta's side, also in shock. "The planet...it...it's gone! Completely destroyed!"

Vegeta threw his senses out frantically, trying to sense something, anything.

Nothing.

He began to breathe more frantically, eyes searching the debris, seeing nothing but floating rocks in every direction. "Ka...Kakarotto...Kakarotto!". He banged on the window with a fist. "He was still down there! We have to go back!"

"Are you crazy?! There's nothing to go back TO Vegeta!" Kuririn said, trying and failing to stand as the ship rocked to and fro, Tenshinhan and Yamucha crouched over Chi-Chi defensively, making sure she was unhurt. Tarble and Turles stared at Vegeta in shock, Turles' skin paling with every second. "It... its destroyed?"

Raditz pressed up against the window, unable to believe his eyes. "It's gone...everything...all those people..." he went quiet, unable to look away from the devastation.

Vegeta banged harder on the glass, ignoring the pain in his chest, eyes wide with distress. "No! No we have to go back! Bulma! Go back! He needs us! We have to save him!"

"Vegeta you're crazy! Goku's gone! The planet is gone! We have to get out of here, or we'll end up the same!" she shouted, angry at Vegeta's panicking as she tried to manoeuvre the ship away from the mess that was Vegeta-sei, switching on the additional thrusters and accelerating away from the floating debris.

Vegeta's panic began to rise as he noticed the ship was moving further and further away and slammed his fists against the window pane. "What're you doing?! We have to go back! Kakarotto needs us! He's alive, I know he is! Turn back!"

He began to slam his fists against the window, howling Goku's name with desperation. "Kakarotto! Kakarotto!". He slammed his fists down, a spider web like crack appearing in the window at the force. "Kakarotto!"

"He's gone mad! He's going to break the window!"

"Someone get him away from the window!"

Vegeta struggled as someone grabbed his arms, trying to pull him away. He fought against them, his grief fuelling his desperation. "No! Let me go LET ME GO!"

"Someone stop him! He's insane!"

"His hair! My God, what's happening to his hair!?"

"FOOLS!"

Vegeta struggled violently, managing to shake one arm free as footsteps came up behind him. He reached out towards the glass, tears streaking his face as he stared at the devastation beyond his reach. "KAKAROTTO!"

He felt a sudden pain in his neck, lancing up to his head, gasping in pain and shock before everything went black.


	36. Chapter 36/Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Chapter and Epilogue of Intergalactic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this fic. It's been over 2 years since I posted the first chapter and what a crazy 2 years its been. In the beginning, I really didn't see this fic going past more than 10 chapters but here we are! Chapter 36, the final chapter!
> 
> I know some people were wanting a "smutty reunion" ending but unfortunately, it was never in the cards. Even before I had the main story worked out, I knew how the ending was going to be, however there was a minor change, as the original ending made it definitely clear that a sequel was in the works. However, I changed it slightly, so that it would be a good, rounded ending that can be as open or closed as the reader wants it to be.
> 
> I do have plans for a sequel, as well as some spin-off ideas, however these will be going on the back burner for the time being. If these ideas interest you, please let me know, then I can make them a priority case. I have over 30 WIP fic's (in and out of the DBZ fandom) so I need feedback to know whether to give them my full attention or come to them in my own time.
> 
> I want to thank each and every person who read and everyone who took the time to comment. Your comments were inspiring and each time I received one, my grin got a lil wider and made me eager to get back to writing.
> 
> Now! Here it is, the final Chapter of Intergalatic! I hope it was worth the wait, and that you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

****

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**3 Months Later...**

Vegeta sat on a cliff edge, staring out at the ocean of Earth, a numbness spread throughout his whole being as he watched the sun set, waves lapping gently against the golden sands as they came further and further inland.

He had been on this mud ball of a planet for little over two months now and he hated every minute of it. The people were idiots and everything was too quiet, too calm, it was nothing compared to the regal, brash splendour that had been Vegeta-sei.

A pang of want spread through his chest and he tightened his arms around his legs, bringing his knees closer to his chest and resting his chin on them, trying to stave of thoughts of his dead home. Thoughts of his planet led to thoughts of losing people like his Father and thoughts of losing his Father led to thoughts of Goku, which led to...

Closing his eyes tightly, Vegeta burrowed his face in his knees, the hollow ache in his chest cresting, making him feel sick.

He was sick of it. Sick, sick sick of it all. He wanted nothing more than to go home.

But Earth was his home now. Vegeta-sei was nothing more than rocks and debris, scattered throughout space.

Being here, on this planet that was so different to his own, without Goku by his side to enjoy it, made everything much worse.

He pushed those thoughts aside, knowing how things would turn out if he continued thinking down that path, instead turning his thoughts to his companions.

When they had first landed here, everyone had been silent, too stunned and overwhelmed by what they had witnessed and their subsequent journey to Earth that they had just been shown their living areas in the Capsule Corporation building that Bulma's father had allotted them and been left alone, each grieving in their own manner. Tarble had sought him out instantly, staying the night with Vegeta and sharing his tears, Vegeta glad for the company despite the fact it did nothing to heal the hollowness in his chest. Bulma had only visited once, to enquire about the senzu beans Goku had but they had been lost when the planet destroyed, Goku's arrest and the subsequent invasion making Vegeta forget all about them, much to both their chagrin.

Princess Chi-Chi and her retinue had stayed for several days before departing solemnly, few words exchanged between them, although Chi-Chi had promised she would visit as soon as she could, Raditz taking what little comfort he could in her company. Piccolo had disappeared soon after, intent on finding this mysterious Kami that Bulma and her ilk had spoken of, his promise to return a silent nodding of his head before departing. Vegeta had reached out with his senses after a few days, curious about where Piccolo had ended up and had been surprised to find his Ki somewhere between Earth and its atmosphere, sometimes close and sometimes almost so far he could barely sense him. Bulma had thrown herself back into her work alongside her Father, which left Vegeta, Tarble, Raditz and Turles, who Vegeta could barely stand to look at, let alone be in the same room as.

Tarble refused to speak to him, Raditz being the only one who acknowledged him when he entered or left a room, and although Turles was grateful for it, Vegeta could see that Tarble's complete dismissal of him was cutting him like a knife every day.

He tried not to be bothered by it.

Instead, Tarble would sometimes follow Bulma to work, or be sat reading books, wanting to learn as much about his new found home as he could. It kept him busy and gradually the dark circles beneath his eyes began to fade, a lighter spring in his step and a more jovial attitude towards his friends.

Vegeta on the other hand.

He lidded his eyes, noticing that the sun had begun to set on the horizon.

Vegeta wasn't like the others, able to find something to focus on, to latch on to, to help heal the pain inside him.

Everything that was his had been taken from him.

He sighed, feeling bone weary and thought about what the Elder Guru had said to him on Planet Namek, a time that felt like millennia ago.

The Elder Guru had warned Vegeta that Goku would give his life for Vegeta, that Vegeta would have a choice to make and that he would know what to do when the choice was presented to him.

But he didn't. He hadn't. There had been so much happening, so much terror and fear, determination and death. The scent of blood, thick on the ground. Bodies and their lifeless eyes scattered here or there, or piled high atop one another. Frieza. Pain. More blood.

Goku.

Did he make the right decision? Leaving Goku behind to face the beast that was Frieza and his monstrous power? To not stand up to his Father sooner, and demand that Goku be set free? To fight for his love?

His chest ached and it was all he could do, not to give into the pain and the anger, the hurt and frustration. The sadness.

He heard a noise behind him then footsteps approached, Vegeta keeping his eyes on the horizon as Bulma sat beside him, the two sitting in silence for a moment before Bulma spoke softly.

"Raditz told me where to find you…he says you've been coming out here almost every day since we landed".

Vegeta stayed quiet, Bulma sighing. "I can't begin to understand what you're going through Vegeta…but…you can't separate yourself from the others…. Raditz, Tarble…and yes, even Turles…they need you…and you need them. Because as much as it pains me to say it…all you guys have left is each other".

Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to listen to her drivel. "If you've got nothing worth saying, then please…leave me alone".

Bulma's brow crinkled, her mouth open to retort but seeing the pain in his expression made her pause, shutting her mouth and instead looking back at the horizon. Vegeta, realizing that she wasn't going to continue, re-opened his eyes and looked out at the ocean once more. "You know what the worst thing about all this was?".

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Vegeta turned to her, a sad smile on his face, his eyes awash with unshed tears. "He promised me he'd never leave me".

Bulma's face crumpled into one of sympathy, a small smile on her face. She patted his back gently then pulled something from her pocket, holding it up for Vegeta to see. "Well I gotta say one thing about Goku…he always keeps his promises".

Vegeta straightened, his eyes widening at the sight of the four-star dragonball as it glistened in the dying light of the sun.

* * *

Vegeta stared down at the seven orbs on the ground a few feet away from him, feeling their power wash over him with every pulse of light they emitted. The crowd gathered behind him spoke to each other in hushed tones, Vegeta ignoring them all, keeping his focused firmly on the ground in front of him.

After showing him the four-star dragonball, Bulma had let slip that they had finally found all seven, confessing that she had been scouring the Earth for the others any time she wasn't working, with Chi-Chi's former bodyguards helping wherever they could also.

He'd been in such a hurry to get back and start the ceremony he'd flown off in a rush, leaving Bulma to drive back from the cliff-side to Capsule Corps, a good two hours away. He'd gone straight to Raditz, telling him what was about to happen and left him to contact the others while Vegeta went to meet Bulma at her home, helping her bring the dragonballs back to Capsule Corp. Once everyone had gathered, Bulma had laid them on the ground and began to discuss the process, what they should wish for and how they should phrase the wish to make sure it was granted correctly.

His grit his teeth, clenching his fist in annoyance as he looked over his shoulder them. "What does it matter how we say it? Just wish it already!".

The crowd stopped and looked over at him, Bulma frowning in annoyance. "It's not that simple Vegeta…"

Vegeta growled in response. "Then make it simple! Tch you humans! Always dancing around every issue! It's a miracle anything gets done on this planet!".

Bulma opened her mouth to retort as Vegeta turned away from her when a heavy hand came down on her shoulder, looking up to see Raditz, solemnly shaking his head slightly before squeezing her shoulder, letting his hand fall away as she relaxed, running a hand agitatedly through her hair before walking up to stand beside Vegeta.

Spreading her hands, Bulma looked up at the sky. "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!".

A hush before the sky turned black, Vegeta feeling the hair stand on his arms and the back of his neck before a bolt lightening shot down from the sky, making him jump back in alarm as it hit the dragonballs: their light blinding him momentarily before a thunderous boom shook the earth beneath his feet.

Blinking rapidly, he moved the arm he'd used to shield his eyes against the light down slowly, his eyes widening as he stared up at the giant form of the Eternal Dragon Shenron.

The dragon's eyes lit up blood red as it moved to stare down at the group, it's snake like body rippling with movement as it did so. "Who has summoned me from my slumber? Speak!".

The crowd stayed silent, each staring up in awe at the giant creature before Bulma took a small step forward, her brow furrowing. "Shenron! Please grant us our wish! We wish for you to bring Son Goku back to life!".

Vegeta stifled the urge to curl his lip at the use his human name, folding his arms as the dragon paused before responding.

"As much as it is within my power to do so; I cannot" the Great Dragon rumbled in his throat. Vegeta froze, the others whispering exclamations as they stared up in shock at the God.

Bulma also stared in shock, her mouth working silently before she swallowed, regaining her senses. "Excuse me?".

"There are several reasons…One, I cannot return somebody to life when I have already done so before; in short, I cannot grant the same wish twice" Shenron explained, Vegeta growling in response.

"Can't or won't?" Vegeta spat out venomously, the words escaping his mouth before he could even finish thinking them.

Shenron paused, turning his gaze to Vegeta as the others gasped, a strangled "Vegeta!" escaping from Bulma before Shenron moved, coming closer and closer to Vegeta until he was mere inches away, Vegeta stifling the urge to take a step back as he was faced with the beasts' enormous presence.

"Prince Vegeta, I respect that you have been through a lot, and so will let that comment slide…however, I would hesitate to speak so boldly in the face of a God, lest his good will diminish quicker than is necessary hm?" the dragon asked, his tone brooking no argument as Vegeta felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple, the dragon's power washing over him momentarily before Shenron straightened, his attention once again on Bulma.

"Secondly, if I were to return Son Goku back to life, he would be brought back to life in the same place he was killed; and since Vegeta-sei is now rubble and dust…" the drgaon left the end of the sentence hanging, Vegeta realizing with a start what he meant.

If Goku came back to life on Vegeta-sei, he would be brought back to nothing but space and debris, meaning he would die all over again.

Pointless.

"And third…I cannot bring back to life, those who are not yet dead" Shenron said, Vegeta's folded arms falling to his sides as he stared, staring straight through Shenron as the crowd behind him erupted, tuning them out as the words echoed in his thoughts.

Not yet dead.

Not yet dead.

Kakarotto's…. still alive?

"Impossible" he whispered as Bulma said the same. "Impossible! He was on Vegeta-sei when it exploded! Nothing could have survived!".

The dragon seemed to bristle with indignation as it glared down at Bulma. "Do you presume to tell me, a God, that I am incorrect?", it questioned, Bulma spluttering an spology, the others seemingly at a loss for words.

There was a moments pause, as everyone absorbed the strength of the dragon's words, the meaning of it when Shenron rose up, clearing his throat. "Are there no other wishes?".

The others looked between themselves, Bulma shrugging helplessly as Vegeta stared at the ground, biting his lip hard as he tried to think of something. Anything.

"Talk" he said quietly, then blinked as the thought blossomed, becoming clearer, looking up at Shenron. "Is there any way you can help us talk to him? Or tell us where he is?".

Bulma blinked at Vegeta, realization on her face as she looked up at Shenron, who nodded. "This is something that requires little effort…I will contact Son Goku".

The dragon's eyes glowed red, a thrum of energy the only signs that his power was being used before he spoke again. "He is here".

A cry of joy went up from the crowd, people laughing and hugging at the confirmation that Goku was alive.

Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off the dragon, a bubble of anxiety lodged into his chest, each breath stifled, making his lungs ache. "Can we speak to him?" he asked, unable to fathom at how he was able to even speak in a normal tone, when his throat felt so dry.

"He has asked to speak to only one person" Shenron said, his whole body moving to face Vegeta. "You".

Aware that everyone's eyes were on him, Vegeta licked his lips, taking a step forward. "Alright. Tell me what to do".

"Just think what you need to say and it will pass through to him" Shenron instructed, moving his giant body so that it was floating just over Vegetas's body, extending a claw towards Vegeta, who closed his eyes and braced himself as one of Shenron's giant claws gently touched his forehead, a wave of warmth washing over his entire being.

"…. Vegeta?"

Vegeta's knees went weak, the bubble of anxiety in his chest bursting at the sweet sound Goku's lilting, gentle voice, suddenly taking lungful's of breaths to cope with the amount of emotion he felt. Gods it had been so long. Too long. "Kakarotto…you're…you're really alive".

He heard a sigh and he didn't have to see Goku to know that he was smiling. "Vegeta…it's so good to hear your voice…but we don't have much time. Shenron is powerful, but he isn't exactly known for his patience. And I have a lot to say".

Vegeta licked his lips, fighting to keep his emotions in check. "Alright Kakarotto, tell me everything".

* * *

Raditz watched as Vegeta stood with his eyes closed, telepathically conversing with his brother as the Great Dragon of Earth hovered above them, one giant claw of power resting tentatively on Vegeta's forehead. After the initial shock of everything he had witnessed, half of which Raditz was still convinced was due to Earth food gone bad, he had settled into quiet observation, watching Vegeta like a hawk, taking in every minute detail. The way his brow would crinkle momentarily, a slight tightening of his fist. What the hell were they talking about?

Glancing to his side, Raditz eyed a nervous looking Tarble, a solemn looking Turles stood a few feet behind him, still watching over him despite the fact Tarble was distancing himself as much as possible. As much as Turles had been a part of his planets downfall, Raditz had made his peace with Turles, shortly after landing on their new home. Frieza had been a hungry bastard and, if what Vegeta had told him of what had happened between Frieza and his father, the downfall of Vegeta-sei had been inevitable. Frieza would've come for them sooner or later.

He could understand why both Vegeta and Tarble were keeping their distance though. It had only been three months after all. All wounds needed time to heal.

The dragon heaved a sigh and the glow in his eyes faded, moving himself back from Vegeta as Vegeta opened his eyes with a gasp, taking a few unsteady steps back as he put a hand to his head.

"It is done" Sheron boomed, his monstrous height seemingly growing larger as he straightened up, looking down at the group. "I bid thee all; farewell".

With a clap of thunder the dragon began to glow, Raditz squinting as he tried to shield his eyes from the bright light that erupted from the balls on the ground beneath Shenron, who suddenly disappeared, the dragonballs shooting upwards towards the sky. The stopped momentarily, hovering ominously above them before shooting off in different directions, scattered to every corner of the Earth, awaiting their next wish-bearer.

Raditz watched them disappear before turning back to Vegeta, following Tarble and Bulma, who had already run to his side, Vegeta rubbing his eyes with a thumb and finger as he tried to wave off their questions. "Vegeta?".

Vegeta sighed, looking up at Raditz with a tired look on his face. It was only now, up close and personal like this, that Raditz realised just how much Vegeta had changed. They all had, but Raditz had never noticed the deep circles under Vegeta's eyes, the way his cheekbones had become more prominent, thinning his face. How had he not seen it earlier? While himself and the others had slowly begun to deal with everything that had happened, Vegeta was still mired in it, day after day.

"I…I spoke to…Kakarotto…he told me he's well…he's…he's on Yardrat-sei".

"Yardrat?! How the hell did he wind up there?" Raditz exclaimed, vaguely aware of the others that had crowded forward to listen.

Vegeta sighed heavily, looking away as his body sagged slightly, as if a great weight was bearing him down. "The fight with Frieza…their power gap was too wide. Not even the almighty evil that was Frieza could withstand the power of a legendary Super Saiyajin".

He paused, as if trying to choose the right words and it was all that Raditz could do not to take him by the shoulders and shake him. "Frieza got desperate…he used his last ounce of strength to blow the planet…wipe out everything, even if it secured his own death" Vegeta huffed a laugh. "You always said he must've been born under some smiling star Raditz…. he managed to find a ship and escaped just as the planet exploded. However, the navigation was damaged and he crash landed on Yardrat".

Raditz barked a laugh and shook his head in disbelief. His little brother was turning out to be one ridiculously lucky bastard.

Bulma stepped forward, a wide grin on her face. "This is great! I can't believe he made it after all! So! When's he coming home?".

An unreadable expression crossed Vegeta's face and he looked off to the side, Raditz's elation dropping like a stone. He knew that look…it was never a good look.

"He's isn't".

The crowd went silent, so still and quiet that Raditz could hear the blood thumping through his veins as he stared in disbelief at Vegeta.

"What're you talking about? What do you mean he's not coming back?".

Vegeta sighed and turned to face Bulma, her face contorted in anger and confusion. "Exactly what I said Bulma. He wants to stay on Yardrat and learn to control the Super Saiyajin state...as he is right now, a single mishap could spell the end of Earth-sei by Kakarotto's hands". His expression hardened. "He told me that he's already been responsible for the death of one planet…he can't be responsible for a second".

Bulma's brow crinkled, stamping her foot in frustration. "So that's it then? Everything we've been through, everything HE'S been through…he's just not coming back?!".

Vegeta ran a hand through his hair, becoming weary of the conversation with each passing moment. "I've given him a year…one year to train, to try and master it and no more…any longer and I go out there and drag is ass to Earth myself".

Bulma opened her mouth to retort, but decided against it, throwing her arms up in the air in disgust instead and storming off, muttering angrily to herself. The crowd began to disperse, Chi Chi touching Raditz's arm momentarily with a small smile before following the others, Tarble beside her, the pair talking quietly to each other as Turles followed some distance behind him, always Tarble's shadow, even when unwanted.

Soon it was just Raditz and Vegeta alone, Raditz heaving a deep sigh as he looked over at Vegeta. "You ok?".

Vegeta huffed a laugh. "Are any of us?". He scratched his arm, his eyes flickering everywhere but Raditz. "I'm sorry…about all this. About you not being able to talk to him…he is your family after all".

He yelped when Raditz grabbed him in a headlock, ruffling his flame-like hair. "You both are numbskull! More so now than ever before". He let go, Vegeta straightening, frowning at Raditz as he tried to un-ruffle his hair, Raditz looking up at the now darkened-by-night sky with a small smile, stars beginning to shine in the darkness. "Besides, it was only right. He may have been my brother, but you two were…. something special". He scratched his nose with a finger then motioned towards Capsule Corp with his head. "You coming in?".

"…Go on in, I'll join you all in a bit. I…I need some time alone is all" Vegeta responded, Raditz giving him a nod in understanding before leaving him to his thoughts, Vegeta unable to stop the small smile that crept on his face as Raditz disappeared.

For the first time since they'd landed, he had the sense that everything was going to be…just fine.

* * *

 Turles looked at the meagre positions he'd been given when he arrived and shoved them into the open duffel bag, taking one last glance around his room before zipping it shut, pulling it over his shoulders before checking every bit of the room. He'd cleaned everything before he'd packed but wanted to be absolutely sure he was leaving nothing behind of importance before he left.

Well. He was leaving only one thing behind of importance. Something that wasn't his to take.

Flicking off the light, he took one last look at the now dark room before quietly closing the door, making sure to move as silently as he could as he made his way through the halls of what had been his home for the last few months. He couldn't afford to be seen, for people to alerted.

Fortunately, the halls were silent. After the dragonballs had disbanded, everyone bar Vegeta had gone inside, drinking and regaling each other with tales of Goku's exploits until one by one, they had said their goodnights and retired to bed, Turles waiting for another hour to make sure there were no late night stragglers before making his move.

Unlocking the front door, Turles pushed it open and looked around, checking that the coast was clear before putting his spare key near the door and exiting, closing the door as quietly as he could before sighing, walking away from the building, his head lifted as he thought about what he would do next.

"Turles"

He stopped in his tracks, closing his eyes in dread. Don't look back don't look back, he thought to himself. "You're supposed to be asleep, My Lord".

Tarble floated down behind him, concern etched on his face. "…You're leaving…aren't you?".

Turles kept his back to Tarble, tensing slightly as he heard Tarble touch the ground behind him. "Yes".

The two went quiet, Turles carefully keeping his back to Tarble, who took a deep breath, a bubble of hurt lodged in his chest as he stared at Turles' back. "Why…Turles I…".

"You're suffering" Turles interrupted, Tarble fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "I see it…every time you look at me, every time were in the same room you…your eyes. I remind you of everything you've lost, everything your brother, Raditz, Kakarotto…I am the reason were not…" Tules sighed, closing his eyes as he struggled to say what he wanted…needed to say. "I'm…no good for you. I never was. I'm poison. So I'm going to do what's best for you and remove the poison from your life. I'm going to leave and maybe one day…you'll forget about me, forget about what I did, find a place, a person, that's good for you, here on Earth-sei. You'll be happy and I…"

"Stop it".

Turles blinked, daring a glance over his shoulder at Tarble. "What?".

Tarble stared at Turles, his hands fisted so tightly his knuckles were white, tears streaming down his face. "I said stop it. Shut up. How dare you? How dare you do this to me?".

Turles turned fully to face Tarble, surprise evident on his face. "Tarble I...".

"NO! Stop it! Stop thinking you know what's best for me! It's why were in this situation in the first place! Because you thought you knew what I wanted…what was best for us! And now you're leaving because you think I…" he choked on a sob, rubbing at his eyes furiously. "Stop presuming that you know what's best for me! I'm my own person! I make my own choices! And whatever choices I make, I'll live with them!".

Turles stared at Tarble as if seeing him for the first time, Tarble gritting his teeth as he stared at the ground. "The reason I've…I've been avoiding you…. not because I can't stand you…it's because I…I'm still in love with you".

Turles turned to fully face Tarble, unable to believe what he was hearing. "What?".

Tarble rubbed his shoulder in agitation. "I'm still in love with you…and I shouldn't be. I should hate you…right down to your bones. Because of you, I've lost so much. We all have. But in spite of all that…I still love you. You were the only one who spoke to me as an equal, who treated me…with respect. Not just for my status, but for my mind and my differences…You treated me like…I was worth something". Tarble squeezed his eyes closed, hugging himself. "I spoke to Raditz…he told me about my dad's feud with Frieza, how the war would have been inevitable, even without your help…he had Zorn in his pocket and…" He shook his head, his thoughts scattering as he tried to keep his emotions in check. His voice was almost a whisper when he spoke. "Don't make me lose you too…not now".

Turles paused then walked up to him, stopping inches away from Tarble, crooking his finger and putting it under Tarble's chin, making him look up at Turles, his expression breaking Turles' heart. "I don't expect you to forgive me, I don't deserve it…or your love". He ran his thumb over Tarble's lower lip as it began to tremble. "Maybe one day I will. But I want to earn it. I'll work to earn your trust, your forgiveness…. your love. If you'll let me?".

Tarble bit his lower lip, Turles' thumb resting against his teeth. "You'll come back right? Come back to us?".

Turles removed his hand, resting it on Tarble's head instead, lightly kissing his forehead. "I promised I would always be with you…and I will. I'll always be here for you Tarble".

As he began to lean away, Tarble grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him down as he leaned up on his tiptoes, planting a searing kiss on Turles' lips. Turles blinked down in surprise before cupping Tarble's face, moving his mouth over Tarble's to deepen the kiss momentarily, selfishly granting himself this one moment of weakness before he pulled away, resting his forehead against Tarble's, who whimpered at the loss of heat and contact.

He sighed, treasuring the moment before he opened his eyes, looking down into Tarble's wide, tear filled eyes. "Stay safe".

Straightening, he floated up, Tarble clinging to his hand until he moved too far away, reaching out as Turles flew further and further away, nodding his head at Tarble lightly before turning and flying away into the night, disappearing into the darkness.

Tarble watched as Turles flew out of sight, wiping away the tears before turning and walking back into Capsule Corps alone.

* * *

Vegeta watched as Tarble walked back into the complex, running a hand tiredly through his hair. As much as he was still cautious of Turles, he felt bad for Tarble and the relationship that had barely blossomed before it had been shattered. And in a way, he could see why Turles' had left. While Raditz, Vegeta and Tarble relied on each other and the friendships they'd made on Earth-sei, Turles' had no one and the only person he wanted, wanted nothing to do with him.

Going away, giving himself and the others space and time to heal would be good for all of them. Now, a weight would be lifted, tensions would simmer away and, as much as it would hurt Tarble, Vegeta knew that the distance would give them both perspective.

Sighing, he laid back on the rooftop, putting his hands behind his head to cushion it as he stared up at the stars in the sky, watching them twinkling with life and light above him.

And somewhere, on one of them, was Goku, who was possibly watching the stars just like Vegeta was doing right now. Or was he training relentlessly, straining to keep his immense power under control, no time for star-gazing?

He bit his lip. He remembered how Goku had begged, BEGGED Vegeta not to go and find him, to leave him to train, to try and contain the primal force he had tapped into. To come back, whole and hail, in a year's time, whether he succeeded or failed. Vegeta wouldn't even entertain the idea of him failing. Everything they had been through seemed contradictory to the idea.

He reached up, looking at his hand against the star lit sky, as if he could pluck them one by one into his palm. As if he could reach up and pluck Goku from the sky to keep beside him.

He knew now. He knew the choice that Elder Guru had mentioned, what it was. And he'd never said it, almost uttered it when faced with death but even then, the words had faltered.

But now his heart was certain, his mind clear, his being at peace. And it would be the first thing he said when he saw him again, when they met as they had done so in a time that seemed like forever ago.

Vegeta stared up at the stars.

"I'll wait for you Kakarotto…always".

He smiled, allowing a tear to trickle from his eye as he closed them.

"I love you".

* * *

**Epilogue – One Year Later.**

The craft flew soundless through the vastness of space, the sole occupant buckling himself into the pilot seat as the timer counted down to his arrival. Sighing, he closed his eyes and brushed a hand through his bangs.

It was finally over. He was finally going home.

An automated voice broke his thoughts, informing him that he was nearing his destination. He looked up to see a small blue and green planet in front of his craft, closing in quickly. As the planets' gravity took a hold of his ship, the atmosphere heating up his craft almost unbearably so, he began to prepare for landing, gritting his teeth as the ship began to shake and shudder on its entry.

Clearing the atmosphere, he stared out at the white and grey clouds as the craft began to leave the atmospheric pressure, becoming smoother in its flight. Not a minute later, the clouds gave way to a vast deep blue ocean, his heart tightening as greenery and beauty began to become clearer.

Gripping the controls tightly, he took control of the ship and began to descend as cities and civilization began to overtake the greenery, searching for a clear landing space. He could sense where he needed to be, but the terrain was difficult and the only clear landing space that was anywhere near his target was a desert like area, full of caverns and tall mountains that looked almost impossible to navigate.

Managing to safely land, if not a little roughly, the pilot let loose a breath he didn't know he had been holding and powered down the craft, unbuckling his belt and opening the ship door. As he exited, he closed his eyes as the warm Earth sun washed over his skin, soaking in the energy it gave him.

Taking a deep breath, Goku opened his eyes, smiling as he looked around at his surroundings. He had missed Earth-sei more than he had thought. It felt good to be back here again.

Looking back inside his ship, Goku pulled out his belongings, making sure each one was safe and undamaged before gathering it all together, vaguely wondering what he was going to do with the ship when he felt it.

An energy spark.

An extremely familiar energy spark, that was speeding its way towards him at a ridiculously fast pace, other energy signals steadily joining it.

Goku grinned widely, he had been hoping to surprise them.

But Vegeta had never been one for patience.

Placing his belongings on the ground next to the ship, Goku took a few steps forward, holding up his hand to shield his eyes as he looked up to the sky, awaiting the inevitable arrival of his friends, family and Vegeta, Prince of Saiyajins and King of Goku's heart.

**THE END.**


End file.
